Earthborne
by Mixed Valence
Summary: Driving in the rain is dangerous - your car could hydroplane, or, if it's really not your day, plane into another universe entirely. The second was what happened to me. Fates self-insert.
1. Transported

Most stories of grand adventure start with a bang—this one doesn't. It starts with the pitter-patter of raindrops against the windshield as they're wiped away by the trusty pair of black wipers at a pace just slightly too slow to keep up. It starts with the gray asphalt of the road, a few shades darker than the sky, seemingly stretching out forever before me. I've always loved driving in the rain. The regularity of the sound and the sight is somehow calming and soothing, even therapeutic.

I had no idea that in a few short minutes, something great and terrible would happen, something that would prevent me from ever driving on a highway in the rain like this again.

The rain is coming on harder now. The sky darkens a little, and visibility's getting worse. Fog? That's a little unusual—doesn't fog usually come after the rain? Of course, that could just be me talking out of my ass again. Probably is. No reason to worry, right? That's usually what I tell myself when shit is getting out of hand. Which it isn't, yet.

I spoke too soon. Within minutes the conditions go from bad to worse. The fog gets thicker and thicker. A few seconds ago, I could see at least a few hundred feet down the road, but now, I can barely see a car length in front of me before the asphalt melds with the fog into an inscrutable grayness. The rain intensifies. Streaks of water pelt the windshield—that's all I can see at this point, by the way—like a relentless machine gun. I can't see! I flip on the brights, but nothing changes. Thunder booms in the distance. Shit, this is getting bad. Real bad. As if to answer that thought, the fog darkens once more to pitch blackness. All I can see is the LEDs on the dashboard, and the only way I know it's raining anymore is by the sound.

Suddenly, a blinding electric blue flash assaults my eyes like lightning, and I instinctively shut them, the half-second delay of the human nervous system proving to be just too slow. Man, that stings... What the hell is going on? Did a transformer blow like five feet away from me? That can happen during a storm and cause a flash like that, but not so absurdly bright.

The first thing I notice before I open my eyes is that the sound of the rain has stopped. I open them and take a look around. The opaque fog has disappeared, and I'm not on a road. Wait, run that by me again. I'm not on a road! I'm in the middle of a forest, and it's dark out. It must be nighttime, not due to the fog, because I can actually see things even in the darkness. I turn my gaze towards the sky and can easily make out a bright crescent moon, and stars—lots of stars, in fact.

It's a darker night sky than I've ever seen. There is zero light pollution. Absolutely no visible signs of civilization. Have I really gone so off-road in such a few minutes? I put the car in park and pull out my phone. Google Maps, don't fail me now! And it fails. Of course, there's no goddamn service here. "Fuck me," I mutter under my breath. I thumb off the seatbelt and grab my trusty flashlight. I open the car door and step out, expecting my feet to sink into the muddy ground. But that doesn't happen. The ground's not wet. That's really strange—it was just raining a minute ago. I put my hand on the side of the car and feel the cold water. It's certainly wet. It's too quiet. All I can hear is the hum of the engine. There should be crickets chirping and things moving but there's nothing but dead, stone-cold silence.

Something real fucked-up is going on here. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I'm about to get murdered in a bad horror movie way. I can practically feel my brain switch over into old-school fight-or-flight mode, thousands of generations of my cavemen ancestors shouting at me, "Get ready, 'cause shit's about to hit the fan."

Suddenly I hear a groaning, moaning sound from decently far behind me. I immediately do an about-face and flip on the flashlight—thank God it's got battery in it. My car's gone! It just vanished into thin air! I walk in a small loop, waving the flashlight in every direction, but it's just not there. Seems like those caveman instincts were right on the money. "What the fuck kind of a joke is this?" I shout to whoever is listening, if anyone's listening.

Someone is listening, apparently. The sound rings out again, this time louder. Another one quickly follows it in a slightly different pitch. They're getting closer. I point the flashlight beam in the direction of the sound and can see three imposing figures shambling in my direction. They're taller than any normal human and built like wrestlers, every inch of their unnaturally-dull bodies rippling with muscle. They're wearing buckles, chains, and leather straps as clothing, and their heads are obscured by strange masks.

I start panicking more. My breathing gets faster and shallower—not quite hyperventilation territory, but we're approaching it. My brain is racing with all kinds of thoughts about these apparitions. Are they zombies? Or some kind of weird cos-and-role-players? Is this a nightmare? Oh, God, please let this not be real.

No time for that. They're still getting closer. They're about fifty feet away now. The only thing close to a weapon I have on me is that flashlight. It's an all-metal, heavy-duty Maglite, the kind of flashlights policemen sometimes carry around because it can double as a nightstick in a pinch. I would definitely consider this a pinch.

I switch off the light, and, gripping it firmly, give the flashlight a practice swing with my left hand. I probably have the advantage of speed on these guys, but they're stronger and tougher than me for sure. I could call for help, but I want to at least close the gap first. Now that the light's off, they might have a harder time finding me... or maybe not, if they've got night-vision, which is certainly a possibility.

The groaning is growing louder, and now I can see them even without the aid of the light—which means they can see me. I've got to act fast. I step back into what I'd consider a fighting stance, flashlight at the ready. I'm gripping it like it's the steering wheel on my first day of driving lessons, and my breathing quickens. My chest feels hollow and taut, like everything inside's been scooped out. Again, the fight-or-flight instincts kick into overdrive. I can practically feel every nerve fiber pulsing, ready to jump into action on a hair trigger. Sure, I get anxious a lot, more than most people, but I'm never this wired.

I think back to the only horror movie I can stand to watch: the old Evil Dead movies with their low budget special effects and goofy one-liners. Channel your inner Ash. Even if you don't have the arm-chainsaw or the "boomstick", you can learn a thing or two from that demon-slaying legend. That's right, this is just a nightmare set up like a bad eighties horror movie. It'll all be over soon. We'll kill these guys, spout some punny crap, and then be off on our way.

Like my anxious mind can take that stupid explanation for a second. No, obviously, we're going to die here. Stop, stop, stop thinking that!

Deep breaths. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for five, breathe out for six. That's what Dad always said. Even if it infuriated me as a kid, I need it now. This is it. They're almost on me—I can see the whites of their eyes, as it were.

The closest one takes a step forward and swings with his fist in a wide arc, chain clanging in the night sky. I duck under it just barely in time. As he's completing the swing, I smash the flashlight into the side of his torso, eliciting a sharper, higher-pitched moan—hopefully one of pain. I follow it up with another swing directly to the back. As that zombie whirls around in confusion, I see the other two begin to close in on my location.

Alright, they're all on me. Any element of stealth or surprise is lost, so now's as good as any of a time to call for help. I shout, "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" at the top of my lungs. Someone better be nearby, because I don't think I can handle this myself.

The next baddie to come up jabs directly at me, chains clanking with his movements. I neatly dodge it to the right, sidestep to his side, and land a quick swing into his belly. I step back again several times to create some more distance between them and myself.

Above the clunky footsteps and groaning of the monsters, I hear... horses? What the hell could this be about? Just when this couldn't get any weirder...

The hoof sounds grow louder—they're coming closer! "Over here!" I call out again. It could be good, it could be bad. I don't know, but I do know if I stay here these zombies are going to eat me alive. The momentary distraction, however, allows one of them to take a swipe at me. Just in time, I manage to deflect the blow with my flashlight. A fraction of a second later, one of his comrades follows it up with another swing, too close for me to block it. The mere inches I'm able to move allow me to evade the brunt of that attack, but the shackles scrape my right arm.

Sharp pulses of pain run up and down my arm, and I can feel it bleeding. "Jesus Christ!" I cry out. Thankfully, it's not my "sword arm," so to speak, but it still fucking hurts! I stumble back a few steps and experimentally place the back of my left hand on my forearm. That's blood all right. Shit. Well, there's one chance at not dying. I listen to see if the hoofbeats are still there.

They are, in fact, and they sound like they're coming from behind me. I turn around and see two knights riding horses—one is wearing elaborate dark armor and holding a glowing sword... and has blond hair... no, it couldn't be…

It's Xander, from Fire Emblem Fates. "What the fuck is going on?" I yell, because honestly, I really would like an answer at this point. Am I in some kind of coma? I mean, it makes sense if you consider those zombies to be the Faceless...

Then I look to the other knight. It's undoubtedly Peri, with her blue-and-pink hair. Laslow's riding with Peri on her horse. Well, this might be a fever dream, but right now I need to survive.

I run to them, slowed down a little bit by the pain coursing through the right side of my body. We meet in the middle, a decent bit away from what I now know to be the Faceless, who are still only walking to me.

I probably should be freaking out, seeing as I'm about to talk to a fictional character. But I'm actually less concerned because this means I'm going to probably walk away from this alive.

"Are you alright?" Xander calls out.

"I'm bleeding, but I think I'll live," I answer. "Can you take care of those things?"

"We have this under control," he says confidently, riding in between me and the Faceless. Laslow dismounts from Peri's horse and the three prepare themselves to meet the enemy.

The Faceless swarm on Xander, but he swings Siegfried in a wide arc, slicing into one's torso. Black, purplish mist spills out from the wound and the monster vanishes into more of the stuff.

Holy shit, this is real! Unless that's some crazy special effects, that actually just happened. Or I could still be dreaming, but everything feels more vivid and real than a dream ever could be.

Peri charges another and runs it through with her lance. I can hear her deranged giggling from over here. Laslow follows that up with a sword to the shoulder. Two down, one to go.

Xander's got the jump on the last one. "Begone, wretch!" he shouts, before doing the baddie in with a fantastic double-slash. Fucking awesome. The dude's a certified badass. I'm not sure how this is going to go down—I don't know if I'll have to choose between Nohr and Hoshido, but I know I could follow Xander to hell and back again.

In the aftermath of the battle, they come up to me, Xander in front.

"I'm certain you know who I am already, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Xander, crown prince of Nohr. These are my retainers, Laslow and Peri."

"Wow… um… wow."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he repeats, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, it's just… whew, that was a pretty wild time. Anyway, uh, I'm Harrison. Nice to meet you, er, your highness?" I stumble through that one. I never really paid attention to the titles they use in game, and it's probably going to fuck me over big time. Or maybe not, if I play the honest angle of being from a totally different world.

He brushes it off almost entirely. "You said you're bleeding?"

Suddenly I'm reminded of the pulses of pain running through my arm. It was just a scrape, but I'm not used to this crap. I nod and show him my arm. "Would you like to come back to the fortress with us? My sister Elise is a rather skilled healer; she can take care of it." Oh shit! This is for real! It hadn't hit me yet until now—this is my chance to get in with the Fates characters! Although I'll have to explain the whole "I'm actually not from this world" thing, especially what with my clothes and the flashlight.

"Are you sure?" Fuck, that was not how I wanted this to go. But an overeager, incredulous response is how I really am feeling right now.

"Of course. Nohrian sorcerers created those abominations; the least I can do as prince is help repair the damage they cause when left to their own devices."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Follow me!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!** **I'd like to thank those who I asked to read my story before I published it, most of all AreiaCananaid, Technetium2, and EuclidWriter for their extensive advice - and of course the authors of the most famous FE self inserts like Daydreams and Nightmares and Asleep for inspiring this story.**


	2. Family Meeting

**A/N: A second chapter! I didn't even think I'd make it this far! Also, Rationalism: the car is an '04 Nissan Pathfinder. It actually figured much more into an earlier draft of the story where it was used as a weapon (like a bumper car) but I've since revised it out because it didn't make much sense with later plot points. So it goes. Enjoy this chapter, where we meet the Nohr family!**

* * *

So I'm actually talking to fictional characters. This is insane. This is insane. This is insane! Crazy. Off the rails. Either I am in a coma, or my shitty fanfiction dreams have gone horribly right. On the off chance the latter is true, I think I owe it to myself to take this seriously.

"Forgive me if I am intruding, Harrison," Xander says, and turns to me. "I must ask, what were you doing in that forest all alone?

I can't think of anything. A cover identity, an alibi? I'm terrible at outright making shit up. So I'm going to have to be honest, but I should try to trickle the information in slowly to avoid sounding too ridiculous. Honesty is the best policy anyway, right?

"That's a really good question," I reply. "I'm not exactly sure. Can you tell me where we are?"

"Near the Northern Fortress, in the northern reaches of Nohr," he says, furrowing his brow.

I stay silent for a moment as I think about how to get over the from-another-world hurdle. "Well, still assuming this isn't a fever dream," I begin, steeling myself for the next part, "I believe I may be in another world."

Xander looks at Laslow and Peri for a moment, then turns back to me. "Fever dream? Another world? What are you talking about?"

Damn, if he is a figment of my imagination, he's good. "I know it's going to sound ridiculous," I say. "But where I'm from, there's no place called Nohr, that's what you said, right? Those monsters don't exist, and people haven't used swords or lances or armor like you guys have for hundreds of years," I explain. "Even our clothes are completely different."

"Are you feeling unwell?" Xander asks.

"I'm fine. I swear, this is the truth."

"Then where are you from?"

"I'm from a country called the United States of America," I answer.

"I've never heard of such a nation," Xander says as his gaze bears down on me. I can hear his impatience growing in his voice. "And it's no region or province under Nohr's domain, either."

"Well, I've never heard of those places you said." Total bullshit, but I need to act the part.

He stares directly at me, then turns to his retainers. "Peri, Laslow, are you hearing this? Do you believe it?"

Peri just sighs. "I don't care, this is so boring! I just want to get back to killing things!"

Laslow actually seems to take it seriously. "Milord, I've been a lot of places, but I've never heard of the place that he's mentioned."

"Look, I'll tell you everything I know after we get my arm fixed up, okay? Besides, if you're worried about me trying to kill you or anything, I can't do it in this state."

"Hm. I suppose that is fair," Xander replies, the even tone of his voice conveying no anger.

The rest of the way to the Northern Fortress is rather uneventful. We arrive at the fortress gate, a massive, imposing portcullis framed around a dark, gray stone arch. Standing guard atop one of the towers of the arch is a generic Nohrian soldier, lance at the ready.

"Prince Xander! Who is accompanying you?" his voice booms.

"My retainers. Please let us in." Xander says this with a rushed tone. He knows that wasn't the intent of the question.

"Besides them?"

"This young man is... a commoner. We encountered some Faceless attacking him on our patrol. I'd like to have Lady Elise look at his wound," he says curtly.

"One of our clerics will take care of it. I'm sure you and the princess have much more important matters to attend to," the guard says in a slow and measured, but critical, tone. I look up at him and our eyes meet for a second. His glare and the slight furrow of his brow indicates that he clearly knows something's up.

"I insist that Lady Elise heal him. It would be good practice for her."

The guard hesitates for a moment, then relents. "Very well, if you're sure he's not a Hoshidan spy," he admits and begins opening the gate.

Something tells me I'm going to be getting a lot of that in the near future. I've got to do my best to get the royal family on my good side so at least I have some sort of advocate. My situation is precarious at best, and I need all the help I can get to overcome the paranoid gatekeepers, literal and otherwise, that seem to plague Fire Emblem.

Xander and Peri dismount, and we walk inside the Fortress. Once we've entered, Xander turns to his retainers.

"Laslow, please take my horse to the stables. Once you've done that, you're dismissed. Good work today, both of you."

Laslow nods. "Yes, milord."

Peri giggles. "Can we go on patrol again soon? I love stabbing those Faceless! They bleed so funny…"

"...er, most likely not for a while. I've been instructed to train Corrin so she can return to the capital," he explains. "Harrison, come with me, I'll show you to where Elise is."

I follow him down a long hallway. It's dimly lit, with only a few intermittent torches nailed to the ash-colored stone walls. I feel like I'm being followed, so I make a sudden 180 and… nobody's there.

We turn right and go up a spiraling staircase (I remember reading that those made defending with melee weapons easier, or something like that?) and end up at a much nicer hallway—well-lit, the stones floors and walls of a much finer, cleaner grade. This must be where the rooms of the royal family are.

Xander knocks on one of the doors. "Elise? Are you in there?"

I hear a rustling from inside and then the door opens. "Big brother, you're back!" A blur of black clothes and yellow pigtails practically pounces on him in a tight hug.

"You missed me, I see," he says, smiling gently.

"Of course! Wait, who's that with you?" She drops down from the hug and looks at me.

"This is Harrison. His situation is... rather complicated, but right now I need you to heal him." I nod and hold out my injured arm. It's not really that bad—the cut is shallow, and what little blood there is has dried. Hell, it's only localized to my forearm. My shirt isn't even damaged, still neatly rolled up at the elbow. Bloodstains might be a bitch to get out, but hydrogen peroxide's good for that, right? Oh wait. Medieval fantasy world. None of that crap.

"You know, it's really not that bad. I mean, I think I'll be okay. I don't want to waste your time…" my voice starts trailing off. Now I really fucked up, although that is how I feel. I don't want to bother these very important and very fictional people who have no reason to be associating with an average joe like me, no less healing my minor injuries for no compensation. I push up my glasses, which I have just noticed have slid down quite a bit after the events of today.

"I promised I'd have Elise heal you, and as the crown prince of Nohr, I am bound to uphold my vows," he says solemnly. "Elise, find your healing staff and return here."

"Got it!"

Xander and I walk in the room. It's very… pink, to say the least. Pink bed. Pink carpet. Pink bookshelf. Pink closet. Elise really is practically five, isn't she?

I take a seat on the soft floor. "Um, I think upholding a vow is a little excessive here… By the way, should I call you 'Prince' or 'Sir' or 'milord' or… Sorry. That stuff wasn't really important back home."

"Lord Xander should suffice; that is what most call me."

"Lord Xander. Got it."

Elise returns with her healing staff. "Okay, just show me your arm…"

She looks it over, then raises her staff. She closes her eyes, seemingly concentrating, and a faint blue aura glows around the staff. When it fades, I look at my arm. The cut has closed entirely. All that's left is a little bit of the dried blood and a dull, slight aching sensation like I pulled a muscle. I run my other hand over it… yeah, this is real. It's a little sore, but otherwise as good as it was before. Thirty seconds was all it took to accomplish weeks and weeks of natural healing, not even including infection or the cut reopening. I'm the type who can go on and on about the wonders of modern science, but this—this shit has it beat.

"Jesus Christ, this is… this is amazing."

"What, you've never been healed by a staff before?" Elise asks as if this sort of thing happens on the regular.

I look at Xander. "Should I…"

Just when I'm about to, someone else walks in. "My, what's going on here?" a sultry voice asks. I look up… oh crap, it's Camilla. She's incredibly attractive, more than I could have imagined. With that flowing purple hair, and… let's just say I'm feeling thirsty, and it's not just because I appeared into a world and fought undead monsters.

Don't fuck this up, Harrison. Put on a good impression. I married her in my Conquest run and I don't regret it for a second, but I doubt I can pull that stunt here, especially because I'm, y'know, not her little sibling who she dotes on. Also, I'm socially awkward super-useless me. So my chances aren't very good at all, but that's no reason to sink them further.

"Hello, Camilla," Xander answers.

"Ah, you've returned, brother," she smiles warmly. I think it's warmly. I know she's pretty axe-happy, but Xander at least likes me, so that's got me partially safe. "But who is this here?"

I can feel my face heating up a little bit. I'm probably blushing. I literally haven't even said my name here and the spaghetti is already hitting the ground at terminal velocity.

Before I can answer, Leo and Corrin—female Corrin, looking very much like the silver-haired default—walk in as well.

"Oh, are we having a family meeting now? Yay!" Elise cheers.

"It appears we are," Xander answers, his calm not wavering one tiny bit.

"I just came in here looking for you, Xander," Leo protests.

"Well, we found him all right. But who's this guy and why is he in Elise's room?" Corrin asks, gesturing to me.

I look at Xander again. "I guess I should introduce myself. Um, my name's Harrison. Xander rescued me from some of those monsters—Faceless, you called them, right? They hurt me, so he took me here for Elise to heal me up. Thank you for that, by the way, Elise."

"Hee hee, no problem!"

"That looks like it's been taken care of, so you have no further business here. I'm sorry, but the thought of strange men in my dear little sister's room is… concerning," Camilla says in a passive-aggressive tone that's so hot but God, are we off to a bad start here. Can we just, like, try this again? Exit and reload? I mean, that's what Fire Emblem is all about, isn't it?

"Actually, I was meaning to ask him some questions," Xander says. I bite my lip as I realize I'm about to be hammered like a police interrogation. "My apologies. That was a poor choice of words. I just would like to hear you explain your situation." Okay, he is definitely on my side. We got the Big Badass Brother sticking up for us. "Actually, I'm glad that you're all here. Perhaps it would benefit all of us to hear this."

"Get to the point, brother," Leo says.

I decide to answer him. "Basically, I think I'm from another world. I know that sounds pretty crazy, and it is, but hear me out. I was just on my way home, driving down a road, when it started storming. I couldn't see anything, and when I could see again, I was all alone in that forest. My car—you probably don't know what a car is—disappeared and all I was left with was this thing." I held up the flashlight and flicked it on and off.

Leo seems to study it. "Hm… that device doesn't look magical…"

"It's not. It uses electricity. That's the thing—magical healing powers like Elise just did to me aren't real where I'm from. I mean, just look at the way I'm dressed. It's totally different." I put my hand in one of my pockets and feel my wallet. "Oh, there's this, too!" I take it out, pull apart the anodized aluminum plates that make it up, and peel out a few dollar bills. "This is money where I'm from. It should say something like "The United States of America' on there. That's my home country."

All five of the royal siblings each take one. "Paper money… that is new to me," Xander says.

"Ah, here we go," I continue, taking out my driver's license. "This is my government-issued ID. It proves that I'm who I say I am. And lets me drive a car."

Corrin takes it and looks at it. "That's… that's a picture of you! But it's not a painting or anything. How did they do that?"

"A device called a camera," I reply. "Not really sure how it works, honestly, but it's not magic. They've got some sensor that takes in the light and turns it into a picture, and they printed it out on this piece of plastic—well, plastic is something new to you too, isn't it?"

The royal siblings pass around the license. Elise must've noticed the holographic security image on it because now she's holding it up to the lamp, tilting it to change the image.

"So, I guess, that's my story. Um, I'm sorry if it sounds kind of unbelievable. But it really happened to me and I really have absolutely no idea where I am and nowhere to go. I don't know if you guys can help me out, I mean, you're probably busy being royal people and all…"

"Wait… If you're from another world, how did you know we are the royal family?" Leo asks in an accusatory tone. I guess he's being the suspicious one now.

Shit. Think fast! "Well, all the guards kept calling him 'Prince Xander,' and you're all siblings, apparently."

Silence falls over the group. Xander looks down thoughtfully, while Leo's eyes seem to dart from corner to corner of the room. Corrin is the only one who seems willing to make eye contact with me. I remember their unusual red color from the game.

"It seems like you're telling the truth, Harrison, but… what are we going to do?" she says, looking to Xander.

"We can't just kick him out," Elise says. "That's wrong! What if he gets attacked by the Faceless again?"

"I agree," Camilla adds. She does? That's amazing! "Remember when Corrin nursed that hurt baby bird back to health? I don't see how this is different, only that he's a person and not a bird." Maybe I am blushing a little now…

"I understand your concerns and I agree," Xander says. "It is not our way to turn away those in need." He turns to me. "I have an idea. I know an unused room in this fortress that you could stay in, and to give you a legitimate title, we could take you on as a retainer-in-training. Do you know how to fight at all?" I shake my head. "In that case, you and I would start training tomorrow. Once you're skilled enough in the basics, you could also train with Corrin. She certainly could use some extra practice." Corrin nods. "Does anyone have any thoughts on the matter?"

"I don't know if I like the idea of someone unknown being so close to us," Leo asks. God dammit, Leo. Don't be a stick in the mud.

"I think it's a great idea, Xander!" Elise says in her singsong voice, then turns to me. "Do you have more cool stuff from your world you can show us?" she says with wide-eyed wonder. Who knew dollar bills, a driver's license and flashlights are all you need to impress some people?

"The short answer is... maybe. My world is a lot different from here—we've invented all sorts of technology and things like that that aren't here. Maybe I could try making some of those here," I offer.

Xander nods. "What do you think, Corrin?" he asks.

"I'd love to have another sparring partner," she replies, smiling.

"I suppose if little Corrin trusts you, I can too," Camilla acquiesces in that voice that's smooth like butter. Really, really hot butter. Oil, basically. Beautiful boiling oil, that's Camilla for you. She leans into me and her expression darkens. "Don't even think about hurting her. If you do… you'll wish you took your chances with the Faceless. Got it?" Her serene smile returns.

"Absolutely. One hundred percent. Crystal clear."

"Harrison, was it? I knew you could be reasonable," she says, her smile turning into a slight smirk. I return the smile.

"If everyone else is, I guess I can go along with it too," Leo says with a hint of a sigh.

"Excellent. Let me formally introduce you to my siblings—Camilla, Corrin, and Leo," Xander says, pointing them out. "And you've already been acquainted with Elise. It is late, so I'll show you where you'll be staying for now. Follow me," Xander stands up and leads me outside the room. I wave to the others in farewell and make a half-a-second-too-long of eye contact with Camilla. She's still smiling at me, although I'm not sure if she's trying to be intimidating or… could we be getting somewhere?! Nope, that's just your overactive brain that thinks any girl who smiles at you is into you because you're desperate. A noble effort. Close, but no cigar.

But maybe?

Xander leads me farther down the hallway until we come to the end. There's a door on the right. Xander opens it and we enter. The room is fairly small but rather full. There are some rusty, dusty old weapons put up on a rack that leans against the wall. Conveniently, there's also a small cot there, and a few other miscellaneous bits of gear like gloves and leather helmets.

"Well," he says, "This is where you will be staying for now. Do you want a candle or a lamp?"

I nod. I don't know if I can sleep in pitch blackness, and I don't want to run out my flashlight battery on something trivial.

Xander steps out into the hallway and looks around. "Jakob, could you get a candle and holder for me? Thank you."

Jakob replies, his voice faint. "Yes, milord." A short minute later, Jakob returns with the materials, which I set up on one a small stool in the room.

"It is rather late. We'll begin training tomorrow, so get some sleep," Xander instructs, then turns to leave. I want to say something, but I can't put it into words right now, so I just let it go.

Time to go to sleep and wake up to getting my ass kicked.

* * *

 **A/N: Two for two. For the immediate future, I'm going to stick to this biweekly Monday/Thursday update schedule to help speed through my backlog of chapters and also get the story rolling. Approximately 6-8 chapters in, I'll probably slow down to a weekly schedule, but for now, enjoy the fast and furious pace of updates.**


	3. Full of Stars

**A/N: Not much to say here - another chapter as we go onwards and upwards. The little anecdote related in here is entirely true, by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning in the cot, so I decide to go for a little bit of a walk. I leave the room and head down the hallway, taking another turn that leads me to a small balcony. It's completely dark out, and the night air is a little chilly. I lean against the stone wall and look up at the sky.

I've never seen such little light pollution in my life. So many stars twinkle across the sky in a way that's just purely impossible back home. Looking up at the sky like this, a sudden memory crashes over me all at once, like a wave on a shore. I start thinking of Earth and home and my family and my friends and I grit my teeth, trying to keep from crying.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," a confident, masculine voice says from behind me. Xander. His tone is simple and even—it doesn't sound like he's angry.

"Lord Xander!" I answer, turning to him. "Fancy meeting you here…?"

"You know that we'll be training early tomorrow, correct?"

"I know… I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep, I mean..."

"All is well," he says, smiling warmly. "Truthfully, I didn't expect you to be able to with all that's been happening to you."

I mumble some sort of agreement, then turn my gaze skyward once more. We stand there in silence for a few seconds, both looking at the night sky.

"My God, it's full of stars," I mutter to myself, without even thinking about it. The memory passes once more over in my mind, and I laugh quietly, smirking.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Xander turns to me, genuinely curious.

"Nothing, it's just... this reminds me of something that happened a long time ago. Back in my world."

Xander seems to consider that for a moment and responds. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, but I am curious," he says.

"Well, it's nothing super exciting. Just a favorite memory," I say and begin telling the story. "I was eleven years old at the time, I think. My dad and I woke up on one winter morning at 1 AM to see a lunar eclipse-do you guys know what an eclipse is?"

"Yes, but how did you know it was coming?"

"Oh, well, it's kind of related to things like science and technology and astronomy…. it's pretty complicated, but people can predict these things and usually get them right. So we sat in his car, with the sunroof open and the seats leaned back as far as they could go. He even made me hot chocolate. Oh man, I just realized, you probably don't know what any of those things are, either." I turn to look at him and I swear I can see the slightest hint of sadness in his expression….

He shakes his head. "No, but regardless, continue."

"So, we looked up at the sky, just like this. My dad said to me, 'My God, it's full of stars.' He then asked me if I knew 'where it was from,'—he did that a lot. He told me all about a book called 2001: A Space Odyssey, where that line was from. It's... it's a story about a man who travels to another world, basically, and a bunch of strange things happen to him. The last transmission—the last thing that anyone back home heard from him—was, 'My God, it's full of stars.'"

It just hits me that that situation exactly mirrors mine right now. Just like Dave Bowman, I'm going places where no one has gone before, not by choice, but by a situation arranged by powers much, much greater than myself. Why am I here? Am I stuck here? Will I ever even see my family again? Lots of those questions were never fully answered even in the sequels to the book, so why should I get an answer?

Xander continues to look troubled. It begins to dawn on me that he's thinking about his relationship with his own father. Garon wouldn't bond with his son over stargazing and classic sci-fi novels. He probably would do the bare minimum of fatherly bonding time, period. All Xander ends up saying is, "...do you miss your world? Do you not want to be here?"

"It's… complicated. On one hand, this is really exciting, but on the other hand, it's scary. And my friends and family… I'm alone. Without them. I know no one here but you. And I don't even know how I would begin to get home, if it's even possible. For all I know, they could just be one of those points of light in the sky. A pale blue dot, someone once called it." That's the name one of the famous pictures of Earth, isn't it?

The two of us wait in silence, both looking up at the sky. I kind of want to make him feel better for that emotional trip I just put him through. "Um, I just wanted to say, thanks for everything. I mean, you didn't have to do this all for me…" Out of my peripheral vision, I can see him turn and look at me. I could feel my face heat up a little bit, but I keep looking skyward, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm kind of totally useless, you know? I would totally get it if you just threw me out on the street. And it's not too late to do that, too, if you want to change your mind." God, I'm so awkward and embarrassing, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't make it abundantly clear to these people that I am a walking talking liability.

"You are most welcome. For the record, I have no intention of abandoning you. It is the duty of a prince to aid his people in any capacity he can."

I turn to look at him now. His face seems to have recovered slightly after the change in topic away from fatherly problems. "But I'm not one of 'your people'."

"You may think so, but you do not understand the situation this world is in… if you are not with us, with Nohr, you are with Hoshido. There are some that attempt to remain neutral, but the vast majority of the world is on one side or the other," he says. "For now, you are with us. Don't forget that."

"Well… thanks again. It means a lot."

"I am glad I could help," he replies. "Now get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes sir," I answer and head on back in.

* * *

"Sir Harrison?" a shaky female voice says.

I wake up on an unfamiliar bed in a room that's not my own. I look around at the surroundings—the lamp, the weapon racks, the cot I'm lying on itself—and suddenly it all comes back to me. I got transported to Fates-land, fought a bunch of Faceless, and got bailed out by the human tank that is Xander. And then, miraculously, the Nohrian siblings decided to take pity on me and help me out. And that's how we got here. Recap over.

"Sir Harrison, Lord Xander needs to see you," the voice says again.

I look up at the source of the voice, and it's a pink-haired girl in a cute maid outfit. Felicia! We've-got-trouble Felicia! Well, this whole situation is nothing but trouble for me, anyway.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I spaced out there for a second," I answer.

She smiles. "It's okay, I do that sometimes too! Lord Xander wants you to come train with him," she says, then, just as she said, spaces out for a second herself. "Oh! I should introduce myself! My name is Felicia, and I'm one of Lady Corrin's retainers."

"It's nice to meet you, Felicia. I'm Harrison, but please don't call me sir. I'm definitely not a sir. Did Lord Xander tell you to do that?"

"No, I just call everyone I don't know 'sir'. One time I didn't, and this important noble got really mad at me, and I got my pay docked for a month!"

"That sucks!"

"Totally! I'm definitely not going to do that again. If only I could learn from my other mistakes as well as I have from this one… Anyway, I'll wait outside, and when you're all ready, I'll take you to the training grounds where he's waiting!"

She leaves and, gingerly, she shuts the door behind her.

There's not much to get ready for. I slept in my clothes last night, due to the fact that the cot didn't have blankets and the fortress lacked central heating. The thermostat is currently making a very strong case for being the first Earth technology I bring here.

I move over to the rusted stool that I used as a nightstand. On it lies a black leather belt and my blue-and-white striped button-down, both of which I quickly put on. My sneakers are below it, and I slip those on also. The other bits are there also—glasses, phone, and wallet. I try to flip on the phone, but it's dead. That's everything except the flashlight I came in here with, which I'm not too worried about, so I leave it.

"Felicia?" I ask as I walk out the door. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to rush you! Please, take your time!"

"I'm fine, really. Let's go meet up with Lord Xander."

"Right!"

She leads me down back the spiralling staircase I came up yesterday and through another hall which leads outside. We're in a field still within the walls of the fortress. It's just sunrise, and the sky is still that pale blue color. A few birds chirp in the distance, and a handful of Nohrian soldiers are milling about. I think they're guards switching out shifts, considering about half of them look exhausted.

"Felicia! Harrison!" Xander calls over to us. He's on the other side of the field, waving us over. We walk across to join him and he meets us halfway.

"Thank you for bringing him, Felicia."

"My pleasure, milord. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think we will be fine. If Corrin needs me, you know where I am."

"Yes, sir," she answers, does a little curtsy, then leaves.

"Alright, let's get down to brass tacks," he says, grabbing two wooden swords he's leaned up against the side of the building. He gives one to me, holding it by the blade, and I grab the hilt.

"How much do you know about swordplay?"

"The objective is to stick'em with the pointy end," I say, smirking at my little Game of Thrones reference.

"That may be true, but there is much more to it than that," he says, taking a few steps away.

"Let us begin."

* * *

 **A/N: So how badly will our hero get his ass kicked? Find out next time! Spoiler alert: an ordinary civilian student vs. the Crown Prince of Nohr is kind of a pitched battle. I definitely appreciate all the incredible feedback and support I've been getting not only through reviews but also through your following & favoriting - keep it up, I love you guys. See you all Thursday with the next update!**


	4. The Art of War

**A/N: This chapter has had major changes to it; the previous training scene was edited and moved to Chapter 6, and replaced a new one. A short flashback from Chapter 13 was also removed and integrated into this new training scene. I hope it's better!**

* * *

"The most basic concept to understand is the use of range and proximity in combat. Certain techniques are only useable at close range, and others are better used farther away. Range can be conceived in footsteps you need to take to attack your opponent. For example, two or farther." He takes a step forward. "One." He steps forward again. "Zero." He thrusts the sword at me. I make an inept effort at parrying it, which Xander acknowledges with a nod. "That's a good instinct," he says and steps back again.

"I think I understand the deal with ranges," I say, nodding.

"Excellent. Let us move on to the actual techniques," he says. "There are three basic methods of attack. Obviously, they will be impossible to truly perform with these wooden swords, but you must learn the movements. There are several varieties of hews, cutting strokes, that can be made in all directions." He demonstrates—this time thankfully, not against me. These look like traditional slashing moves—from overhead down, side to side, and from below up. "One can thrust with the sword, like so."

Again, he demonstrates. Both his practiced form and the raw power he possesses are evident in the way he moves. It looks so natural yet strong. "In unusual situations, you can also perform slicing attacks, pushing or pulling the edge of the blade. But they're not as useful as the other methods, so don't worry about them yet." He relaxes his stance and holds his sword at his side. "It's your turn."

"Wait, so you want me to just… try those?"

"Yes," he replies. "Don't be scared. Practical experience is essential to learning the art of swordplay."

This is gonna suck… I take the sword in my hand, feeling the texture of the wooden grip, and mentally replay the image of him making those moves. Let's try the thrust first—that seemed to have the least moving parts. I drive the sword forward with as much strength as I can muster.

"Don't move your wrist," is all he comments.

I repeat it several more times, focusing on locking my wrist in position. I look back to Xander for approval. He nods.

"Try it with a lunge. Step and thrust. Extend your arm forward as much as possible."

I follow his instructions, trying to stretch out my arm as far as I can.

"Good. Combining your attack with a step forward or backward is an excellent way to maintain, or change, the distance between you and your opponent. This way you dictate the terms of the engagement."

"So you're saying you want to be on the offensive, right? Acting, rather than reacting."

"That's exactly it. Forcing your opponent to react gives you the decisive advantage in a fight. Now, practice the hewing strokes," he instructs.

The next two hours continues in much the same fashion. After he perfects my form on the slashing attacks, he teaches me a variety of defensive moves, guards and parries. They revolve around using the blade of the sword to protect your body, or aiming the point at the opponent in preparation for their action. There's one technique that he calls the "fool's guard"—lowering the sword to invite an enemy attack to the upper body, but keeping it in position to quickly parry or counterattack.

"As you said it yourself, it's ideal to remain on the offensive," he says as I practice the guard moves. "But that's an impossible goal. To that end, the guards are equally as important as the attacks."

I notice Laslow walking nearby. He sees us as well, and approaches Xander.

"Good morning, milord," he says.

"The same to you, Laslow," Xander replies, then turns to me. "Laslow happens to be a master of the sword. His use of positioning and footwork… sometimes it's too complex for me to understand, but it's brilliant and effective. Do you mind giving Harrison some advice?"

"You flatter me, milord, but not at all," he says. "First, take your sword and draw a circle with it in the air."

"Like this?" I say, slowly spinning my sword around like Link does when you hold the B button.

Laslow nods. "Now, vertically." I comply. "Good. Keep those imaginary circles in your mind at all times. Envision that you and your opponent have these circles that represent your ranges of attack," he says. "I don't know if Lord Xander has sparred with you yet, but it's always best to use side angles to approach the enemy. Vary the rhythm of your movements and attacks to create an opening," he says, circling around me and feinting all different styles of strikes, "then strike when you get the opportunity," he says, thrusting forward. "At least, that's how I tend to beat Lord Xander." He smirks.

Xander nods. "You would do well to consider that advice and remember it for tomorrow, since I'd like to spar with you then."

"I will leave you with this," Laslow begins. "Swordplay is rather like dancing. After all, nothing is more attractive to the ladies than a good swordsman or a good dancer." He grins. Of course, Olivia's womanizing son would say that.

"Like I can do either," I joke.

"Nonsense! All it takes is some practice and a good teacher," he continues with a little hand flourish at the 'good teacher' part, then uses his other hand to gesture to Xander. "But truly, much of the theory of swordfighting is similar to dancing. The use of rhythm. Responding to your partner. Chaining together single moves to create complex and beautiful patterns. Swordplay is an art," he says, then leans back as if stopping himself. "I would continue, but I must take my leave. I've several preparations to make for today's work."

"Of course, Laslow," Xander says. "I shall see you later."

"Thank you for the advice," I reply, nodding.

"Certainly," he says, taking off with a bit of a skip in his step. I think he enjoyed showing off there.

Xander and I continue for a bit longer, but I'm quickly exhausted with it all. My face is covered in sweat, and all my muscles are taut and sore. I feel like a rubber band that's been stretched out too much and lost its elasticity.

"All right," Xander says. "I can tell that you are exhausted. We're done for today." He was totally right about it being obvious that I'm beat. In those last few bouts, my movements were sluggish and weak, I couldn't strike with the same level of precision and intensity that I did before.

"Thank God," I say, collapsing into the grass and closing my eyes. "Sorry I was so terrible."

"Terrible? Not at all. Your performance was quite satisfactory." My eyes shoot open. Huh? Xander, badass warrior prince of Nohr, impressed with scrawny, wimpy me, who got lapped by seven-year-olds on the swim team in middle school? The rest of my face must have betrayed my incredulity, because the next thing he says is, "Do you not believe me?"

"Well, yeah. I've just never been one for athletic things."

"Of course, you will need to train your strength and stamina, and there are still more advanced techniques for you to learn. But you've improved quickly in the span of this morning."

I involuntarily close my eyes again. "Well, I'm glad to hear you say it."

"There are better places than to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Xander says. Wait, wasn't that Chrom's line from the beginning of Awakening…? Funny coincidence, I guess. I open my eyes once more, and Xander's holding his hand out over me. I grab it and he pulls me upward. Damn, I can feel the strength in his grip and his hand.

We make eye contact for half a second and then I break the silence. "Uh, this is kind of a stupid question, but can you show me where my room is? I kind of want to lie down after all that…"

"Of course," he answers, then leads me back inside the fortress. Once again, I get the feeling that I'm being followed. I turn around and don't see anyone definitely tailing me. But one Nohrian soldier seems a little out of place from the others milling about doing their daily duties. I look at him for a second, and he looks at me, and I see some sort of recognition in his eyes, but then he immediately, seamlessly blends back into the crowd. I search for who he could be in my mind. Nothing's coming up... and then, from nowhere, it hits me—he's the suspicious guard from yesterday.

We're back to the hallway where Elise's and my room was. "I trust you can take it from here," Xander says.

"Uh… yeah. Totally," I respond, my voice sounding a little shaky as I attempt to begin processing what just went down.

Xander eyes me suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm just tired."

"In that case, I suggest you get some rest. I must take my leave to go train Corrin now."

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later?"

"I shall see you later as well."

Xander departs, and I begin walking down the hallway. What just happened with that soldier is beginning to sink in. He's spying on me. I look around in all directions uneasily, and with each step I become increasingly fearful for my life. My breaths get shorter and more pronounced, and I can feel a lump in my chest. I just was exhausted by the brutal training session, but fear is giving me a second wind.

I open the door to my room half-expecting him to be there, but he's not. I walk around the room to survey it, see if there's any sort of magical scrying wards or charms or what-have-you. I don't think those types of things really exist in the Fire Emblem world, but you can't be too careful when there's some weird-ass soldier who does not seem to be too fond of you. Thankfully, I can't find anything of the sort. Everything seems almost exactly how I left it this morning. The dust around the room seems to be a little more disturbed than it was before, though. It could be my imagination. Paranoia's one hell of a drug, after all.

If he is spying on me, though, that's bad. Real bad. I know Nohr doesn't take kindly to alleged traitors, even if they happen to be members of the royal family! And I'm not at the point in either the story nor my relationships when I can convince them to start trying to oust Garon. Having the royals as my allies helps, but it's not even close to a guarantor of safety.

I lie down on the cot and start trying to remember what sort of distinctive features I can about his face. He had dark hair, and sort of dark, sunken eyes, like he was studying all night or something like that. He also had a scar on his right cheek… that's all I can think of. Other than that, he appeared a regular, ordinary soldier. Now, the question becomes, is he? Is he just an ordinary soldier who's feeling particularly dutiful enough to root out the enemy? Or is he some kind of sleeper agent, internal secret police member planted by Garon?

I toss and turn as I try to wrestle with these questions, but eventually my exhaustion overtakes me. Closing my eyes and just not moving my sore muscles just feels fantastic… soon I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: A challenger approaches! Just who is this mysterious figure and how will he play a role in the events to come? No one knows, not even myself!**

 **I've seen the comments about making Harrison accept the new world less suddenly, and I agree. In the next few days I'll rework some of the older chapters to reflect that. In particular Daan Rawks - I appreciate your detailed criticism, and although I disagree on a few points, I would really encourage you to make an account and PM me, I'd love to discuss some of the future directions of this story with you - I mean that sincerely.**

 **See you all on Monday with Chapter 5!**


	5. Breaking Bread

**A/N: This was a fun one to write, actually. I had to do some research about medieval cutlery to make it semi-realistic, though I ended up fudging some details because Fire Emblem is ultimately a fantasy setting. We also have some Harrison/Xander bromance towards the end of the chapter and let me be real with you all, that is just so much fun to write. I love having them interact. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Goddammit. That's the second time someone's woken me up like this today. The voice is a lot higher pitched than Felicia's nervous, stumbling tone. I look around at the short, pigtailed blonde girl in the doorway.

"Huh? What's up, Elise?"

"Hmph! That's Lady Elise to you, mister!" she says, pouting. Oh shit. I fucked that one up. My face is heating up.

"M-milady! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" I manage to hastily stammer out.

Immediately her pout disappears and she giggles. "Hee hee, you should've seen the look on your face! Don't worry about those kinds of things with me. I might be a princess, but I'm not some stuffy lord or something." I sigh in relief. "We're going to have dinner in the mess hall soon. I'll show you where it is," she says.

"Sounds good," I reply. Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry… I wonder what kind of food they have here. And now that I think about it further, I remember reading in some book that, in medieval times, people ate off of pieces of bread that they used as plates. Does that extend to fantasy dark not-medieval-Europe? I suppose we'll find out.

I put on my glasses, and Elise leads me out of my room and back down the spiral staircase. "So how was your training with Xander today? Camilla and I saw some of it, but I want all the details!"

"You did?" Elise nods. "I was so caught up in the moment that I guess I didn't notice." She giggles.

"Really, how was it?"

"Oh, man. Um, he's really tough and strong. So I made a complete ass out of myself, if you'll pardon my French. I'm just worried that I'm dead weight, you know? He could be doing so many other important things than training me. I don't know why he took me under his wing so quickly."

"Because it's not every day you get to meet someone from another world! You're special!"

"Lady Elise! Please don't say that too loud!"

We go back to the sort of common area where I initially entered, and down another hallway.

"Fiiine, be like that. Anyway, what does 'pardon my French' mean?" She gives me the most wide-eyed, innocent look ever.

"It means I said a bad word, and I want you to forgive me."

"Ohhhh," she says, and her eyes widen in realization. "You did say a bad word!"

"Yes, I did, it's one of my vices. I like to curse too goddamn much."

"Ooh! You did it again!"

We finally reach a large, tall room that looks like a cafeteria - the mess hall. There are long, wooden tables with benches spanning from end to end, and a much smaller table, lavishly decorated with bright tablecloths and silverware, towards the front of the room. Leo, Camilla, and Corrin are sitting there.

My eyes continue to scan the room. Nohrian soldiers are milling about. Some are sitting down and eating. It doesn't look like they're actually using bread as plates. Thank God. Others are standing around chatting with one another. I'm searching for that spy fucker, but I can't find him.

"Harrison? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking for someone…"

"Is it Xander? Ooh, do you have a crush on him or something? Is he your knight in shining armor? Because he really is one, you know!"

"Please don't say things like that."

"No…" She looks down and puts her hand on her chin like she didn't hear me at all. "I know, it's Camilla! I can totally tell you like her!" She's grinning from ear to ear, practically jumping up and down.

"Lady Elise…" I start.

"It's okay, every man who meets her falls in love, and some women too! She's just that pretty! When I get older, I want to be cool and mature just like her!"

"Lady Camilla is… certainly very good-looking," I try to say in as objective and measured a tone as possible. "And I'm sure you will be too when you're her age. These sorts of things take time."

"I guess you're right," she concludes. "Anyway, I know you're really in love with Xander..."

Before I can interject, Laslow comes up to us. "Ah, hello, Lady Elise, and Harrison," I nod. "Would you like to join Peri and me? I'll show you to where we're sitting."

"Sounds great! I'll see you later, Lady Elise?"

"Okay!"

I separate from Elise, leaving her to join up with her siblings, and I followed Laslow. We weave around a few tables until I find Peri sitting with a few of the other retainers. Laslow returns to his seat and I sit down next to him.

"Oh, hi! We rescued you yesterday, right?" Peri asks from across the table.

"Yeah. I'm Harrison. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem!" she says, grinning. "It was so much fun!"

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Harrison," Laslow says, in a slightly higher voice. "This is Arthur and Effie, Lady Elise's retainers," he says as he motions to the unlucky fighter with a chin that rivals Bruce Campbell's and the indestructible knight who's currently downing as much food as she can.

"A pleasure to meet you. I know we will be allies in the quest for great justice!" Arthur proclaims triumphantly. Effie's too busy stuffing her face, so she just nods in my direction. I'll take it.

Laslow motions to Selena next. "And this lovely—" He's cut off by the woman herself.

"Don't even finish that sentence. Laslow, I can't stand you sometimes!" she snaps at him, then turns to me. "Sorry about that. I'm Selena, and this is Beruka," she says, looking at her blue-haired, quiet friend. That's Cordelia's daughter for you—a fuse so short you need a microscope to see it. Beruka nods attentively, but otherwise maintains her blank expression. "We're Lady Camilla's retainers. Nice to meet you."

"Now if I can continue, after I was so rudely interrupted," Laslow says in a teasing tone while looking at Selena. It only seems to infuriate her more, as her shoulders twitch slightly. I appreciate her trying to rein it in a little. "We have Odin and Niles, Lord Leo's retainers."

"I am Odin Dark—I would not be surprised if you have heard of my illustrious exploits by now!" he says confidently. Just to fuck with him, I tell him no, I haven't.

"What?! Madness! When you join us on the battlefield, I will show you the true power of my special moves!" he yells, waving a fist in the air. Man, between him, Arthur, and Selena, we've got some serious hysterical personalities in here. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just didn't realize how intense everyone was through just the game.

"Do forgive Odin, he can get a bit… carried away sometimes," the eyepatch-wearing archer says. "My name is Niles."

"Well," I turn to look at all of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Harrison, and I guess Lord Xander's made me… a retainer in training? I suppose. I look forward to working with all of you."

Everyone nods and mumbles some sort of assent, then returns to their meals. I take one of the wooden plates that are stacked up in the middle of the table, along with a wooden spoon. There's some sort of stew in a large bowl. It looks like it's got some sort of meat in it with a few vegetables—I can definitely make out carrots and onions. I ladle some of it onto my plate and exploratorily take a bite… it's actually not bad. Or maybe hunger is just an excellent appetizer. I haven't eaten since I got here yesterday.

I eagerly finish up the rest of the portion as well as a few more helpings. There's small talk here and there about my training with Xander, but nobody asks me about my origins or anything like that. Are they just not suspicious? Has Laslow or the royals told them not to ask? I suppose Peri could've done that too, but that seems unlikely. Either way, I'm happy. I'm not planning on deceiving the friendly characters, but who knows who's listening in?

That reminds me. I scan the room again, but I still can't find anyone resembling that face I saw earlier. Dammit.

Laslow notices that I'm finished, and shows me where to put my plate and spoon. Generic maids and butlers are shuffling around, taking the silverware (woodware?) into what I assume is the kitchen and bringing out food, mostly more of that stew. And I wasn't exactly early to the party. It seems Nohrian soldiers are hearty eaters. I pick out one pink-haired maid in particular and we make eye contact just as she trips over her own feet, sending the stack of wooden plates she was carrying flying. "Woah!" she cries, but it's too late. I run to help her.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that. Let me help you," I say, and help her to her feet.

She stands up the rest of the way by herself. "Oh, don't be sorry! Gods, I'm such an awful maid," she mutters, looking downward.

"Look, the plates aren't even broken." I gesture to the toppled stack. Being made of wood, they've made it. "Even if they were, they're just stained wood. No harm, no foul."

"Okay, but next time, I have to maintain complete and utter concentration!" she says. We both kneel down and begin picking them off the floor.

"That's the spirit." I hand my stack to her, finishing up the endeavor.

"Thank you, Harrison," she says, smiling, and returns to her duties.

* * *

Nothing else productive can really come from me hanging around in the mess hall any longer, so I decide to return to my room. This time, I remember the way back and get there without incident. I don't even get the same paranoid sensation.

I sit on the cot and try to evaluate what that spy could be after. Who is he working for? I'm suspicious, sure, but do you think he knows the real story? How'd I even get here? Did he bring me here? That's a wildly fantastic hypothesis there, but it's certainly possible.

A knock at the door. "Come in," I say before realizing I could just be inviting the spy. A spy wouldn't knock, though.

Xander enters the room and sits down on one of the stools. I breathe a small sigh of relief realizing it wasn't, in fact, the spy. "Good evening, Harrison," he says.

"Good evening, milord."

"It looks like you have survived your first day in Nohr," he says, smiling.

"Yeah… I have, haven't I?" The realization that I've lived in a fictional world for twenty-four hours straight is only slowly beginning to hit me. "Things are different around here, for sure."

"I have full faith that you'll be just fine," he says, and pauses for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "I'd like to discuss our plans for tomorrow and the next few days."

"Sure. What's up?"

"We made considerable progress today, and I would like to continue training you that way for roughly a week. That, I believe, is how long it will take to finish what I have to teach Corrin before I can test her as Father-the king-would like."

"And after that…"

"After that, the two of you will engage me in combat. You will have the advantage of numbers, but I am a much more experienced fighter. It will be a true test of your combined skill and teamwork. If Corrin succeeds—and I'm confident she will—we can return to Castle Krakenburg, the capital."

"...does that 'we' include me as well?" Being in close proximity to the big bad guy is a little scary, but it'd be exciting to explore a new place, especially the capital!

"As my retainer, you travel with me. In a word, yes." Sweet, I am not going to get left in the dust of this plot! Again, it's a little frightening, but I've managed to get in with the royal family so far. I can handle a few new faces and places.

"So I am your retainer…" I mutter to myself. Xander tilts his head slightly in confusion. "Oh, nothing's wrong! It's just been on my mind lately, where exactly I fit in the whole hierarchy or whatever," I ramble on, trying to cover my previous poor word choices. Well, "cover" is a poor word choice as well. It's the truth, nothing more and nothing less.

He seems to hesitate a bit, considering it. "A good question. For now, you are my retainer, although I may assign you to aid one of my other siblings as the situation demands." He looks down and his expression darkens slightly, his brow furrowing. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I feel the wheels of some grand change spinning into motion. Corrin could be the one to revive this dying kingdom…." His voice trails off, deep in thought. Then he suddenly looks at me. "Forget I said anything."

"I understand, milord. Huh, you actually are my lord now, aren't you?"

"That I am," he says as his confident smile returns. "Good night, my loyal retainer. Tomorrow is another day of training. Let's make it as productive as today was."

"We can do better," I assert enthusiastically.

"That's the energy Nohr needs." He nods and leaves.

The energy Nohr needs… would I end up siding with Nohr? As things looked now, yes, considering the royals have taken me under their protection. But would Corrin? That was the big question hanging in my mind, but it was impossible to even begin to attack it before she met her Hoshidan family.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this aligns with one of the anonymous reviews I got - what route is this story going to take? The short answer is: it's complicated. The long answer is: it's complicated, and if you're curious, you can PM me and we can discuss it further. Actually, if anyone's interested, PM me and I'll make you part of the beta team - you can get access to the story ahead of time and I'll regale you with my long-term plot strategies that are pretty wild (in other words, I think they've got something, but I need advice as to whether I'm crazy or there's something to them.) I know "beta" sounds like a big commitment but it's a pretty flexible deal. You can help me out as much or as little as you want, I just like it for a few people to give me the OK before I make a risky plot decision. Sorry for the quick PSA and see you all on Thursday with the next chapter!**

 **(also: to whoever asked about the flashlight - it's still around.)**


	6. Square Up

**A/N: This chapter has also had a major change to it. The training scene from Chapter 4 has been moved into this chapter, and the fight scene from the end of this chapter has been moved into Chapter 7 to better balance everything. There have also been some minor changes, like making more time pass to help keep things realistic.**

* * *

The next day, Felicia wakes me up again. She hands me clothes—an off-white shirt, a pair of dark brown pants, and equally dark leather boots. They're both made of a heavy, somewhat rough fabric that feels a little uncomfortable, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. When she leaves, I put them on. The shirt's long and loose, so I roll up the sleeves and put my belt around my waist to deal with the bulk. The pants fit much better, as do the boots. Wow. She really got this stuff right.

I look myself over and the ensemble overall looks a fair bit like the getup of the villagers from the game—as you might expect. I walk around the room experimentally and do some quick stretches. The fabric isn't as bad as I'd expect, and I've got more freedom of movement than I'd expect. Protection-wise, it's probably pretty weak, but I'll hopefully be able to get some actual armor in time for combat.

I exit the room and Felicia's waiting for me again. "Hi!" She looks me up and down. "Wow, you look like you're actually a Nohrian commoner! Well, minus the glasses!"

Felicia, don't do that! I look down the hall to make sure that snake isn't around. "Shhh! Keep that down!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She shakes her head. "Does everything fit okay? It's not uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, actually. Did you pick this all out? It feels great."

"I did! I based it on what you were wearing before. I'm glad I managed to do something right!" You can hear the pure joy present in her voice.

"You're too hard on yourself, you know? Even if you drop plates or whatever you can do a lot of things well, too."

"It's kind of you to say that, but you haven't met Jakob, or my sister Flora… they're so great at everything, it's not fair!"

I do know them, in fact—just not personally. "It's all good. Just relax, okay?"

"All right, I'll try. Anyway, we've wasted enough time! I need to take you to see Lord Xander for your training!"

* * *

"Now it's time to try out what you've learned," he says. "We will spar together. Give it your all," he instructs, taking several steps back.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think I'm really very good yet…"

"You will never truly learn without practicing the techniques for yourself," he says, holding out his wooden sword. "En garde!"

Well, damn. No room for argument there. I start moving to the left, circling him, hoping that he'll get bored and attack. Which he does. He takes a step then lunges forward in the blink of an eye, whacking me in the arm with his sword.

"Shit! Ow! " It stings, but I'm not bleeding or anything. Maybe a bruise, but it wouldn't show itself yet.

"Again!"

We walk back to where we started off the bout. Okay, so defending didn't work for me that time. It's time to get aggressive. I rush in, lunging forward, and take thrust at Xander. He bats the sword aside with his own and follows it up with a short stab to the chest. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but I'm still defeated.

"Don't just rush in blindly. Look for a strategic opening. One more time!"

We return to our starting positions once more. Hm. Think. So just waiting won't work. That allows him to attack on his own terms. And I can't just barge on in. That allows him to also attack on his own terms once he parries my poor-technique attack. I've got to remember what he said yesterday—I need to maintain control of the battle. I have to force his hand. That's it.

My lips turn into a smirk and I begin to execute the plan. I close about half of the distance, sword at the ready. I can see Xander's shoulders begin to shift, indicating that he's about to go for it, and sidestep. I picked the right direction, as his swing misses. Fuck yes! I step forward and give him a quick whack to the shoulder, but the wooden sword simply bounces off his armor.

He whirls around and slashes at me again, but I jump backwards just barely in time to miss it. After the swing's negative is up, he goes again for another one. I duck and lunge to the right, getting in a quick shot to that side of his torso. It hits armor again, but it connects, which has been way more progress than before.

Still undeterred, Xander goes for one more charge, sending a flurry of sword slashes my way. He's advancing faster than I can step back, and I know not to turn my back on an opponent. I grip my sword tight and try blocking him. We lock swords at just below eye level. Then, just like in a lightsaber duel, he drops and swings much lower, where I catch him again. I can feel his immense strength from through the sword… I try to match it as best I can, but it's just not working. I drop the sword, defeated. My hand is sore and red.

"Fuck, I'm awful at this, aren't I?" I say. It's grammatically a question, but I say it as if it's a fact, because it is. I'm going to be useless. I just know it.

"Do not be discouraged. This the first time you've fought with a sword, is it not? I've been trained by Nohr's finest and my father, the king himself, since I could walk. Even when I hold back my full abilities, it's no surprise that I could defeat you handily. It's no surprise that I would defeat you handily," he says.

"Yeah, but if I get into a fight, I'll just get my ass kicked and probably die. And I don't exactly have years to throw at the problem."

"You don't need to be the best fighter in the world. You need to be able to defend yourself, and that's what I'm teaching you to do. For anything beyond that, you can rely on your allies, your friends—and by that, I mean my siblings and I. But I must say that while your technique is undeveloped, I see the makings of a fine soldier in you."

"Really? You're just trying to make me feel better, right?"

"Lying is unbecoming of a prince of Nohr," he says. "But yes. You learned so much in such a short time, and I didn't say one word to you. Each round you improved immensely. The best soldiers, and the best commanders, are the ones who can adapt their plans and turn a losing battle into a victory."

"Mm… you think I can do that?"

"I have full confidence in you." It's then that I notice Elise and Camilla walking up to us.

I wave them over and smile. "Lady Elise! Lady Camilla!"

"Hi, Harrison!" Elise says in her trademark cheery voice. "How's your training going?"

"It's… going." I look to Xander and sigh.

"Again," he instructs. "Let's give them a show."

Feeling a little more emboldened, I step back to create some extra distance between us. Xander takes a few cautious steps closer, then charges at me. I instinctively dash to the right, but it doesn't work. He apparently anticipates it and moves to match my dodge, swinging his sword high in the air at me.

My primary strategy was foiled. As a last resort, I raise my sword to block his, and I'm able to hold that position for a little bit. I push as much strength as I can into it, and somehow the angle at which the swords cross gives me just enough leverage to push his sword away, which gives me the fraction of the second I need to close the gap and get in a side slash at his arm, just at the elbow. I expect the familiar sensation of the sword bouncing off his armor but instead the wood just… connects, with a little smacking sound. A direct hit if I've ever seen one.

He recoils and I jump back as well. This time, he's hanging back, so I'll take the initiative. I charge and at the last second skip to the left, parrying his preemptive slash with one of my own. He aggressively steps forward and takes another swipe, which I dodge by ducking under his swing and getting behind him. Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to get back on my feet before he wheels around and delivers a slash to my back.

"Fuck…" I mutter, reaching over my shoulder with my right hand to feel the area in question.

"You had me going there for a while," he says. "That hit between the armor plates was excellent."

"That was a fluke."

"Don't give up! You're doing a really great job!" Elise cheers. Camilla just sits there with her satisfied, surface-of-the-sun-hot smile. "Don't you think so too, Camilla?"

"Hm? Well, watching him spar with Xander is rather cute. Like a kitten using its claws for the first time." Camilla called me cute?! Sure, it's baby-animal-cute… but you take what you can get. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Uh… thanks," I say, face heating up again. Blush reflex, please stop. I don't need you all up in my business like this.

"Back to your position. Focus on trying to replicate that strike to my weak points."

We go back and forth as I experiment with new tactics—circling him, engaging him in an all-out frontal assault (didn't work very well), baiting Xander into making the first move and following with different approaches to a counterattack. It's fun, and kind of like a game, but by the end, I truly am exhausted, brought to the same state I was yesterday. Xander lets me go and I retreat once again to my room.

Elise, of course, proceeds to launch a barrage of questions again. She beams when I tell her about how Xander destroyed me in just about every bout. He really is her hero, I think to myself.

* * *

The next days pass by in a similar blur. Training, eating, sleeping, trying not to get spied on. I'm worried I'm indulging too much in the hospitality of the royals, and I offer to help, but I suppose there isn't much to do around the Northern Fortress. Someone unskilled and unknowledgeable like me would probably just fuck up any important job they give me. Still, they let me do minor chores—organizing Leo's book collection, helping Elise clean her room (she pouts and carries on the whole time), polishing and oiling spare weapons in the armory. None of it is particularly engaging, and not nearly as fun as sparring with Xander, but I figure it's something to do, and I'm taking any opportunity I can to learn about this place.

I still miss home, and I can't stop thinking about it. Do my parents, my sisters know I'm gone? How did this happen? Is there any way I can get home? I take peeks at Leo's books, but there's nothing in there about it. They're all treatises on elder magic. Interesting, maybe, but most of the magic stuff is incomprehensible, written in runes and glyphs that I can't even begin to make out. As long as I'm cooped up in the Northern Fortress, I don't know if there's much I can do. The best thing right now might just be to train hard and study up.

* * *

When I meet Xander at the training grounds again, he gives me a piece of light chain mail to wear as armor. It fits over me like a loose T-shirt and reaches down to just below my waist. It's a little heavy, but not ridiculous, and it doesn't seem to be impairing my ability to move.

"Tell me, Harrison—how well do you think this armor will protect you in an actual battle?"

"Well… I'm assuming you're not going to skimp out on me with this stuff, so... pretty well?"

"Wrong answer. Your armor is always weaker than you think it is, and your opponent's is always stronger than it may appear to you at first glance. Remember this, and you will be much more cautious in battle, and therefore much more difficult to defeat."

"Permission to speak freely, milord?"

"Granted," he says, with a quizzical look on his face.

"That was pretty clever, what you did just there."

"Thank you," he says with a self-satisfied, but not unkind, smile. "I hope you found it informative. By the way, that piece of armor is actually rather stronger than it looks. It's standard issue for Nohrian soldiers in support roles, and even on the front lines when they don't have enough plate."

"Are you just trying to bait me into being overconfident here?"

"No, I am being serious. What I said earlier was just an adage, some words of advice to keep in mind. Enough of this, however. Let us begin."

We continue, and I apply my knowledge that I gained from yesterday, taking advantage of Xander's momentary weak points. He likes to swing his sword in wide arcs, probably from his experience with Siegfried, so his backswing gives me an excellent opportunity to retreat, reposition, or, when I'm feeling especially cocky, strike. The armor actually does provide moderate protection from his hits. I can still feel them, but they're not painful like they were before.

The training session continues for another two hours, and I'm doing somewhat better than I was last time. I notice that I'm moving faster, striking more precisely, and able to fend off his whirlwinds of attacks for longer before being overwhelmed. Even so, I still reach my breaking point, gasping for air, my new threads drenched in sweat. We decide to call it a day.

"Excellent work," he tells me. "Much better than yesterday."

"Thank you, sir," I reply, and begin heading to my room. The rest of that day and the next proceed much similarly to the day before—collapse into the cot, wake up for dinner, take care of a few odds and ends, collapse into the cot again, and repeat. Later, I run into Leo in one of the fortress's hallways.

"Lord Leo!" I call out to him.

"Harrison? What is it?" he looks a little annoyed.

I walk over to him. "So I know I've been helping you organize your library for the past few days, but I have a question for you, about it, I guess."

"What can I help you with?"

"All the books in your library are about magic. Er, that's not a problem, but I was wondering if you had anything on the history or geography or anything like that of this world. I figure I'm going to be here for a while, if not forever, so it can't hurt to learn a little about it, right?" Thanks to the games, I have a basic understanding of it all, but it actually could never hurt to brush up on my lore. Plus, I'm sure the true situation ahead of me is much, much more detailed than even the most completionist and die-hard lore fans would be able to understand.

"An excellent idea. Unfortunately, as you've said, I've only been looking into my magical research here in the Northern Fortress. However, my brother has told me we are to return to Castle Krakenburg soon. It has a vast library, and I'll show it to you when we get there. It would also be interesting to see if it has anything related to your arrival here…" he seems deep in thought.

"Mm. That seems like it'll be a tough one to crack. Still, thank you, milord! This will help out a lot!"

"Glad I could help."

I return to my room, and, as mentioned before, collapse into bed. Tomorrow, Xander had told me, would be Corrin's ultimate test. It's time for the first big fight, and I want to be well-rested.

* * *

"Harrison?" An unfamiliar voice says. I can't directly place it as any of the characters… I open my eyes and it's Corrin. That's why.

"Lady Corrin…" I mumble as I sit up and collect myself.

"It's time for us to get ready for our test. Come with me," she holds a gloved hand out to me. I grab it and take it as she leads me off the cot. Luckily, I'm still in my clothes—I was so exhausted from yesterday I didn't think about changing out of them.

I rub my eyes and look into hers… Their red color had never stood out to me before. Despite all the usual connotations you'd expect them to carry, they seem friendly. I nod. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

* * *

We walk outside, onto a raised, stone section that's almost like a rooftop. Corrin and I stand on one end, and Xander stands opposite us, nearby his horse. He gives me that shirt of mail, and us metal swords. I pick mine up and do some practice swings in the air, trying to get a feel for the added weight and how it affects the balance of the weapon.

Xander observes me for a minute, then speaks up. "They're bronze—beginner weapons, but live weapons as opposed to those sticks we trained with earlier." I stop my swings and look at him. He's for real? Giving me real weapons? Are you clinically insane, dude? Are you that sure I'm not going to accidentally lop my arm off or slice my carotid artery open? "Do not be afraid. You can handle this, Harrison. You're ready."

He mounts his horse and takes up his position on the other side of the mini-arena. "Harrison! Corrin! Don't hold back. Do your best to defeat me. The first move is yours."

I take a deep breath and look around. Leo, Camilla, and Elise are watching, as are Corrin's entourage—Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith. This is it. Are the stakes low? Sure. But this is a chance to prove to the royals that I'm not a total useless piece of shit who needs to be babied, like a lost puppy. I might be lost, but I can pull my own weight.

I hope.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Nightshade McArthur asked about Harrison's knowledge of the FE universe: He does know about Awakening and some of the other games, but he tries to keep the "Fates identities" separate in his mind from the "Awakening identities". Maybe he will screw up at some point in the future and that'll lead to some awkward conversations.**


	7. On the Road Again

**A/N: This chapter was actually revised literally just before posting it - if you think you've read this one, you haven't. Basically, Camilla is featured in a way she was not earlier; further, much later than that, I moved the fight scene from Chapter 6 into this chapter.**

* * *

Corrin's first move is, actually, to talk to me. In a low voice, she says that she'll go first, but she wants to me to approach from the other side and follow-up. I nod and we both start approaching Xander from opposite sides, in a two-man pincer formation.

Corrin makes the first charge, a grand leaping slash. Xander blocks it and follows up with a slash of his own. Corrin is unable to parry it and stumbles backwards. I take this as my cue to leap into action, attacking with a few short swipes of my own. None of them connect, but they allow Corrin to retreat out of Xander's immediate reach. I also step backwards as Xander raises his hand.

Immediately after he does so, the center of the "battlefield" lights up, and an ethereal blue glow sets in. "There is a Dragon Vein here," he announces. "You must have sensed it too, Corrin." I'm staring wide-eyed at what's happening. She walks over and stands in the light, and immediately her vigor is renewed. It's like the past bout never happened.

"What the hell…" I say quietly to myself.

"We members of the royal family have dragon blood. It allows us to activate these lines of draconic power hidden in the earth. This one heals those who stand near it," Xander explains casually, almost as though we totally aren't fighting or anything.

Now that Corrin's fully rejuvenated, we make eye contact once again. Apparently the exact same message is communicated: Attack Xander in three...two...one...go! We both charge forward and hit him from both sides simultaneously.

He manages to take advantage of the momentary time difference, parrying Corrin's strike before my own. His defense throws me off my game for a valuable second. Luckily, Corrin remains undeterred, following up on her initial slash with a few more. This occupies Xander, opening the opportunity to strike at the gap in the armor plates just like I did in our training. In a third of a second, I make the decision to commit and go for it.

The strike connects exactly where I was aiming for. He turns to face me, but this gives Corrin the chance to repeat the same maneuver. It appears that this has ultimately bought him down. I stand back a few feet from the two of them.

"I admit defeat," he says, beaming proudly, then dismounts from his horse. "You two have outdone yourselves." Then he turns to Corrin specifically. "You're growing stronger every day, little princess."

"Thanks, Xander. You know, your, uh, tough love really helped out."

"Perhaps, but I do think you have natural talent, Corrin. You could be one of the greatest warriors Nohr has ever seen."

"Don't tease me like that."

"I do not joke about serious matters," Xander says, just as the royal siblings have arrived onto the arena field.

"Corrin! You were so awesome!" Elise cheers, running towards her sister and embracing her in a tight hug.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Camilla says, weaving around Corrin like a concerned parent. It seems like the game is roughly following its script, so it's probably best that I just get out of here instead of standing around awkwardly. I slink away and join Corrin's retainers, situated a good distance back. I stand next to Felicia, who waves me over excitedly.

"Hey!" she says to me as I take my place standing next to her. "You were great out there! I had no idea Lord Xander was training you like that! It's so cool!"

"Thanks, Felicia," I say a little quietly. I'm probably blushing at least a little bit.

"Hmph," a man's voice mutters. Apparently Gunter has overheard our conversation. "Your technique has much to be desired. Back when I was in the army, they'd kick you right out for that kind of nonsense," he says, shaking his head.

Felicia leans over to me and whispers. "Don't mind Gunter. He can be a cranky old man sometimes."

"What was that, miss?"

"Oh! Nothing! ...um, hey, did you see that Lord Leo's collar is inside out? Pretty crazy, huh?"

I'm so caught up with the antics between the two of them that I don't notice Xander come up to me.

"Harrison," he says.

"Yes, milord?"

"I haven't forgotten about you. Excellent work. My assessment from a few days ago has not changed—you have some real potential, even if it will take some time to realize it."

"Thank you, sir." I nod.

He turns to the six of us. "The king has asked that Corrin return to the capital. Lilith, Gunter, and Jakob will join us, while Flora and Felicia will remain here to assist the Fortress." They all nod in understanding. "Harrison, I'm giving you the choice. Would you like to come with us, or stay here?"

"I think it would be safer if I went with you, milord," I say. "If it's not too much trouble, of course," I interject hastily, trying not to overstep my boundaries.

"Trouble? Certainly not. We leave tomorrow morning, so make whatever preparations you must. Lilith, please also ready the horses for our journey."

"Yes, milord."

The group disassembles once more, and I start on my way back to my room, when I run into Corrin again. We must have been going in the same direction or something.

"Hello, milady."

"I'm sorry, Harrison, I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help," she says, downcast. "I got all caught up with my family, I didn't even think."

"It's all good," I say, giving her a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it. I get it. Besides, it's not like I'm much of a major character compared to you anyway…"

"Huh?" Shit! I said that out loud! Abort, abort, abort!

"Never mind! Just talking to myself."

"Okay… well, I have to go get ready to leave tomorrow. See you later!"

"See you later, Lady Corrin."

That's the true secret. I've already been open about being from another world, at least to the royal family and a handful of the retainers—Laslow, Peri, and Felicia, at the least. I'm not sure how I'll handle it later down the line, but one thing is for certain—I can never, ever reveal the fictional nature of this world or how I know what will happen. I don't even really know what's going to happen, anyway, considering the branching possibilities of Fates. How would Corrin decide? Could I influence her? If I have to, then it must be subtle and calculated. Betraying the real deal could cost me everything.

Or maybe, just maybe, staying silent could do the same.

* * *

The next day, I wake up early and on my own. It appears I'm onto a schedule now.

I begin packing my meager possessions. Xander provided me with a cloth bag, which, despite its small size, proves able to fit what little I had. My change of Earth clothes—a collared shirt, T-shirt, and jeans—my wallet, phone, and flashlight. That's really it. I close the bag and head out to the hallway. Corrin is there.

"Good morning, Lady Corrin," I call out to her.

"Oh, good morning, Harrison. You're up early."

"Yeah, I guess I must be excited to get out of this place."

"You and me both," she says, smiling. "I can't wait to go back to the capital and see Father again. You've never met him, have you?"

I shake my head, thinking that he's not the kind of man I'd want to meet anyhow.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time, but I remember him being usually very serious. So I don't know if it'd be a good idea to introduce him to you. But either way, there's all sorts of exciting things to do in Windmire and Castle Krakenburg—there's shops, and the royal library, and- oh, Xander!"

In that instant, I turn my head to look up at my liege—he is my liege, right? He reciprocates the eye contact and nods slightly.

"Corrin, Harrison, good morning. Are you two all set to go?"

"I am," Corrin answers.

"Me too," I reply, holding up the bag.

"Then let us go. The others are waiting."

* * *

Xander leads us outside, to a small, plain-looking carriage. No opulent decorations or symbols of nobility. I might've been subconsciously expecting the royal carriage to look more elaborate, but perhaps it is best for the royal family to travel on the down-low in the turbulent conditions of this world.

Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith are waiting around outside. Gunter and Xander go to mount their horses, while Corrin enters the carriage. Lilith turns to me.

"I don't think we've been introduced," she says, extending her hand. "I'm Lilith."

I take it and give her a shake. "Harrison."

Jakob doesn't say anything. Am I, like, beneath him or something? I knew he could have an attitude, but I didn't think I'd be on the receiving end so suddenly.

In a lower voice, she continues. "The butler there is Jakob. We're two of Lady Corrin's retainers," Lilith says. "Though, I mostly take care of the horses."

"Nice to meet you. I'm a retainer-in-training with Lord Xander, at least for now." They nod. Jakob enters the carriage and I follow. Lilith gets up in the front to drive the team of horses, while Gunter and Xander ride alongside us.

We start moving, and things are relatively quiet. Which is kind of weird, considering that this is a video game world. Shouldn't something like the Hyrule Field theme be playing? I guess real life doesn't have a soundtrack, so I add that bit in my head.

I spend a lot of the ride looking out at the countryside. From its appearance in the game, you'd expect Nohr to be much, much darker than it actually was. It's no summertime beach at noon, but at this hour of the day it's about as light as it gets on a slightly cloudy but otherwise average day.

We spend the few hours of the journey idly making small talk—what there is to do in Windmire, interesting things in the castle, what the king might want Corrin to do next—but nothing incredibly profound. After roughly three hours, by my estimation, we stop and exit the carriage. We had arrived.

As we approach the city further on foot, I started to get a better understanding of its layout. It looks like a normal city on the outside, but it's actually built into something like a crater in the earth. Multiple levels of streets and buildings skirt the outside walls of this crater, with a giant, ominous, dark palace in the center—Castle Krakenburg. People, many of whom are dressed much like myself, mill about these streets. I see stalls selling everything from meat, to produce, to weapons and tools. Wealthier-looking citizens, with more elaborate clothing, more often go into and outside the buildings. That must be where the more luxurious shops are. But still, seeing the common people is incredible. Corrin and I have the same wide-eyed expression, looking around at everything, taking it all in.

"I haven't seen this since I was a little girl," she remarks.

Our little party continues down the path towards Castle Krakenburg. Xander travels a ways behind us, bogged down by a gang of admirers and patriotic citizens wanting to meet their prince. Almost no one seems to give a similar reaction to Corrin, however. It's probably because she's been secreted away in the Northern Fortress for long, where Xander's had little if any chance to avoid the public eye.

The group reassembles at the gate to the castle, which is promptly opened. They must have been expecting us. Lilith leaves to take the horses to the stables. As we enter, Xander turns to the group.

"Corrin, Leo, Elise, and Camilla are waiting for you further inside. I must show Harrison where his new room will be, but I will join you soon," he explains.

Corrin nods, and I follow Xander off a side route. We walk down a hallway to the left of the main hall, which leads to another spiral staircase. We go up that and down another hall. I must remark that these halls are quite nice compared to the halls of the Northern Fortress—fine red carpeting over the stone floor, and what appear to be cast-iron lanterns that light the walls rather than just simple torches.

After another right turn, Xander stops in front of a small room, which he opens again. Just like last time, there's another storage room, with rusty, dusty pieces of weapons and armor lying around.

"Huh. Is there any reason why there are so many rooms like this, or am I just lucky?" I muse out loud.

"When your kingdom is at war for centuries, the equipment that gets produced has to go somewhere. It doesn't just disappear."

"True, very true," I admit, nodding. Doubly true considering Fates removed weapon durability, I might add.

"I will return with a cot for you to sleep on. Just a moment."

He does exactly that, reappearing a minute later with a folded-up cot in hand. He quickly sets it up, and it's almost like the one back at the Northern fortress. I look at him with a slight sense of incredulity in my mind that may or may not be transferring over to my face.

"I know what you're thinking. These cots are standard-issue for the healers; they lay the wounded men down on these while they recover."

"There's a logical explanation for everything, isn't there…" I mutter.

"Everything except your presence," he says calmly, in a tone without malice or sarcasm. "But I'm sure there is some sort of explanation that we have simply not found yet." I turn to look at him and don't say anything for a few seconds as we just make eye contact. That remark caught me off guard, for sure.

"I must be going. I will come get you when dinner will be served. I think it's best if you wait here until then."

"I agree. See you later, milord," I say with a small wave.

* * *

It turns out that the royal family actually doesn't just have their own table like they did at the Fortress, but their own separate room. Once again I find myself eating with the other retainers at accommodations roughly about the same as back there, perhaps just a bit nicer. The conversation mostly circulates around being back in Windmire—Effie discusses her plans for a food-tasting tour, and Laslow enumerates the locations where he's encountered the most pretty girls, eliciting a few cutting remarks from Selena.

I return to my room, once again tired from the long day. It strikes me that this is the second time in only a few days I'm sleeping in a bed that wasn't my own. Still in a fictional universe. And one that has just started speeding towards a catastrophe, a train wreck that is the Fates storyline…

* * *

The next day, I get ready and head into the hall. Again, Xander is waiting for me. He leads me to where we'll be training for the day, a sparring room in the castle. I look at the different weapons, the swords, axes, and lances lined up on racks leaned against the wall.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to defend against a lance user." He hands me a practice sword, then takes a lance for himself. "Now, bear in mind that lances have an advantage over swords. Avoid engaging them if you can. But you can't always do that."

"And that's why we're here," I say.

"Precisely. Let's begin," he says, dropping back into his fighting stance.

As soon as I'm ready, he moves to close the gap. He uses the spear's increased reach to make a powerful, solid jab at me from far away. I narrowly manage to avoid it. My reaction system and fighting reflexes, still developing, need another moment to wake up.

In that moment, he makes the next move. Now somewhere closer to the zone, I sidestep and follow up with my own attack. It hits his armor with a satisfying clunking sound. "Good! Keep going!" Just after he finishes saying that, he whirls around and whacks me with the shaft of the spear. A sharp pain bursts from my left shoulder.

"Ow, fuck! I wasn't expecting that!"

"You never know when an opponent may use unconventional tactics against you. Stay on your guard, always. Let's go again."

Just then, Camilla walks into the room. Xander breaks his stance as he turns to face her.

"Ah, I knew I'd find you here, Xander," she says.

"Camilla? What is it?"

"Father requests your presence. He wouldn't tell me what about, but apparently it's important."

"...fine." He looks displeased, and he turns to me. "I'm sorry that our training session had to be interrupted. We'll try again tomorrow, yes?" He moves over to the weapons rack, returning his spear.

"Sure thing, milord," I answer, nodding.

"I can take over for you, if you want," Camilla offers.

"I don't mind that, if it's okay with you, Lord Xander," I say slowly.

"Don't be too rough with him, Camilla. I shall see you both later," Xander says as he leaves.

Camilla takes an axe from the wall and smiles at me. I can feel myself blush. God, I'm awful. I am just the worst at this.

"Show me what my brother has taught you," she says. We stand across from one another, each of us maintaining a guard stance. After an awkward moment, she breaks the silence. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

I shake my head. "Fine then, I'll attack first," she replies with an air of indifference. She's on the move! She swings her axe at me in a wide arc—she's probably more used to doing this from a mounted position. I manage to duck under it and reposition myself. I respond with a sword strike of my own. Despite the fact that she isn't wearing nearly as much armor as Xander thanks to the laws of impractical video game costumes, I still manage to only land the hit on that armor.

I jump back as she readies the next swing and try to parry it myself, but I can't. She's too strong and the axe gives her more leverage.

I instead opt to change strategies, focusing on closing in the gap and get under the axe's effective range. This works much more effectively. I don't get hit as often and I receive less blows. But on the whole, even with the weapon triangle on my side, Camilla wiped the floor with me.

This continues for about another hour before she asks if I've had enough. I nod. By this point my face is flushed from both embarrassment and exhaustion.

"Damn… you're really good, milady," I concede, as we put our weapons back.

"Of course. How else would I protect little Corrin and Elise?" she smiles.

"What about Lord Leo and Lord Xander?"

"Oh, those two can handle themselves. Corrin and Elise… sometimes I just think they're too soft, too bright and innocent for this brutal land," Camilla says, her expression turning much more downcast. "I couldn't stand for them to lose that innocence. I don't want them to have to deal with war and hate and death," she continues, her usually perfectly serene tone rising in a subtle crescendo of indignation. "So I do it for them. That's why I train. So that they don't have to deal with the terrible things in this world."

"That's… wow. That's really incredible."

"Thank you, I suppose, but I don't think it's all that unusual."

"I mean…" my voice trails off as I begin to piece together what I want to say in my mind. "I'm the oldest of three. I have two younger sisters. I love them to death, but I have no idea if I'm prepared to learn to fight and kill to protect them, to make sure they're happy and safe, like you do. I have no idea if I can," I admit, with a tinge of guilt.

"Of course you can. You're doing it right now."

"Huh?" I look at her, confused.

"You're training so that you can one day get back to them, right?"

"Well, I don't even know if that's possible, but yeah, I guess that could happen at some point."

"In that case, keep it up. I didn't become Corrin's guardian overnight, and neither will you. You're rough around the edges, but I can see you've been doing some good work with my brother."

"Thank you, milady," I say quickly, nodding.

"And Gods, you're adorable. Not as adorable as Corrin or Elise, mind you, but you're certainly up there."

"Do you keep some kind of power-ranking of adorability?"

"Would it be a problem if I did?" She laughs in that lovely voice…

A voice that I now have a new perspective on. The game tried to make her out to be, quite literally, Princess Fanservice. As a character herself, we all knew she doted on Corrin. But it's another thing to see it in person. It's another thing to hear the woman herself talk about how much her sisters mean to her and how much she's prepared to sacrifice to protect them.

It makes me feel like a little bit guilty inside. I'm enjoying this world, in some weird way. It's exciting, it's different, I get to meet characters I thought were fictional. But how am I hurting my family and friends back home? Do they even know I'm gone? The thought of hurting them by staying here sends a pang of sadness through my chest.

Well, at the moment, it's not like I'm choosing to stay here. I have no idea what brought me here and how I can get home. Once I have the choice—if I ever get the choice—then I'll have to really decide what has become more important to me.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to get myself onto a one update a week schedule now. Next update will be on Monday. Thanks for all the support in the initial stages, everyone! Again, if you want in on the beta/early access gang, just PM me and I'll get you the goods.**

 **Also, Harrison x Corrin seems to be catching on, much to my surprise. My goal with the little Camilla vignette was to broaden the possibilities a little bit, but I'm not committed to any particular pairing just yet (but I do want pairings eventually.) Also, watch out for Harrison x Sakura, that one's going to be cute. I can feel it.**


	8. Bibliophilic Attack

**A/N: Hey everybody, we are back in action. I would just like to note that I've made some revisions to earlier chapters taking into account feedback from reviews. Chapter 1 has been edited here and there, Chapter 2 just at the very beginning, and in Chapter 7, the vignette with Camilla was largely overhauled. At the very least I would recommend reading that one again because it is so much more polished and deep and just better. No major plot details have been changed, however.** **In this chapter I do some worldbuilding and extensions that may or may not become important later. I don't think any of it contradicts canon, just extends it, but of course if it does please kindly let me know. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

After dinner that night, Leo approaches me in the hallway as I head back to my room.

"Lord Leo," I greet him, smiling.

"Hello, Harrison. You asked me about seeing the library at Castle Krakenburg, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." I nod.

"I have some small matters to take care of, but I will be free shortly. Would you like me to take you there when I'm done?"

"Of course! Thank you, milord. I'll wait in my room for you."

"Once again, it is my pleasure. I hope we'll be able to find something about your arrival here… it is quite mysterious."

Leo reappears a few minutes later, and he leads me downstairs and down a few other halls I haven't been down before into the library.

The library is an incredible sight. A labyrinth of bookshelves sprawls out as far as the eye could see, each stacked from floor to the ceiling with books—and the ceiling's high, maybe an extra six or seven feet above what you'd consider normal. The dim lighting from the wall-mounted lanterns provides an atmosphere that is slightly ominous, but also slightly cozy.

Leo then leads me down a few turns in the bookshelf maze and stops, looking around.

"Ah, here's something," he says as he leans into read a book's spine. "On the Legends of Our World's Creation. This was written by the court historian for my grandfather, the late King Siegbert." He takes it out and hands it to me, and I notice the high-quality embossed titling and leather binding. "Although those legends aren't necessarily useful to the world's current situation, they're still important to understanding how we got here." I dutifully open it and begin reading to myself.

On the Legends of our World's Creation

Lord Thomas Arran, court historian for His Majesty King Siegbert IV of Nohr

There are a variety of legends about the birth of our world. Being a scholar, a man of reason and logic, I do not know how inclined I am to believe in such legends, especially when the evidence in support of these claims runs thin. Nevertheless... -Okay, I love introductory fluff as much as the next guy, but come on, tell me something interesting. Let's skip ahead a little bit.

It is said that the world was born from conflict. Twelve dragons jockeyed for supremacy, sometimes allying with and sometimes fighting against the day's fledgling human civilizations...—I remember that. Turn the page... what's this? Blank space in the middle?

Sometime during this war, the five legendary weapons were created:

Siegfried, the Blade of Shadows;

Brynhildr, the Tome of the Earth;

Raijinto, the Sword of Lightning;

Fujin Yumi, the Bow of the Wind;

and Yato, the Seal of Flames.

These miraculous creations were mankind's only defense against the unfathomable power of the dragons. It has been said that one of the warring dragons was responsible for crafting them...—Again, nothing revolutionary... the awesome power of these weapons cannot be replicated by humans.

Full stop. What? "Cannot be replicated by humans?" Let's continue here... this seems interesting.

Experiments in imbuing ordinary arms with the magnitude of magical power present in these weapons has only created dangerously unstable products, which often cause deadly explosions of magical energy. Being in the proximity of the true legendary weapons only seems to exacerbate their volatility. As a result, this line of investigation has been discontinued by the royal sorcerers.

Huh. I don't remember anything like that in the game. I guess it must have never come up. It makes sense that the real universe is much more detailed than what little we see in the game.

I put the book back on the shelf, and I notice Leo's moved much farther down. I look at the titles of the volumes along the shelves, looking for something to catch my eye. The Ancient Art of Swordplay. Agriculture in Hoshido. Make Him Fall For You in a Fortnight—I remember that being at the top of Cordelia's reading list in Awakening. Aerial Combat Techniques. History of the Nohrian Military. Rocks and Minerals of Nohr and Hoshido. Wait, what was that last one? My chemistry-nerd senses are jumping off the chain.

I open the book, a thick tome, and begin to flip through it. It's very dusty, and the pages are a dark orange-yellow with age, much darker than that of the court history. I'm skimming it and I begin to notice that it's written in historical, alchemical terms, which requires translating into a modern understanding. Oil of vitriol—that's sulfuric acid. Lime is calcium, and that moon symbol that keeps showing up is silver, coming from lunar caustic as an old name for silver nitrate.

I quickly come to understand that the book is basically a reference on the appearance of minerals and rocks in Nohr and Hoshido. Lacking the scientific firepower of a GC-mass spec, the author doesn't know the composition of any of these geological formations, but he does describe in detail how they can be identified and their reaction with common chemicals like the ones I'd mentioned.

Truthfully, that's all I need to get some good reagents going. We can get all sorts of fairly clean inorganic calcium, magnesium, and aluminum salts from these minerals, assuming we can find them. Potassium carbonate comes from ash, and copper and iron are easy enough to find around here…

Running through all the possibilities in my head again makes me nostalgic for home. I'm a massive chemistry nerd, if you couldn't tell. Back home I had a little backyard lab, if you could call it that, set up. I dropped $200 of saved-up birthday money on beakers, flasks, and hardware-store chemicals, and began to crystallize just about every kind of inorganic salt I could from household materials. I could do the same thing here. These minerals could take the place of the copper wire, steel nails, or chalk that were my starting materials. All I need is some glassblower to make me some flasks and beakers and I think we may be onto something.

"This is good shit," I say aloud.

"Huh? Did you find something?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, actually. I could probably make great use of this."

Leo walks over to me and inspects the book. "What has you so interested in a book about rocks?"

"Where I'm from, there's this field of science that I'm really interested in and know a ton about. It's called chemistry. It's all about... turning one type of thing into another type of thing… I know that sounds kind of complicated and vague, but that is what it's about."

"I've never heard of such a thing... It sounds like magic."

"It's not magic, though, it's science. There's no magic where I'm from... we just take materials—things like plants or coal or minerals—and mix and stir and heat them in the right ways and turn them into new substances," I try to explain.

"Hm… It sounds rather like what the Hoshidan apothecaries do, creating remedies and poultices from herbs," he observes.

I nod. "Yeah, that's a lot like how chemistry got started, but we can go beyond just using the plants. People have been able to isolate the active ingredients, the stuff that makes that herbal remedy work, and turn them into super-effective medicines. And that's not even getting into other things like fertilizers and clean water and even weapons like gunpowder…" I explain, my voice speeding up as I continue running through the possibilities in my head. "Oh! How this relates to rocks. Right. Forgot about that," I say, jokingly tapping myself on the head. "Minerals have very well-known compositions that I could use as raw materials. With this book, I could have a great starting point for a little chemical research of my own, and it could be good for Nohr, too," I add.

Leo nods and smiles. "Keep it, then. We can go over this more in detail later. I'd like to continue looking for what you'd asked me about earlier—that old book of fairy tales won't cut it, I'm afraid."

He continues looking down the aisle, eventually stopping at the end.

"Harrison, I must head a little farther this way. If you want, you can follow me, but otherwise stay here. If you got lost, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Xander..." he sighs.

"Understood. I'll stay here, milord." I respond, smiling at the thought of Xander stepping in to defend me. I went back to the reading. This was definitely going to be useful. If I could source a few other staple reagents and get some basic equipment, I'd be in good shape to start a medieval-grade laboratory. I was really getting absorbed into it...

A terrible mistake.

Suddenly I hear footsteps from nearby. I look up from the book and scan the area. No signs of anyone here... "Lord Leo?" I call out.

No response.

They're not in the direction Leo walked off in—the opposite, in fact, and they're moving far too quickly and with an uncertainness that isn't his. This isn't good. They're getting closer. The old caveman instincts that saved me with the Faceless fire up once again. I start to run, clutching the book.

I run almost face-first into a cloaked figure, barely stopping myself before we collide. I look up to see who it is… it's the soldier from before! The spy! Fuck! He's got me! A whirring, whooshing sound rings out and suddenly I'm struck by a chilling sensation throughout my body. I try to run away, but I can't move my legs. Did this asshole use a fucking Freeze staff on me?

"LORD LEO!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "HELP! NOW!"

"Shhh…. Don't disturb the prince," a snarky voice says.

I can still move my neck, so I turn my head to look. Dark magician clothes, staff in hand, long black hair, shit-eating grin? It's Iago. That motherfucking bastard.

"What do you want with me?" I reply, my voice wavering more than I'd like it to.

"Just to root out you pathetic Hoshidan rats. We'll throw you in a cell with your co-conspirators, and His Majesty will decide a fitting punishment."

"I'm not Hoshidan, I swear. You can ask Lord Leo- you can ask Lord Xander! All of them! They'll stand by me! Just let me go!"

"Sorry, but no. They won't contradict the word of the king, and right now my word is the king's word. The more you struggle, the more painful it'll eventually be."

"Fuck… just fuck you!" I say in a last desperate attempt.

"I'll have to pass on that offer. Now, it's time to shut you up…" he exchanges his staff for another one, which he casts on me with a similar whirring sound.

I try to move my lips, but I can't talk—it must have been a Silence staff. No air comes out. It's like sleep paralysis, a crushing, binding feeling of weight on my chest, preventing me from using my lungs. Only a tiny stream of air can flow in and out, barely enough to breathe.

"Later, I will consult with His Majesty as to what your ultimate fate will be. But for now, this'll have to suffice." Iago returns to beaming and raises his hands. A glow of orange light surrounds us and I find myself transported to another room. I immediately lose my balance and fall onto a hard, rocky floor.

"Ow! Fuck!" So I can talk again, that's great. Next, I try standing up—that works, too. I've got all the old basic bodily activities back. Sweet.

I take a second to look at my surroundings. It's a fairly narrow, rectangular room, with coarse stones on all four sides. There is a metal door at the front, with bars covering a square opening towards the top. The place is dimly lit, with only a small lantern providing the light to see this.

That's when I realize this is a cell.

"Just what we need, another person in this damn cell…" a female voice calls out in a dry tone behind me. I do a 180 to face it, and there, sitting against the corner, I can barely make out a tan, white-haired girl—Rinkah.

"Oh, um, hi!" I say nervously. I still don't know what the hell is happening. "Sorry if I'm intruding."

"You're not, it's just cramped in here," a male voice says from the opposite direction. I turn around again, and I see green hair and a ninja-style cloak. I know who that is. "My name is Kaze, and my friend over there is Rinkah. You are…?"

"Harrison. Nice to meet you both...wish it could have been under better circumstances." It's starting to hit me that Iago's jailed me.

"Agreed," Kaze replies. "Why did they put you in here, though? You don't look or sound Hoshidan." His tone of voice isn't aggressive, just confused.

"He's a traitor, Kaze," Rinkah says, and sighs. "I may hate Nohrian scum, but I hate traitors worse. No honor. No loyalty. It's disgusting," she adds bitterly.

"Hang on a second. I'm not a traitor. I'm not really from Nohr or Hoshido, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and…" do I really want to drop the "I'm from another world" bomb right now? No, I need to wait, earn their trust at least a little first. "My situation is really, honestly complicated. I'll explain it to you later, when I'm sure that creepy wizard guy isn't spying on us."

"Hah! If there is a later," Rinkah snaps.

"Rinkah, please, be civil. We're all in the same boat here."

"Whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Without any window or lighting source, I have no way of knowing what time of day it is. It has to be sometime in the evening, based on what I remember doing earlier this day. Perhaps the stress is tiring me out, but I do feel tired myself. I take a little area on the floor and lie down on my back, looking up at the blackness that appears infinite, but in reality just leads to a ceiling.

So Iago's fucking gone and done it, huh? I've been found out and captured. This literally sucks. I know Rinkah and Kaze make it out alive, but how does my being here change things? I could be killed! Executed! How do they even execute people in Nohr? Decapitation? Magical firing squad? Draw-and-quarter? Or they could just fucking leave me down here and I'll die of thirst and starvation! Who knows with these lunatics!

I want, I need, the royal siblings to come rescue me. Xander, he's the crown prince. He'll come straighten shit out. Right? I mean, it's not like the king himself is against me. Xander's word is on par with if not ahead of Iago's in terms of pure rank. And if all five of them side with me, he can't go against all five of his children. We'll be fine. This is just a temporary misunderstanding, and everything will get resolved tomorrow. Right? Right.

That's not how shit works in Nohr.

* * *

 **A/N: OH SHIT - NOW WHAT HAPPENS?! Find out next week! Or PM me to join the beta team and find out now! I'm also considering if Monday is the best day to update consistently - probably something like Fridays would be better. If you have thoughts on that, of course, let me know in the reviews or a PM. As always, continue to follow/favorite/review/send me nice things (a few of you have), I love you guys!**


	9. Friendly Fire

**A/N: Hey all! This next chapter isn't my favorite. It's not bad, it's just much more of a formality-to-move-the-story-along chapter than a fun chapter. However, chapter 10 is awesome. You will love it. Or, at the very least, I love it, and I think you will too. So just hang on till then, and enjoy what you can from this one!**

* * *

I'm not sure how or at what point I drifted off to sleep in that dark cell, but somehow I wake up to someone shouting in a rough voice.

"Alright, you lot, get up! You're going to be brought before His Majesty soon!" I look through the small barred opening in the cell door to see a Nohrian soldier, face obscured by his helmet.

Kaze is on his feet instantly. Rinkah is a little slower to get up, cursing under her breath as she stands up. Once we were all visibly awake, the soldier steps into the room. He's at least six foot tall, decked out from head to toe in full plate, holding a giant lance in one of his hands. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, I notice there are two others standing by him, similarly outfitted. They must be the Knights from the game—we can't overpower them in our current state. He retrieves handcuffs and wordlessly places them around our hands—Kaze first, then Rinkah, finally moving on to me.

The feeling of the cold metal against my hands gives me goosebumps, and I involuntarily shudder a bit. It's not a good sign for what's about to happen.

He leads us out of the room and down a dark hallway, equally as dingy as the cell that it led into. The hallway ends in another reinforced wooden door, and the soldiers stop us there, blocking the door. I can sort of hear what's going on inside the room.

"...Ganglari...infused with magic...crush the Hoshidan army…" I can only make out bits and pieces of a deep bass voice, but I think that's Garon. I hear a higher voice respond, but it's impossible to make out exactly what is being said. Probably Corrin. The conversation continues for a few more seconds before I hear probably-Garon shout "Bring out the prisoners!"

At that point, the soldier opens the door and the four of us step outside. We're in a huge, amphitheater-like room, on an open tiled floor surrounded by rows of seats, which are mostly empty at the time. Perhaps this is where the king holds court when he's not, y'know, having his children execute prisoners.

At one end sits the big baddie himself, on an elaborately decorated throne. It's no Iron Throne, but the austere dark color and expensive metal ornamentations definitely give it a villainous flair. At his side is the little shithead sorcerer Iago, and in front of him are the five royal siblings, Corrin in the center. She's holding an oddly-shaped sword, glowing purple and black with some sort of magic. That must be Ganglari. As Garon said, it's been infused with magic… why does this sound familiar?

My thoughts are interrupted by the soldiers handing out weapons to the three of us. Kaze gets a set of shurikens and Rinkah a bronze-colored studded club. I get a bronze sword almost exactly like the one Xander gave me earlier. For a world without factories or assembly lines, quality control seems to be on point.

On the other side of the tiled arena floor, Corrin, Jakob, and Gunter assemble themselves in what I assume to be a fighting position. The soldier unlocks our handcuffs and steps back into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. No, no, no, this is all wrong, this is all wrong! I need to get out of here! Corrin! Xander! Someone! I want to call out, but I can't. I'm too chicken. All I can do is just let it happen.

Our two groups are assembling on opposite sides, and eye contact is made. Corrin furrows her brow slightly, but I can't tell if it's in anger or confusion.

Rinkah is the first to break the standstill, stepping back with her club into a fighting stance. "I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?" Her voice is confident, betraying our actual hopelessness.

"I'm Corrin."

"Corrin?" Kaze asks, eyes wide in shock. "No, it couldn't be…"

"Huh?" she replies. "Have you heard of me?"

Kaze closes his eyes for a second and then opens them again. "...I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

Corrin's eyes move from him to me, and I sigh. "Lady Corrin… you know who I am. I'm sorry. This is all just a huge misunderstanding…" I look at my feet in guilt, though I know I have nothing to be guilty over.

"I know. I will clear it up with Father after the fight is over," she says, nodding gravely.

"Enough chatter! Kill them all!" Garon commands, his thunderous voice echoing throughout the room.

Both sides begin mobilizing. It looks like Jakob and Kaze are squaring off in a duel of daggers versus shurikens, dexterously weaving and dodging in between quick throws of their respective projectiles. Rinkah holds her ground against Gunter's mounted assault, her club blocking his sword slashes. Weapon triangle-wise, he's got the upper hand on her, sadly.

In the middle of this is Corrin, who is now facing off against me. We're standing maybe fifteen feet away from one another, magical blade against grunt-grade equipment. She hesitantly moves forward and takes a half-hearted swing at me. I sidestep it easily.

"I can tell you don't want to do this," I say, loud enough that she can hear but quiet enough so that nobody else does. I follow up with a ridiculous, impractical slash, which she blocks.

"I don't think you want to either." She swings again. "Let's fool them, okay?" I take another swing and stop myself short, intending not to hit her. She parries the attack, knocking my sword away. I loosen my grip on the sword slowly, in what I think is a natural fashion, and drop it, stumbling off my feet. The sword lands with a clattering sound several feet away from me. Corrin readies Ganglari, pointing it a few inches from my neck.

"I yield!" I call out, raising my hands to show that I am unarmed. Satisfied, Corrin turns her attention to help Gunter and Jakob finish wearing down my Hoshidan comrades-in-arms. They ended up in a similar situation to me, disarmed and defeated, but not seriously injured.

"So this is how it ends…" Kaze says dejectedly.

"Wow, those Hoshidans were really tough!" Corrin says, breathing out. "What a great training exercise, Father! I'm just confused, though, how did Harrison end up in here?" Yes, Corrin, yes, get my ass out of the frying pan and hopefully not into the fire.

"What are you blabbering on about, idiot girl? Shut up and finish them!"

"Father, Harrison—the one here," she says, pointing to me. "He's not Hoshidan. We were training him to be a retainer! There's no reason for him to be imprisoned," she said.

"What nonsense is this!" It was an exclamation, not a question. Okay, this probably won't work.

"If I may, Your Majesty," Iago speaks up. He's about to seal my fate after all. We had a good run, didn't we? "This Hoshidan spy somehow wormed his way into the Northern Fortress and earned the trust of the Princess. I was the one who discovered the truth and accosted him." Get bent, moron. 'The truth' my ass.

I feel the eyes of the royal siblings move to me. I shake my head slowly, trying my best to indicate that it's a load of crap. Garon might try to get me executed, but my allies—dare I say, my friends—would know the real story. I hoped so, anyway.

Garon nods. "Thank you for your endless loyalty, Iago. You would do well to learn from him, Corrin, starting now—kill them all."

"But Father… they're beaten. You want me to execute these helpless prisoners?" Corrin asks concernedly.

"You disrespect me by trusting a Hoshidan spy, and now you dare to question me? Kill them this instant!"

"I will not! It's wrong!"

"I won't argue the point any further." Garon raises pulls out a tome from within his robes, opens it, and raises his arms.

All of a sudden, circles of orange-red light envelop the three of us. Magical whirring sounds fly through the air. A crashing boom erupts and I suddenly am knocked down, as if by a massive explosion. It feels like inertia is holding me to the ground, and I temporarily can't feel my limbs. When I regain sensation a few short seconds afterward, they're all sore and painful. I tilt my head over to Rinkah and Kaze. They don't seem to be faring much better, lying on the ground and clenching their teeth just as I am.

Corrin mutters something under her breath, but I can't quite make out what it is. Garon raises his tome again. I don't think I can take another hit and still remain conscious, if alive.

Just as Garon is about to cast the spell, Corrin jumps in front of him, blocking the attack. It seems to hit her sword and dissipate. The magical energy must be doing something or other, or maybe this is just the whole Fates "No damage" team-up defense mechanic as personified in real life. Either way, she's saved my skin for the next thirty seconds.

"Corrin! What are you doing?!" Elise asks, mouth agape.

"Are you defying me directly, Corrin? That's quite enough of this, girl!" Garon yells.

"Father, please forgive her! She's been sheltered in the Fortress for so long, she doesn't yet understand our situation…" Xander offers.

"Fine. Xander, you kill them, and kill anyone who gets in your way. That is an order."

Xander clenches his teeth and mutters something. His brow is furrowed as he draws Siegfried and begins walking over to Corrin. Please, stop. Bro. Dude. Buddy. Guy. Pal. I thought we had something. Please don't come over and kill me. We had such a beautiful friendship! Well, I thought so! That's gotta count for something!

"Stand down, Corrin." Xander says. His tone of voice is even, but I can read his expression. He's all torn up inside. I wish I could just tell him that it's OK, that everything will be resolved if we all work together and get that Revelations storyline done, but that would be risky, and especially not now when he's about to lop off my head. "If you don't, I'll be forced to—"

"No, Xander!" She interrupts. "I can't let you do this!"

The two go toe-to-toe, back-and-forth for a little bit, Siegfried on Ganglari. After a few rounds, they break away from one another and Xander speaks again.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies!"

"Maybe, but these people can't fight anymore. Why not show them mercy?" And as an afterthought, she adds, "And Harrison, he isn't even an enemy! You know that!" It starts to hit me what Xander's done. He abandoned me! Corrin stood up for me, but he didn't!

"Please, Corrin, don't fight him… my dear, sweet Corrin…." I can hear Camilla's gentle, soothing voice.

Elise is the next to be roped into the madness, crying hysterically. "Leo! What should we do?!"

The scholarly prince, who I was with when I got into this whole mess, remains cool and unflappable as ever. "Why must everything fall to me?" he says, barely audible.

He opens his tome and raises his hand and cast it. I feel a similar crushing sensation, though perhaps less intense than Garon's assault. Only having slightly recovered from the first time around, I fall once again the floor, as do Rinkah and Kaze. The last thing I see before losing consciousness is Corrin's distressed face…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 9. Again, kind of a short and underwhelming one for such a dramatic moment, but it needs to be there. Also, to answer Consort's question about Harrison's class - I'd say it's probably a Mercenary at the moment, or some sort of sword-wielding equivalent to a Villager.**


	10. Bon Voyage, Amigo

**A/N: All right, this is a fun one! I love this chapter! Side note: I believe Star Geman's question will be satisfactorily answered here.**

* * *

I regain consciousness staring at a ceiling, one that is quite nicely decorated and tiled. I turn my neck around to look and I see Xander on the other side of the room. I sit up and realize I was lying on the floor. A finely carpeted floor, sure, but still the floor.

I remember what happened yesterday. I got captured by Iago and almost executed. Xander was about to literally kill the three of us! The guy, right here, who I thought was my friend and liege lord was about to kill me.

Well that's awkward.

He must have noticed that I was conscious, because he turns around and walks over to me.

"You're awake," he says.

At this point, I have a choice. Act like nothing happened or be a little bitch. Because I am a little bitch, I decide to be a little bitch. But truthfully, this jerk sold me out. He was just going to go with whatever the king wanted at the expense of my life. Xander was crown prince. Even with Garon being psychotic, he was in little to no danger. He should have at least said something and tried. Hell, Corrin did! That was the logic I used in my head to justify the response:

"Don't talk to me," I snarl bitterly.

"I understand you must be-"

"I said, don't talk to me!" I fire back harsher than before.

"Please, Harrison. Listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did, and-"

"Do you realize what you did? Do you understand that you sold me out for nothing? You didn't even get any benefit out of it! There was literally no reason for you to almost execute me!" I shout at him in an incredulous barrage. Pent up fear and anger spill out of me like mercury, too quick and slippery to rein in.

"I was just following my father's orders."

"'Oh, I was just following orders,' you know who else said that? The fucking Nazis. You don't even know who the Nazis were, do you? Jesus Christ," I pause for a breath. "At least Corrin tried to do something about it. Come on, what kind of lord literally, and I mean literally, almost kills his own retainer? Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you think that's the tiniest bit insane?!"

Xander closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. "Are you done now? I'd like to say my piece," he says.

"Fine," I answer curtly.

"When I first found you," he looks off into some corner of the room, reminiscing. "I was intrigued by your story, but I did not fully believe it—even with your money and that… device of yours."

"The flashlight," I cut in.

"Right, the flashlight. When I noticed you had left your room on that first night, I thought you were plotting to assassinate one of us. But you weren't—you were stargazing."

"The hell does this have to do with anything?"

"Patience. I will get there soon. Then, just in case you were a spy who still managed to cling to this ridiculous cover identity, I decided to train you myself. If you were a spy, you'd have some sort of trained combat prowess that would betray the truth even if you tried to feign incompetence. But, of course, you weren't feigning anything. You were just a clever beginner. Despite all the evidence that your story was true, that you weren't a Hoshidan spy, Iago's accusations revived my suspicion."

"Doesn't make it right," I mutter.

"I understand that what I did was wrong. At the time, I just got caught up in what my father and Iago were saying. I didn't stop to consider the truth…" he trails off. "While you were unconscious, I thought about what Corrin did. I turned it over and over in my mind. What she did was the most incredible display of bravery I've ever seen, while I acted like a coward. A prince stands behind his people, and you are one of my people… no—it's more than that. You're my friend, and it's wrong to abandon a friend." He sighs.

My icy rage begins to melt away. He cares. He really does.. I thought of Xander as my friend, but I didn't know he felt the same way. He hasn't grown enough character-wise to fully understand the ramifications of what his father is doing, that's all. And hey, I got out alive.

"Wow…I had no idea you thought of me as a friend."

"I do. I sincerely and honestly do. Harrison, do you forgive me? Not only as your lord, but as your friend?"

"Yes."

"You can say no, you know. I would perfectly understand it if you did. What I did was-"

"I forgive you, Lord Xander." I hold out my hand to him and he shakes it firmly. "Did Lord Leo tell you what happened in the library?"

He nods. "Rest assured, my siblings and I know the truth—we still support you. However, I believe that it would be safest if you left Nohr with Kaze and Rinkah."

I stare at him blankly. Leave Nohr? But that means… going to Hoshido. Another place where I have no contacts and no help. "Leo's spell only weakened them as well," Xander explains. Yeah, but that's not the part I was confused about. "Under the cover of the night, they will set out for Hoshido. It might not have been the original plan, but Corrin's mercy… it was a surprising thing, to say the least."

"Milord… I don't—I don't know if I'd make it. I don't have anyone like you to watch out for me over in Hoshido."

"Well, you have Kaze and Rinkah. I also made you this," he says, handing me a rolled up piece of paper, sealed with red wax. I recognize the insignia embossed in the wax as the symbol of Nohr. "A letter of introduction, signed by all of us. Present this to whoever you need to in Hoshido and it will smooth things along greatly, I am sure."

I take the papers. The starchy parchment has an authentic, official feel to it. Xander looks out the window and nods. "It's time. We must be going. Follow me." He leads me out of his room, down a short hallway, and down another spiral set of staircases. We proceed through another few hallways, each darker and less refined than the last. Eventually we are at a practical tunnel with only the occasional torch to light our way.

After a few minutes, we emerge on the other side. I turn around and notice that we've just exited the massive crater of Windmire through some sort of secret tunnel on the other side. It's just about the same pitch-black darkness that I saw the first time I came here. A full moon hangs in the sky, providing a modicum of light. I'm busy taking it all in when I suddenly hear a shout.

"Harrison!"

I spin on a dime and simultaneously feel a force collide with me around my stomach area. "What the-" I shout reflexively and look down. It's Elise, who has attempted to tackle or hug me—I'm not entirely sure.

"Elise, darling, don't scare him like that. It's not very ladylike," Camilla says in her characteristic sultry, disaffected voice.

"Thank you, Lady Camilla," I breathe out.

"Sorry!" Elise pouts a little. "But I really wanna know, are you actually leaving?!"

"I'm sorry, milady. It looks like it's the best option for now," I sigh. I look around, with more success now that my eyes are adjusting to the darkness. Leo and Corrin have joined us as well, with Kaze and Rinkah.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She disengages from the hug.

"I will as well," Camilla agrees. "Do you remember what we spoke about after I trained you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Don't forget about us, but don't forget about your real family, either. Maybe your way home awaits you in Hoshido."

"If it does, I won't leave without saying goodbye to you all first!" I declare firmly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some things for you, Harrison," Leo says. He hands me a satchel. There seem to be large items in here, but it's also clinking—coins?

I open it. There are my Earth clothes in here, as well as the flashlight. I take out the book- Rocks and Minerals of Nohr and Hoshido—and there are also a lot of gold pieces in it. Too many to count offhand.

"Wow… thank you, milord. You didn't have to…"

"This is only about a hundred gold. I'm not trying to boast, but when you look at the kingdom's treasury, this is a mere drop in the ocean. Used well, however, it can last you quite a while," he says, smiling. "And the book. I figured you'll make good use of that as well."

I place Xander's papers in the satchel. "This is incredible. Thank you all so much," I say, and I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

Corrin is the next one. "Harrison," she starts, in a dejected tone. "I'm sorry about all this. Father didn't listen to me and-"

"Don't blame yourself, Lady Corrin. It's Iago, that bastard, it's all him. Him and that spy..."

I shake my head.

"What spy?" Corrin tilts her head.

"Oh. I can't believe I forgot to tell you this. Maybe I was just paranoid, but I felt like some guard or soldier was spying on me, both in the Northern Fortress and at the castle. It might've been how Iago caught onto me."

"A sound conclusion," Leo says, nodding. "As a royal advisor, Iago has serious weight to throw around, in both the government and the army. I wouldn't be surprised if he had his own network of spies known only to himself."

Last in line was Xander. Now the tears are starting to escape. I sniff and wipe my eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, milord. I'm sorry for everything…"

"We've already been through this. I am the one at fault, and you have forgiven me. There's nothing to cry about."

"I'm leaving you! I'm leaving all of you! After you've done so much for me! Don't tell me that's nothing to cry about!" I'm adrift in a raging river of emotions. Fear and sadness and anger at myself, anger at Garon and Iago, anger at God, Anankos, the universe at large, RNGesus, whatever the fuck heavenly power we're dealing with here. I hate 'em all. "You didn't even have to do anything for me. You could've just left those Faceless to eat me and we never would've had to do this. Now we're right on back to square one! God dammit, it was all for jack shit!"

Xander places his arm on my shoulder. "Easy there," he says, calmly. "I know you've been through quite a bit of upheaval in the past days. It's been difficult. But you are certainly not back to square one. Your skill with the sword has vastly improved since I found you with those Faceless." He pauses for a moment. "I know you can survive, and I know you can succeed. I believe in you, Harrison. I know that one day you will come back to us and we will fight side by side again. To ensure your safety until we do, I want to give you this."

He hands me a sword in its scabbard. I must have not seen him take it when we left his room. I take it from him and unsheathe the sword, examining it.

It's silvery in color, and rather lightweight as opposed to the bronze swords. The hilt is well-detailed, the classic T-shape with a small circular guard encircling where the blade begins and ending off in a pommel that's not too small and not too large. As whole, the sword is shiny, not showing any signs of age or dullness. In fact, it looks brand new.

"I had this forged for you at the castle armory. I had meant to give it to you later but… well, fate had other plans, it seems. It is rather like a traditional arming-sword, but with some elements of new designs that I believe will be useful. I also specified that it be made of a special steel alloy for low weight and high power."

"Milord… I can't accept this…" I say, sheathing the sword.

"Take it. That is an order from your lord," he says. "You know, the best weapons have names—like Siegfried and Brynhildr. What will you name yours?"

I'm crying. I'm actually crying. I'm at the equivalent of a "What will you name your weapon?" screen and I'm bawling. Through the tears, I look up at him, I look up at the night sky, and back to the sword. I think back to that moment we spent together on the first night I was brought here, staring up at the stars, and what he just said: "I know that one day you'll come back to us."

There can be only one answer.

"Polaris," I say. "The North Star."

Xander wordlessly looks at me, and I begin to panic a little. Do I need to explain my choice?

"Um, you guys probably don't know what that is. It's a star, and back home, it would always shines through the night sky. It's a reminder of the direction you're going in. Like, people who know shit about astronomy can use it to find their way home. So, sort of like that, I'm going to use this sword to find my way back to you all."

"I believe I understand," Xander says, smiling. I hope he's thinking back to that first night I spent here, when we talked under the sky full of stars...

I take Polaris and fasten the scabbard to my belt, and sling the leather satchel over my shoulder. "I suppose that is all I have to say, then," he says.

"Thank you for everything, milord." I decide to take a massive risk and hug him. It obviously catches him off-guard—I can tell by the way he tenses so slightly—but he relaxes and goes with it, embracing me. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Repay me by surviving," he says simply, then we stop embracing. "Now, you two." He turns to Kaze and Rinkah. "Listen well—it is only my sister's kind heart that has brought you freedom. Disappear now, before you are spotted by our king. My brother has returned to you your weapons, has he not?" They nodded. "Good. One last thing—do not abandon Harrison. He will explain his situation to you, and then you will understand. This is a request from those who have spared you." Kaze nods and turns to me.

"Very well, then, Harrison. Let's go. Follow me, I know the way." He turns around and begins walking away from the tunnel entrance.

Rinkah is less gracious. She grunts, then talks back to the Nohrian royals in a bitter voice. "I shall honor your request, I suppose. But mark my words-" she turns to Corrin- "Corrin, princess of Nohr- I will make you pay for this humiliation next time we meet!"

"I was hoping we could meet as friends next time, actually," Corrin says innocently.

"A Nohrian princess and a Hoshidan warrior? Friends? Softhearted fools…" she mutters. "I have no doubt the world will teach you the error of your ways soon enough. I must be going," she finishes. She turns to follow Kaze.

"I guess that's it," I say to the royal siblings as I start to follow them as well. I turn around one last time and look at them. Elise, the heart of the team. Leo, the brains of the operation. Corrin, the moral center. Camilla, the beauty, obviously. And Xander, the team leader.

"Bye, everyone! I'll make you all proud, and I'll come back! I promise!" I wave to them grandly, probably too much for the short distance I am away. They wave back, saying "bye!" and "good luck!"

Good luck… I already had so much good luck in finding them, and in not getting executed. The bad luck of being caught by Iago seems like an afterthought compared to that. The question that looms in the back of my head is whether that good luck will keep up across the border.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends the first arc, I guess you could say, of our adventure. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me, with all your support, for ten published chapters - double digits, baby! Here's to another ten excellent ones, and maybe even we'll someday get up to triple digits!**

 **Also, a note to Radek - I appreciate the suggestion, but I'll tell you right now that is not how it's going to go down. It's just too easy if Corrin simply picks Revelations, isn't it? We need drama, romance, bloodshed! The real answer will be MUCH more complex.**


	11. No Man's Land

**A/N: And Chapter 11 appears! This one and a few of the next are going to be kind of meh, but they're necessary. I tried to strike a balance between adding description and character interactions and showing that yes, we're traveling, but I didn't want to beat the whole "we're walking" thing over your heads Lord of the Rings-style. So if the speed at which Harrison and company cover territory seems unrealistic, it is, intentionally. After all, Fire Emblem itself has fast travel. But enough of me trying to justify poor writing choices. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The fragility of my situation is only just beginning to dawn on me.

Once again, I'm alone, with no foundation to rest myself on. I just lost the Nohrian royals, my only lifeline to safety, and I'm stuck with two enemy soldiers. Well, it's not fair to say that they're my enemies. Merely, the country I was, until just a few minutes ago, most closely aligned with, and the country they are most closely aligned with just so happen to be locked in all-out war. I knew Kaze could be somewhat reasonable, as he joins Corrin's army regardless of what path is picked. Rinkah… getting her on board might be more of a challenge.

Either way, if they want to kill me, they certainly could. Not only do they outnumber me, they're also definitely more skilled than I. The one thing I've got going for me is Polaris, but it won't be enough to save me from them if they're feeling, as Peri once put it, stabby.

And after what happened back there, they kind of do have the right to feel pretty damn stabby.

These thoughts course through my head as the three of us walk in silence through the cold night air. The darkness is making it impossible to tell if we're making any progress, but Kaze confidently forges ahead. All I can do is follow.

The lack of any conversation and any visual stimuli besides "neverending void" causes me to return once more to my thoughts. If we make it to Hoshido, my chances are… moderate. I of course can explain my story, and I still have the dollar bills, my secret piece of evidence.

But I don't know if anyone will buy it. Sure, Mikoto is one hell of a lot nicer than Garon, and I have the letter of introduction, but the country at large isn't any less xenophobic than its counterpart. Just like actual historical Japan, the population's all hopped up on nationalism and militarism...

That thought starts to remind me of history class. Even a year ago I remember the experience very well. I hated the exams, the dreaded Paper 2s that would make your hand cramp and burn with the ferocity of a blue giant star. But now I'm starting to miss it, and miss school and home and stop thinking about these things, Harrison, you're just going to make yourself upset. Let's just forget about those things. Focus on Fates, focus on the plot of the game and how you're not going to get yourself fucked over when we cross national lines.

Assuming things are following the plot of the game—and aside from a few hiccups surrounding me, they seem to be doing so—Corrin should end up in Hoshido sooner or later. Once she arrives and is welcomed, she can vouch for me to hopefully tip the scales (too bad Robin isn't here) back onto my side. But none of it is for certain.

Kaze suddenly stops. Because of the darkness, it takes me a minute to see that and I keep walking for a few seconds, but I stop eventually as well. "I think now would be a good time to make camp," he suggests.

We put down our things, and Kaze grabs his shuriken. "I'll see what I can find to eat. You two, get some firewood and start a fire."

We then go our separate ways. Rinkah and I feel around in the darkness for fallen branches to use as firewood. We manage to find a decent variety of sticks, but no substantial fuel base. Eventually, Rinkah finds a small log.

"Here, Nohrian," she says disdainfully. "Pick this up."

I try my best, but I can't manage both the branches I'm holding and the log. I fumble around and lose grip of the heavy piece of wood. "You're weak," is all Rinkah cares to comment, before picking it up herself and walking back to our meeting place.

We return to find Kaze. He's cutting away at something with a small knife, then looks up.

"Ah, you've returned," he says.

"What have you found, Kaze?" Rinkah asks, in only a slightly less pissed tone than she talks to

me with, as we set the firewood down.

"Some wild birds. Not a feast by any means, but we won't starve tonight," he says.

Rinkah begins arranging the firewood, placing the log at the center and standing up the kindling sticks around it. "Wait, guys," I say. "Hold up. How are we going to start the fire? We don't have flint or a match…"

"Simple-minded fool," Rinkah says. "Witness the power of the Flame Tribe!" She grasps two of the thicker branches, one in each hand. She places one on the ground and then uses both hands on the other, pushing it back and forth on the first branch at an intense pace. The rhythm keeps accelerating until suddenly, the branch literally looks like it's glowing around her hands! It bursts into flames a short second later, and she uses that to light the kindling and the fuel.

"That… that is incredible," was all I could say. I remember Flora and Felicia could do little things with their Ice Tribe powers—I suppose this is Rinkah's equivalent.

Now that the fire is going well, Kaze and Rinkah skewer some of the pieces of meat and cook them over the fire. "Wild birds" don't sound particularly appetizing to me, so I pass. However, the smell of cooking meat eventually gets to me and reminds me how hungry I am, how much has happened today. I give in and take one for myself.

"So, Harrison," Kaze says. "You told us you would tell us your story later. I suppose now is as good a time as any, no?"

"Alright…" I sigh and take a breath. "So I'm basically… from another world. I was on my way home, minding my own business. It starts raining real hard, and suddenly, BAM, next thing you know, I'm in a forest, surrounded by those Faceless. Xander—Lord Xander—he came and saved me. I explained my situation to him, and he and the others, they took me under their wing, I guess."

"What makes you so sure you've been transported to another world?" Kaze said, looking distressed. Rinkah didn't seem to really care, her expression remaining disinterested.

"Well, Nohr and Hoshido don't exist where I'm from, and neither does this magic crap, and basically, everything's pretty different," I say, doing the old wallet trick once more. Kaze studies the reproduction of old George for a minute before nodding. Rinkah takes one and throws it into the fire.

"Hey! That's my money!"

"If what you said is true, then this paper has no value here except as fuel," she replies.

"Well, it is true, but I don't appreciate you burning my money, and anyway, it's illegal to destroy currency," I add, trying to appeal to her sense of honor. "Anyway, to return to my story… basically, they gave me food and shelter and a job—I was Lord Xander's retainer-in-training—and now I'm back on the streets, if you will. Nothing and no one to help me but what I have on me and you two."

"Hmph! As if I would help you," Rinkah snaps.

"Rinkah, I think he's telling the truth," Kaze says in a careful, calm tone. I decide to take a bite of my "wild bird" while they're duking it out. It's not inedible, which is possibly better than expected. Honestly, I'm not sure what I was expecting.

"Does it matter? He's a Nohrian. It doesn't make a difference."

"Whether you think he's a Nohrian or not, it is not our way to turn away those in need," Kaze concludes with an air of finality, then turns to me. "I'm sure that our superiors would be more than willing to take you in as the Nohrian royal family did for you," he says, smiling. "Our Queen Mikoto is kind and just, unlike that dastard King Garon."

"Truthfully, it couldn't get much worse," I mutter in agreement.

"Well, thank you for being honest with me," Kaze says. "I will be honest with you in return." At this, I tilt my head in confusion. What could he be talking about? "That Nohrian princess, Corrin..."

"Kaze, do not tell him!" Rinkah interjects. I know what this is about. They're talking about Corrin's origin as a Hoshidan princess.

"Rinkah, it is only fair this way. He'd have found out soon enough once we arrived in Hoshido, at any rate," he replies. Rinkah grunts in frustration and Kaze continues. "I—we—are almost sure she is a princess of Hoshido, kidnapped as a child and raised in Nohr as one of Garon's own children."

"'Almost sure?'" I inquire. I know she is, and they know she is, so why the "almost"?

"It is only a conjecture, but it seems very likely. Her name is the same, and the times match up. Corrin is perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old. I remember the incident with King Sumeragi—may he rest in peace—I was just a boy then, it was maybe ten to fifteen years ago. She is certainly the right age to be our kidnapped princess," Kaze answers.

"I do not know why you trust this Nohrian traitor with such important information, but you've gone and done it," Rinkah comments, then yawns. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to sleep," she announces, stretching. "Wake me up when it is my turn to watch." She sprawls out the ground and just lies there. Kaze and I sit there in silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire, the crickets in the night, and the gentle cadence of Rinkah's breathing.

"I'm sorry she can be so difficult to deal with, I truly am," Kaze sighs and looks down at the fire.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're on my side, at least."

"Thank you. I will do my best to stand up for you, as a promise to Lady Corrin. Now, you should get some rest. I will wake you up when it is your shift to watch. If you get a shift to watch—I don't know if Rinkah will trust you enough to do that."

"Oh well, more sleep for me, I guess," I smile. I take my place on the other side of the fire.

"Indeed," Kaze smiles and returns to look into the neverending darkness. Suddenly I realize how tired I am. Ever since I was assaulted in the library, the days have seemed to blend together and it's just been non-stop action. Even just today, we've walked such a long distance. I'm exhausted. My eyes feel heavy and I let them close, listening to the nighttime ambiance.

"Goodnight, Kaze. See you tomorrow," I mumble.

* * *

 **A/N: I might publish Chapter 12 sometime later this week (Thursday?) because I know this one is pretty short and underwhelming. There's just no other way to write this part. And I especially know Radek asked for longer chapters but it won't be happening here at this juncture. The other review I'd like to address is Ashia21 - Harrison has played through the game so he knows what's going to happen, but he didn't realize it would end up happening to him, and it was an entirely different story for him when he personally knew the characters. That's what I was going for with that scene.**

 **In any case, see you all next week, or maybe if I'm feeling into it sometime later this week!**


	12. Halfway There

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying whatever holiday it is you celebrate, and here is my present to you! Well, not really, this chapter's again an underwhelming-but-necessary one. They pick up after this, though! I promise!**

* * *

I wake up sometime later. The sky is bright and sunny, a far cry from the dark night that we had walked so far in. Kaze and Rinkah are sitting around the fire idly. They haven't ditched me! I was worried that there was a real possibility of it happening, especially with Rinkah being so vitriolic towards anything I said or did.

"Good morning, Kaze, Rinkah," I mutter, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Nohrian," Rinkah snaps.

"Can you maybe chill? Just a little?"

"You ask the daughter of the Flame Tribe's chieftain to 'chill'? What insolence!" She shakes her head.

"Christ, it's a goddamn metaphor!" I shout back, now fully awake.

"If the both of you are done," Kaze interjects. "We've made good progress over the night, and I would like to continue moving in this morning." Rinkah grumbles in assent and begins collecting her things.

"Question," I begin, "how do you even know where we're going? I mean, I trust you, but like, yeah. You don't have a compass or anything, right?"

"Survival in the elements is a skill not unknown to the ninja," he replies. "I have been trained to navigate through the wilderness. Trust me. I know how to take us back to Hoshido."

"Lead the way, then," I smile at him as I turn to begin packing my things. Kaze is just that good.

* * *

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. We trek through more rolling hills and forests. Eventually we come across a river, and Kaze explains that this following this river will take us a good portion of the way we need to go. Kaze and Rinkah go on to drink from the river, filling their canteens, but I hang back a little, hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Kaze asks me.

"That water isn't clean," I say.

"What do you mean it's not clean? It's fresh as any old river."

"You have to boil it, to kill the bacteria or whatever the fuck is living in there." They stare at me blankly. "That's right, you guys don't know about bacteria or viruses! The germ theory of disease, man, it's an amazing thing."

"What nonsense are you going on about?" Rinkah asks.

"Let me try to explain it to you. You know how people get sick? It's tiny living things that cause that. Micro-organisms," I say, enunciating both parts of the word. "Micro, meaning small, and organism, meaning, well, an organism. So small, in fact, you can't see them without a special piece of equipment called a microscope."

"How ridiculous!" Rinkah snorts. "If you can't see such tiny things, how do you know they exist? Why should I believe you?"

I gesticulate with my hands, trying to wrack my brain with some sort of explanation, then put them down. "You're right. There's no way I can show you them now. Back in my world, people were able to do experiments to prove these things right. Maybe I can show you when we get to Hoshido."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try," she says confidently.

"Challenge accepted," I reply, giving her the best shit-eating grin I can muster. I know I'm right on this one. All I need to do is get the right kind of container and I'll be able to something like Pasteur's swan-necked flask experiments, that proved that germs exist. Science, bitch.

"I must agree, the thought is rather interesting, but the fact of the matter is we lack the equipment to boil the water here. Either drink now or we'll start moving on," Kaze says.

"Fine," I relent. "I'll drink it. But if I get cholera or typhoid fever, it's on you guys."

* * *

Some time later we make camp much the same way we did the previous night. The next day we continue on, working our way up small foothills. Days turn into weeks, and conversation between the three of us is still sparse. I miss the conveniences of modern travel. I wonder what the distance between Nohr and Hoshido is, but I'm sure it's driveable and most definitely flyable. By plane, not by dragon or pegasus.

I've been trying to keep track of the time we've been traveling, as well as the time I've spent in this world generally. I spent roughly a week in Nohr, and now we've been traveling for ten days. Of course, my count might be off a day or two, but it's been a lot either way. The thought of all the schoolwork I've missed and absences to explain runs through my head, and I feel a sense of dread. If I do go back, how can I account for all this? You can't just tell people "Yeah, I went to a fucking videogame world," they'll lock me up in a goddamn mental institution. It's not like I'm in much of a position to do anything about it now, at any rate. I guess the best thing I can do is keep on trucking.

* * *

We know we've approached the Bottomless Canyon when the grass and trees turn to rock. It's an imposing formation, with ash-colored rocks piled up high along its steep walls. There are well-worn paths leading up, but it doesn't take away from the overall impressiveness of the mountain range.

Almost nothing seems to be alive here. We're in broad daylight, but no animals are about. Before, you could hear birds chirping or flying overhead or sometimes bugs buzzing through the air, but here there is nothing. No plant life, either. Even the most hardy weeds have vanished from sight. The incline is a little annoying to deal with. Eventually we reach the top, Kaze ahead of Rinkah and I.

The view down is terrifying. It's similarly rocky, with jagged edges jutting out as far down as the eye can see. In fact, it pretty much looks bottomless, although I know it's not that simple. I don't know how Azura or Corrin jumped in here. I kick a few loose stones into the abyss and listen for the sound of them falling. I don't hear anything, even after a minute or two of waiting.

Before we're about to begin crossing the rickety rope bridge, two Hoshidan soldiers, naginatas in hand, run onto the other side of the canyon, with a ninja following them.

"Halt!" one exclaims. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

Oh shit. I had forgotten that Hoshido occupies this territory at this point in the game. How am I going to get out of this? I don't want to tell MORE randos my true identity! That's not the point! Panicked, I turn to Kaze and we make eye contact for a fraction of a second. He nods slightly, silently telling me, let me do the talking.

"Don't worry! We're on your side," Kaze says calmly, much more calmly than I could ever manage. "My name is Kaze. My companion there is Rinkah," he says, gesturing to her, "We're Hoshidan soldiers. We were taken prisoner, but we managed to escape with the help of a… Nohrian… who needs to flee his country. That would be this one," he finishes, pointing to me. To anyone else, the way he said it sounded completely legitimate. But because I knew his story would crack in the parts concerning my identity, I could hear the subtle shifts indicating that those statements weren't totally accurate.

The ninja smiles. "It's good to see a friendly face. I'm Omozu, and I command this garrison. Kaze, was it? I invite you to spend the night—you must be exhausted from travelling."

"That would be much appreciated," Kaze replies, and we begin crossing.

* * *

When you heard the name "abandoned fortress" in the game, you'd imagine something quite different from what the actual thing looks like. It's not crumbling or falling apart or anything like that—the accommodations are actually rather nice, I happen to notice, as we enter.

"We were about to have dinner ourselves, as a matter of fact," Omozu says and turns to Kaze and Rinkah. "I invite you two to join me in my private quarters. Follow me." You two? Does he only mean them and not me?

"What about Harrison here?" Kaze asks. Thank you, someone is sticking up for me at least.

"Oh." Omozu stops dead in his tracks and faces me, looking me up and down with a stern expression. He's staring daggers into me. "You mean this Nohrian? I thought we would have a joyous reunion of fellow countrymen," Omozu says, with the implied subtext being 'Kindly get this Nohrian scum out of here at your earliest convenience.'

"I can take a hint," I say flatly. I understand the whole national pride thing but I can't help but be a little bit offended, although I do try to keep that hidden. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? Enjoy yourselves."

I turn and walk away. If he doesn't want to suffer my company than I don't want to suffer his. At least, that's what I tell myself as I quickly walk down the nearest hallway I can find and make several turns before I'm completely lost. Then the second-guessing starts to set in. I was really just super rude to our host. Would he even care enough to find me and help me out of this maze of hallways? Would Kaze and Rinkah?

I decide to give up and sit in the hallway, my back against the stone wall, and wait. I sit there in silence, listening to the occasional growling of my stomach. Fuck, I should have just let Kaze take it from there. We walked a long distance today, and I'm hungry. I should have just shut my stupid mouth and eaten and I wouldn't be in this mess.

I don't know how long I was there for—fifteen, twenty minutes. The only thing I can hear is the occasional crack of thunder from the outside. Suddenly, hurried footsteps. A Hoshidan soldier comes running across the hallway. "What's going on?" I ask him.

"Nohrians!" he shouts. "There are Nohrians on the other side of the canyon! Get Captain Omozu! Now!" Corrin! That means Corrin is here, with Gunter and Jakob and Hans, that gigantic asshole.

"He's probably in his quarters," I say to him. The soldier is running past me now. I decide to get up and follow the soldier. I can't quite match his pace, but I keep up well enough to be able to follow him out of the labyrinth of hallways. As we move through, I reflect on what's going on. This is when Corrin gets captured and ends up going to Hoshido. If I remember correctly, Rinkah does it, and that means that she'll ultimately end up coming with us.

Eventually, we arrive what I assume to be Omozu's quarters. I take a few steps back and let my new friend do the talking. I notice that the door is sliding, hanging on a frame. The soldier knocks on the walls and slides open the door slightly. "Captain Omozu, sir! Nohrian forces are on the other side of the canyon! What should we do?" he shouts.

I can hear a grunt, followed by a shuffling from the inside of the room. A second later, the door slides open and Omozu walks out, followed by Kaze and Rinkah. "Don't worry yourselves," Omozu says, looking at his dinner companions. "My men and I will take care of them." He then exits with the panicked soldier in a rushed, hurried manner.

"Hey," I call out to Kaze and Rinkah. "How was your dinner?"

"Just fine, until it was interrupted," Rinkah mutters in an annoyed tone.

"Let's find some higher ground to get a view of the situation," Kaze suggests. "I believe I know where some battlements of this fortress might be." Kaze leads us down another hallway, not the one I went down earlier, and up a flight of stone stairs.

"How'd you know this would be here?" I ask.

"A ninja's powers of observation," he replies matter-of-factly. I nod, impressed.

We reach the top of the staircase and, just as Kaze said, walk to a row of battlements at the top of the fortress. I can feel the cold rain on my body. The sky briefly glows white with lightning, followed by the boom of thunder. From here, we have an excellent vantage point from which to observe the battle. The Hoshidan soldiers are taking point by the bridge, while Omozu stands guard much closer to the fortress itself. On the other side of the canyon are four figures, one mounted. It's hard to make them out from this distance, but I can assume they're Corrin, Gunter, Jakob, and Hans.

They must've already had the little back-and-forth, because two of the standing figures plus the mounted one are walking back to the path down the canyon. Meanwhile, another one, larger than the others, is running across the bridge—Hans. He makes short work of a Hoshidan soldier there and immediately the rest of the troops spring into action. On the other side, Corrin, Gunter, and Jakob are forced to stand and fight. Her first real battle is about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Recently I read a review by Rainsfere that echoed a thought I had myself - I think I moved too fast in the beginning without giving enough character relationships and interactions especially outside the royal family. Not trying to give an excuse, but it was the beginning and I'm still new at writing and all that, and in hindsight it seems like I missed some opportunities. I was thinking about writing a "Chapter 7.5" that would provide some of those interactions and flesh out Harrison's time in the Northern Fortress without changing any of the overall plot. This wouldn't take the place of an actual forward update, so you'd get 2 chapters with one update, the regular scheduled one AND this bonus one. I don't know why it would be bad, but I want to know if you guys would be willing to read it - I don't know if it's bad fanfiction practice or something. Like I said, I am very new at this. So let me know what you think about this idea.**


	13. Lost and Found

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is probably the longest chapter I've yet written - it was originally shorter, but I had a new idea for a scene that ended up lengthening it a lot. Enjoy! I have since removed the flashback during the fight scene and actually wrote that training bit into Chapter 4, though it's still referenced here.**

* * *

Corrin's first move is to use her Fucking Dragon Powers™ to construct a bridge out of loose rocks from one side of the canyon to the other. I can tell that said powers are being used because not only is something that defies the laws of physics occurring, but a faint glow is surrounding her. This allows her three-man army to bypass the bridge fortifications that the Hoshidans have set up. Despite Hans's initial success in breaking their line, two samurai and a spearman surround him and bring him down. He's not dead, because I can see him slinking away across the bridge, but he's certainly out of commission for the time being.

As can be expected, Corrin's ragtag band of misfits chews through the Hoshidan defensive position rather easily. It's disturbing to watch these men die, but thankfully being up on the battlements adds distance that prevents me from having to see it full-on, right in front of me. If I was down there with the troops… I'm not sure I'd quite have it together. On the bright side, Corrin is capable and it looks like she's got good old-fashioned plot armor on her side.

At this point, I can't watch anymore. I look on the Hoshidan side of the canyon, away from the battlefield, out over the rocky slopes that lead up to this area. All I can hear are the crack of the thunder, the pounding of the rain, and the screams of Hoshidan soldiers as they meet their ends. It certainly doesn't look good for them, as Corrin's team approaches the fortress…

"We should go," Kaze says suddenly. Rinkah and I turn to look at him. "This fortress is going to fall, and we'll be taken prisoner again. Let us escape now under the cover of the fighting."

"Agreed," Rinkah says.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are," I add.

"Then let's go."

* * *

We manage to exit the fortress without issue. Corrin and Jakob are maybe fifty feet out, duking it out with a pair of pegasus knights, but we manage to evade their sight. Omozu is standing guard by the gate. He makes eye contact with Kaze for a half a second, nods, then speaks.

"You should leave now. Things are looking grim here, but I must stay with my men."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Captain," Kaze says. "May the gods be with you."

We turn and walk around the side of the fortress and begin to head down the rocky path. I can hear Omozu shouting—"Hoshido won't stand for this! Revenge will be ours!" and the ensuing clang of steel on steel. Was that his death line? ...something like that. I shake my head and continue on, beginning to descend the slope, right behind Kaze and Rinkah.

"Hey! Get back here, kid!" I hear a gruff voice shout from behind me. I stop and whirl around to see who it belongs to. No one's nearby? At least no one who that voice belongs to, I think, before I hear a massive crash maybe ten feet away from me. A cloud of dust and pebbles billows up, ten feet into the air, as the… thing settles into the ground. I cautiously take a step back and stare through it, squinting to see if I can make out what is in there. What the hell could it be?

A lone figure emerges—a bald, sour-faced man, with musculature to put anatomy models to shame. Oversized shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets make him look even more imposing, not to mention the gigantic battle-axe he's holding in his hands. It's Hans.

I can't stop staring. Wasn't he just beaten down? How'd he manage to pull this off? Some part of my brain is yelling at me to move, to run, to fight, to play dead, to do anything but give this guy more time. But I'm terrified, frozen like a deer in headlights.

He looks at me and laughs, deep and menacing. "Bwahaha!" He must have noticed the expression on my face. "I wasn't sure it was you till I got up close—you're the kid who His Majesty wanted dead, right?" I don't say anything as he laughs once more. "I can fix that," he says, his lips forming a horrifying grin. Honestly, I'm amazed I haven't shit myself.

He moves towards me, and I manage to snap out of the trance. My breathing accelerates, and the realization dawns on me that this is my first actual time in live combat, where the enemy is out to kill me. I mean, besides that first terrifying time I was in there, but Xander isn't here to rescue me. Luckily, I'm not all alone, and I do have a weapon—I draw Polaris. I'm going to use this baby for the first time.

Hans is now within striking distance… for him, not for me. He winds up for his swing and I jump back, evading the blade by barely two feet. The considerable backswing gives me a moment to reposition.

I fumble for a moment as my memory kicks in. Laslow and I went over some maneuvering techniques to go along with the theoretical groundwork he demonstrated to me. Visualizing the invisible circle, imagining me and Hans from a bird's-eye view, I step backwards to give me some breathing room. Carefully, one foot at a time, avoiding putting them next to one another—that makes it easier for you to be knocked off your feet.

I don't have the time to calculate how Hans's axe stance transfers over to swordfighting, so I go for a neutral, middle-of-the-road stance. Even if it isn't optimal, I feel a little more confident knowing my training is finally beginning to sink in.

Hans swings at me once again. I strike at him, aiming for a gap between the armor plates much like I did while I was training with Xander. My blade bounces of his armor with a metallic clink. Fuck! I've missed! Hans swings the axe back. I'm too close to get out of the way! Pain shoots through my right shoulder, and I can feel it bleed.

The fact that my arm is still attached and functioning, however, is proof that it was only a glancing blow. "Thank God," I mutter under my breath. It's hard to resist the instinctual urge to hold it with my left hand, but I need to fight. My sword arm is still in working condition.

Hans isn't satisfied. He continues coming at me, and crouches as if he's about to make a leap to tackle me. All of a sudden, he cries out, in pain…? He stops short and turns around. What the hell is happening?

Behind him are four figures. Kaze, Rinkah, a redheaded, masked man and a woman with long, dark hair. Saizo and Kagero! They're here to help me! ...aren't they?

Hans turns around once again to look at me, and I notice a few shurikens buried in his back plate. That must be their doing. "Gah!" he cries out. "You Hoshidan bastards! I'll be back to rip off all your damn heads!" he shouts, before crouching again and leaping back towards the bridge.

"Harrison! Are you all right?" Kaze calls out to me.

"He got me in the shoulder," I reply, clenching my teeth to try to minimize the pain. "I'll live if we can stop the bleeding."

Kaze nods, and turns to Saizo and Kagero. "Thank you for helping us. We should be going now," he says.

Saizo nods in response. "And we must return to our mission. I shall see you later, brother," he says bluntly. He and Kagero resume their pace and enter the battlefield. Right, they're the Hoshidan reinforcements that force Corrin and company back.

"That was my brother, Saizo. He's always on some important business for Lord Ryoma." Kaze shakes his head. "Let's continue. When we reach the base of the mountain, we'll patch you up."

We keep descending down the mountain as the sounds of the battle get quieter and quieter. It's certainly physically easier to go down than up, although the constant worry of losing your step and plummeting to an unfortunate death definitely heightens the stakes. I try to move as quickly as I can without losing my footing, but it's not enough to keep up with my companions. Kaze's got his super ninja agility, and Rinkah just does not give a shit.

I'm also distracted. I wonder at what point Corrin gets thrown into the Bottomless Canyon and saved by Lilith. Doesn't Rinkah end up finding her and bringing her to the Hoshidan capital? Should that be happening soon, and am I going to be there? I'm so wrapped up in these considerations that I fail to notice that I'm almost about to walk onto nothing! I catch myself at the last possible millisecond.

"Jesus Christ… oh thank God, thank God," I say to myself, catching my rapidly accelerating breath.

"Watch yourself, Nohrian! I won't save you if you fall," Rinkah admonishes.

What a buzzkill. A few short minutes later, we reach the bottom. "Alright, Kaze, you said you could fix my arm?" I ask.

"Well, somewhat. I'm no healer, but I have a vulnerary here," he explains, and pulls one out of his bag. It's a small, brown bottle. It seems to be covered in canvas—almost like a canteen in its construction. I show him my shoulder. As I thought, the cut isn't too deep, although the blood has soaked my upper arm and my clothes. Kaze pours some of the liquid inside onto the cut. It burns like rubbing alcohol as it soaks in, but the bleeding quickly stops, and the pulsing sensation of pain is replaced with a dull ache.

I look towards the landscape ahead. I can't make out much of the land ahead because of the fog. I do see, out of the corner of my eye, a blue and white light open up, and a whirring noise fills the air. Thanks to Iago's bullshittery, I now associate that noise with magic.

"Guys! Look!" I call out to my companions, pointing to the light. It's growing, filling out to an oval—it looks like some kind of portal. Suddenly, someone steps out… Is it Corrin? It's hard to tell from this distance, but they seem to be about the right height.

"A Nohrian!" Rinkah whispers. "I'll take care of them. Wait here, you two."

She takes her club and sneaks through the brush towards Corrin. I shuffle over to Kaze and whisper to him. "Is it just me or does that look like Princess Corrin?"

"It does," he replies. "I'm not sure if Rinkah realizes that."

"Neither am I," I agree.

Watching the scene, I hear Rinkah cry out, "You're mine, Nohrian!" and she bonks Corrin on the head with the short end of her club. She princess-carries Corrin's unconscious body towards us.

It's funny because Corrin's a princess! ...I don't actually know if that's funny.

"We have taken ourselves a prisoner," she says, proudly.

"Rinkah. You realize that's Corrin, Lady Corrin, right?" I say to her, gesturing to Corrin's distinctive features—the silver hair, the giant honking glowing purple sword, et cetera, et cetera.

Rinkah looks amazed for a second, then looks over the prisoner's body. For a moment she's speechless. "...I suppose you are right."

Of course I'm fucking right, I've played this game before. Granted, you live it. And I live it too, now, I suppose.

"We should probably give her in to the royal family. I'm sure they would love to see their long-lost princess," Kaze says.

"True, but she will likely wake up before we reach the capital. I know a Flame Tribe village near here where we can rest before finishing the trip."

"Uh, are you going to carry her the whole way?" I ask.

"Do you doubt me?" Rinkah replies.

"...just don't drop the princess."

* * *

We trek on for another few hours. The Hoshidan countryside is brighter than it is in Nohr, although it is still somewhat foggy out at the moment. Just as she said, Rinkah princess-carries Corrin while I take Rinkah's club. Despite her still not entirely trusting me, she asserts that she could defeat me easily even without a weapon should I attempt any foul play.

We arrive at the Flame Tribe village sometime later. Immediately, the guard seems to recognize Rinkah. He's a bear of a man, well-muscled from head to toe and probably six-foot-six. His face is obscured by a mask and at his side is a massive club. Yep, he's an Oni Savage—the Hoshidan carbon-copies of traditional Fighters. He straightens his posture as she approaches and bows.

"A pleasure to see you, my lady," he says in a deep voice. "What brings you to our village?"

"We're just passing through. We need to take this Nohrian in as a prisoner," she says, showing the guard the unconscious Corrin in her arms. "If you could spare us a place to rest for the night, it would be much appreciated."

"Anything for the daughter of our honorable Chieftain," he says, then turns to make the arrangements. I guess being the chieftain's daughter has its benefits after all.

We're led into the house of the village's leader, a man even bigger and burlier than the guard. Rinkah lays Corrin down on a mat in the house, and she and the chieftain embrace. Wait, chieftain? Isn't Rinkah the chieftain's daughter? Maybe this guy is like a sub-chief or something. I don't' think the intricacies of the political structure of the Flame Tribe villages were ever really discussed in the source material.

Either way, the two begin conversing eagerly, about Rinkah's father, how her village is doing, our circumstances of escaping from Nohr. I learn that my earlier hunch about him being some sort of mid-tier leader was correct. Go me, figuring out tribal systems in fictional lands. One out of one. Let's see if we can keep up that streak.

Meanwhile, the guard returns with some ceramic cups of water. As usual, I've been distracted so much by everything that's going on that I forget how thirsty I am and quickly down what I've been given.

"So," I say to the group. "Now what?"

"I suppose we'll wait till she wakes up," Kaze answers unconcernedly.

It doesn't take very long. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She looks around, her expression darkened with confusion.

"Ah, you're awake," Rinkah says. "Sorry about that bump on your head."

"It's you!" Corrin replies. Her eyes grow wide with recognition. "From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?"

"Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshido's territory. I'm going to the Hoshidan authorities."

"I see." Corrin looks down at the ground. "I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me."

I decide to make myself known at this point. "I won't let that happen, Lady Corrin."

She immediately does a 180 and turns to look at me. "Harrison! You're here, too!"

I break out into a grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Maybe a little," she says sheepishly. "And Kaze! Everyone's back together!"

"I suppose we are," he says. "I'm glad we found you, Princess Corrin." Kaze kneels to her, to her surprise.

"Wait, am I missing something here?"

"Please come with us—all will be explained in due time," Kaze answers.

While I understand that that kind of cryptic bullshit is essential for the plot and whatnot, it still sucks on Corrin's end. I decide to reassure her a little bit. "Everything's going to be fine, milady," I say calmly, nodding. "They haven't even gotten rid of me yet, and it's not like anyone would even come after them if they did."

"Well, Xander would," Corrin laughs.

"How is he, by the way?"

"His same old self. He did seem a bit distraught after you had to leave, but I didn't ask him about it or anything."

The chieftain returns, bringing some bowls of… something with him. "I have some food for you four," he says. "Will you and your companions be spending the night, Rinkah?" he asks.

"If it's not imposing on you," she answers.

"Certainly not! I will get mats for you to sleep on."

"Thank you, Uncle Nobuo."

Rinkah takes the bowls from his hands and gives them out to us, along with sets of chopsticks. I can feel that the bowls are hot immediately, and I look inside. There's rice, mixed in with some pieces of meat and vegetables. I try to use the chopsticks and my first attempts are less than skillful, but I quickly get the hang of it. I look over to Kaze and Rinkah, who are deftly using their own, and Corrin, who is struggling to pick up anything at all, passing the sticks back and forth in her hands.

I suppose that makes sense. This is perfectly normal to Kaze and Rinkah, while Corrin's never probably even seen chopsticks in her life. Being an American Jew, I've had a fair bit of experience with Chinese food and the associated utensils, if I do say so myself, but certainly not to the point where it's just habit.

Regardless, the village chieftain—Nobuo—returns with several mats as we're finishing our portions. He lays them out on the floor and bids us good night before heading to his own room.

"Well, thank you for getting us to here, Rinkah," I say aloud. "What's the plan for tomorrow? Anyone?"

"We'll continue heading towards Castle Shirasagi. Now that Lady Corrin is with us, we should move much quicker. I estimate it's perhaps another week and a half," Kaze answers.

"It all seems the same at this point, anyway," I say, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this one was a long chapter!** **On a more general note, I'd just like to say that I plan to have the science/modern technology themes be a recurring element in the story. Not the only element, obviously, but later on they will play a role. I know that's something that might not appeal to everyone, so I think it's important that I make that clear now.**


	14. Crossing Over

**A/N: And we're in Hoshido! Woohoo! I'm glad the flashbacks from the last chapter were a hit - I'll begin to work them into the upcoming chapters. And as for Rationalism... that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?**

* * *

We wake up and begin moving after a quick meal. Rinkah thanks her "uncle" for letting us stay, and we start our way towards the Hoshidan capital.

Our travel is just about without incident. Kaze and Rinkah instruct me not to tell Corrin anything, and that's exactly what I do. She begs me to tell her something, but all I can do is assure her that everything's going to be fine. "If Kaze and Rinkah had bad intentions," I tell her, "They'd have done something already. And if they still have something up their sleeves, I'll do my damndest to stop them." She seems somewhat reassured by my remarks, but I'm sure she's still very confused. It won't be much longer now.

* * *

Unlike Windmire, the Hoshidan capital is a more traditional city, centered around a tall structure that I can only assume is Castle Shirasagi. I learn that the city is named Hikarikawa, a fact that was, to my memory, never discussed in the game. Still, it is no less lively than its Nohrian counterpart. Merchants are selling produce, tools, and weapons while children happily play in the streets. The atmosphere is bright and optimistic. A majority of the people I see have a smile on their face, which is certainly something I can't say the same for back home—smiling in an Earth city means you're probably going to get mugged. I know this cheery air won't last for long, but I try to take it in as much as I can for the moment.

We approach the castle through the winding streets of the city. Samurai guards at the gate let us in, and we are quickly escorted to the throne room. I'm starting to get a little anxious. We're going to meet the Hoshidan royals! It's the same starstruck sensation I got when I met Xander and his siblings for the first time, too. Will they believe me? Will they like me? I remember Takumi being a little shit, to be frank, at this point in the game. He's likely to be a thorn in my side...

Waiting for us inside is the lobster-man himself. Despite how we all made fun of him, in person, Ryoma is much more intimidating than his game portrait would suggest. His armor in place and Raijinto at his side gives me the impression that he's ready for business, and I know damn well he is.

"Welcome back, Kaze," he says. Holy shit. His voice. His voice! It's Chrom AND McCree rolled into one. Matthew Mercer, what a guy, what a guy. Okay, Harrison, contain your nerd-ering. Take a deep breath. Steel your nerves. We're trying not to get executed here.

""Thank you, Lord Ryoma," Kaze replies, and kneels.

"Did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Corrin's eyebrows are raised in shock.

"This is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma," Rinkah answers.

"I understand…" her voice trails off, unsure. "If you're going to execute me, just get on with it."

Before Ryoma can answer, Mikoto walks in, immediately catching my attention. She looks regal, elegant, majestic, her black hair contrasting with her white dress. She pretty much looks the part of the fair and just queen that she is. "I cannot believe it is really you…" she says. Her expression is neutral, probably in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Corrin replies. It seems so obvious to me, having, y'know, played the game and all. I try to suppress a smirk and continue standing respectfully.

"I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" Mikoto runs to hug Corrin, who squirms a little at the sudden embrace. The scene is nothing short of adorable. I exchange a glance and a smile with Kaze.

"Your sweet child?!" Corrin exclaims incredulously. "What are you talking about? This is impossible…"

Mikoto strokes Corrin's hair affectionately. "Oh, my poor Corrin, it's such a sad story… when you were a child, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" She returns to practically burying Corrin into herself.

"But King Garon is my father! None of this makes any sense," Corrin protests, her voice a bit muffled by Mikoto.

"It must be quite the shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your elder brother, Ryoma," the prince explains.

"No, no, no, this is all wrong. Xander is my older brother, and Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

I have a sudden urge to interject "Search your feelings! You know it to be true!", while extending my hand like Darth Vader talking to Luke Skywalker. I think that would just make it ridiculous, though. And better yet, how do you explain Star Wars? Well, they might actually understand it a little bit, what with lightsabers and the Force being similar to magic...

Corrin's expression looks confused, pained. I decide to help her out. "Lady Corrin—they may very well be right," I offer. "If King Garon was really your father and really cared about you, would he send you on that mission to the abandoned fortress?"

Corrin turns to me. "I guess you have a point," she admits, sighing.

"I had been meaning to ask who you are, but I suppose now is as good a time as any," Ryoma says, looking to me intently.

"My name is Harrison. I'm… well, this is kind of weird," I start. Boy, this never gets old, does it? Deep breath… "I'm from another world. Not Nohr or Hoshido. A country called the United States, on a planet called Earth."

"What madness is this?" Ryoma asks. His expression seems to be growing more frustrated.

"I sort of just… found myself in a forest, was chased by some monsters, got taken in by the Nohrian royals, got mistaken as a Hoshidan spy and had to leave with Kaze and Rinkah here. Lady Corrin was the one who helped us keep our heads on our bodies, by the way."

Ryoma's eyes narrow, and he takes a step closer to me. "You said you were taken in by the Nohrian royals? Are you some kind of spy sent to infiltrate our lands?"

"No, I'm not," I reply as calmly as I can.

"And what if your story is a lie? If you can't prove it…"

"I can." Ah, the old wallet trick, how indispensable you are. Minus one dollar bill because a certain someone had to throw my hard-earned cash into the fire. Ryoma still seems unsure, and Mikoto's expression doesn't waver either.

"Ryoma… I don't know if you are my brother, but if you are, listen to me," Corrin starts. "I trust him. Father- the king of Nohr, who I thought was my father, unfairly sentenced him to be executed with Kaze and Rinkah. Don't turn Harrison away after I managed to save him. He's smart and trustworthy and he's not a bad fighter, either," she finishes.

"I agree with my dear Corrin," Mikoto finally speaks up, then turns to me. "A friend of Corrin is a friend of ours as well. And I can't say I've had the pleasure of meeting someone from another world," she says, smiling.

"Thank you… your highness? Er, that's probably wrong… I'm sorry, we didn't really have royalty in my country back home."

"A country without royalty? How curious… 'your Majesty' is what many of my subjects call me."

"If my mother and Corrin are in favor of it, I suppose I must agree as well. Harrison, was it?" Ryoma asks. I nod. "Please accept the welcome and hospitality of Castle Shirasagi and Hoshido as a whole, Harrison."

"Thank you, sir." Aw yeah, we're two for two. I don't know how you pulled it off, Harrison, you brilliant lucky little... but you've done it.

"I still can't believe it's you, Corrin…" Ryoma says, shaking his head. His brown hair moves slightly side to side and I have to suppress a little smile. "I remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi—our father—to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse, he kidnapped you."

"That's…" Corrin starts, her voice shaky, weak, and confused. "It's impossible, I just can't believe it."

"You don't remember anything, do you?" I detect the slightest bit of sadness, disappointment, in Ryoma's tone of voice. He and Corrin shared some bit of their childhood so long ago and, at least for now, it was lost. If he's the only one who remembers it, it's as if it never happened.

...does that apply to my life back on Earth? I guess it could. No one else does have any way of confirming that anything I say is true. If I'm the only one who knows that... it could have just been some kind of insane dream, because this is my reality now. Or is this the dream, and it's simply taking me forever to wake up? I could go back and forth and deeper and deeper down the rabbit-hole all day...

"No," Corrin says dejectedly, derailing my metaphysical train of thought. "I have only the vaguest of memories from my early childhood. Sometimes it feels like there is something more beneath the surface, but never more than a blurry image…" her voice begins to trail off.

Just then, a samurai runs into the room. He stops suddenly and stands at attention. "Lord Ryoma, sir! I come with urgent news! We're under attack in the northern villages!"

"No!" Ryoma says, his hands curling into fists. "Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"Yes, sir, they've been evacuating the villagers."

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. Come with me, Corrin, and see the truth with your own eyes." Ryoma starts for the entrance. "Kaze, Rinkah, come along as well." They wordlessly follow their prince.

Corrin just sort of stands there for a few seconds. It's a lot to take in for her, I'm sure.

"Milady?" I prompt her. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

After considering for another fraction of a second, she nods. "Please."

* * *

The trip to the northern village isn't really all that long. We move out on foot, and luckily my marathon walking sessions with Kaze and Rinkah have been paying off. Plus, I'd left my bag in the castle, reducing the travel weight by some imperceptible amount.

The ground is covered in a light layer of snow. It's hilly, and the white-on-white makes the elevation a little tricky to see. I rub my hands together for a moment, savoring the momentary warmth. I wasn't prepared for a winter mission, but I'm sure once we engage the enemy I'll be sweating up a storm all the same.

Just out of the corner of my eye, if I look in the right angle, I can see two dots of red-and-white—I think those are Hinoka and Sakura. Much larger blobs of grays, dull browns and greens dot the countryside—the Faceless.

These old bastards are back, aren't they? I remember the terror they gave me the first time around… seeing them again will be no different, I'm afraid.

Ryoma is at the front of our little formation. He charges head-first into battle without even considering us. "Hold strong, sisters! I'm coming for you!" I can hear him cry as he draws Raijinto. He leaps ahead towards a lone Faceless and slices horizontally across its midsection. Before the thing can react, he's on the other side, and he follows it up with another slash. The monster is done, and it disintegrates into that eerie purple mist.

"Damn," I mutter, and turn to Corrin. "I suppose he can take care of himself. How are we gonna approach this one, Lady Corrin?"

"Hmm…" she turns her head side to side, surveying the battlefield, then points to a rustic-looking group of buildings to our right. "There's a village over there. Kaze, I want you to let them know to evacuate and get out of harm's way," she orders.

"Certainly, milady," he replies.

"The three of us will start advancing and clearing out those monsters. Join up with us when you're done, Kaze," Corrin finishes.

He nods and disappears. Corrin and Rinkah begin moving carefully towards the first group of Faceless as I begin to follow.

A group of Faceless begins to charge us—four, in fact. Corrin and Rinkah take three, while one splits off to face me alone. He rushes me down, swinging his fist in a massive arc. I luckily dodge his momentum-filled strike. He continues past me, then turns around with an unsatisfied grunt. I know what to do now. I raise my sword, ready to attack. He's coming back, winding up for another swing… Here we go. This is it. Breathe in, and strike!

The Faceless seemingly effortlessly blocks my attack. His fist closes around its edge as I try to yank my blade free. Fuck, this can't be happening. No, no, no, this is bad. "Give it back, asshole!" I shout. He's pulling harder now. This tug-of-war is not working in my favor. Dammit, Harrison, just try to brute-strength this one, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky…

Or maybe you won't. He successfully wrestles Polaris from my weakening grasp. I stumble backwards and my hands sting, a bit raw from holding onto the grip so tightly. "Fuck me, just…" This is terrible. Absolutely awful. He throws the sword several yards away, in a direction that I believe is closer to Sakura and Hinoka—but I can't worry about that now. I don't have a weapon! What the hell am I going to do!

Think, Harrison, think, you survived this once without a real weapon. You sure as hell can do it again, right? Except, you don't have Xander to bail you out…

The zombie approaches me again, leaning his massive head and torso towards me. He lets out another guttural roar, and I realize I'm still on the ground. I quickly scramble to my feet, and he's only a few feet away from me. I step back as much as I can, but he's still making swings at me. I dodge the first one, but the second hits me square in the side. Pain pulses through my body, but I don't' think I'm bleeding. Either way, I'm knocked off my feet once again.

This is it. I'm done. His menacing form lumbers over me and blocks out the sun in the sky. He is literally inches away from me. What a pathetic way to go. Done in by a fucking Faceless after you survived them the first time and the fight with Hans. You moron.

Just then, something shiny smashes in his head, and his entire body disintegrates into that dark ethereal mist. I look up and meet my savior's eyes—Rinkah! She saved my life! She doesn't look happy, wearing her usual scowl on her face.

I don't really give a shit. I jump to my feet and run to her. "Oh my God, thank you so much! Rinkah, you saved me!" I praise and thank her as fast as I can, resisting the temptation to hug her because she just fucking saved my life. She simply avoids eye contact and crosses her arms.

"Do be more careful in the future," she admonishes.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, nodding eagerly. I look around, and they've dispatched two of the other enemies, leaving only one in this group left. Corrin runs him through with Ganglari to finish him off, as he vanishes.

"Lady Corrin!" I call out to her. "I lost my weapon somewhere… over there," I point, gesturing to the rough area where the now-dead Faceless had flung Polaris into. It didn't seem like there were Faceless around it.

"Try to find it, but if it looks dangerous, just run," she instructs.

I run as fast as I can, trying to remember the spot as best I can. I feel around in the snow, the cold biting at my hands. Eventually I feel the telltale smoothness of metal and make my way to the grip, and withdraw my sword with all the ceremony of King Arthur drawing Excalibur, or Link and the Master Sword. At least, that's certainly what it feels like. It also feels cold. Very, very cold.

I shake the snow off the blade and take a moment to survey the situation. Ryoma's tearing through Faceless on his own they're made of wet tissue paper. Kaze has rejoined Corrin and Rinkah, and the three are making their way to my position. The elevation generally increases this way, and the remaining Faceless are heavily congregated on these hills.

"Harrison!" Corrin calls to me. "Did you find it?" I brandish Polaris as an answer and grin. "Great," she replies. "I think the princesses are at the top of this hill. See if you can get up there and help them out. Rinkah and Kaze and I are going to take care of any stragglers down here."

"Got it," I answer. Truthfully, I'm a little scared, especially after that last encounter. Exhale once again. I just got a little cocky and caught off guard. It's okay. Shit happens. Think back to what Xander and Laslow taught you. Stay adaptable. Think on your feet. Respond to the enemy.

Expect the unexpected. I can do this.

Let's save some goddamn princesses.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thank-you to Syntaxis for joining the beta team and helping me come up with a legit-sounding Japanese name for the Hoshidan capital city. I can't believe that was never addressed in the game! I know this chapter borrows a lot from the in-game dialogue, and there are valid criticisms of that, but I think it makes a lot of sense for everything to proceed as normal except for the things that Harrison interrupts or otherwise changes. But, of course, as always, let me know what you think in the reviews. I've also been making small changes to previous chapters as we go along, so if you encounter anything different, you're not crazy, I am just a perfectionist about certain, particular things. Enjoy!**


	15. Thin Ice

**A/N: And we're back. I've realized I made a horrible mistake in the last chapter, as pointed out to me by Rainsfere. So, that God-awful reference was fixed and has been relegated to a thought rather than a spoken line. You don't need to back and reread it unless you want to relive the awfulness. I don't know what the hell I was thinking there, or how I didn't realize how ridiculously stupid that was. The fact of the matter is I'm still a new writer and I really still don't know what I'm doing. Bottom line, I'm very sorry about it and I hope it hasn't shaken anyone's confidence in the story too greatly. So after this, let's just pretend it never happened.**

 **On a more positive note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I take a second to size up my surroundings. To my left is the base of another hill leading upwards. I reach it and begin my journey upwards. Looking up higher is difficult; the sun reflects off the snow and stings my eyes. My left hand firmly grasping Polaris, I try to block it out with my right hand by my forehead, but it only helps a little.

Dead ahead of me, near the top of the hill is a red-haired girl in white clothes, clutching a short staff. That's Sakura all right. I can't see Hinoka from here, but there is a Faceless in between me and her. He slowly approaches her in that steady yet awkward gait that the Faceless have, and I begin to follow. He doesn't seem to have noticed me yet.

A white-and-red blur flies down next to Sakura. A naginata-wielding knight on a pegasus—that's Hinoka all right. Sakura raises her staff and heals her sister with that faint glow, barely visible in the bright daylight. Hinoka immediately flies away and proceeds to run another Faceless through with her spear. She continues to fight, hovering and striking at other targets I can't see. I assume there must be more she's dealing with.

I turn my attention back to Sakura. She's staring there watching her sister, just as I was, but in the meantime, the enemy on the mountain has made significant progress towards her position. I try to run as fast as I can to catch up to him, but it's difficult going uphill. It appears like the elevation isn't impeding the Faceless at all. He just plods on as he normally does. I'm gaining on him somewhat, but I don't know if it'll be enough—he's only a few yards away from her.

"Hey! Watch out!" I shout. I can hear Sakura gasp as she does an about-face. The monster turns towards my direction just after. The princess and I make eye contact for a half a second. "Run!" I call out to her, again. She hesitates for a moment, then nods and runs in Hinoka's direction.

Breathe out. You've saved her for now. You just need to deal with this guy. He's approaching me, arms out in a menacing stance. He's ready to deck me and he won't be taking no for an answer. I ready my sword. I am not going to fuck this up. No way, no how. I'm going to nail this bastard if it's the last goddamn thing I do.

It's so close now. Only a few feet away. I'm going to be aggressive now. I close the gap and slash at his upper arm, by his shoulder. Judging by the high-pitched moan it elicits, it's a hit. He responds with a cross punch—easily dodged. I make another quick strike at his chest and it hits home. Success—two for two. He tries to punch me again, and I duck. I can feel the adrenaline surging through my veins once again. I am on my game, I am in the zone, I am on fire!

Well, that's what I thought until he hits me with a sucker punch to the gut. I lose any breath I had as I'm launched a few feet backwards. It hurts like a motherfucker, all over.

Not this shit again, I think, as I lie there once more in the snow. Rinkah isn't even here to bail me out. But I do have Polaris—I can save myself this time.

The Faceless leans back, winding up for another punch aimed directly at my heart. Now's my chance! Teeth clenched, I fight through the lingering pain and roll to the side, successfully avoiding the haymaker. I hop to my feet, the terror of this fight for survival spurring me on. Now or never. My sword is at the ready...

He begins charging at me. I note the direction and pivot my body just in time to avoid it, burying Polaris as deep as I can in his leg. Black-purple mist begins erupting from the wound—I think this was the killing blow.

The entire body of the Faceless disappears soon after. I did it. I did it! I killed the sonuvabitch! I killed him! I want to cry out and cheer, but without the distraction of staying alive, the pain rears its ugly head again, primarily in my chest. Luckily, I can still stand, a fact which I celebrate as I hear soft yet hurried footsteps coming in my direction. I turn my head and look—it's Sakura.

"T-thank you for saving me," she says in that quiet, unsure, adorable voice. It's so fucking cute!

"I don't know if I really saved you, but no problem," I reply. I feel my face heating up a little bit. God, she's so adorable, I don't want to look like the complete awkward nerd that I am, so, let's just make some conversation, shall we? "You're Princess Sakura, right?"

"Yes…" she answers, looking down nervously. "W-what's your name?"

"I'm Harrison," I say. "I'm with Lord Ryoma's troops… well, sort of. I guess. It's kind of complicated," I offer these various explanations rapid-fire in an attempt to make myself not seem like a lunatic. I decide on "I'll explain it to you later." I absentmindedly rest my right hand on my torso and the pain redoubles. "Dammit!" I mutter instinctively. It must be bruised.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asks, her voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. That monster got me pretty good. No bleeding, it just hurts a lot," I explain.

"Let me heal you!" she declares in a rare fit of resolution. It's not to last, however. "Um, i-if you want," she rebounds quickly.

"Go for it," I reply, smiling. Sakura nods quickly and lifts up her staff. That faint blue glow surrounds it, and suddenly my entire body feels regenerated. It's just like what happened with Elise back when I first arrived but multiplied over everything. The sharp pains are dulled and the aches begin to subside. "Oh my God…" I mutter to myself. "That's amazing. Thank you, milady," I say, louder this time.

"You're welcome," she says, giving me a nervous, slight smile.

"Harrison!" I hear someone shout my name. I turn and look around in all directions. A fair bit away is Corrin, standing next to Kaze and Rinkah. She's waving us over. I scan the battlefield again. It doesn't look like any Faceless are surviving. Ryoma is making his way towards Corrin as well, and Hinoka is circling down near her.

"Let's join up with the others," I suggest to Sakura. She nods.

As we approach the group, Ryoma looks to us. "Sakura, are you unhurt?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies, smiling.

"Thank goodness," Ryoma says, then turns to me, his expression hardening into a scowl. "You."

Oh shit. What did I do wrong? "I thought Corrin had said you were a good fighter. It appears she was mistaken," he says. Oh God, he's talking about my failure back there...

I swallow hard. Should I reply? Apologize? Grovel for mercy? I look at my feet. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry," I mumble, biting my lip.

"What you did back there was disgraceful. My good will can only be stretched so far," he says.

"Brother, you c-can't say that!" Sakura interjects. "Harrison rescued me from one of those monsters," she says.

"Did he now?" Ryoma asks in an incredulous tone, looking down on me.

"Well, 'rescue' is a bit of a strong word… I just managed to warn Lady Sakura before the monster got her, and I took the thing on myself. Truth be told, I'm not sure how I made it out in one piece."

"I appreciate your honesty," Ryoma replies dryly. "But it doesn't change the fact that your performance today was pitiful."

"It won't happen again, sir," I choke out.

"I suspect it won't," he says with a sense of conviction that bores a hole through my gut. Oof. Disappointing the high prince of Hoshido… there are less painful ways to go, I'll tell you that much.

"I'm glad you showed up with reinforcements when you did, Brother," Sakura says. "But I have to ask, and n-not to be rude," her voice grows a bit more nervous, "who is this here?"

Hinoka immediately lands and joins the group. "Her name is Corrin," she says.

"Er, yes," Corrin says, looking at Hinoka hesitantly. "Nice to finally meet you properly."

"Corrin, after all these years, you're finally back…" she moved in for the hug, as Corrin squirms a little. "S-sorry…"

Ryoma laughs. "Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say—if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon, you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… and now here you are."

Hinoka puts her hands to her eyes. Is she crying? "I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt through my chest as Hinoka says "scumbags." The Nohrians are not scumbags. I'm not trying to apologize for the very real and very evil assholes in their leadership, but there are also innocent people caught in a bad situation. Xander isn't a scumbag, neither are any of the royal siblings. I wish I could just open their closed minds… but I bite my tongue. My goal is to establish my place here without rocking the boat too much… has my failure in front of Ryoma ruined that possiblity?

Sakura looks at Hinoka, then Corrin, then Ryoma. "Wait…is this really Corrin?"

Ryoma inhales audibly, then explains. "Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!"

* * *

We arrive back at Castle Shirasagi safely. As soon as Mikoto sees Corrin, she rushes to her daughter's side. A blue-haired, bespectacled man waits behind her—Yukimura—as well as a pineapple-haired prince. Takumi. I remember him being a complete asshole to Corrin at this point in the game… I just hope he isn't the same to me.

"Welcome back, Corrin. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Queen M- er, Mother. I'm fine," Corrin says, looking down at the end. "Sorry, it's still going to take some getting used to," she admits.

"I am sure it will, my child," Mikoto reassures Corrin gently and rubs her head. "You probably don't remember the others, either. I should introduce you to them." The two disengage and Mikoto turns to her advisor. "This is Yukimura. He's one of our brightest strategist and leaders. We would be lost without him."

Yukimura bows. "You are too kind, milady. The truth is I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin."

Mikoto then turns to Takumi, who is glaring daggers at Corrin. "And this is your younger brother, Takumi." All he does is twitch slightly when his name is said, allowing a tense silence to linger.

Yukimura speaks up. "Lady Mikoto, I hate to interrupt your family time, but several of the visiting daimyo are requesting your presence. I also think it would be a good show of faith for Lord Ryoma to accompany you," he says. Mikoto nods, then smiles.

"I'll be busy for some time, my children. Go on, catch up! It's been years since you've been together. Ryoma, will you come with us?" He nods. Mikoto and Yukimura bow, and the three take their leave as that tense silence resumes.

Takumi breaks the silence. "I don't trust you," he says to Corrin. "I can't believe this. We invite a Nohrian into our home, into our castle, and then we make all nice-nice with her? What the hell are Mother and Ryoma thinking?"

Hinoka answers him. "Takumi, Corrin is our sister, whether you like it or not. Apologize to her now," she commands sternly.

"I won't! You'll see when she betrays us!" Takumi's stare intensifies, almost as if he's beaming a laser down the line. He stops at me, and points. "And who the hell are you?"

I see all the eyes in the room turn on me. I swallow hard as I feel my heartbeat begin to accelerate.

"My name is Harrison…" I manage to weakly put out, but I can't say any more before Takumi cuts me off.

"Harrison? That doesn't sound very Hoshidan, and you certainly don't look very Hoshidan. Are you, oh, I don't know, a Nohrian spy?" He continues to stare at me, but I can't keep up with it. Something about it is fundamentally unnerving, disturbing, in a way that's impossible to lock eyes with him for long. All the words I had in my head, all the careful routines—they've evaporated.

"No—n-no, I'm not!" I stammer, deciding to commit to the truth bomb once again in a fraction of a second. "I'm from Earth! Another world! I woke up in Nohr, met Lady Corrin while she was there, got mistaken for a Hoshidan spy, and ended up here," I breathed out.

I look around at the people surrounding me. Takumi's still staring me down, while Hinoka and Sakura look taken aback, surprised, but not angry or upset. Kaze, Corrin, and Rinkah look the least affected, probably because they were all cognizant of this information already.

Takumi still is undeterred. "What a ridiculous story. Can you prove it?" he takes a step closer to me, leaning forward, some sort of deranged glint in his eyes. "Can you?"

"I can." I immediately reach for my wallet. I can end this quickly, I'm sure. I slip my hand into my pocket…

And find nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: I know people hate cliffhanger endings, so, again, I'm sorry! And don't people also hate it when the author apologizes in the notes? Ahhh, this story is just turning out to be one fuck-up after the next... anyway, I'll see you all next week!**


	16. Evidence is Everything

**A/N: It feels like it's been forever, but we're back! Hopefully at least one Ace Attorney fan recognizes the title from the phrase "evidence is everything in court."**

* * *

Nothing is there. It's empty. Completely empty. I try the other pocket. Nothing. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening…" I mutter to myself. Where the hell could it be?! Could it have fallen out of my pocket at some point? It could be anywhere! It could be on that field, it could be somewhere along the miles of countryside we walked across…

"Hm? What's that? I thought you said you could prove it?" Takumi taunts.

"I-I can. Just give me some time," I say. Of course, Takumi's having none of it. No, wait, I know what I did with it. I put it in my bag. Which is also not with me.

"Lost your planted piece of evidence? Of course you did. Not only are you a spy, you're also a lousy spy at that," Takumi snarls.

Okay, Harrison, stop listening to this crap. Focus on where my shit is. It's here, somewhere. I put it down in this very room before heading out with Corrin and the others. Come on, come on, it's somewhere near here… I scan the perimeter of the room, all around the floor.

Eventually my eyes fall on the brown leather satchel. Next to it, surprisingly enough, is Azura, with her long, pale-blue hair. She must be eavesdropping on the scene. Unfortunately, I'll have to call her out in order to not get my ass kicked.

"Hey!" I call out as I look to her. "Hey you! Give me that bag! It's by your feet!"

She looks stunned, caught like a deer in headlights. She probably wasn't expecting me to do that. We make eye contact for a moment before she nods in understanding. She bends down and slides the bag across the wooden floor.

Takumi sees this happening and extends his leg to stop it. "What's in here? A weapon, perhaps?"

"My wallet, with money from my home country... it's unlike anything here. The clothes I wore when I got here. And a flashlight. I don't think there's anything else in there..."

He opens the satchel himself. The first thing he takes out is my clothes—my button-down shirt and my jeans. He hurls them to the floor, then grabs the flashlight. "Ah, I was right, a weapon. Of course you lied to me, Nohrian scum."

"That is the flashlight," I answer. "It's not a weapon, it's a tool. Click that button by the front of it."

He feels around for the button, then hits it. The flashlight turns on, and immediately he looks at the glow. The light disappears as he clicks the button again.

"That's not magic, by the way. It's an invention from my world. Keep looking in there, you'll find the wallet," I say, breathing out as I try to maintain a cool and calm voice. He drops the flashlight carelessly, and it makes a thud as it hits the floor.

Takumi reaches around a little more and pulls out the wallet. "The money is in there." It takes him a minute to figure out how to open the wallet; it's a minimalist design made of a few aluminum plates bound together by elastic bands. He fumbles around with it and manages to peel out a dollar bill, inspecting it. "I've shown this to Lord Ryoma, Lady Corrin, and Kaze and Rinkah," I explain. "It's money from my world. The United States, it should say that on there, is the country I'm from."

He wordlessly discards it and then pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment… Xander's letter! My mouth opens in shock but no words come out. Oh no, oh no, oh no, this could go horribly wrong if he just doesn't understand…

I watch him, unable to say anything. The seal is still intact, I notice. "This… this is the seal of the Dark Dragon! You're a Nohrian spy, I knew it!" he says in amazement.

Somehow I snap out of my dumbfoundedness and fire back at him. "Not so fast. Read the damn thing first."

"Hmph," Takumi grunts, then opens it. His eyes move across the page as he reads it, then he looks up at me. "A letter of introduction from the Nohrian royalty? This is disgraceful!" he declares, then throws it to the ground. It lands pretty close to Kaze. "And you," he says, turning to Corrin and pointing an accusatory finger at her. "You signed this disgusting paper, with those Nohrians! You traitor!" Kaze picks up the paper and reads it himself.

"With all due respect, milord: considering that Lady Corrin lived in Nohr until a few days ago, the same time this letter is dated from, I'd say she isn't a traitor," he concludes. "Furthermore, I met Lord Xander, the author and signator of this letter. It may sound strange, but I believe he is an honorable man," Kaze says, and nods to me. "I can confirm Harrison's story as it is related here, as can Rinkah and Lady Corrin. He's had many opportunities to kill us or run, but he has done neither. I trust him." He hands the letter to Hinoka.

"I knew Harrison before any of you did," Corrin says. "Everything he's said is the truth. He's a good person, and I know you won't trust me, Takumi-"

"Who said you had the right to use my name?"

"Excuse me?" Corrin says, a bit taken aback.

"You don't have the right to use my name. You have to earn it, 'sister'."

"That doesn't make any sense. The point is, he is not a Nohrian spy. In fact, Fa- the Nohrian king tried to execute him, thinking he was a Hoshidan spy."

"I don't trust any of you. I still can't believe you're all getting away with this. It's like we haven't learned anything from Father's death all those years ago."

"You don't get to talk about that!" Hinoka shouts, glaring at Takumi. "You were, what, three years old at the time? You don't even remember it!" Takumi rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," he says and runs off.

After a moment, I begin packing my scattered things into the satchel. "If you don't mind, I need a minute to get some air," and just walk. I walk down a corridor of the castle. I don't really care where it leads me, it just takes me away from that little shithead. I eventually end up outside the castle, by the entrance. I sit there on the grass, taking in the bright orange sunset over the Hoshidan sky. The sunlight glistens as it hits the few clouds, with most of the sky remaining as an open sheet, with yellow and red trickling in. It's nothing short of beautiful.

I exhale. That was incredibly stressful. Takumi… Takumi is just an asshole. There's no way around it. Or at least, he was to me. I don't care how good your healthy skepticism is, it was just uncalled for. That's my perception of it, what I'm telling myself to stay sane. There's nothing wrong with me.

Or maybe there is. I mean, I fucked up earlier today in front of Ryoma. I made a stupid, careless mistake and got socked in the gut by a Faceless. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe I should just shut up and leave and go be a fucking hunter-gatherer in some remote, uncharted enclave of this world. Maybe that's how I'll get home. ...yeah, right. The way home seems to be to stick with the canon bigshots. Something tells me that's how we do it. I close my eyes and begin breathing deeply once again, trying to calm myself.

I hear a gentle, soft set of footsteps behind me. I open my eyes and look for their source. It's Sakura.

"Hello, Lady Sakura," I say, trying to muster up a smile.

"H-hi, Harrison," she responds, and just stands there for a minute.

"Is something wrong? Oh, shit, should I get up and bow or something… oh God, I'm sorry…" I say quickly. I don't want to dig myself any deeper after blowing my opportunities with two of the royals.

"N-no, it's okay," she says. "Um, I-I just wanted to talk to you about… well, y-you know, right?"

"Yeah," I reply, and sigh.

"I know what Takumi said was kind of mean, but he's a good person, he's just… he can be a little slow to warm up to people sometimes."

"Clearly," I mutter.

"I wanted to tell you that…" she pauses, as if steeling herself in preparation to tell a harsh truth. "I believe your story. I trust you."

"Really?"

She nods. "I think it's r-really amazing that you're from another world," she continues. "Can you tell me more about it? I mean, if you want to."

"I'd love to, milady. Uh, do you want to come sit down over here?"

"O-okay," she says, sitting down near me.

"So, what do you want to know, I guess? Where should I start?"

"Well, hmm… what's different between here and your world?"

I take a breath in. "This world is a lot crazier than mine in some ways. Like… there's no magic where I'm from. No tomes or healing staves. There's no dragons or pegasuses—pegasi?—either."

"Really?"

"Yep. And people don't naturally have wild hair colors like Kaze's green, or your red for that matter." Sakura blushes a little as she smooths a small piece of it with her hand. "People have orange-ish red hair, but it's not nearly as brilliant as yours."

An awkward pause.

"But anyway. Back to magic," I say, wanting to clear that awkwardness. "Yeah, we don't really have it. So I guess as a result, we developed things like science and technology and medicine. We have things like cars and trains and electricity and… you probably don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No…"

"Well, to keep it simple, Nohr and Hoshido look like countries from hundreds of years ago where I'm from." I immediately realize how that could be perceived as rude, and apologize. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I mean, we don't have magic and dragons, and those are pretty awesome."

"There's a country that looks- or looked, I guess—like Hoshido?"

"Yeah. It's called Japan, and back five, six hundred years ago, it looked a lot like Hoshido. What with your samurai and ninjas and katanas… even your outfit looks kind of like what a Japanese miko would wear."

"D-did you say miko?"

I look at her quizzically. "Yeah, why? It's just the Japanese word for 'shrine maiden', I think."

"That's what it means in the Old Language, too," she says.

"Huh?"

"The Old Language. A long time ago, Hoshido and Nohr spoke different languages. It made communicating very difficult…and eventually we settled on this language. But the Old Language is still around. The scrolls are written in it, and some words like ninja and samurai are from it, too."

"Huh. That's pretty interesting. So I guess the Old Language is Japanese, or something pretty close to it, then."

"M-maybe."

We just sit there for a moment, watching the sunset. I decide to break the silence. I look Sakura in the eyes and ask the question once and for all, to answer it definitively and decisively.

"After all this, do you really believe me? Can you really take my word over your brother's?"

This has caught her slightly off guard. I can tell by her subtle hesitation as she replies, more than her usual nervousness. "Y-yes. Even if Takumi doesn't trust you, Mother does."

I sigh. Now that the fallout from the immediate incident is over, and with Sakura's conversation bringing it all together, the pieces are beginning to come together in my mind—what she just said won't do. "What about Lord Ryoma? After that incident earlier today…dammit, I'm screwed, aren't I? I should just pack my things and leave before I cause any more trouble."

"No! Don't do that!" she says, with more of a decisiveness than anything else I've heard her say so far.

"But Lord Ryoma thinks I'm incompetent, and Lord Takumi thinks I'm a spy," I fire back, my voice rising. "What if they convince the queen that I'm just worth getting rid of? Hell, either one of them could do it themselves!"

Sakura's brows are furrowed, and her expression is one of indignation. "My brothers would never do that!"

"You say that, but no one would complain if they did. No one would stand up for me."

"I would," she declares. "I'm sure Corrin would too. We'll make sure Mother and Ryoma and everyone else knows the truth."

I'm amazed. I'm actually floored. I mean, I knew Sakura was a goody-two shoes, but I didn't expect it would be someone as mild-mannered as her that would swear to come to my aid. Thinking back on it, my earlier statement was a bit disingenuous. Corrin would help me out, but I was worried about getting the main Hoshidan royal family on my side like I had done with the Nohrians. I didn't know I would get such a stalwart ally so soon.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lady Sakura. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your brothers."

"It's f-fine," she says. "I know it must be hard for you, being in a new place where people don't trust you, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help." She smiles a smile that sets something in my chest fundamentally at ease.

"Thank you. It means a lot… it really does."

Our moment is interrupted by another set of footsteps, similarly light and graceful. Sakura and I both turn our heads to see who it is. Blue hair, covered head to toe in white—Azura. She approaches us and stops.

"Hi, Azura," Sakura says softly.

"Hello, Sakura," she says in a similar gentle tone. My eyes flit awkwardly between the two of them, not sure how I fit into this whole conversation. Azura does the same for a fraction of a second that tells me all I need to do.

"I should probably introduce myself formally," I cut in hastily, as I stand up, trying to make up for any insult or disrespect I may have inadvertently caused Azura. "I'm Harrison," I say, and instinctively hold out my hand. Shit, I think, I just doubled down on whatever mistake I made. It's probably improper for a complete lowborn commoner to offer a handshake to a princess, but I hope my awkward otherworldly charm will see me through. Azura doesn't seem to take any offense at it, however. She accepts the handshake, her hand soft and gentle.

"My name is Azura. I am a princess of Nohr kidnapped and raised in Hoshido, not unlike Corrin's situation," she says.

I nod. "I'm sure you heard my story back there," I make some kind of confused gesture with my hand. I'm not sure what I'm trying to convey with it, honestly. "Thank you for your help back there, by the way."

I might have expected her to smile, but her expression remains neutral. "Is what you said… is it true? Are you really from another world?"

"Really and truly," I reply. "I know…" I pause, trying to decide if I should throw Takumi under the bus even though we all know he's the instigator. "I know there's some disagreement about whether or not I should be trusted."

Sakura speaks up next. "Azura, I know what Takumi said… but I still trust Harrison and Corrin does, too."

Azura nods gravely. "I understand. I'm sure we'll all have a discussion about it later. What I came to tell you, Sakura, is that we will be having dinner shortly, with those visiting daimyos in attendance. Queen Mikoto has requested that our entire family be present."

Sakura hesitates for a moment. "Okay."

"We'll continue this conversation another time, Lady Sakura," I tell her, with a smile. She returns it with a slight smile of her own, then gets up and begins to follow Azura back into the castle. Azura stops and turns back to me.

"Harrison, was it?" Azura says. "Come with us. I'll show you to where the retainers and other soldiers are eating."

"Thank you," I say, and follow them back into Castle Shirasagi, exhaling deeply. Seeing as I probably won't see the royal family for another few hours at the least, if not the rest of the night, the situation is out of my hands for the moment, for better or worse. I'll just have to trust that Sakura will be my advocate if the situation arises.

And I have a good feeling that she will.

* * *

 **A/N: The last chapter got a lot of reviews, so I'm going to address them one at a time:**

 **Spiritchaos - I'm so sorry, but I do not have it in me to write three stories! Writing one is already difficult enough, and besides, my current plan won't quite hit any of those routes note-for-note as the game plays them. You'll all have to see how it goes down!**

 **Doomblade - Don't worry, he will redeem himself soon, but now is not that time.**

 **Zachshadrack - I'd love to write a pairing, but what exactly that takes the form of depends, at least in part, on you guys, so tell me what pairings you guys are interested in and I'll definitely take those into consideration.**

 **Ashia21 - if you want to know, you can join the beta team, or you can wait! It might not be exactly what you expect. Or maybe you all see my plans coming and I'm just awful at this. Who knows.**

 **Guest - I didn't mean that the story was a clusterfuck, but rather that in every chapter I seem to be getting some minor detail wrong that ruins the overall effect I'm going for. But, I mean, this is a self-insert, and I'm planning to go quite a bit off the rails with the plot. It's a clusterfuck by definition.**

 **See you all next week!**


	17. Eastern Inhospitality

**A/N: Another chapter - another slow one, unfortunately, but I like writing these chapters. Action is on its way in only a few more, trust me.**

* * *

The accommodations at Castle Shirasagi are rather nicer than that at Castle Krakenburg. The mess hall is better lit, giving the whole area a less run-down and dingy feel. Of course, the royals have their own private arrangements, so I'm left seated alone at one end of a long table. I take a small ceramic bowl of rice with some vegetables and meat, a pair of chopsticks, and begin dining with nothing but the wall as my companion.

I suppose it is what I deserve. I kind of really fucked up back there. Sure, that conversation with Sakura lifted my spirits a little bit. I know I just resolved to let the situation go, but it doesn't take away from the reality that I might be out on my own again tonight, and it's my fault.

The thought of it starts my gut churning slightly with dread, making it a little more difficult to eat. I should have just kept my head down and shut the hell up. I shouldn't have taken on Takumi. That just ruined everything. If I had just played it all differently, maybe everything would be easier…

Suddenly I get the distinctive feeling of being watched. I know the feeling all too well. I remember it from my short stay with the Nohrian royals. I scan the rest of the room. It's full of Hoshidan soldiers of all kinds just milling about, talking and eating—spearmen, archers, samurai. My eyes fall on a pair that stick out from the rest, however—a dark-haired girl with a smug smirk on her face that I could see a mile away, and a shorter, brown-haired guy who looked quite young and athletic. The two of them seem to be looking in my direction...

It hits me. Oboro and Hinata. Takumi's retainers. Fuck.

Quick, quick, turn back to the fucking bowl of rice. Stare at it. Don't let them know you've seen them. Isn't this rice the most interesting thing in the world? It sure is, I tell you. It sure is. Just ignore them, keep your nerve. You can do it, Harrison. You can do this.

Dammit, they're coming closer. That strategy didn't work, clearly.

"What're you still doing here?" Oboro asks. I hear her sit down next to me. For some stupid reason, I cling to my attempt of not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," I reply as neutrally and politely as possible.

"Look at me, Nohrian scum," she says, her voice suddenly growing much more hostile. She sounds like she means business, so I do as she commands. Her face, curled up in anger, is a far cry from her usual expression. It dawns on me that this is her "scary face" from the game. I instinctively back my head away an inch. She must have mistook that for an admission of guilt. "That's right. Lord Takumi told me all about you. Well, don't worry. I'm not going to let you get away with whatever it is you're up to." I notice that Hinata is hanging a few feet back, looking a little unsure.

"Look," I start, inhaling deeply. "I really don't know what Lord Takumi told you. But the fact of the matter is I'm not even Nohrian. I'm from somewhere else entirely, and I don't know what I did to set you off—I mean, hell, we don't even know each other's names!"

"If you must know, Nohrian, I am Oboro, one of Lord Takumi's loyal retainers."

"Nice to meet you, Oboro. Wish it could have been under better circumstances. I'm-"

"Say no more. I know exactly who you are, Harrison. You're a spy from Nohr!" she exclaims, her tone becoming more accusatory and cutting with every word.

"I am not," I say exasperatedly.

"Don't try to deny it!"

"I can and I will," I fire back and reach into my satchel and retrieve my wallet, showing them the dollar bills. "Here's your proof. I really am not from around here." Oboro doesn't say anything, just maintaining her same angry expression. "Lord Takumi didn't accept this, by the way." Oboro began to make a noise that sounded like a grunt. "What the hell did he even say about me?"

Hinata finally makes his presence known, stepping in next to Oboro. "Lord Takumi said you were a spy, sent to infiltrate our kingdom. He said you've already tricked some of the royal family into believing your stupid cover identity."

"I don't have a cover identity! It's the truth!"

"At this rate, it's your word against milord's, and no offense, but I'd rather trust my liege," Hinata says matter-of-factly.

"Just leave me alone already!" I protest in an exasperated voice. We're starting to attract attention from others around the room. Some Hoshidan soldiers are giving us curious glances. It doesn't seem like anyone's going to throw me out, and we're not center stage, but it still doesn't bode well.

Oboro notices this as well, looking around the mess hall. "Hinata, we should take our leave… but don't think this is over, Nohrian scum," she says, still scowling. With a dramatic flair, she spins around and angrily walks away. Hinata gives me one last look, and after a moment of eye contact, he turns to follow her.

I breathe out once more. I can't live like this. I can't keep being harassed constantly. Somehow, someway or another, I'll need to straighten everything out or pack up and move.

Where would I even go to? I know I mentioned to Sakura that I could just leave, but where the hell would I go? One of those neutral places like Izumo? Would that even be any better? Would anyone there listen to me? And could they even help me? I mean, let's just say I stumble into some random village. If the people there can barely put food on the table for themselves, why would they help out a lunatic who claims he's from another world? The answer is they wouldn't. And if the royal families of the two world powers are barely willing to spare me anything, there's no reason for the villagers to either.

In conclusion: I'm fucked.

I hurry to finish my food, putting away the bowl where the other soldiers seem to be doing the same. I get a few sidelong glances, but no one says anything to me. Perhaps that's for the best. I leave the mess hall upset, scared, and exhausted.

And, naturally, I have absolutely no idea what to do next. I stand aimlessly in the hallway outside, leaning against the wall. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but at the same time I don't want to get lost. If I wandered into somewhere I wasn't supposed to be, it would hurt my already weak position.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I look to the direction they're coming from and I see a woman with elaborately done-up purple hair and wearing… well, in all honesty, there isn't too much that she is wearing. She seems to be bouncing as she walks towards me, then stops suddenly, and looking straight at me. Is this Orochi?

I do my best to return her look, trying to avoid losing my nerve. What is she doing here? Is she a friend or foe?

"You're the one Lady Mikoto was talking about," she says with a smile.

I wait a moment before replying. What the hell?! The queen was talking about me? Didn't she have, like, important government crap to attend to? And above all else, is that a good or bad thing? When Takumi told his retainers about me, he didn't really say the nicest things, and I'm not sure I've yet recovered from that incident. Despite all of my questions, all I can muster up as a reply is "I am?"

"I'm sure. They don't call me a Diviner for nothing," she says, doing a little hand flourish that brushes aside a lock of her hair. "Come along with me."

That can't be good. She's going to lure me somewhere where they can just take me out or kick me out or something! Abort mission, abandon ship! It's a trap! I feel the panic begin to rise...

Before I can refuse, she looks me up and down again. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Lady Mikoto just asked me to show you to your room."

I tense up again as I think of the possibility that she's going to lure me into that trap, but decide to give in. If what she said is true, then it means I'm safe for the time being. Queen Mikoto at least trusts me enough to give me a place to stay for tonight, and I'm glad. Takumi might never trust me, but he's not the one in charge. When push comes to shove, it's Mikoto. And besides, I need to get out of standing awkwardly in this hallway.

I nod. "Great!" she says. "Follow me."

Orochi leads me down a few other hallways and into a small room. All that's really in the room is a small Japanese-style bed lying on the floor—they call that a futon, don't they?

"Well, this is it," she says. We enter and I put my satchel down on the floor.

"Thank you…" I want to say 'Orochi', but I realize she actually never told me her name. "What's your name? I'm sorry, I don't think you told me."

"Orochi. I'm one of Lady Mikoto's personal retainers." She smiles and does a slight bow.

"I'm Harrison. My situation is… well, it's more complicated than that, that's for sure." I sigh.

"Is it?" Orochi takes a step closer to me, looking intrigued.

"Didn't Lady Mikoto tell you about this already?" She shakes her head.

"All she told me was to look for a boy about Corrin's age who looked hopelessly out of place," she says. "But I know there's much more to the story than that." She sits down on the futon.

"It sounds like you want to hear the whole thing." Orochi nods. "All right. I know what I'm about to say is kind of hard to believe, but it's the truth. I'm from another world—a place where Nohr and Hoshido don't exist. Where there isn't magic or dragons or any of this crap."

She gasps, and she's staring straight at me, fixating on God-knows-what.I know what I'm saying is strange, but I didn't expect such a strong reaction. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," she answers hurriedly. "Just thinking to myself."

"All right then," I reply, finding my place in my story once again. "So, I was on my way home, minding my own business, and suddenly I find myself in a dark forest. I was attacked by those monsters—the Faceless—and rescued at the last minute by Lord Xander, the crown prince of Nohr. He and the other members of the royal family sort of took me under their wing, including Lady Corrin."

Orochi is still staring at some corner of the room, in my direction but not at me. Some sort of wheels are turning in her head, but I can't say what, exactly. "After a few days, one of the royal advisors found me and suspected me of being a Hoshidan spy. I had to escape with Kaze and Rinkah. And now I'm here. I know it sounds ridiculous, but all this shows it," I say, reaching into my satchel, pulling out Xander's letter, my wallet, the flashlight, laying it out on the futon. "And despite all this shit, nobody here fucking trusts me. They all think I'm a Nohrian spy, but I'm not." I turn away from her now, pacing and clenching my fists in anger. "I'm just a kid from Earth, okay? I didn't ask for any of this."

Orochi says nothing. "You don't believe me, do you?" I ask.

After a noticeable pause, Orochi looks up. "As a matter of fact, I do." Her intent expression turns to a smile. "But I must say, you've been rather fortunate—fate is certainly on your side, Harrison."

I return the smile. "Don't know how long that's going to keep up."

"Sometimes the fortunes surprise even me," she says ominously, and gets up and begins to move towards the door. When she reaches it, she gives a slight bow in my direction. "Goodnight, Harrison. It was a pleasure to meet you," she says.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Orochi. Goodnight." She turns and leaves, closing the sliding door behind her as she casts one more glance back in my direction.

* * *

That was quite the awkward conversation… I could tell Orochi was thinking about something, but I don't even know what it is. Looking back on my stay at the Northern Fortress, I did have a few hiccups like that, even if the retainers were generally more trustworthy of me than they are here. Maybe it was because I met almost all the siblings at the same time, they were able to easily assure everyone that I wasn't trouble. I remember one incident that happened after my training with Camilla. I stepped out into the hallway with the intention of back to my room, to relax and cool off a bit after the intense exercise.

As I was walking, I got that sudden, awful sensation of being watched again. I'd become quite familiar with it by then, but something about it felt different. I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around, and I could've sworn I saw something duck under a pillar.

"Hey, asshole!" I called out to the empty hallway. Silence was the only thing that answered me. In hindsight, this was a very stupid decision, revealing myself to what could possily be an enemy. But in any case, I continued on. I remained perfectly still, and slowly approached that pillar, stepping as lightly and softly as I could. Just a few feet away, I dashed behind it and found our mystery saboteur—a girl with sky-blue hair whose eyes stared straight through me.

"Beruka! What are you doing?!" I asked incredulously.

"I was checking up on you," she says, as if spying on someone you just met isn't super fucking weird.

"You didn't have to do it like that."

"Both you and Lady Camilla had been unexpectedly gone for some time. Forgive me, but I feared the worst."

"Trust me, I'm not dangerous," I laughed. "You can ask Lady Camilla or Lord Xander, I can barely hold my own." At this point, a connection linked together in my mind. Was Beruka the spy all along? ...It was a risk, I knew, but I decided to go for it anyway. "You haven't been doing this for a while, have you?"

Beruka shook her head. "No, this was a unique circumstance. Why do you ask?"

I still don't think she had any reason to lie to me; I still believe her. "Oh, just curious," I replied, trying to sound not suspicious, and sighed. "Sorry for calling you an asshole, by the way. I thought you were some kind of… I don't know, assassin or something out to kill me."

Beruka nodded. "Well, I am an assassin. But I have no reason to kill you unless you hurt Lady Camilla."

"Or someone puts a hit on me," I added, knowing her penchant for taking out assassination contracts.

"If it comes to that."

Another voice resounded across the hallway. "Beruka! Gods, there you are!" It was Selena, storming down towards her partner. She stopped as she landed in front of us. "We've got guard duty tonight. Ugh, it's always such a pain." Beruka seemed completely unfazed by the news, only nodding. Selena then turned to me. "And you…" she said, looking at me for a moment.

"Me?"

"You're the guy who's from the other world, right?" I nodded. "You know, I was thinking about it a little bit… don't you think it's a little weird? You just up and appear here and get taken in by the royal family. It's not like you can even fight or anything!"

"Hey, I'm training!" I fired back.

"We all know Lord Xander's going easy on you," she said, rolling her eyes. "You really can barely swing a sword. I don't get why they're all bending over backwards for you."

"Let me get this straight," I began, piecing together a suitable comeback. At this moment, I knew exactly how hard she was projecting, Severa of Ylisse… I wasn't going to go to the point of blowing her cover—because it would also blow mine—but I'd pull up right alongside it. "You're more suspicious of why Lord Xander took me in than the fact that I say I'm from another world."

Selena clenched her teeth. I smiled—I could tell that got the effect I wanted, without even outing myself as knowing more than I should. Not to toot my own horn, but I still think that was super fucking clever. "You haven't questioned your sanity once? What if your other life was some kind of dream?"

"I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Look, I don't know why Lord Xander feels the need to keep me around, but I'm not complaining," I said. Selena continued to sulk, but said nothing.

"Selena. Lady Camilla seems to trust Harrison, so I see no problem," Beruka said. "We must be off."

Beruka headed down the hallway without another word. Selena turned around to me, then back to Beruka, then back to me once again. "I guess if Lady Camilla trusts you, then you can't be that bad…" she stared at me for another moment, just like Orochi did only a few minutes ago—only her gaze was harsher, more cutting.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" she said slowly. "I've got to go catch up with Beruka. But don't think I'm done with you," she finished, before running off to join her partner.

* * *

I still wonder if she was going to ask something about Ylisse. I'm glad she didn't, because even now I don't know how I would've fielded that. My policy has been so far to avoid giving away my knowledge of the game… but I don't know if I can do that anymore. Especially with Mikoto's death on the horizon… I've met the woman. I can't just let her die!

If I out myself to save her, Takumi will probably put a few dozen arrows from Fujin Yumi through me, my knowledge proof that I'm with the enemy. If I don't save her, Takumi will also probably put those arrows through me, her death proof that I'm with the enemy. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. And that's before we get into the whole ramifications of how her death is the spark that catalyzes the entire plot of Fates.

And Corrin…. Corrin will have to choose. Can I influence her choice? I'd love for her to pick Revelations, obviously, but I have no idea how I could do that. Again, the prospect of just coming completely out with it is tempting. But how could I tell these people that they're fictional characters in some ridiculous story?! They wouldn't even believe me. They'd think I'm crazy. There's no way I can do that, but it's also irresponsible to let the world slide into war and chaos, idly standing by like some kind of moron when I can fix things. If I can just get Corrin to choose Revelations, we'll have some sort of happy ending, right? And that's simple enough. A comment here, a question there, we'll nudge her down the right path, and if we do it right, no one will even know we're doing it.

But what if it doesn't work?

* * *

 **A/N: So I've seen people wonder again and again what Harrison is going to do... we just saw his plans, but the first casualty of any war is, of course, the plan. You'll have to all wait! I have a plan, trust me, I have a plan. That might seem funny to you based on what I just said but the writer's plans and the character's plans? Not the same thing. In any case, you might not end up liking the plan, in which case it's important to voice your concerns now so I can ignore them and do what I want anyway and feel bad about it. Just kidding on that last bit, but if you do have your own thoughts as to what you want to happen or what you think will happen, I'm always open to them and I might use them in my planning (though the immediate future as a whole is largely set as of right now.)**

 **zachshadrack - Do you have such a character in mind? I've got a few ship ideas in my own mind but if you want to make specific suggestions either in reviews or PM I'll totally hear you out.**


	18. The Science Man

**A/N: So this chapter, and the next, represents a little departure from canon... well, it's not much of a departure, as it is filling in some of the blanks. It's all for a good purpose, I promise you.**

* * *

I wake up the next day, finally having a decent sleep on something like a bed. I'm not sure if it's late or early, but as I leave the room and head out into the hall I notice a decent amount of activity among the Hoshidan soldiers, milling back and forth. It must be a reasonable time. A few of them give me strange glances, but no major trouble.

I begin to realize I have no idea where I'm going. Trying to remember the path that Orochi took me down last night, I manage to find my way back to the mess hall. Breakfast is being served, judging by the amount of soldiers going in and out. I enter and look around, scanning the room for any familiar faces.

I see Kaze and Rinkah sitting at a table. Breakfast consists of rice and eggs—an unusual combination for me, but one that makes sense when you think about how important eggs are in Asian countries, or, in this case, fictional Asian-inspired countries. I take some for myself along with a bowl and sit down with them.

"Good morning!" I call out to them.

"Good morning, Harrison," Kaze replies, smiling. "Lord Takumi hasn't done anything too drastic yet, I take it?"

"Not yet," I answer. Rinkah stays silent, although she doesn't look displeased by my presence. I notice that Kaze has a small bowl of some kind of soup or broth. I'm not sure what it is, but it gives me an idea. "Hey, Rinkah."

"Yes?"

"Remember how I told you about the microorganisms in the water?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment, then speaks. "You mean when you made up tiny things living in the water?"

"Yes! Well, no! I didn't make them up. They're real, and I've just come up with a way to prove it to you." I smirk as my plan begins to come together in my mind.

In a few short minutes, we acquire the necessary materials for the experiment… can you really say it's an experiment if you know the outcome? Either way, after asking the kitchen staff, we got our hands on two bowls, a small plate, and some of that broth. I place the broth in the two bowls and we move them to a hiding spot, an obscure nook where they won't be disturbed. I put the plate on one of the bowls and begin explaining the experiment to Kaze and Rinkah.

Just before I'm about to start, I notice Sakura walking by in the hallway. She turns to look at me and we make eye contact momentarily.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura," I call out to her, giving her a slight bow. I think I'm getting the hang of this bowing business.

"G-good morning, Harrison," she replies. She stops and looks around at me, my two companions, and our improvised apparatus. "What are you guys doing?"

"Science!" I shout in a hammy tone. "Would you like to join us, milady?"

Sakura looks at me blankly. "Um, okay, I guess," she says, and settles in with Kaze and Rinkah.

"Let's start from the beginning." I turn to the three of them. "I think—well, I don't think, I know—there are tiny living things, microorganisms—so small you can't even see them without a microscope—that are responsible for things like people getting sick and mold and food rotting and things like that. Rinkah doesn't agree." She grumbles slightly. "I'll prove I'm right through this experiment. This famous scientist did the same experiment on my world and proved the existence of what we call germ theory. Louis Pasteur, what a guy."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rinkah retorts.

"Let me tell you, you will." I smirk. "Now, like any living thing, microbes need food to survive, which is why we have the broth. Plenty of nutrients in there for our little guys. This broth has also recently just been boiled. And again, like any living thing, boiling microbes kills them. This is why I didn't want to drink the river water without boiling it." Kaze nods, Rinkah remains neutral, and Sakura is just watching me in a way that makes me think I'm almost performing.

"So we know that, because the broth has just been boiled, there are no microbes living in it right now. Are you all still with me?" I take a moment to catch my breath and see nods all around, some more reluctant than others. I'll take that as a good sign-

"Assuming those things exist." I'm sure you can figure out who said that.

"Yes, assuming they exist," I concede. Oh well, you can't win them all. At least she's following the premise of my logic. "Anyway, some microbes are airborne. They're small enough that they float through the air. So in this uncovered bowl of broth," I say, holding it up, "We should expect some to land in there and start eating and reproducing and the broth will get all nasty and gross." I put it down and retrieve the other bowl. "In this covered one, they're much less likely to just fall in, so it should remain mostly clear." I turn back to my audience. "Now, keep in mind that both of them have equal contact with the air. The plate doesn't give us an airtight seal. So any difference we see will only be caused by the microbes growing in the broth."

"I don't think there will be any difference between the two, because you are wrong," Rinkah says.

"We'll see who's right in, I don't know, let's give it maybe three days?" I shrug. "Kaze, Lady Sakura? Any thoughts?"

"While your premise is interesting, I must agree with Rinkah. I can't believe in things I can't see," Kaze says in a much less hostile tone than his partner.

"I-I think you're right, Harrison," Sakura manages to mumble out. "You seem so s-sure of yourself, and it makes sense," she says.

I beam at her. "Welcome to the winning team, milady. We'll just leave these bowls undisturbed for a few days and then check back on them, and we'll figure it out." As we're getting ready to leave, a wave of memory crashes over me just like it did back looking up at the stars with Xander. I laugh to myself a little bit. "This is just like back home," I say quietly.

"What are you going on about?" Rinkah asks.

"This just reminds me of back home. I used to volunteer teaching little kids science classes. We'd do experiments and demos sort of like this, and I'd explain the science behind it. They even called me 'the science man' at one point. For Chrissake, I'm 18!" Sakura giggles. "For a minute it felt like I was doing that again with you guys," I explain.

"Are you suggesting that the same tricks that entertain children will impress me?" Rinkah says.

"Science has an appeal for all generations," I counter.

"I can't help but wonder why these things are so much more common in your world," Kaze says. "You did say this is common knowledge, even for children, yes?"

I nod. "The thing is, we don't have magic, so we've had to solve all our problems on our own," I reply. "And the best way to solve a problem is to understand how everything works. That's where the science comes in. We can heal people without staves, feed billions of people, and communicate across the world instantly, all because of people doing research and inventing things from what they've learned." I pause for a moment. "I guess, what I mean to say is, it's a field that I've been interested in for a long time and know a lot about, so I'm trying to bring what I do know here, if it'll help out at all." I look at Sakura...

And she gently smiles at me. "I suppose you're the science man in Hoshido, too." God, that smile just affirms your soul on some fundamental, indescribable level. I just smile back at her like a dumbfounded, satisfied idiot.

Kaze coughs quietly. "Anyway, if that's all you wanted to show us, Rinkah and I will be off. We have some tasks to attend to."

"Oh! Yeah, totally," I say, snapping out of it. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Kaze bows slightly and departs down the hallway and Rinkah follows him.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura, you probably have important things to-" I start, trying to apologize for wasting her time in such a stupid manner.

"A-actually, I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Wait, really?" I can feel myself blushing. Sakura wanted to talk to me?

"Yes. What I wanted to tell you was that… w-well, Hinoka is leading a small group to clear out some F-faceless that are attacking a village. I think you should go with her."

"Lady Sakura, not to be rude, but...you did see how those things wrecked me, right?"

"B-but," she says, "Ryoma and Mother are going to be busy meeting with the daimyos today. And Hinoka will be out, so... if… you know…" she looks at her feet nervously.

"I know where this is going. If Lord Takumi tried anything…"

"Y-yes."

"I understand," I say. "I guess that's a good idea."

"I'm glad I could help," she says, smiling back at me. Her smile quickly fades, though. "I w-wish I could come with you, but I sprained my ankle in the last battle yesterday. I don't want to risk making it worse."

"Sakura!" a voice calls out from the end of the hallway. Sakura and I turn to see Hinoka walking towards us. As she approaches us, she turns to me. "Oh, you're here, too. Harrison, right?" I nod. "My group is almost ready to depart. Sakura told me you were coming with us."

I look back at Sakura, who nods. "Yes, that's right," I say. "I need to get my sword..." my voice trails off as I think if I need anything else. After those rough encounters with Hans and the Faceless, I could probably go for some armor… "And would there happen to be a spare suit of armor lying around? I think I could use that."

"I'll look," Hinoka says.

"Thank you, milady."

I quickly make my way back to my room. I find Polaris and strap it to my belt, and exhale. We're doing this again… I suppose it's better than dealing with Takumi, at any rate.

On my way out, I notice Corrin casually walking down the hallway. When she sees me, she smiles. "Good morning, Harrison."

"Good morning, Lady Corrin," I say, returning her smile and bowing slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Lady Hinoka's leading a team to rescue some villagers, and I'm joining them," I explain.

"Should I come as well?"

"Er…" I break eye contact with her.

This is actually a really good question—on one hand, I don't see why not. But on the other hand, this sort of thing didn't happen in the game, did it? I struggle to remember. If it didn't happen in the game—everything else mostly proceeding as normal—it means Corrin wasn't involved. I'm trying to avoid rocking the boat too much, so that means the answer is no.

"I don't think so," I say, still trying to find a reasonable-sounding explanation. "You should probably spend some time with your family, you know! You haven't seen your mother—Queen Mikoto—in so long, right?" There we go. That works!

"That is true… I suppose you're right." Her smile returns. "I'll see you later, then. Be careful!"

"Bye, Lady Corrin!" I wave to her as I head back to where I met Hinoka and Sakura.

* * *

Hinoka is holding a suit of armor in her hands. It looks like a loose vest made of panels of dark, leather-like material, stitched together. "Here's the armor," she says as she hands it to me.

I slip it over my body. It fits comfortably, thank God. I don't know if I've gotten incredibly lucky or it's just the amazing one-size-fits-all properties of video game land. Either way, I don't really care. Hopefully it'll offer me some better protection so I get a little bit less destroyed like I did last time.

"All set?" Hinoka asks me. I nod. "Good. Let's go."

We leave through Castle Shirasagi's front gate. Again, it's less imposing than its Nohrian counterpart, but security is just as intense. Samurai, spearmen, and archers are patrolling every square inch of ground. Some men, dressed in opulent kimonos, are being followed by large entourages of soldiers. Are these the visiting daimyos? Apparently, they still must be arriving or leaving—or both. One of the soldiers gives me a dirty glare. I immediately look away. I guess it's not my place to worry about such things, anyway.

I continue following Hinoka out into a small clearing where our task force is assembled. A girl with short blue-green hair and loose, baggy clothes stands next to a man wearing robes and clutching a staff. Setsuna and Azama—Hinoka's retainers. Next to them is a pegasus—wait, what? A pegasus! Right in front of me, there is a horse with feathered wings resting by its flanks. This is absolutely incredible! It looks majestic, serene, like something out of a fairy tale… it is something out of a fairy tale. Sure, I saw Hinoka flying back on the earlier mission, but up close, this is something else.

"Is this… this is real, right?" I mutter, incredulously. This world keeps getting crazier all the time.

"What's the matter?" Hinoka asks. She must have noticed my reaction.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I've just never seen a pegasus up close like this. Where I'm from, they're mythical creatures, not real."

Hinoka maintains eye contact with me for a moment, then turns her attention to her two retainers. They're nervously moving around the pegasus. I can see that they've somehow agitated the animal, as Azama and Setsuna slowly move towards it, then back away.

"Azama! Setsuna!" Hinoka calls out to them. They immediately stop whatever ridiculous thing they're doing and turn to look at their liege. "What are you two doing?" she asks with a note of anger in her voice.

"Lady Hinoka!" Azama replies. "We were trying to find your pegasus to prepare for our departure, but it seems it found us instead." His serene expression breaks out into a grin. "Aren't the dynamics between domesticated animals and humans just fascinating? Who is the master and who is the pet?"

Hinoka sighs as she walks over to her pegasus. "Knock it off," she says, placing her arm around its neck. As she gently pets it, it seems to calm down.

"I tried to do that…" Setsuna protests, although it looks like it's a pretty unenthusiastic protest. "I wonder why it didn't work…"

"I suppose some people have a way with animals like you have a way with traps," Azama says, maintaining his shit-eating grin. I try to hide a smile myself. I thought this guy was funny in the game, but God, his sense of humor is contagious in person.

"I should introduce you two to Harrison," she says, turning to me. "He's a…" Hinoka pauses as she struggles for the right words. I wouldn't blame her either; my situation is pretty difficult to explain.

"Maybe I should do the talking, milady," I offer, and Hinoka nods. I look around at the five of them. This is still difficult. "Um, hi. I'm Harrison, and, well, I guess I'm sort of a retainer to Lady Corrin. Sort of?" I look at Hinoka, who doesn't seem to be offering any answers. "I knew her for a little while back when we were in Nohr. But I'm not really from Nohr, or Hoshido. It's… kind of a long story," I finish.

Hinoka introduces the two of them. "Harrison, these are my retainers, Setsuna and Azama," she says.

"Hi…" Setsuna says, waving a little absentmindedly.

"Ah, I see," Azama says, as I await God-knows-what-kind of sarcastic beating. "Just as every village has its idiot, every team must have someone who plays the strong mysterious type," Azama says, breaking into that grin once more. I feel a little bit insulted, but I can't help but smile along also.

"Don't mind him, he can be a bit of a handful," Hinoka says with a hint of frustration.

As Hinoka makes some adjustments to her pegasus's bridle, I hear something whooshing in the sky. I look up and can make out a white winged creature, flapping its wings as it descends. It circles towards us, and as it gets closer, I can make out two figures on it—a red-haired, ponytailed man and a brown-haired girl. Subaki and Hana, of course. But wait a minute… what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be with Sakura?

Hana and Subaki dismount from the pegasus. Now that I can get a better look at them, Subaki is actually rather fabulous-looking. He carries himself with his shoulders straight, giving off a sense of rigid confidence. Sure, his perfectionist gimmick was kind of amusing in the game, but seeing how he takes it to its full extent with every bone in his body… it's a little intimidating, to be sure.

The two approach our group, and Hana steps forward to me. "You must be Harrison," she says.

"That's right…" I say, tilting my head in confusion. Have I met Hana before? I don't think so… how does she know my name? "I don't think we've met?"

"I'm Hana, Lady Sakura's retainer. It's a pleasure to meet you," she says, smiling.

"And I am Lady Sakura's other retainer, Subaki," he says, twirling his naginata with a precise, yet showy, flourish.

"How do you two know me?"

"Lady Sakura told us about you. She asked us to go along on the mission because she thinks you'll need our help on the battlefield," Hana explains.

On one hand, I'm flattered that Sakura wants to make sure I'm OK, to the point of sending her retainers along on the mission. But I'm also faced with the cold, hard truth of the fact that I am not that good of a fighter, at all—that's why I'd need help.

"Don't worry," Subaki says. Something on my expression must have communicated my thoughts for him to say this. "Hana is one of Hoshido's finest samurai, and I, of course, have achieved perfection in my fighting techniques. We'll be fine." Hinoka, now finished with whatever she was doing, walks over to us. "Well met, Lady Hinoka. We are ready to depart when you are," Subaki says, and he bows with Hana.

Hinoka nods. "Glad to have you two on board. All right, then," Hinoka says. "Is everyone ready?" Nods all around. "Move out, team!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, as I said before, this incident wasn't included in the canon but it'll further the plot and character interactions along. Plus, I've been going with a policy of fleshing out the canon world and events because the game just has these time skips that eliminate all the detail. I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much, because I plan to be doing a lot more of that in the future.**

 **All of you guys are getting really close with your guesses! I'm not going to explicitly confirm or deny them to keep some element of surprise, though!** **Pairings, even I don't really know yet, but we'll see.**

 **I don't mean to make this A/N go on forever, but I've got two more things to ask. First, I've been wondering if my use of the present tense in the story was a bad idea. Should I convert it all over to past tense? And secondly - I just downloaded Heroes the other day and it's a ton of fun. Would anybody be interested in like a small side-plot in which Harrison and friends get summoned and involved in that conflict? It's just an idea that hit me today - it wouldn't be implemented for a while - but I was thinking it could be neat. I haven't even discussed it with my beta readers yet, to be honest. Anyway, yeah, see you guys next week!**


	19. Paying it Forward

**A/N: And another one! Maybe I should take out these beginning A/N's, I'm never sure what to say in them.**

* * *

Of course, travelling to the village takes longer than I expected—about four days of solid marching, camping at night. Although our journey through the Nohrian wilderness was relatively smooth, walking through Hoshido feels like a stroll on the beach. Maybe the only problem was that I had to go hungry the night when Setsuna volunteered to make dinner, but just about the entire group did also.

When we do arrive at the village, it's midday, the sun high in the clear blue sky. One thing I've just come to appreciate is the Hoshidan countryside is so much brighter than in Nohr. Nohr certainly wasn't the "all-dark all-day" wasteland the game sometimes presented it as, but Hoshido looks like something out of a cartoon. To some extent, I suppose it is.

First, we pass by expansive farms—rice paddies, with wooden homes near them. The village center is full of similarly constructed buildings, with signs in both English and Japanese letters—or, as Sakura told me, the "old language." I manage to make out a blacksmith, an apothecary's shop, a tailor, and a few others.

All of it is centered around a dirt path. There aren't nearly as many people walking the street as there were in Hikarikawa, but there's a good amount of activity. A few of them are giving us strange looks—we probably look a little ridiculous, in full battle gear in the middle of a farming village. But we've got a job to do.

In the center stands a middle-aged man in rough-looking clothes, who approaches us. His short gray beard, scars on his face, and robust build gives me the impression he was some kind of warrior, or at the very least just plain strong. "Good day, Princess Hinoka," he says, bowing to her. "I am Shinjiro Murata, mayor of Hoiyoto. You and your companions are here to rout those vile Faceless, yes?"

"We certainly are," Hinoka says confidently. "Just point us in the right direction, and we'll get right to it."

"Glad to hear it." The mayor turns and begins leading us away from the village center, down the dirt path. All of a sudden, I hear the sound of someone running.

"Sir! Mayor Murata!" a young man's voice shouts.

I look up to see a villager, running towards our group from further down the path, with a small bow in hand and a quiver on his back.

Our group stops. "What's the matter, Daisuke?"

The villager—Daisuke, I assume—skids to a stop, panting a little. His expression is visibly panicked. "I was out hunting," he says, pausing to take a breath. "Then those things, those… Faceless, they attacked! Look, they're right over there!"

He turns and points further down the path in the direction he came from, where it disappears into a forest. Sure enough, a group of Faceless is emerging from the thicket and meandering their way towards the village.

The mayor's expression darkens considerably. "They don't usually attack during the day… this can't be good." He sighs. "I'm sorry, Princess Hinoka. I thought we'd have more time, but this is what it is."

"It's no problem," Hinoka replies. "Evacuate the villagers to safety. We'll handle these monsters."

The mayor nods and leaves with Daisuke.

"All right," Hinoka says, turning to us. "Let's wait for them to get out more into the open, where Subaki and I have room to work. We'll get them from the air once they get closer."

"Setsuna, why don't you try picking them off from here? Do you think you could do it?" I ask. Hinoka looks at me, and I look back at her, then immediately break eye contact. Shit! I've spoken out of turn! She isn't saying anything. Is she gonna ditch me or kill me or… "I'm sorry, milady-"

"Good thinking," she says. I breathe a sigh of relief, perhaps a little louder than I'd like. "Give it a try, Setsuna."

"OK… I'll see what I can do…" Setsuna says as she nocks an arrow. She draws her bow and takes aim at one of the Faceless. She releases the arrow, and my eyes attempt to follow it. The zombie closest to us staggers backward a little bit—that must have been a bull's eye. They're about fifty feet away now, and gaining ever so slightly.

"Keep going! Everyone else, get ready!" Hinoka and Subaki mount their pegasi as Hana and I draw our swords and spread out. I'm on the right, with Hana a good distance towards my left, and Azama and Setsuna farther back.

Hinoka takes to the skies, her pegasus bounding into the air and flapping its wings. A second later, Subaki follows. They soar up, over, and around the Faceless.

The first one, which Setsuna already lodged an arrow into, begins approaching me, rather than Hana. Fuck! I breathe out, trying to calm myself. I can do this. I won't screw this up again. Especially now that I have legitimate armor. I'll be fine.

I won't give him the opportunity to get me first. Maintaining a guard stance, I quickly approach the Faceless. He swings at me with his right fist, chains shaking as he strikes. I dodge and swing my own sword at him. It connects, but he does a quick strike with his other hand and gets me in the chest. I can feel the impact, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it should—that must be the armor doing its job.

I immediately follow up with another slash, and I hear an arrow whiz past my head and land right in the monster's shoulder. Holy shit! I duck reflexively, even though it's a little too late. I look up, and the Faceless disintegrates into mist with a guttural cry. I turn back and make eye contact with Setsuna, who gives me a slow nod. Good teamwork there.

Another one staggers towards me. He lunges, fist extended, but misses me easily. His strike leaves his backside exposed, so I easily circle around behind him. I grip Polaris as tightly as I can and plunge it into the monster's back, as that dark mist begins to erupt from the wound. He's still not dying, though. Dammit, where is Setsuna with those arrows?!

I peer over his shoulder—Setsuna and Azama are nowhere to be found. What the hell happened? The Faceless is slowly turning around, now that he's realized that I'm here. Fuck, I've got to do something.

I pull the blade out of his back and leap back a few feet, then step back cautiously. I turn over my shoulder and see Hana gracefully slicing through another one. She's just finished him off, as he disintegrates into thin air. Now's my chance to get her attention! "Hana! Help!" I shout.

I don't have time to see if she heard me. I turn back to the Faceless, who's made some small gains on me due to my momentary distraction. He winds up for another swing. I weave out of the way, right on time. I'm starting to figure out their patterns. I don't know if the things have any brains, but they sure are getting to be quite predictable.

"All right, let's have some fun!" a girl's voice shouts from my left. I turn, and there's Hana! She's got a determined grin on her face. That definitely makes me feel more confident. "Are you ready?" she asks, resetting her stance with her katana.

"Go for it!" I reply, my resolve strengthened at seeing hers. She takes his left flank, slashing quickly but precisely at his side with her katana. I send a strike of my own into his right side. In its last moments, the Faceless flails and thrashes, evidently unsure of which target to take on first, as it disappears.

Hana lands and sheathes her sword. It's just then that I notice how heavy Polaris is… Maybe the sudden adrenaline rush made it feel lighter in the moment, but holding it for a while is difficult. I sheathe my blade as well. The slick sweat from my palms has run onto the leather grip, and I'm relieved to not have to hold it at the ready for a moment as I stretch out my arms.

I look around at the field. No more Faceless seem to be coming down from that path. "I don't see any more around here," I say to Hana. She nods, smiling.

"We've done it! The battle is ours!" she asserts cheerfully. Then, the clash of steel on steel rings out, as well as a few shouts. Her expression quickly turns to one of confusion.

"I don't know if we can say that. Lady Hinoka and the others must still be fighting." I look around one more time, confirming that none of our companions seem to be here. "The sounds came from back there." I turn and point to the village where we came from.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hana calls as she runs down the village street. I follow her.

At the village main square, four Faceless are huddled together, back-to-back, in the center. Dismounted, Hinoka and Subaki are at the helm of a troop of villagers surrounding them. The villagers are pointing pitchforks, hoes, sticks, or anything else they can find in a wall of points that encircles the zombies. Opposite them is the man we saw before—Mayor Murata—wielding a naginata of his own, unlike the farming tools of the villagers. Huh. That's interesting. I wonder how he got it? Either way, between the two pegasus knights and the mob of villagers, those baddies are taken care of, it seems.

I look around the square again and notice Azama and Setsuna a ways off, kneeling on the ground by an injured villager. They must be healing him. Hana runs to join up with Hinoka and Subaki, apparently, and I'm about to as well when I hear a shout come from behind me.

"Mister!" a childlike voice shouts. I turn around and see a girl, maybe ten years old, looking up at me. She's running towards me and skids to a stop, panting. "Mister, you're with the soldiers, right? My friend…" she starts, her voice shaky and panicked. "The monsters are going to get my friend! Come with me!"

She races down the corner she came from as I try to keep up the best I can. There are several other children there, hiding behind an abandoned merchant's cart. Up ahead is, just as she said, a Faceless plodding towards the entrance of a narrow alley. The girl points towards the monster. "My friend's in that alley!" she shouts. "Save him! Please, mister soldier!"

Shit, kid, I dunno. I've only barely, once, been able to kill a Faceless on my own. I'm no "mister soldier." I'm not even ten years older than you, probably. I mean, this is the honest truth, but I can't say anything like that, can I?

No. I have to be the soldier. I'm not just gonna let some kid get mauled because I'm a scared piece of shit. I can do this. No, I will do this.

"I've got this under control," I say, just as Xander did to me when he first rescued me. This is what Xander would have wanted me to do. And I can't very well let Ryoma down again, either.

I draw Polaris and run into action.

"Alright, shithead, let's go!" I shout to the monster. I feel time slowing down as the adrenaline rushes through my veins once more. As scary as the earlier fights were, this is something different. Something unique about this one-on-one, mano-a-mano confrontation, a chance to atone for my failures in the previous one. I won't let this one pull the same kind of shit his buddies did last time.

The Faceless just begins to notice me as I slash Polaris horizontally across, connecting with his arm. He recoils, stepping backwards as its chains clatter sharply. His off hand curls into a fist as he winds up for a swing of his own.

Now fully acquainted with the rhyme and rhythm of the monsters' attacks, I know exactly the moment to duck and dodge, evading his attack completely. From there, I'm set up in a perfect position for a follow up, a thrust directly to his side. It hits, but I don't relent, following up with another slash to the side. Yet, he still isn't dying. Usually three or so hits is pretty good to take these guys out, isn't it?

I jump back a few feet and take a moment to catch my breath. The Faceless is arranging his body to fully face me, exposing an opening in the alleyway. "HEY, KID!" I shout at the top of my lungs, burning my throat slightly. "RUN!"

The trapped kid must have gotten my message, because from the corner of my eye I see a small figure run out of the alley and away, far away, from the scene. Thank God, he should be safe. Now it's just the two of us, me and Mr. I Hate Kids.

He lunges toward me, swinging his arm in that characteristic wide arc. I duck under and use the momentum of his own strike against him as he slides through my sword. The Faceless disintegrates into ethereal vapor.

I sheathe Polaris once more and exhale. He's done for. I hear a pitter-patter of light footsteps behind me and turn around to see it. The kids! The girl who found me in the first place is at the front, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did it, mister soldier! You beat the bad guy!" The other children cheer in agreement.

"That was so cool!" a boy shouts. "You were like, BAM and POW!" he says, swinging his arms like he's holding a sword. Their smiles are contagious. I quickly find myself matching them. I did it! I saved these kids.

"Harrison!" I hear a voice call out. It sounds like it was Hinoka. I take a moment to look away from my adoring little fans and look up towards the end of the street. Sure enough, all five of my comrades are standing there, along with the village's mayor—his name was Murata, right?

"Lady Hinoka!" I reply, standing at attention.

"It looks like we've cleared out all the Faceless," she asserts confidently, crossing her arms. "Excellent work, everyone."

"Thank you so much for your work, Princess Hinoka. And your soldiers, of course," Murata says, bowing.

"Princess Hinoka?!" one of the kids calls out excitedly. They surround her like she's a celebrity—well, I guess she kind of is—bombarding her with questions.

"Do you really have a pegasus?"

"How big is the royal castle?"

"I thought princesses wore fancy clothes and lots of makeup!"

I make eye contact with Hinoka and laugh. She gives me a weak smile back. She looks a little uncomfortable, but she just hasn't dealt with kids like that before.

Suddenly, I hear another set of hurried footsteps from around the corner. It's a boy, coming from the same direction where that kid I saved ran off too. It must be the same kid. He looks around for a moment, then calls out "Papa!" and runs to the mayor with open arms. That must be his son! I saved the mayor's son!

Murata kneels and embraces his son. "Wataru! Are you hurt?"

"Papa, I'm fine," the boy says. "It was so scary! I thought that monster was going to eat me, but that soldier saved me!" He points to me, and I instinctively look at my feet.

"Is that true?" Murata asks me as he takes a few steps towards me. I look at the boy, then at Hinoka, then back at Murata.

"Yes, it is."

"What's your name, kid?" The mayor asks me.

"Harrison."

"Harrison, huh?" He cocks his head. "Is that foreign?"

"Yeah, I'm from a pretty far ways away," I reply.

"Well, Harrison, you've saved my son's life," he says solemnly. "I am forever indebted to you." He holds out his hand.

"Just doing my job." I shake his hand and smile.

"Wataru!" the other children call out, evidently happy to see him safe and sound as well. They swarm off of Hinoka and onto their friend.

Hinoka brushes herself off a little bit. "Mayor Murata, as much as we'd love to stay, we'll be taking our leave now," she says. "I'd like to be back in Hikarikawa soon."

Murata nods. "I understand. Again, thank you for your assistance, milady. You and your comrades are always welcome in Hoiyoto. And you, Harrison," he says, turning to me. "I'll not forget what you did for my son," he smiles.

I won't forget it, either.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. As for the Heroes side-story, it was just a silly idea I had - I don't know if I'd actually ever pursue it. Also, Zombie Overlord, Sakura and Harrison have had like two cute interactions. In terms of FE support levels, they're maybe about a C, halfway to a B - Don't jump the gun on what the ship will be! We're still only in the beginning of the story.**


	20. Silk and Steel

The return journey is just as smooth as our departure. This time, when Setsuna volunteers to make dinner at camp, I insist that I do it. "I should start to pull my weight around here more," I comment. Hinoka gives me a knowing nod and mouths 'thank you.' I don't have much experience cooking, especially not over an open flame in the middle of the wilderness, but anything I do will better than whatever tour de force Setsuna would make. It's perhaps a little dry and overdone, but wonderful in comparison.

We arrive back at Castle Shirasagi just as the sun is setting, the sky turning a beautiful orange just like I had seen with Sakura a week ago. Funny to think that I was ready to up and leave such a short time ago. Speaking of which, Sakura and Corrin are waiting for us at the gate.

"Lady Sakura!" Hana calls out to her liege lady. She and Subaki bow to her, as I bow to Corrin. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this.

"How did it go?" Sakura asks.

"Flawlessly, as always," Subaki says.

"I don't think I caused too much trouble." My response prompts a smile from both Sakura and Corrin.

"Not at all!" Hana answers. "You were great when we double-teamed that Faceless!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," I admit, as we exchange a laugh.

"H-hinoka, I'm glad to see you back safely," Sakura says, as we wheel around to see the princess.

"Don't worry, it was just a routine mission," Hinoka says. "I'm sick of eating whatever we can find, though. What's for dinner?"

* * *

I plan to go back to my room. Walking through the hallway, I run into Orochi. Her cheeks are flushed red, but she has this big, satisfied smile on her face, and her hair looks different. What happened to her?

"Hello, Harrison," she says as I approach.

"Hi, Orochi," I reply. "Are you OK? You look a little…" I fumbled for a moment, gesturing to my face, as I tried to find the right word in vain.

"Oh, me?" She laughs. "I just got back from the baths." Huh? I give her a confused look, tilting my head. "That's right, you probably haven't been there before."

"A bath?" It dawns on me that it's probably something like the hot spring in Corrin's castle from the game.

"Yes," she laughs again. "Did you not bathe back home, wherever you're from? How uncivilized!" She seems to be cracking herself up, grinning widely.

"No, no, we bathed… just, it's... something you'd do in the privacy of your own home. But I guess this is your home, isn't it?"

She nods. "Would you like me to show you? It's quite a lovely experience."

"Sure, I guess," I answer, and Orochi leads me down another set of hallways to two doorways.

"The men's bath is on this side," she says, pointing to one of them. "There are some changing rooms before you get in, with bathing suits and towels inside."

"You mean I can just… take some? Isn't that stealing?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Orochi waves her hand dismissively. "This castle is so rich, and those cheap bathing suits cost almost nothing. Trust me, it's not a problem at all." I nod. "If there's nothing else, I'll be off. Have fun!" She saunters off, back the way we came. Well, I guess I might as well take a bath.

I head on into the changing rooms and find a cubicle. Everything's constructed of a smooth, glossy wooden panelling that looks distinctively Japanese. Sure enough, just like Orochi had said, there's an assortment of bathing trunks, made of a lightweight, coarse fabric. I find one that looks to be about the right size and close the folding screen at the entrance to the cubicle. I take off my boots, change out of my clothes, and put on the trunks. Carrying my clothing, I exit the cubicle and head on to the bath proper.

The first thing I notice as I enter the room is that it's warm. I can feel the heat of the water in the humid air and I smile. This is going to be a good time. The room is a long rectangle, with wooden flooring surrounding the similarly rectangular bath. There are a few benches pushed up against the wall, situated around where I entered. But besides those, the accommodations are sparse, and absolutely no one is here. Still, there's some unexplainable feeling of luxury. Maybe it's the warmth, but it just feels like this is a wonderful place where I will enjoy every second.

I put my clothes down under one of the benches and make my way over the water. Standing on the panels adjacent to it, I dip my toe into the surface. It's so warm… I love it. I step the rest of my body in, and the water now comes up to my chest. With two feet firmly on the bottom, I make a small leap through the water, pushing out my arms like the breaststroke pull. All of my body has been immersed in the water now. It's so soothing and relaxing to feel the warmth… I haven't bathed or showered since I got here. I can't believe it. Even without soaps or anything, I still feel as if the sweat, dirt, and a little bit of dried blood is being lifted off my body on the microscopic scale. Ah…

My relaxation is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone else is entering the baths. I turn around in the water and see who it is.

The long brown hair gives it away instantly. It's Ryoma. Oh shit. He's probably still mad about yesterday. I stare at him for a moment, hesitant, afraid of what to do. Of course, him being here and shirtless gives me the perfect opportunity to notice that he's absolutely jacked. I mean, I don't know what I expected from the samurai-prince of Hoshido, but man, he's ripped. Not only does he have the six pack, but his arms, legs, and shoulders—they're all extremely well muscled. Damn. I don't remember what everyone's STR growth was, but I'd say that's pretty fuckin' good.

He's just standing there for a moment… is he looking at me? Oh! Right! He's probably still pissed.

"Hello, Harrison," he says calmly, without any trace of anger or hostility in his voice. What? Is he not mad? Still, I'd better proceed with caution. I don't want a repeat of yesterday's shenanigans.

"Lord Ryoma, sir!" I snap out my momentary trance. I flop through the water towards the side of the bath. "I'm really sorry! I should leave and let you, uh, enjoy your bath to yourself!" I put my hands on the side of the panelling and begin trying to get myself over and out of the bath.

"Stay here. I want to talk to you." Oh no. Here it comes. I'm going to get kicked out of Hoshido. What have I done wrong now? Still, I lower myself from the wall and back into the water, biting my lip. "Relax—I'm not here to reprimand you." He lowers his legs into the water. He must have sensed my tension. I still don't relax, though.

"My sister told me about your performance in the mission today," Ryoma says. A small smile appears on his face. "She's quite pleased, and so am I."

"Oh thank God." Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Ryoma looks at me and I look back. What the hell do I do now. "I'm sorry, milord, I didn't-"

Ryoma laughs quietly. "You seem quite relieved at that."

"Well, yeah!" I say defensively. "After that screw-up yesterday, I'm glad I was able to do something right."

"I understand." He nods. "But don't let this success make you complacent. Being a soldier demands discipline and dedication."

"Yes, sir."

Quiet falls as I exhale once again. I made it, for now. Ryoma's satisfied, Hinoka's happy as well, apparently. This is really great. Things aren't perfect, for sure, and nobody here's taken to me as immediately as the Nohrian royals did, but I've been doing alright. After the quiet turns a bit awkward, I decide it's probably time to take my leave.

"I'll be leaving, Lord Ryoma, if that's not a problem." I start for the stairs leading out of the bath.

"It's no problem. Goodnight, Harrison."

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, I remember encountering some training rooms on one of my journeys through the hallways. Ryoma's words echo in my mind, and I decide to head down there and practice. I don't know how much I can learn from just doing it myself, without an expert to help me, but it's worth a shot.

"Hyah!" a voice rings out across the hallway, accompanied by the thud of a wooden sword on a training dummy. Sure enough, there is an expert there—Hana.

I stand there for a moment, leaning in the doorway, and watch her. Her long hair jerks around as she leaps and lunges towards her target. She strikes once again, and I notice how she moves her entire body with the force of her attack. I continue watching her, and her style is beautiful yet powerful.

She walks back to her starting position and gets in her fighting stance. But instead of starting another assault on the dummy, she steps out of her stance and turns to me. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

I didn't expect that! Caught by surprise, I trip over my words a bit. "I, uh, I didn't want to interrupt you, that's all."

Hana breaks out into a grin. "You won't be interrupting me if we train together! Come on!" She waves me over.

She'll probably kick my ass, being a professional. The only reason I had a chance against Xander, Laslow, and Camilla was because they were pretty obviously holding back, but I don't think Hana is the type to go easy on me. She's going to give it all she has. And I'd better bring it, as well.

Hana grabs a wooden katana and passes it to me. I take a few practice swings and adjust my grip of the weapon. It's a bit different than the broadsword I'm used to, but all practice swords are just glorified sticks.

"Ready?" she asks. I nod. We stand back at opposite ends of the room, and I mirror her stance, watching her carefully.

She makes the first move, stepping forward quickly and striking hard. I manage to parry the blow, knocking her blade aside, and sidestep her. Hana remains unfazed, simply replying with another strike as soon as she's in position. It's too fast for me to do anything—I take the hit on my shoulder with the sting of pain through the left side of my body.

"Come on!" she calls out. "I saw you do better with the Faceless!" She steps back again. It seems like she's giving me the opportunity to make the first move. I take it, moving forward and attacking. Of course, Hana anticipates it and beats me to the punch, countering with a slash of her own. I jump back after being hit again.

Now that I've experienced it myself, her style is nothing short of brilliant. Laslow was also quick-footed, but his style was mercurial, fluid, ebbing and flowing. In comparison, Hana is like a lightning bolt, striking with precise, rehearsed movements to devastating effect.

"Jesus… you're just so fast!" I say, exasperated.

"I'm a trained samurai, what did you expect?" she replies, smoothing her hair back into place.

"You don't need to go so hard on me. We're just training, after all."

"Just training?!" Hana's smile fades into a concerned expression as her voice rises. "There is no such thing as 'just training!' You have to give it your all, all the time!"

"That seems like a good way to wear yourself out. Can't we take it a little easy for one day?"

"That's not it," she says. "I train as hard as I can, every single day, whenever I can. I do it so I can protect Lady Sakura at any time. If I'm not feeling motivated, I just think about my best friend in trouble, and that gets me going enough to power through!" she raises her fist emphatically.

"That's cute," I reply, genuinely smiling.

"It's not! It's dedication! Discipline! Things that you have to learn!" she says. She doesn't seem angry, but rather, excited—she's working herself up. "You're Lady Corrin's retainer, right? When she's in danger, what are you going to do? You can't just 'take it a little easy' then!"

"Lady Corrin can protect herself far better than I can, let me assure you."

"Fine, then. So you can protect yourself."

"I guess that's kind of important," I relent.

"Glad you agree. We've wasted enough time now—let's get back to sparring!"

We continue back and forth for some time, and even though I have some minor victories, Hana still almost entirely trounces me round after round. My arm begins to ache and my body is covered in sweat. I don't know how much longer I can do this…

Hana snaps out of her guard stance and into attention. "Lady Sakura!"

I look towards the doorway. Sure enough, the princess has visited us. "Hi, Hana, and Harrison," she says, looking at us. She gingerly walks into the sparring room, then looks at me with a concerned expression. "Has Hana been pushing you too hard?" she asks.

I wipe a bead of sweat off my forehead with my free hand. "No! Not at all, in fact, Hana's been great. I just can't keep up with her… level of… determination," I say, noticing Hana's innocent-as-ever smile. Goddammit.

"Is there something you need, Lady Sakura?" Hana asks.

"Um, I just wanted to give H-Harrison something, but I couldn't find him anywhere," she says, looking at the floor.

"Oh, wow, that's great!" I reply, practically skipping to return my wooden katana to the rack. "I'll go with Lady Sakura and see what this is! I'll catch up with you later, Hana!"

Hana says nothing as I rush to Sakura's side. I notice in her hands she's carrying something that looks sort of like fabric. "Bye, Hana," she says. "I'll see you later!"

Now that the two of us have stepped out in the hallway, I turn to Sakura. "Thank you so much for bailing me out," I say in a low voice. "I don't know if I could've taken another minute of that."

Sakura smiles. "I know Hana takes her training really seriously," she says. "Don't take it personally. Her family has served the Hoshidan royal family for generations, and she wants to live up to that." Isn't that the backstory of a lot of the Hoshidan retainers? That they come from families that have long histories of serving Hoshido. Even if I somehow managed to stop being the screw-up I've been lately—barring that fluke in Hoiyoto, sure—I'd never have that. Could the Hoshidans ever respect me like they would Hana?

Maybe this isn't an issue and I'm just getting in my head about it. Maybe.

"Oh yeah, didn't you have something you wanted to show me? Or was that just a cover to get me out of there?"

"N-no, I actually have something for you," she says. "Let's go back to your room and I'll show you."

When we get there, Sakura shows me what she's holding "I thought you could use this," she says. "It's a spare set of clothes—it'll help you fit in more." It's a set of light, loose pants and a shirt that seem like underclothes, and a blue piece of fabric that looks like a kimono. God… did she have to? She doesn't stop.

"You are way too worried about me," I reply. Sakura blushes a little, but says nothing. "I'll try these on, then, if you'll excuse me…" I say, intentionally trailing off my voice. Sakura gets the hint, stepping outside into the hallway.

I shut the door and try on the clothes. They're looser than what I'm used to, but they seem to fit somewhat comfortably. I swap out my boots for the set of light, woven sandals Sakura included.

Now, let's try to put on that kimono.

…

I can't do it.

I wrestle with the fabric, pulling it over one shoulder, then the other, then trying to cross the sides over each other, trying to tie the belt, but it doesn't stay shut, and I very well know I can't have it open. It's also gathering around my feet, and... Fuck, what do I even do?

I crack open the sliding door and peek out behind it. Sakura is waiting there in the hallway. "Psst! Lady Sakura!" I whisper, but in a loud enough voice for her to hear.

"W-what's wrong?" she says, a bit panicked, turning towards me. I must have caught her by surprise.

"Er, this is kind of embarrassing…. I'm not sure how to put this on." Sakura doesn't say anything, slowly walking towards the door. She seems kind of nervous about this? I open it for her and let her in, shutting the door. When she comes in, I notice her blushing. She needs to stop this. This is too adorable. "So, uh, how do you do this?" I ask. Sakura just looks at me for a moment and freezes. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I just… I haven't… been alone like this… with a boy… oh my goodness…" she's starting to hyperventilate a little. I mean, it's not like I'm naked, there's no need to freak out… Oh, fuck, now she's got me all awkward and nervous and blushing.

"Lady Sakura." I look her in the eyes and steel my own nerves. "This is only going to be as awkward as we make it. Just show me how to put on the kimono and we can forget this ever happened, okay?"

"O-okay." She exhales. "You need to s-start like this," she says, draping the fabric around my shoulders. She adjusts the length of the two sides a certain way. "Then you need to put the sides o-over one another, and make sure the length is right." She pulls the kimono again, lifting the fabric off the floor and to an appropriate height. "Then, tie the belt," she instructs. This I do myself, tying the built-in belt around my waist.

Sakura then hands me a long, thin strip of white fabric. "Th-this is an obi," she explains. "You tie it in the back, over the belt." It takes a few tries of Sakura showing me how to do it on herself, but eventually I get the hang of it and manage to tie my own. "Oh, and you should wear the socks with those sandals." Despite everything I know telling me not to, I comply.

Fully dressed, I stand up and stretch for a moment. "How do I look?" It feels like I'm wearing a costume, but I choose not to say that out loud.

"G-great," Sakura says, still blushing.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," she says, managing to smile. I return the smile myself.

"Thanks for your help, Lady Sakura. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. I should, um, go now," she says.

"See you later!"

That was… an experience. But, anyway, I'm glad I look like I fit in here. Well, now that I know that I won't get dirty looks from everyone, maybe I'll go on a bit of a tour of the castle. On my way, I run into Corrin.

"Hi, Harrison," she says, smiling. She looks me up and down. "Nice outfit—you look like you belong here."

"Thanks. Lady Sakura picked them out for me," I reply, returning the smile. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while now."

"It's certainly been interesting," she says. "My mother showed me my old room the other day, from when I lived in Hoshido. Do you want to come see it?"

"Sure thing."

Corrin's room largely mirrors the simple, elegant style of the castle as a whole. A futon sits towards one wall. A wooden desk is at another corner of the room, with a few books and scrolls piled on top of it. On the floor, there are some children's toys—wooden dolls dressed in elaborately-colored kimonos (a fair bit nicer than my own, I suspect), and blunted, smoothed toy swords.

"Look at this," she says. She walks over to the desk and picks up a small piece of parchment. Scribbled in with charcoals are seven figures. Two are taller than the rest, and other five gradually decrease in size, until the smallest (clearly Sakura) is drawn sideways, like a baby lying down. "Apparently, I drew this. That's my family, see? My mother and father, and all my siblings."

"That's adorable." I smile. "How has it been, by the way, adjusting to your new family?"

Corrin sits on the futon. "It's complicated. I had a whole other life before coming to Nohr… and I don't even know what to think about it." She sighs. "But at the same time, my family in Nohr is still my family. I have two families, now… it's so strange."

"It's all right. It'd be difficult for anyone," I say, thinking back to having to make the decision between Birthright and Conquest in the actual game. I chose Conquest on my first run, but I couldn't go back to Nohr now, as my actual self… and I couldn't hurt and fight against the friends, however few, I've made in Hoshido.

"What's worse is how both of them hate each other," she says, her voice rising. "Back in Nohr, everyone talked about the bloodthirsty Hoshidans, and over here, everyone's terrified of the Nohrians."

"That's right." Is this my chance to send her more along the Revelations path? Let's try… "Just think, though, you could be the solution. You could bridge the gap between both sides in the way that no one else can."

"Do you really think so?"

I nod. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Thank you, Harrison. You know, my mother is planning on officially presenting me to the Hoshidan public in a few days. Do you think that'd be a good time to start doing what you said, bridging the gap? Helping the Hoshidan people see that Nohr isn't evil?"

So she's going to do it? Was it just that easy? "Yeah, totally," I reply, my eyes scanning the room instinctively. They settle on a dark purple sword sitting in the corner of the room. Ganglari. I hadn't noticed it earlier—this is the thing that kills Mikoto and starts the war proper… if I want to save Mikoto, I have to remove this thing from the equation.

"What's wrong?" Corrin says. She must have noticed me staring at the sword.

"I'm just thinking about that sword…"

"Ganglari?"

"Yeah… I just…" I pause, trying to think of the right way to say this without betraying my actual knowledge of the situation. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Lady Corrin. I'm a little worried about it."

"What's wrong with it? It's just a sword. My fath—I mean, King Garon gave it to me," she says. "He said it was imbued with magic."

"That's what I'm concerned about." Oh! The book I read with Leo in the library! "When Lord Leo took me to the royal library, I remember reading that weapons imbued with magic artificially are unstable, especially when they're around real legendary weapons, like Lord Ryoma's sword and Lord Takumi's bow. It's just waiting to blow."

"Or even the Yato… Yukimura told me about it—it's a legendary sword that rests in Hoshido's courtyard, waiting for a 'chosen one' to wield it." I nod. "Do you think Ganglari would explode if you brought it near a real legendary weapon?"

"It's possible—I wouldn't risk it."

Corrin puts her hand on her forehead. "Hmm… I understand what you're saying, but I just don't think King Garon would give me a sword rigged to explode. He might not be my real father, but he did raise me. He wouldn't try to kill me." If only you knew, Corrin. If only you knew.

"Good point." Fuck, how am I going to counter this, now? She seems skeptical, and that's not what I want. "Maybe he just didn't expect you to join up with the Hoshidans, with their legendary weapons? I don't know. I just think it can't hurt to leave it here for now."

"That's a good idea. Thanks for always watching out for me." She smiles, but it quickly fades as she suddenly looks at her feet. "I know we haven't really seen each other lately. I've been always with my… new family, and my mother... I'm really sorry about that."

Corrin… wow. She's just too sweet for this world. "Don't worry, milady. You don't have to apologize about that. They're your family—they're important to you and you should spend time with them."

She looks up. "Yes, but you're my retainer—you're important to me, too."

Stop it! Gah! "You're too nice to me, you know that? And besides, aren't I technically still Lord Xander's retainer or something?"

"I don't know if you could be Xander's retainer anymore," she counters.

"I guess that's right."

* * *

I'm not sure if Corrin completely buys my explanation but I know one thing for sure: step one on the path to saving Mikoto was accomplished. Ganglari will not—should not—be present when the assassination occurs. But that won't be enough to stop it all. This universe is not so kind to me. I'll have to enforce step two myself.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter has been my longest ever, although I know the plot didn't advance too much. Still, I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!**


	21. Reasonable Doubt

The next step of my plan is to familiarize myself more with the castle's layout. That way, if something happens and I need to rush back to Corrin's room to retrieve Ganglari before our shadowy saboteur does, I know exactly where I need to go. To this end, I continue exploring the hallways around Corrin's room.

The process reminds me of the few vacations my family went on when I was a kid, where I always insisted that my dad and I "explore" the hotel we were staying in. That was always the word I used—explore. It was my childlike way of getting the same thrill as playing the old 2D sidescroller Metroid games. It didn't matter if it was imaginary tunnels on a fictional faraway planet, or very real hallways in a hotel, or, now, rooms in a castle that should be fictional... but is in fact not. I'm filling out that minimap in my head—there's something fundamentally satisfying about systematically figuring out where things are.

Most of the rooms have their sliding doors closed. One, however, seems open. I'm somehow at the right angle where a quick glance in that direction lets me see inside pretty well. Something unusual seems to be in there… I stop in my tracks, walk over to the door, and look in.

No one's in there. Instead, there are dozens of paintings—canvases propped up against the walls, an easel in the middle. Accompanying it are a small set of glass jars with darkly-colored substances—paints, probably—and brushes. The canvas on the easel contains some kind of… monster painted on it. I'm not sure what it is. It has several legs in places where legs don't usually go, and claws, and teeth… Is this some kind of creature that exists in the Fates world that just never came up in the game?

As I'm looking at the painting, trying to puzzle out what the hell it could be, I hear movement from behind me. I turn around and see a woman with brown, ponytailed hair, wearing a pink outfit and yellow scarf. Kagero.

Shit! I forgot! She painted as a hobby! That came up in some of her support conversations, didn't it? I should've known before I snuck in to look at the paintings. Dammit.

"Um, hi," I say, just sort of standing there awkwardly. Kagero stops, just looking me up and down, saying nothing. It's unsettling, and I shift my balance a bit under her stare.

I sigh and guiltily hang my head. "This is your room, isn't it? I really shouldn't have looked in there, I know. I'm really sorry. It's just that those paintings looked really interesting from far away. Did you make them?"

She nods. "I know they're not works of high art… please understand, I'm no professional painter. This is just a hobby for me."

"What are you talking about? They're great!"

"I appreciate the compliment," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it! Like, that one you have there, on the easel." I point it out. "I haven't seen anything like that before."

"How is that a good thing?"

"It shows imagination, creativity, all things that are great for painting. That monster looks like something I'll never see in real life, so I'm glad I got to see your painting of it." I give Kagero a smile. "Anyway, I don't think we've met. My name is Harrison. I'm a retainer to Lady Corrin, and…" I look back into the room for a moment. "I'm still finding my way around the place, as you can tell."

She nods. "My name is Kagero, and I serve Lord Ryoma." Kagero returns my smile with a small one of her own. "Thank you for your kind words, Harrison, but I must be going now. I have some important matters to attend to."

"Oh! I didn't mean to keep you."

"That's quite all right," she says, entering the room and looking around for some things. "I'll be sure to show you that painting when it's all done, if you're so interested."

"Definitely!"

I bid my farewell to Kagero and continue walking down the hallway. A figure cloaked in blue appears in the corner of my vision, approaching what I think was Kagero's room. She steps outside to greet him. It must be Saizo, working on whatever important mission they have to do for Ryoma. I could have sworn one or both of them pointed in my direction, but I'm not too concerned about it. I turn back to my exploration.

What feels like only a few minutes passes when I feel that someone or something is behind me. I'm not being watched. No, this is very different. Just as I try to move, to react, a bone-chilling voice sounds from directly behind my head.

"You."

"Fuck!" I jump forward a few feet and turn around to discover who the hell is doing this to me. Sure enough, the blue-clad figure from before is right in front of me, complete with mask and red hair. Saizo.

"You're lucky I haven't been assigned to kill you," he growls. "Otherwise you'd be dead five times over by now."

I breathe out, trying to calm myself, but just find anger burning over in my mind. "The hell is your problem!"

"You're the one with the problem. Lord Ryoma has told me all about it—you're incompetent and you're most likely a Nohrian spy. I don't know if I trust Lady Corrin yet, but I definitely don't trust you with that ridiculous 'from-another-world' story." His words are practically spitting with venom. "I come from a long line of loyal servants to the Hoshidan crown. I have worked my entire life to be Lord Ryoma's retainer. And you just stumble on in here, 'from another world', barely able to swing a sword without endangering yourself, and suddenly you're granted the exact same title. A peasant from any village could do a far better job than you ever could. It's disgusting and it's disgraceful."

"I… I don't…" I swallow hard. I have nothing to say. Didn't Ryoma compliment me on my performance the other day? Does Saizo just not have all the facts? Or is there something else going on here?

"Go on, say your piece, coward."

I say nothing. I bite my lip, holding back the beginnings of tears.

"Of course, you have nothing to say. Because you know this is true. You know that you are useless, that nothing would happen or change if I killed you here right now. Disposing of your body would only temporarily inconvenience the castle staff," he says.

"But Lady Sakura—"

"Lady Sakura is a naive child," he says flatly. "She doesn't understand the danger you and Lady Corrin put us in, and the dishonor you bring to Hoshido. I'll be watching for when you betray us—you'll be dead within the hour."

"Saizo! That's enough!" Standing in the hallway is Kagero. She doesn't look pleased, her arms crossed and her stare fixed on Saizo. It wasn't the same one she gave me earlier—this is more intense, more angry.

"Do not get involved, Kagero!"

"Saizo, there is no reason to speak so harshly. We are all on the same side here, all servants of the royalty of Hoshido," she says as she approaches us.

"I doubt that," Saizo replies, giving me a suspicious sidelong glance. "You cannot mean to say that his conduct is at all excusable."

"I don't know all the details of the situation. But I think you're being unfair and cruel, and speaking in a way unbecoming of a representative of Lord Ryoma."

"A representative of Lord Ryoma should speak the truth and nothing else," Saizo counters. "And on this note, milord wished to meet with me soon. I must take my leave." He takes a few steps in the direction I came in, past Kagero. I can't let him get away with this. I need to say something.

"Saizo." He stops and turns around, saying nothing. I take a deep breath in and prepare myself for what I'm about to say. "You're right. I am incompetent, I don't know what I'm doing, I got by through dumb luck." I keep trying to measure my tone even though I'm falling apart on the inside. Come on, I just need to make it through a little longer. "But I'm no coward. I took down a Faceless and saved a kid's life. I went toe-to-toe with one of the toughest Nohrian generals, enough to make it out of there alive. And even when I fucked up completely, undeniably, I still kept going and managed to help out Lady Sakura. So no—I'm not a coward. That's just wrong."

Both Saizo and Kagero remain silent. After a moment, Saizo speaks up. "Perhaps I was mistaken. You are no coward, but instead a foolhardy child playing soldier. As if that is any better." He pauses for a moment, then aims his stare directly at me. "Harrison…" he says, the disdain in his tone reaching a high that I didn't think was possible. "You might think you've made some friends here, but you cannot hide behind them forever. Your true worthlessness will be exposed then."

Kagero and I watch him go. After he rounds the corner, Kagero turns to me.

"I'm so sorry that Saizo is so difficult. He just takes his work very seriously," she says.

"Be honest with me, Kagero. What did Lord Ryoma say about me that made Saizo so pissed? I mean, I thought we were on pretty decent terms, but I guess that was wrong."

Kagero tilts her head. "He said he wasn't sure about you. That you've made some mistakes, but also did some good work during Lady Hinoka's mission." Kagero looks at me and smiles. "He also told us how you didn't use the baths correctly. You know, you're supposed to clean yourself before entering the bath."

"I didn't? Oh God, I'm fucked, aren't I? Shit, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful... I mean, how was I supposed to know that…"

Kagero laughs quietly. "It's all right. Lord Ryoma is not offended—he was actually quite amused by it, as was I."

"Let me guess, Saizo wasn't happy about it."

She shakes her head. "After Lord Ryoma told us about you, just casually, Saizo told us, in no uncertain terms, that he thought of you as a threat and liability. The bath 'incident', if you want to call it that, just made him even more convinced." She sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd take it out on you so soon."

"It's all right. Thanks to some other individuals, who I probably should not identify"- I say that bit quietly, eliciting a small smile from Kagero—"I'm pretty used to this kind of treatment."

"On the bright side, you're in good company—he doesn't trust Lady Corrin, either. He's probably been going around the castle, compiling files on you two," she says, shrugging her shoulders as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

I sigh. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to take a walk and clear my head after all of that."

Kagero nods. "I understand. Again, I'm extremely sorry about Saizo. I'm sure, in time, as you prove your worth to Lady Corrin and Lord Ryoma that he'll relax his anger."

"If I prove my worth," I mutter. "See you later." I head towards the end of the hallway and find a stairway that takes me downstairs and leads me outside. It's sometime in the mid-afternoon, the sky is bright but not uncomfortably so. There's very little out here. It's just an open field leading to a lake up ahead, with no one standing around it here. It strikes me as odd that no Hoshidan soldiers are standing guard here. I look up at the castle that I just exited—there are some guards patrolling on rooftop battlements. I suppose in their minds that does the job. I'm certainly in no position to argue, anyway.

I walk up to the lake, feeling the soft grass beneath my shoes. There isn't a brown or dried patch to be seen. Maybe Hoshido really is the miracle country the game made it out to be.

I sit down just before the grass turns to a half a foot of wet dirt that leads into to the lake. The water is still and calm. It's a relaxing sight, a far cry from the hectic atmosphere in that hallway. I think back to Saizo and what he said. Try as I might to rationalize myself, he's at least partially right. I've fucked up on several occasions, and if Ryoma is still at least somewhat suspicious of me, how much have I really accomplished?

I thought I was making progress… but I now I'm starting to hate this. Every second I'm on trial, every second I'm being judged. I'm not allowed to screw up, or have room to learn at all. The learning curve is practically an exponential function, slope approaching infinity. I get that people's lives are on the line when we're in combat, but using the baths wrong? Is that really cause for alarm, Saizo? He's just fucking my chances of living. I pick up a small rock in the dirt and throw it into the lake, watching the ripples spread out and dissipate.

I hear a soft voice humming behind me. It sounds like the tune of Azura's song… "Lost in Thoughts All Alone". I turn around and see the princess herself approaching me.

"Lady Azura," I call out to her, trying to muster a relatively content face to hide my thoughts. "Do you need something?"

"Not exactly," she says. "You looked down on yourself, sitting alone out here. And I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you before." What is she after? I try to gauge it in her expression, but her face remains entirely neutral, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Alright… thanks, I guess," I reply hesitantly.

Azura walks over and sits down next to me. "How has your stay in Hoshido been?" she asks.

"It's had its ups and downs…" I say, my voice trailing off. I don't want to implicate anyone here, but I'm pretty sure she knows about Takumi at the least. After all, she was there when he went ballistic.

"Be honest with me, Harrison," she replies. She looks at me intently, and I give her a confused look back. Again, I'm not sure what she wants… "Relax. It's all right—you can speak freely with me. I came here of my own free will. It's not like Takumi wants me to spy on you," she says, giving me a slight smile.

"Okay then. I trust you." I breathe in, and she nods. "I get the feeling that a lot of people here don't trust me… I mean, like you said, you know about Lord Takumi. But he's gotten his retainers on his side also, and just now Saizo went off on me too. I thought I was doing well, but I just make people mad wherever I go. I don't know what to do anymore."

"That's perfectly understandable," she says. "I know what it's like to be an outsider, too. When I first came here, some of the Hoshidan officials didn't acknowledge me as a member of the royal family. But Queen Mikoto treated me like her own daughter and refused to hear anyone's objections to the fact. Sure enough, the daimyos came around." Azura smiles.

"That's a really nice story, I mean that sincerely." I look back from Azura to the lake. "But I don't have anyone like the queen on my side. I saved a goddamn child from being mauled by a Faceless and apparently Lord Ryoma himself isn't even sure about me!"

"Had your arrival not been alongside Corrin's, my siblings might look upon you more favorably. To them, you're not their darling long-lost sister, you're just a foreigner who happened to be along for the ride."

"Quite a bit more than a foreigner, I'd say."

"Yes…" she nods slowly, looking towards me. "About that. How are things back home?"

"Home? Like, my home?" That's really an odd thing to ask. Azura nods. "Uh… all right. Earth is fine. Everything's okay, I'm pretty sure my parents and my sisters are doing pretty well. I hope so, anyway."

"Not Earth. You know what I mean."

"Huh? Milady, I've said this several times, but I'm not lying with my story. I really am from-"

"Has he taken over yet?"

I pause for a moment as I try to process what she's doing. "Who the hell is he?" My home? He? What is she trying to ask me about? "Lady Azura. I don't know what you're talking about. I mean it."

"Oh gods," she says, her expression dropping and her eyes widening. "There must be nothing left."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, in one last effort to understand.

"It's nothing important." She pauses, her eyes focusing off into the distance as if calculating her next words. "I'm sorry. I know I said I believed your story, but in the back of my mind I always held some doubt, some hope that you were from somewhere else. But now I do trust you, completely."

"Uh-huh." I reply, looking at her suspiciously. Is she referring to… No. She couldn't have thought I'm from Valla, and that Earth was a cover identity for that. But the curse would explain why she's being so vague. It also means I can't say anything in response or press her further. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I really am from Earth. It's as true as two plus two equals four."

"I see that now," she says in a low, dejected tone. "Still, I'm glad I got to talk to you, Harrison."

"Are you really?" I ask. I thought Azura was being nice to me, but I'm beginning to realize I'm just a means to an end for her. And now, Saizo's words are weighing on my mind and intermingling with hers. I really do have no friends here, because I'm incompetent and useless. "You're glad you got to talk to the shittiest retainer in all of Hoshido and Nohr? The only one who relies on his liege to protect him time and time again?"

"I don't know if I'd use that word to describe you," she replies, more gently this time. "Corrin's lucky to have someone who has put up with all these problems and obstacles. Even if your performance on the battlefield might not match the others, your dedication is incredible. I have to say, I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks, Lady Azura." I try to muster up a smile, and she returns it.

"And I'm sure you know that Sakura's found you nothing short of intriguing."

"I don't know why, but she seems to be a lot more receptive to me than the others, except for Lady Corrin, of course. I'm glad that she's on my side."

"See? You aren't alone as you thought," she replies. "I know you'll figure this out."

"You're right. Thank you so much." I begin standing up, stretching. "I really needed that."

"I could tell," she says, smoothing some of her blue hair back into place. "Let's return to the castle."

Even if I had my moments of doubt, I do feel better about my conversation with Azura. Sure, she had that bit when she tried to use me for information, but even after she found out what she wanted to find out, she still wanted to help me. Especially if she really was talking about Valla, I can't fault her for holding on to some slim hope of her homeland not being completely devastated. But did she really think the paper money and everything was a cover? I don't know if I'll ever get a straight answer.

All I've been hearing since I came to Hoshido is doubt. Takumi and his retainers doubt me. Saizo doubts me. Ryoma and Azura, to some extent, doubt me as well. Even Kaze and Rinkah think I made up the germ theory idea… wait a minute. We haven't checked the results on that yet. That's still just sitting there, waiting for us to open it up and for me to prove that I know what I'm talking about. It might not make a difference except to the thoughts of Kaze, Rinkah, and Sakura, but it'd be nice to have one small victory today. And barring any foul play, this victory is one I've got in the bag.

If only I could say the same of my efforts to save Mikoto.

* * *

 **A/N: And this chapter is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Not sure where all the love for the story came from all of a sudden in the previous chapter, but I really appreciate it! Also, to the guest who suggested their own story idea - I say you should go for it!**


	22. Where There's Life

"Gods, I can't believe it…" Rinkah mutters as she sets down the plate on top of the bowl.

"Well? What do you see?" I ask, unable to contain my smirk of anticipation. Judging by her response, the results are exactly as anticipated.

"Nothing's in there," she admits with a sigh.

I had managed to round up Rinkah, Kaze, and Sakura into checking on those two bowls of broth I laid out the other day. As anyone would expect, the uncovered bowl had developed a disgusting, moldy film. But it was the results in the covered bowl on which the entire venture hinged. I gave Rinkah the honor of revealing the 'experimental group', to ensure that I wasn't tampering with it.

After Sakura and Kaze, I examine the bowl myself to confirm my expectations. Sure enough, the broth is as clear as glass - well, as clear as broth gets, anyway. _Excellent_.

"So, my budding microbiologists," I begin, turning to the three of them. "What does this tell us?"

Kaze and Rinkah say nothing. Sakura tenses her brow for a moment, seemingly in contemplation, then looks up at me. "W-well, I'm not sure, but you were talking before about the tiny little things in the air, r-right?"

"That's right. Microbes, they're called."

"So this means that the microbes floated into the bowl that wasn't covered, but they couldn't get into the bowl that had the plate on top?" she looks down as she's piecing her logic together, then returns to meet my eyes. "Is that it?"

"That is exactly it, Lady Sakura," I reply, my smirk turning into a grin. "This proves that the difference you see in the bowls is caused by microbes, because we _know_ that both bowls had the same broth, the same temperature, the same air. The only variable we changed is whether or not the microbes can get in."

Kaze laughs. "I've got to hand it to you, Harrison," he says. "I'm impressed. I didn't think this idea would actually work."

Rinkah grits her teeth. "I suppose you weren't making it up entirely." I guess that's as much of an acceptance as I'll get out of her.

"That w-was really interesting," Sakura says, smiling. "I would stay around, but I have to go see my mother. You're going to be there tomorrow, right?"

Be there? "I'm sorry, milady, what are you talking about?"

"You know, be in the courtyard when Mother presents Corrin to the people."

That's tomorrow?! Oh shit, the plan is being put into action ahead of schedule. "I didn't realize that was tomorrow. Of course I'll be there," I reply.

"Great!" Sakura says. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

After Sakura leaves, Rinkah snorts. "She always acts so odd around you," she says. "It's quite amusing."

"What do you mean?" I ask, instinctively tensing my shoulders in a defensive way.

"You know what I mean." Rinkah rolls her eyes.

"No, I don't," I look around quickly to make sure no one else is eavesdropping. I lean in towards Rinkah and then continue in a hushed voice. "Look, Lady Sakura's one of the only people who's actually nice to me around here, and I really appreciate that, so as long as she and I are friends, that's another point in the 'I survive' column."

"It's never struck you as odd before?"

"I mean, maybe?" I shrug. "If you think about it, I'm completely different from anything else in this world. Some people seem to find that interesting, and some people think it's a pile of crap. Maybe she's trying to make it up to me after I 'saved her life' back on that mission. Really, I'm sure she would've been fine, but I was in the right place at the right time to help her. Either way, it doesn't matter - I'll take what I can get."

I retrieve the bowls and begin to walk back towards the kitchen. Rinkah's only response is to laugh again. I just shake my head and return the bowls to the castle staff, commenting how someone must've left it out by accident overnight. I get a curious glance from some of the servants, but I just shrug, and nobody questions me.

* * *

After dinner with Hinoka's and Sakura's retainers, I decide to turn in for the night. I need to be well-rested for the big confrontation tomorrow. It _is_ tomorrow… the fact prevents me from sleeping as I toss and turn in the futon, each position more uncomfortable than the last. Tomorrow, I'm going to save Mikoto. Well, I'm going to try to. I don't know if I can accomplish it - how am I going to take down that invader? I'm not cut out for it.

If I could even save her, should I do it? Is it morally correct to interfere with the timeline? How will her living affect the rest of the game's storyline? Who am I to decide who lives and dies?

No. That's the wrong way of looking at it entirely. I _must_ intervene. Inaction when lives are on the line is tantamount to murder. I can't stand by and let this happen. I can't let Corrin, Sakura, Hinoka and Ryoma lose their mother. And Takumi, too. Even if he wants me dead, I still can't just do nothing while his mother dies! I have to do this. I am the only one who can.

I've already laid the foundations by having Ganglari set up to remain in Corrin's room. All that I need to do is stop the guy and get the actual fighters like Ryoma on the case. Once that happens, we can hopefully fend off the enemy so that Mikoto survives. Is the plan foolproof? Certainly not. But a one-in-a-billion chance of victory is a one-in-a-billion chance of turning the tables entirely.

* * *

I wake up the next morning. A bottomless pit of dread hangs in my stomach, gnawing inside. This is really happening. I am going to attempt to avert one of the most defining plot sequences in this game.

I get dressed, wearing the suit of armor Hinoka gave me under the kimono. Luckily, the length of the fabric and the way it drapes on my body covers it entirely. Just carrying around Polaris would be a bit strange - so I leave it in my room for now.

"Hi, Harrison," a voice calls out to me from down the hallway. Corrin is there, walking with Mikoto.

"Good morning, milady," I say, bowing to the queen. "Are you ready for the big day?"

"Yes, I am," she says. Corrin smiles and looks at her mother. "I'll keep what you said in mind - about bridging the gap."

"That sounds like a great idea," I reply, returning the smile. Behind it, though, is that pit of anxiety. I'm in front of the woman who I'm going to have to all but fight destiny to save.

"You know where the courtyard is, yes?" Mikoto asks. I nod. "It'll be starting soon, so do arrive there soon," she says.

"Of course, milady. I'll be there shortly." Corrin and Mikoto begin to walk off, further down the hallway. I wave a "good luck!" to Corrin. Once they're gone from sight, I grab Polaris from my room and sneak off to the hallway by Corrin's room, placing the sheathed sword in a small alcove in that hallway. All I can do is hope it isn't disturbed by the time I return to it.

Already when I step out of the castle, people are lining up in the courtyard. The morning air is a bit chilly, which does little to ease my nerves. On a platform at the front stand Mikoto and Corrin, who are flanked by the other royal siblings and Yukimura. I notice Corrin does not, in fact, have Ganglari at her belt, which is definitely a step in the positive direction. It's almost time. This is really happening.

I scan the crowd for a bit, looking for the intruder. When will he show up? All I find in the mass of Hoshidan citizens is Hana standing somewhat off to the side, waving me over. I guess it'll make it more difficult for me to break away, but refusing to join her would look suspicious, especially considering what's about to go down. I walk over to her.

"Hey! You made it just in time," she says. "The ceremony's about to start."

Sure enough, the crowd suddenly quiets down as Mikoto steps forward. "Citizens of Hoshido," she says in a gentle, but firm tone, almost as if she's a parent to the entire nation. "I understand that in the past few days there have been several rumors spreading. Rumors that our lost princess, Corrin, taken from us so many years ago by the cruel Nohrians, has returned to us. I am pleased beyond words to stand here before you all to announce that that those rumors are true. Corrin, come stand with me."

The crowd bursts into cheers as Corrin steps forward towards her mother, her steps somewhat slow and even bashful. Mikoto's speech continues, but I don't focus on it. Instead, I continue to inspect the audience. Sure enough, one figure emerges and steps forward towards the castle entrance. Something about him looks…off. He's strangely dark all over, but he must have blended in in the mix of the crowd. That's him. That's the intruder.

I start to run after him. "Harrison!" Hana calls out to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'll explain it later! Trust me!" I call back, attempting to mentally psych myself up for the coming conflict. I can do this. I'm going to stop him from detonating Ganglari and save Mikoto and the war will be averted. Right? Right.

Although he's disappeared by the time I get into the castle, I know exactly where he's going - Corrin's room. After a momentary pit-stop to grab Polaris, I am armed and ready to shut him down. I navigate the halls exactly as I remember. Just as I'm approaching Corrin's room, I find the invader standing in front of the sliding door. Up close, his dark features look much more shadowy and sinister than I had realized. It does make sense, as he's some type of magical construct after all. But it's a bit unnerving even on top of the weight of what I'm about to do.

He stops on a dime, snaps his neck and looks at me. "Who are you?" he asks, his discordant voice sounding like a chorus of tortured souls burning in the fires of hell. I'm getting a serious "don't-fuck-with-this-one" vibe, but I've already committed to fucking with him.

I swallow hard. I am about to take a crap all over fate, and this is where the rubber meets the road. "It doesn't matter who I am," I fire back as I draw Polaris. "I'm here to stop you."

The invader draws his own sword and laughs, a terrifying, haunting laugh. "You cannot stop destiny. You cannot stop fate," he says, his voice not losing that sinister, harrowing quality. "It's like trying to move water uphill."

Is he right? Does he understand what I'm trying to do? No… this couldn't be. He's just a smart-mouthed magical shithead. That's all. "When you want to move water uphill, you build a pump," I reply.

The invader lunges at me, swinging his sword in a wide arc. I block it with my own sword, and quickly sidestep him so I am closer to Corrin's room. A plan begins forming in my mind. I need to distract him long enough for me to get Ganglari. Then I can lure him out of the castle with it, and then everyone will have enough time to stop him before he manages to detonate it.

I dash towards Corrin's room. The footsteps behind me tell me that he's following not far behind. I throw open the sliding door and grab the cursed purple blade with my off hand. Holding it in my hand is a bit scary, because I know it's a live bomb, but this is for the good of the world, I remind myself.

My enemy is standing in the doorway. "Want this?" I taunt him. He lunges at me once more. I slide Ganglari across the floor behind him. Just like the Faceless and their massive arm attacks, he's committed to his move, unable to stop his motion in time. I evade his attack and end up on the other side, dropping down to pick up the blade. That was fucking smooth - I hope I can keep it up.

As soon as Ganglari is firmly in my hand I just bolt. I run as fast as my legs will carry me down the hall and out of the castle. Again, learning the routes ahead of time has come in handy. Just as I'm in the final stretch, I feel a sudden gust of wind knock me off my feet and Ganglari out of my hands. A jolt of pain shoots through my body as I hit the ground. It's pretty mild, though, so I think my armor took most of the hit. What was that?

I scramble to my feet and turn around to see the invader holding up his sword in the air. It must be one of those magic one-to-two range swords… strange why he didn't use it on me earlier. He reaches out his hand and begins pulling Ganglari towards him, like a tractor beam out of a sci-fi movie. It's slow enough that I manage to catch it in transit, but I still feel the pressure of him grabbing hold of it.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to kill you," he says, laughing that awful laugh once more. I don't reply. I'm focusing on evaluating my options. I don't know if I can wrestle it out of his magical grip, but I have to try.

A piercing sensation of pain starts in my lower back. A sensation like a static shock ripples and pulsates out from there across my entire body. I feel every nerve and muscle affected as I twitch, lose my grip on Ganglari, and fall to the ground.

Luckily, my head is alright - I've mostly fallen on my body, which is good because armor covers most of it. But my limbs are still numb from the impact. He didn't even do anything! What the hell kind of weapon can do that?

The invader laughs and casually picks Ganglari up off the floor. No! Shit… this is bad. He continues to walk forward, then gets into a fighting stance, his own sword poised to fight. Is there someone in the hallway? One of the few body parts I can still move is my head. I turn my neck to look in the direction of the exit to the courtyard, and I've got my answer.

Standing there is Takumi, Fujin Yumi lowered as if he'd just fired one of those energy lightning-bolt arrows.

He couldn't have. No, there's no way. _He did not just attack me._

I keep trying to stand up, but my arms and legs haven't fully regained their strength yet. Takumi aims and takes another shot at him, but it's a miss. The shadowy figure bounds towards Takumi and slashes at him, then knocks him into the wall, entering the courtyard with Ganglari. Fuck! Is this over? Is Mikoto just going to die after all that?

"Damn you!" Takumi shouts. If that's directed at the invader, I agree. If it's directed at me, well then, damn you too, asshole.

Just then, my limbs begin to recharge. I don't know if Fujin Yumi's effects are short term or I'm just overdosed on adrenaline right now, but I stand up as fast as possible. I hesitate a moment before running over to Takumi. Was it an honest mistake? Or was it intentional? Or did he just not care either way?

I can't worry about that now. I extend my hand to Takumi to help him up. He looks at me for a moment, his brow furrowed, but hesitantly takes it. "We've got to stop that asshole," I explain. He doesn't respond, only heading as fast as possible back out into the courtyard. I follow.

Outside, the entire situation has changed. All the civilians are on the edge of the courtyard, held in by Hoshidan guards armed with naginatas. On the platform above still stand Corrin and Mikoto, surrounded by a contingent of soldiers who look more heavily equipped than the last bunch. It looks like Sakura and her retainers are directing some of the civilians away from the courtyard, evacuating them into the castle or just out of the area. I still don't know how Takumi figured out what I was up to - or at least realized that I was doing something - but this is something else.

Ryoma and Hinoka are running to meet the invader in the field, but they're too late. He throws Ganglari twenty, thirty feet up into the air. Although I know this is the time to act, I'm frozen in fear, unable to look away but unable to move. The cursed blade wavers for a moment…this is my time to do something. I can't attack him, but I look directly at Corrin and shout, "LADY CORRIN! LADY MIKOTO! HE'S COMING FOR YOU!"

Corrin and Mikoto look in my direction, accompanied with the movement of their guards, tells me what I need to know - I did something.

Ganglari explodes with a deafening bang, accompanied by that sinister whirring of magic I remembered from Iago. The blade's shards fall out of the sky, destroying almost everything in their path. I can already see guards and civilians collapsing, and my heart sinks watching each one. Even if Mikoto survives, I still wasn't able to save everyone.

Several of them are hurtling towards Mikoto and Corrin, with their formation of guards in the center. Oh God. Oh my God. This is the moment of truth. This will determine whether everything I've been going for works or not.

From my angle and the squad of soldiers surrounding the queen, it's hard to actually tell if the shards are hitting. The soldiers seem to remain standing - could this be it? Could I have disrupted his aim enough? Another volley of magical shrapnel pellets the platform. One shard enters the center of the guard formation, but it doesn't look like it hit any of the soldiers…

The clashing sound of a metal projectile ricocheting off of another surface fills the air. No. No. _No_. Don't say...

" _MOTHER_!"

Well, _shit_.

* * *

 **A/N: _I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO DO THIS TO YOU ALL, BUT THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY. I MEAN IT._ Trust that I have your best interests in mind with this one.**

 ** _In other news,_ I understand that the interactions with Saizo were a bit divisive, but I'm glad that most people are continuing to enjoy the story. I definitely appreciate the Spellbinding Radiance comparison, even if that fic was a bit silly at times it was still very enjoyable and a level of success I aspire to. (D&N and Asleep when) Just kidding about that. Also, to Butter-Flew-the-Coop: if this fic is art, it's the Mom-hangs-it-on-the-fridge kind.**


	23. There's Hope

Mikoto drops to her knees. Yukimura catches and supports her body as the guards form up once again. Is she dead? I can't tell. That was a hit, and Corrin's earth-shattering scream confirms it, but something about the way she fell, that sound just before - I can't shake the feeling that somehow my efforts are not all in vain.

Corrin is standing off to the side, motionless. Actually, it does look like she's shaking - she must be about to turn into her dragon form. Oh God, this is just like how it happens in the regular story. I might not have changed anything, in fact. My stomach churns with regret and despair.

A brief flash of blinding white light obscures my vision, and where Corrin stood is now a four-legged, winged beast, with horns like a deer's antlers and a spiked tail. Her dragon form looks lean but strong, and the shiny metallic scales give her an almost otherworldly appearance. The combined effect is powerful, likely terrifying as a foe and inspiring as an ally. Truth be told, If I didn't know it was Corrin, I'd probably be shitting my pants and running away.

Takumi turns to me. "What the hell is that… thing? Do you know?"

"I think it's Lady Corrin."

Takumi looks around the courtyard once more. "Huh. I guess she isn't anywhere else. You could be right," he concedes. Why is he so much less hostile to me all of a sudden?

Corrin lunges forward at the invader, launching off with her hind legs (that's such a weird thought). Meanwhile, the royal siblings and the retainers in the area form up around Corrin and Azura, facing opposite the shadowy figure. By now, almost all the surviving civilians - which, to be fair, is most of them - have been evacuated. Sakura is standing a ways back, face buried in her hands. She must be mourning her mother. That doesn't make Mikoto's case look any better.

I join in the back of the group, with Sakura, although I don't say anything. If Mikoto is dead, what the hell can I say? "I tried"? "Whoops"? "Should've planned better"? "I might've had a fighting chance if it wasn't for your idiot brother?" Is that last one really true, or is it just me trying to blame my incompetence on Takumi?

Ryoma stands at the front of the group and points Raijinto directly at the invader. "Listen well, scoundrel!" he roars with an intensity I've never seen before. "You dare to invade our land, kill our people, and attack our queen? This will not be forgiven!" Ryoma's words stir me forward. I'm ready to deck this guy, too.

Wait a minute. He said attack the queen? Not kill? This must mean...

Mikoto's not dead.

 _Mikoto's alive._

I don't know for sure, but the hope is enough to kindle my energy anew. I thought it was spent, but I suppose even ashes can sometimes be reignited.

The invader laughs, raises his sword straight up into the air, and similarly dark figures cloaked in shadow fade into existence all around the courtyard. They're not like the Faceless - they look like regular soldiers except for their lifeless postures, discolored skin, and glowing eyes. They might've been people at one point, but now they're just husks, magically reanimated pawns of Anonkos.

One soldier begins plodding toward me. It looks like he's a mercenary from the game, holding his sword in a low grip. Parts of his body are still fading and reappearing, masked in that purple ethereal mist, making it difficult to track his movements. Still, I can see him make a swing towards me. It's slow enough to dodge and follow up with a strike of my own. It connects him in the shoulder. His next attack hits me in my armor. I feel the pressure, but there is no pain - any damage it caused is minimal. I strike once more, and this finishes him as he evaporates into the same sort of vapor as the Faceless. I exhale. I'm not killing human beings, it looks like. That's good - the fewer crises I have to deal with today, the better.

I look up and see Ryoma going back and forth with the invader, their blades bouncing off one another. It almost looks like they're dancing in their fight. If I even had a shot at fighting him, how isn't Ryoma destroying this guy completely? Was he holding back, or just warming up?

Takumi dispatches one of the otherworldly soldiers easily with an arrow from Fujin Yumi. Corrin is in the middle of several, a flurry of wings and claws and snarling teeth. A few soldiers are lying on the ground but not disintegrated - they must've been knocked back by her kicks. I run over in that direction and finish one off as he struggles to stand back up, stabbing my sword into his shoulder. It's probably dishonorable to attack an enemy when he's down, but it's also dishonorable to assassinate (attempt to assassinate, let's think positive here) a peaceful country's leader.

A few feet over, Hinoka is locked in an impasse with another lance user. One after the other, they make advances, lunge with their weapons, miss, and retreat. I circle around the enemy soldier and in one quick attack from the side slash at him twice. At least one of them connects, and the distraction allows Hinoka to get the jump on him. She runs him through with her naginata, and that does him in.

I take a moment to breathe and survey the battlefield once more. Aside from two stragglers that Corrin is in the process of trampling, the only other foe is that original shadowy figure, the ringleader of this bullshit. Ryoma lands a decisive blow, cleanly connecting with his body, and the figure stumbles back a few feet, kneeling.

"Not bad," the invader says, laughing that same disturbing laugh. Even when defeated, he still manages to keep up the unsettling, creepy air. He raises his sword and is enveloped in a vortex of dark mist and shadow, and the same magical whir rings out through the air as he disappears.

I look back to Corrin - those enemies are gone as well. That's it - the battle is over. The rest of the group begins to approach Corrin, and I quickly shuffle over to join Sakura. I still don't know what to say about Mikoto, but I figure she could use just another person there during this time.

Sakura looks like a wreck. Her face is flushed red and stained with tears. You can still see how wet her eyes are… this is awful. "Lady Sakura, are you hurt?" I ask her quietly. That's probably the least concern on her mind now, but if she's injured, she needs help. We can't lose her too.

She ignores my question completely, just staring ahead, muttering, "Mother…."

"I saw when she was hit," I say, carefully watching Sakura's expression. Her face starts to screw up again as if she's about to cry. Fuck, that was probably not a very tactful way to say what I want to say, but I need to double down on it if I want to stop her from actually crying. "It didn't look like a direct hit to me. I think she's still got a chance," I finish.

Sakura breaks out of her trance and looks up at me. "R-really?"

"I mean, I'm no expert, but you have to hope," I reply. "Where there's life, there's hope."

"B-but how do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just hoping. But that's the best we can do right now."

Sakura and I share a moment of eye contact before she returns to staring straight ahead, transfixed. I don't know if what I said meant anything to her. To be fair, it was kind of shitty - but what else do you say to someone whose mother may or may not be alive right now? I have to believe that Mikoto is going to make it - for Sakura, for Corrin, and for myself.

Even though the battle is over, Corrin remains in her dragon form. She rears up on her hind legs and roars, causing everyone else, myself included, to stop in their tracks. Azura walks over, beginning to sing. " _You are the ocean's gray waves…_ " Her voice has an unnatural echo to it, gently but powerfully resounding through the rubble in the courtyard. Is this the influence of that magic power her song has?

Ryoma runs behind her. "No, Azura! Stop!"

She remains undeterred, walking towards Corrin in the same smooth, even pace. " _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ " Corrin looks agitated by Azura's song. She aggressively shakes her head and her tail, and turns to face Azura.

" _Yet the waters ever change_ -" Azura is cut off by Corrin striking her with a front leg, her singing voice replaced with a cry in pain.

"No! Azura!" Sakura shouts, and rushes forward. Does she want to possibly get a claw to the face?

Well, I certainly don't want her to, so I'm going to do something about it. "Lady Sakura! It's too dangerous!" I reach out my hand to stop her. For a moment, she hesitates, and then steps back in line with me. Azura falls as Corrin roars once again, but she keeps singing.

" _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb,_ " Azura finishes, as Corrin presses sharply against Azura's neck with her claw almost as if she's trying to strangle her. Actually, from here it sort of looks like a hoof, but it's probably more accurately described as a claw - I don't really know the anatomical nomenclature for Fates's dragons. I'm close enough that I can hear Azura choke out the next line from the game's script - one that I actually remember - "Kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself."

At this, Corrin's entire body relaxes. Her tail stops flailing wildly, and her claw (I guess that's what we'll call it now) moves away from Azura's neck. Corrin is enveloped in a white light, the same as when she first transformed, and after a brief flash she is returned to her human form. Her white hair is completely tousled and messed, and she just waits there for a moment, on her knees, panting.

"I finally remember! I remember!" she exclaims in between gasps for air. I look at Sakura, and she nods. I take that as permission to join Corrin. She is my liege lady, and as her retainer, I should be there for her.

"Lady Corrin! Are you all right?" I call out to her as I approach.

"Yes, I'm fine," she says, in a calm and more even tone than her panicked shouts.

"Need a little help?" She nods, and I extend my hand to her. She grabs it, and I can feel her shake a bit as she tries to stand. "Easy there," I say gently. "Put your arm around my shoulder, and I'll support you." She does exactly that, and a flash of anxiety shoots into my brain. What if I drop her? I've already failed once today, why can't that easily become twice? That's a stupid way to think. Just help the princess up so she can stand.

Once she's on her feet, Corrin disengages herself from my shoulder. "I think I can stand on my own," she says, smiling. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you're all right, Corrin?" Azura walks over. She got up all by herself, while I was helping Corrin… maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. God dammit, Harrison, get out of your own head. Whatever is done with Mikoto is done - stop letting it carry over into your retainer-ly duties.

"I think so," she says. "I'm just disgusted with myself. Are you OK, Azura? I can't believe what I did to you. It's almost like I lost control of myself." She sighs and looks at her feet.

"Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you," Azura says, smiling the same warm, gentle smile she gave to me earlier. "It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood," Corrin says, tilting her head.

"It is true that the blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family, but the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs in ours," Ryoma answers. "But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon."

Azura nods. "I've heard of such a thing, but this is the first time I've actually seen it."

Corrin says nothing for a moment, just looking around the destroyed courtyard. "Nevermind me. What about all the people? Are they all right? And Mother!" Her voice rises in the last bit, her tone growing panicked.

"I believe this is my cue," an unfamiliar voice says. It's Yukimura, exiting the castle and approaching the group. "I bring both good and bad news. My lords, my ladies, would it please to hear one or the other first?" I can feel my heart skip a beat and a pulse of terror runs through my veins. This is where we find out for real if Mikoto made it. As much as I'd like to hope she's alive… Sakura is right, I just don't know.

"Let's hear the good news first," Ryoma replies confidently. How can he maintain that when it's possible that the bad news could be 'the queen's dead?' I guess that's what being a leader, being the crown prince calls for. Him and Xander… are they born leaders, or are they molded by the circumstances of their birth?

Yukimura's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Most of the civilians and our guards have survived the assault, although there were some casualties that could not be avoided," he begins.

"My mother!" Corrin yells. "What about my mother?!"

"Have patience, Lady Corrin," Yukimura replies, his voice remaining as calm as Ryoma's. "We removed her from the battlefield as soon as we could, and luckily it was fast enough. The healers have told me her condition is stable - she will survive."

Holy shit. Mikoto is alive. She survived the assassination.

 _I changed the story_.

Maybe not directly. My actions might've just led to a cascade of events that led to her survival. But in any case, I have changed the direction of the story.

An immense sense of power and pride washes over me, and I can't help but smile. But at the exact same moment, fear crops up. Whether I physically accomplish it myself, I have the power to change history, essentially. History that has not yet been written. That's a terrifying thought. Suddenly, the fate of this world is now in my hands.

Don't fuck this up, me.

A look of complete relief crosses over Corrin's face. Sakura gasps, and Ryoma and Hinoka smile in a way that almost looks like they're about to cry tears of joy.

Yukimura clears his throat. "Now, I do have still have the bad news. Lady Mikoto will live, but she is not unscathed. The projectile that hit her bounced off of a soldier's armor in such a way that it hit her in the lower back and disintegrated on impact."

"What does that m-mean?" Sakura asks, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry to say this, but… it's unlikely she will ever walk again." The smiles all around turn into solemn, grave expressions. That's certainly not ideal, but at least it's better than the alternative of her dying. Yukimura sighs, then continues. "Due to her injuries, Lady Mikoto can no longer maintain the magical protective barrier around Hoshido. Nohr may seize this opportunity and strike as soon as they can mobilize their army. The daimyo have requested a council be held to determine what Hoshido will do next. The queen can't attend in her condition, so you will have to preside, Lord Ryoma," he says, turning to his liege.

"The daimyo requested a council? That's unusually proactive of them," Ryoma comments. "They know that a war means they'll need to send men and taxes - they must be after something."

"A sound conclusion, milord. Tonight, I will begin preparations for the meeting."

A silence falls over the group, with everyone looking around and shifting uncomfortably.

Corrin speaks up, breaking the awkward tension. "I'm relieved that Mother is alive, but what happened to her is terrible… and there were plenty of others who were not that lucky." Her brow is furrowed and she speaks with a level of resolve that I've only seen glimpses of in her before. Just like in the game, this is her character-defining moment, the dip into the fire that forges her stronger than ever.

"This is the work of the Nohrians," Ryoma says, every word dripping with pent-up bitterness and hatred. "This is what they do. That sword, was it not a present from King Garon?"

"Yes, it was…" she says, her voice trailing off. She looks at me. "You were completely right, Harrison. You said Ganglari was going to explode, and it did just that," she says. "I'm glad I listened to your advice about keeping it in my room. If he could destroy it while it was at my side… who knows what could've happened?" Well, I do. Mikoto would be dead.

Before I can respond, Takumi interjects. "Wait, wait, wait. Hang on." He turns to me, boring down with that same stare he gave me when we first met. Oh God, Oh God, hang in there, keep up your game face. Don't let him break you down. "You're telling me that you knew this was going to happen? This is proof that he's a Nohrian spy! I knew it! When I ran off and found you fighting with that shadow person… he was your co-conspirator! And I'm sure you're in on the act, too, 'sister'," he says, turning the laser-stare to Corrin.

I take a deep breath. I know this was coming, and I'm going to shut him down right now. "With all due respect, Lord Takumi, let me clear up a few misunderstandings here," I begin. "I didn't know the sword was going to explode. I overheard King Garon basically explain that it was magical, and I read in a book in a library in Nohr that human-created magical weapons don't mix well with actual legendary weapons, like Fujin Yumi and Raijinto," I explain. Did I say those right? Nevertheless, I continue. "So I advised Lady Corrin to leave that sword behind for the day. I suspected it might've been some form of set-up by King Garon. Not to insult Lady Corrin's adoptive father, but he gave me the impression he was the sort of guy to do that, if you know what I mean." Parts of this are complete bullshit, as is necessary in this situation, but the majority of it is correct, and that fact helps me say it with conviction.

"You didn't tell me that you suspected him," Corrin says.

"I kept quiet about that bit so you'd be more likely to believe me," I explain. "But he was ready to let Lord Xander kill you, he sent you on a mission he knew you wouldn't come back from. King Garon is not a good man."

"Even if you believe all of this," Takumi starts. God dammit, what will it take for him to stop? "There's still some things I don't understand. Why did you run off into the castle?"

"That's easy. I saw that figure - that shadowy man who detonated the sword - I saw him break away from the crowd and enter the castle. I remembered how I told Lady Corrin to put Ganglari away in her room, and the guy looked really suspicious. I got a bad feeling - maybe King Garon was trying to pull something on us. So I went into the castle after him and managed to recover Ganglari."

"That's what you were doing? Maybe you should've told someone. Then I wouldn't have had to shoot you!" Takumi yells.

"Really? You shot me on purpose?!" I snap.

"Not exactly. I didn't have a clear shot, but I figured you or that shadowy guy, it didn't matter. You're both traitors to Hoshido! Either way, you suddenly disappearing made some of us, like Hana and I, suspicious, and then the whole courtyard was in a panic. That was a direct result of your actions."

"Which is a great thing, because without those guards there ready to protect the queen, she probably would've taken a direct hit and died," I fire back.

"That doesn't matter," Takumi says. "The point is, you knew what was happening, you pretended to try to stop it to convince us that you're on our side, but it's not working on me." He crosses his arms indignantly. "I'd even go as far as to say that Corrin could be working with you, also. Are we really to believe that she had no idea this would happen?"

Azura answers him. "Takumi, I think that's a bit of a stretch-"

She's cut off. "Shut up, Azura! You don't belong here, either - you're just another interloper!" Azura looks away, her shoulders twitching, but says nothing.

"Takumi, that's quite enough," Ryoma commands.

"Are you actually defending him? Our people have died, and our mother can't walk, and he is responsible!" he says, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

"I said, that's enough!"

"Everyone, stop!" A yell came from the person I'd least expect to interject - Sakura. Silence returns once more - sure, things were intense, but to push Sakura to the brink of shouting, something serious must've pushed her buttons. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she says. Just as quickly as it came, though, the power and presence in her voice leaves. She's back to her usual self, her stuttering intensifying as her voice wavers. She must be especially nervous addressing the entire group like this, but she must feel the need to say what she has to say anyway. "But what you're saying, T-takumi, is wrong and unfair. Corrin is our s-sister, and we can't turn her away during a time like this," she says, then turns to me. "And H-harrison saved Mother. I don't know exactly what happened, but if he didn't fight that dark soldier, the g-guards might not have had enough time to protect her." She sniffs, and I see that tears are beginning to form in her eyes. No, no, Sakura, don't cry! You know she's alive! "For a few m-minutes, I thought Mother was d-dead…" The first tear rolls down her cheek, but then she smiles. "We could have l-lost her if Harrison didn't help."

Such faith in me… I didn't expect it. I mean, a huge part in Mikoto's survival was probably luck, things turning out the right way after my being there opened up the possibility for things to turn out differently. But isn't that what Fire Emblem is? Hit percentages and miracle crits? Something about thinking about it this way makes me feel a bit better about not saving her by my own hands.

Azura steps over to Sakura and hugs her, stroking her red-pink hair with her hand.

"I agree with Sakura," Hinoka says. "What happened to Mother is awful, but more than anything else, I'm just glad she's alive."

Ryoma surveys each of our faces, saying nothing until he begins in a calm, measured tone. "I can see that this is a point of contention, but we have much bigger things to worry about - Mother's condition, this council meeting, and the possibility of a war with Nohr." He then turns to me. "Harrison, it's been quite a long day for you. Why don't you head on back to your room?" he says in a subtle command.

"Excellent idea, sir," I reply, bowing before I take my leave. "I will see you later, milords and miladies." I got that one from Yukimura, I think to myself.

Once I'm in the castle and out of sight of the royal family, I exhale deeply. Everything just went to shit today, but then it was brought back a little. For a while there, I actually thought I had failed completely, that Mikoto was dead - but I don't know if I ever could really believe it. Could I accept failure?

But worse than failure is success - because now what the hell happens? The barrier fell as exactly it did in the game - but the thing with the daimyo is new. Maybe it was just glossed over in the game. Maybe it's just a classic case of me overthinking it once again, but I can't stop myself from thinking that I've started a chain reaction of consequences that I cannot control.

Takumi's refusal to accept me - even after I saved his mother - is still just stupid. Maybe he's trying to rationalize him totally dropping the ball when he attacked me. There's no real defense for that, other than that he's the prince and I'm literally nobody. Which isn't a defense or even an excuse, just an explanation for why he can get away with it.

But Sakura wasn't lying way back when she said she'd defend me. I didn't expect her to step in at that critical juncture, but I'm flattered that she did. Am I really causing all of these divisions in the Hoshidan family? I mean, if they weren't about me, they'd be about Corrin. But maybe less intense - it's easier to rag on someone who's not actually part of the family.

I'd like to think she's right, that what I did mattered. Sure, it can't have changed history that much, because the barrier still fell. And Mikoto's paralyzed, so it's not as if she's perfectly okay. Her life will be more difficult from now on. But she is alive, and seeing how happy everyone was when they were told… it altered my spirit in an indefinable way. She is alive - that's what's important.

 _And where there's life, there's hope._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry about this chapter, and by extension the previous one. I feel like a total ass with this. This outcome was planned all along, actually, but I didn't expect to make the cliffhanger so convincing that all of you thought Mikoto had died! Maybe I should've just went with that. But anyway, this is where we are now, I hope you all don't quit the story because of my bullshit.**


	24. King and Country

I feel someone grab me by the arm and pull me aside. Whoever you are, this is an awful time for this kind of crap - I just saved the queen and had to defend myself physically and verbally. What could someone possibly want now?

I look up at the person's face. It's Orochi, and she looks pissed. Her usual smile is a frown, and she's staring me down.

"We need to talk," she says. " _Now_." The way she punctuates the last word scares me as she drags me into a nearby corner. With everything that's happened, I'm really not invested enough to resist, but I don't know what she's about to pull. She resumes her sharp stare and looks me in the eyes. "Gods, what…" She pauses. "What did you _do_ back there?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply. I know she's obviously getting at Mikoto, but what does she mean "what did I do?" I fought with the invader, yelled to Corrin, and she lived. What else is there to it?

Orochi closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them again. "Let me start from the beginning. I'm not just Lady Mikoto's personal retainer, but also a royal diviner," she says. "I can predict the future."

I hesitate for a moment before replying. I'm inclined to just call bullshit on that sort of thing, but I know this is part of her character, and it works to a certain extent with the magic and hand-waving present in the Fates universe. "Sure. I don't know if that's a hundred percent true, but let's go with it for now. Stranger things have happened."

Orochi doesn't even respond to my skepticism. "Some time ago, I predicted Lady Mikoto's death and informed her about it," she says, her expression remaining unchanged.

"And she didn't die. That's the problem, isn't it?"

She nods. "Something _you_ did saved the queen's life, and it ran in complete reverse of my prediction," she explains. "I didn't see you interfering in the fortunes at all. I don't know how you did it without me seeing it beforehand." She pauses for a moment. "Now, don't get me wrong! Lady Mikoto is a close friend of mine - I'm so happy she's alive! I'm just so confused by how this happened."

"Well, are your predictions always perfectly accurate all the time?"

"They might not be perfect, but they're usually pretty close. A difference as huge as Lady Mikoto surviving or dying? That's not the kind of detail to get mixed up."

That's one avenue of questioning shut down. "Hm. Maybe you made your prediction before I actually showed up in this world? Before I came over from Earth?" I suggest, the tone in my voicesounding less defensive and more curious. At this point, I'm just throwing out possibilities. It seems like while Orochi is certainly disturbed by the whole business, she's not mad at me or anything.

She puts her hand on her chin. "That could be… I don't remember exactly how long ago I made the prediction. But I still think I might've seen you in there, even if you hadn't arrived yet."

"Maybe me appearing here and doing all this... maybe it was an accident?"

"An accident?"

"You know, things being in the wrong place at the wrong time," I explain. "None of this 'dictated by fate' stuff. Just pure and simple random chance. I'm just an ordinary kid, right? I'm not some kind of fated hero or anything. I got super unlucky and wound up here. I don't know if that would show on your fortune tellings, but that's all it seems like it is to me."

"You have some interesting ideas… I've never thought of an event that can occur without being fated," she says. "It's simply something I was taught was impossible."

"Fatalism isn't a particularly fun attitude," I remark.

Orochi shrugs, and her characteristic smirk returns. "Well, thank you for that intriguing conversation. I didn't mean to scare you when I first grabbed you, but this is something that's going to bother me for some time," she says.

"I understand. Let me know if you make any breakthroughs."

We bid each other goodnight and I return to my room, exhausted and ready to go to sleep. Even more so than the events of today, Orochi's words hang in my mind. How did I get here? It was random chance, right? There's no other explanation. Something with parallel worlds or universes overlapping each other and I slipped in some kind of crack, a gap in the metaphorical armor. Then my car must've slipped back out of the crack, I guess.

But there's no way that _fate_ is responsible for this. Sure, the name of the game is Fire Emblem: Fates, but that refers to Corrin's fate. Not my fate. Corrin is fated to pursue Conquest, claim her Birthright, or achieve Revelations. I'm just along for the ride, clinging as hard as I can for dear life.

If I remember correctly, one of Lucina's critical quotes from Awakening was "I challenge my fate!" I'm not challenging my fate. I'm challenging the _odds_.

* * *

The next morning, after a quiet and uneventful breakfast, Corrin stops by my room.

"Harrison? Are you in there?"

"Hi, Lady Corrin," I answer. "What's the matter? Do you need something?"

"Well, yes," she says, stepping inside. "You remember how Yukimura and Ryoma were talking about holding a council?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm supposed to attend, as a member of the royal family," she explains. "But we're allowed to bring our retainers as an entourage to the meeting. And I'd really like it if you would come with me," she says.

Huh. I didn't know that I could go. And I do want to go to support Corrin - not to mention that it could just be interesting in its own right - but I'm not too keen about being in a room with Takumi again. "Is Lord Ryoma okay with this?"

She nods. "He said that there's nothing to worry about. You won't really be in the council, anyway, just accompanying me as my retainer, so it should be fine."

"Well, Lady Corrin, it'd be my pleasure to escort you to the meeting."

"Great," she says, smiling. "Oh, one more thing. Ryoma said you should probably clean up beforehand. He wanted me to give you this." She hands me some sort of tool with a wooden handle and hinged, bladed edge. As I turn it over in my hand, a realization hits me.

"Oh God, it's a straight razor."

"You make it sound like that's a problem," she says, tilting her head.

"I've never used one of these before. Safety razors, one of the comforts of the industrial age that I'm beginning to miss so dearly," I chuckle. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

I make a trip to the baths—cleaning myself by those benches before entering. I find a small hand mirror. I look in it to watch myself as I attempt to shave using the razor Corrin gave me. I mutter "Ow!" and "Shit!" under my breath as I nick myself a few times, but working slowly and carefully, I mostly manage to get the job done. I feel my clean-shaven face with my hand. It's been a decent bit of time since I've been able to take care of things like this. Priorities change when every day you're fighting for your life with things that—and with people who—want you dead.

* * *

It's time for that council. I don't wear my armor like I did yesterday. Corrin told me that I should still wear my sword, as a formality, so I keep Polaris at my side. I follow Corrin into the room. It makes me think of a medieval Japanese version of a conference room, with a long, low table in the center, surrounded by mats. At one of the end of the table, Ryoma is kneeling on the mats, with Sakura, Hinoka and Azura alongside him. Yukimura stands somewhat behind Ryoma, next to Kagero and Saizo. Hana, Subaki, Azama, and Setsuna are standing against the wall. Other than that, the room is empty. The daimyo must not have arrived yet. And curiously, neither has Takumi.

I nod to Corrin, who joins her siblings towards the head of the table. I file in with Hana and Subaki, who give me slight, polite smiles, but say nothing. At this point, Takumi enters, Oboro and Hinata following. As he walks past me, Takumi gives me a glare, then sits down opposite Azura, facing me.

The siblings all give each other some sort of knowing look that I can't quite decipher. I make eye contact with Corrin and Sakura, and I give each of them a smile and a barely perceptible nod. There's definitely a palpable tension, especially with how no one is saying anything to one another, but if this is just a routine meeting, there should be no cause for concern, right?

A bearded man in an elaborate suit of armor walks in, his strides long and confident in a way that irks me. If this guy is one of the daimyo… I'm just not getting a good feeling about him. He's got way too much of a spring in his step for someone whose queen just got attacked and paralyzed. The man is flanked by three other armored men, wearing old samurai-style helmets and with katana at their sides. They look like Fates's swordmasters—presumably, they're the bearded guy's retainers or guards. He takes up a spot close to the royal family, and his entourage stands by the wall at the opposite end of the room. I turn to look at my fellow retainers. They're all standing completely still, poker faces on, just like the daimyo's men. Well, Hana and Subaki, anyway—Azama and Setsuna seem a bit more relaxed in their lackadaisical way, but still quite serious compared what I've seen of their antics. I mirror their posture and expression. I don't know quite what is going on, but standing here, I represent Corrin, and I can't let her look bad.

Others continue to come in, most having only one or two retainers with them. Many are dressed in fine, expensive-looking clothing, but nothing quite as austere as his suit of armor. They fill up the table, and once their retainers completely take up the opposite side of the room, their men start coming to our side. I mostly focus on the royal family, but when I sneak a few glances at the retainers coming over to our side of the room, I can't help but feel like there's a difference. Something about the way they stand, the way they carry themselves, the look in their eyes, makes it seem like they're ordinary people, or at least closer to ordinary than that guy and his battle-hardened killers. Maybe I'm making too many assumptions here, and maybe I'm just easily intimidated. But something seems off between the two groups.

Ryoma looks around the room, up and down the table. "I believe everyone is present. In that case, let us begin," he says, finally breaking the silence that hangs over the room. A castle guard moves to close the sliding doors to enter the room. Ryoma stands up, and Yukimura takes several steps back. "I'm sure by now you've all heard the news, but let me take a moment to recount it." He walks up and around the table, his pace smooth and even, like a lawyer addressing the jury. "Yesterday, Lady Mikoto, the queen of Hoshido, my mother, held a ceremony in the castle courtyard to publicly acknowledge that Princess Corrin has finally been returned to Hoshido. As you all certainly remember, fifteen years ago, my father was betrayed and killed by King Garon of Nohr, and my dear sister was kidnapped." Nods all around from the daimyo—but none from the retainers.

Ryoma pauses for a moment and stops walking. "It appears that Garon's treachery did not end there. He intentionally sent Corrin on a hopeless mission with a cursed sword, knowing that it would be the perfect opportunity to assassinate my mother and bring down the magical barrier that protected Hoshido. He succeeded in that right, but thanks to the brave efforts—and in some cases, sacrifices—of those present, we were able to save her life. Lady Mikoto has lost the use of her legs, and she is still recovering from her injuries. That is why I, as the crown prince, am presiding over this council today."

At this point, he resumes walking, coming up on completing one circuit around the table. "What we are here to discuss is what is next for Hoshido. Clearly, these actions were meant to provoke us into a war, and to give Nohr an edge by destroying our barrier," he explains. "It seems likely that Nohr will mobilize their forces and invade, and we must prepare a defense and mount a counteroffensive. War is inevitable, but the question is when and where the first battle will be. Unfortunately, war does mean that we'll have to increase taxes and levy more soldiers. You'll all need to contribute men to our armies, although I'll ensure that you can maintain your defenses on your own territory," he says. I mean, I'm not a feudal lord, but that seems like a reasonable proposition. Everyone pays in a bit for the whole to be safe. "Do any of you have questions?" A younger-looking man towards the far end of the table raises his hand. "Yes, Lord Nakamura?" Ryoma asks.

"Prince Ryoma, what do you think about the involvement of the other nations? Nestra, Mokushu, Notre Sagesse? I'm sure we can expect Izumo to stay out of the conflict entirely," he says.

"I am confident that Mokushu will lend us their support. Of course, I will need to discuss it with their daimyo, Lord Kotaro." Oh, Ryoma. If only you knew how he's going to stab you in the back. Maybe at some point I'll warn him, but I'd have to do it in a way that doesn't incriminate my own knowledge of the game's events. "Nestra is too close to Nohr to risk siding against them. As you said, Izumo, and likely Notre Sagesse as well, will remain neutral, but our trade with Izumo will continue, which is certainly a good thing."

Ryoma fields several more questions, answering them confidently and concisely. Sure, he stumbles and slips up on certain details, but I'm seriously impressed. He's a warrior _and_ a politician. In a word: a king.

Then the bearded man from before raises his hand. "Lord Toyoshima," Ryoma calls.

"Thank you, Prince Ryoma," he says, with a slight emphasis on 'thank' that drowns the whole sentence in a sense of insincerity. Ugh. I didn't like this guy when he first walked in, I don't like him now. "As you've said, we will be contributing our soldiers into the royal brigades, yes? And who, pray tell, will be commanding these armies?"

"I will," Ryoma replies.

"Are you sure? Even though you have no experience fighting in an actual war?" the man—Toyoshima, I guess—asks pointedly. This is troubling. The other questions were all just for clarification, other details, or about Ryoma's thoughts on what was to come. This is an out-and-out attack on the prince.

Ryoma hesitates for a moment, and his first words are a bit shaky. "Yes. I assure you, I have been training my life for this, and I will have the aid of the best in Hoshido, skilled in combat, magic, and strategy," he says. "There is nothing to fear."

Toyoshima brushes the response off entirely. "When I rode out to war with your father," he says. "We lost a lot of our best men to the Nohrians. And your father was a proven warrior at that point! War is hard, and it's harder than anything you've ever experienced. You're just a boy, so I wouldn't expect you to realize it."

Ryoma frowns. "I understand your reservations, Lord Toyoshima. But as I've said before, I will be the one to take command in this campaign, at the very least for its initial stages."

"And this 'rescued princess' business. She caused the incident in the castle courtyard, did she not?"

"Princess Corrin's sword was a trap - she did not deliberately try to assassinate her own mother," Ryoma counters.

"Fifteen years in Nohr? It could be a possibility," he says, barely pausing before launching into another wild accusation. "But either way, it doesn't matter. You allowed her to come into Hoshido unconditionally. Didn't she also come with a full-blooded Nohrian retainer, too? Mm. I'd call that a security issue." Hey! That's me they're talking about, except I'm not 'full-blooded Nohrian.' Man, this guy is just throwing around nonsense and seeing what sticks, what shit he can stir up.

Ryoma looks at me momentarily before focusing back on Toyoshima. "I maintain my position. And her retainer is not only not from Nohr, he actually helped us minimize the injury that Lady Mikoto suffered. Your statements are incorrect." Toyoshima says nothing for a moment, simply staring straight ahead. He stands upright and begins to walk towards the sliding door. "Lord Toyoshima!" Ryoma calls angrily. "Where do you think you're going?"

I place my the palm of my hand on the pommel of Polaris. I don't know what the hell kind of stunt this guy's pulling, but if this is going to get violent, I need to be ready to snap into action. I'm not going out at a glorified board meeting.

"Clearly, you have no regard for the lives of our men that we place in your hands, nor the lives of our countrymen," he says. "I think I and the other veteran daimyo are far more qualified to lead our own divisions. I will not support a commander who will bring us nothing but pain, loss, and death. That is tantamount to abandoning my own soldiers, and abandoning Hoshido."

"Lord Toyoshima, these accusations are backed by no evidence," Ryoma replies.

Once again, Toyoshima ignores him and turns to his guards. "Come on, men, we're leaving." He turns back to the long table. "If any of you, my peers, feel that Prince Ryoma's bid for command of the Hoshidan armies is too risky to undertake, please, follow me." He walks to leave the room with the same stride he walked in with. A handful of lords do get up and follow him with their retainers in tow.

"This is a direct violation of your sworn duties as daimyo of Hoshido!" Ryoma's voice resounds through the room, but it has no effect. The guard by the door frantically tries to block them from exiting, but he's pushed aside by one of Toyoshima's swordmasters, who proceeds to open the door.

After the group of protesters, if you can call them that, leaves, the guard shuts the door again and bows to Ryoma. "I'm sorry, milord," he says.

Ryoma waves his hand. "It's no matter. I'm pleased you didn't use force to restrain them—that would just make things more difficult," he says. He returns to his seat at the head of the long table and looks around at those who are left. "Thank you all for staying. I know you all understand this, but Lord Toyoshima's behavior was… unbecoming of a Hoshidan daimyo."

"Prince Ryoma," one of the remaining daimyo begins. "I'm sure you know this, but Lord Toyoshima's one of the richest and most powerful daimyo in the country. And most of the daimyo in that group were not far behind him in standing. How are we going to fight off Nohr without them?"

"An excellent question. You're certainly right, Lord Sonoda, but my thoughts are that they'll come around. We'll lower what they have to pay for the duration of the war so that they'll still send us some soldiers and taxes. This can't be a legitimate complaint—they're exploiting the precarious situation the country is in for their own benefit."

"That's ridiculous!" another noble calls out.

"It is," Ryoma sighs. "After it's all over, we'll make sure they pay for this disloyalty. They have acted dishonorably and recklessly, and jeopardized Hoshido's security for their own personal gain. And, naturally, those who remain loyal to their obligations will be rewarded," he says, mustering up a smile. "I don't think there is much more to discuss. If there are no further comments, this council is adjourned and you all are dismissed."

The remaining daimyo and their retainers shuffle out of the room, slower and softer than the harsh, abrupt exit of Toyoshima and his clique. Once they're all out of the room, everyone seems to relax. Hana and Subaki get out of their stiff stances, Hinata is stretching, and lots of sighs of relief, or perhaps frustration, are heard.

I look over to Ryoma, and I just see him kneeling, with his head in his hands, and I feel more powerless than I did when Mikoto was hit.

* * *

 **A/N: _What is political intrigue and how do I write it._ Hopefully my experimentation with this new facet of the story was successful. I'm glad that everyone was happy about Mikoto surviving the hit - at first I was really worried that you'd all feel cheated and betrayed (you should, slightly, but not all that much!)**

 **I have to thank Ashia21 for the stories she recommended in her review - The Lost King and The Invisible Princess by The Apocryphal One. They're great fics, and I've actually talked with The Apocryphal One about incorporating some of the worldbuilding and details she's created into my fic when and if the opportunity arises, so that'll be cool!**


	25. Resonance Bonds

Ryoma stands up and begins pacing around the room. He doesn't do it with the steady, confident rhythm as before, but in a manner that's uneven, speeding up then slowing down. Everyone remains silent for a few tense moments.

"Brother," Takumi starts. "You heard what they said, right? They were confirming what I've been telling you-"

Ryoma stops pacing and sighs loudly, interrupting him. "You couldn't wait five minutes before bringing this up, could you?" Silence once again hangs in the air. "This is going to be the last time I entertain your antics, Takumi. You don't trust Azura or Corrin, but you've known Azura for years, and Corrin is your sister by blood. There is no reason to doubt either of them."

Takumi stands up. "Fine, let's say I did trust my 'sisters.' What about him?" He points to me, and I feel all the eyes in the room turn to me.

"For fuck's sake," I mutter.

Ryoma looks at me hesitantly, then turns back to Takumi. "Harrison's story may be more difficult to confirm, that is true. But he has physical evidence of his story, and he has fought alongside us several times for Hoshido. I believe he has shown himself to be honest, if nothing else." Thank you, Ryoma. I'm starting to understand his position on me a bit better now - sure, I might be incompetent as fuck, but at least I'm not a liar.

Takumi says nothing, and Ryoma continues. "I know this won't convince you, but you need to stop doing this. You are causing senseless divisions in our family, and there is no worse time to do that than when the country could split in two in a matter of days. Part of being a leader is putting aside your personal feelings for the common good. I'm not asking you to trust Harrison, but I'm asking you to be civil. Can you do that?"

Takumi pauses and looks at me. We make eye contact for a tense moment, and I break it, looking at Sakura, who is also staring back at me.

"I'll try," he says, abruptly. Chance of this being legit? Zero.

"And Harrison, you will likewise be civil to Takumi?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. I hope this puts the issue to rest for the foreseeable future," Ryoma sighs. "At least you didn't pull this when the daimyo were here."

Yukimura steps forward. "Lord Ryoma, I have a report from our pegasus scouts," he says. "I didn't get the chance to bring it up at the council, but I suppose that may be for the best."

"What is it?"

"A sizeable Nohrian force is moving towards the Bottomless Canyon. They appear to be led by the crown prince himself." Ryoma's brow furrows, and Corrin's mouth is agape. She and I make eye contact and I give her a few short nods.

"How long until they'll cross the border?"

"A few days to a week, they estimate."

Ryoma says nothing for a moment. "How are we going to fight them without soldiers of our own? Losing Toyoshima and the others…"

"If I may, milord, I have an idea," Yukimura announces, pushing up his glasses. "We can ride out to meet them with our own divisions. We don't need to win outright, but if we can convince Lord Toyoshima and his friends that the royal family is determined to defend our land, we may just be able to win back their support." That's a fair point, actually. If Ryoma shows that he is quite literally at the helm of the defense of Hoshido, the daimyos' argument that Ryoma can't do it is pretty much moot.

"That's not a bad idea," Ryoma says, putting his hand on his chin. "We'd have to leave by tomorrow morning, I presume."

Yukimura nods. "Yes. I will begin the preparations at once, if you give the order."

Ryoma looks around the room. "Does anyone object to this course of action?" No response. "Then we leave tomorrow morning for the Bottomless Canyon. Everyone, get some rest. We're going to have several long days ahead of us."

The group begins to break apart, as the retainers file out of the room. Corrin, the other royal siblings, and Yukimura remain at the table. Judging by everyone else leaving the room, I guess I should as well.

Outside the room, the crowd quickly dissipates, as everyone leaves. They're probably preparing to move out tomorrow - I should do that as well. I look back at the meeting room just as a blue-and-white figure emerges - Azura.

Azura walks forward, staring straight ahead, as if transfixed on something off in the distance. I give her a friendly smile and wave. "Lady Azura," I call out to her. "Are you alright?"

She hesitates for a moment. "I'm fine."

"Did Lord Takumi… well, you know," I ask. Azura says nothing, which I take as confirmation that I'm correct. "I don't know why he does this. Haven't you two known each other since you were children? I wonder why he's decided to question you all of a sudden." I don't remember when exactly he became possessed, but that's eventually got something to do with it. Either way, I can't outright say that. I don't remember, does Azura actually know about his possession? Whenever it comes to pass, she'll put two and two together and figure it out.

"It's strange…" she says, her voice trailing off. "But what about you?"

"It makes sense for me to be a target. I'm the least believable of anyone," I answer. "If the daimyo want to use my existence as an excuse for their political games, then, well, fuck them." I laugh quietly. Azura smiles. "But seriously, Lord Ryoma has had many opportunities to just get rid of me and end the issue completely. But he hasn't. I'm not worried about a few rogue nobles or even Lord Takumi. Well, maybe he worries me a little."

"In any case, we find ourselves going to meet the Nohrian army," she says, her smile from before fading into a much more somber expression.

"That's right." I exhale. "You're from Nohr, so you knew some of the Nohrian royal siblings, right?"

She nods. Well, I know she's not technically from Nohr, but for all intents and purposes at this time, she is. "Xander, Camilla, and Leo… were there others?" she says.

"Well, Lady Elise is there as well," I add.

"I only remember her as a baby," she remarks. "Is that it?"

"Yes?" I tilt my head. What is she getting at? Are there more Nohrian siblings that I don't know about?

"When I was there, there were… others. Josephine, for one," she says with a tremendous, strained effort, as if saying the name is painful.

"Who's Josephine?"

"One of King Garon's daughters with his mistresses. She was a friend of mine when we were young…" She pauses and looks down. "But then that didn't end well."

"I'm sorry, Lady Azura, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's all right. Even besides her, I could swear there were others… I wonder where they are now." Well, if it's the same Nohr I know, probably dead. Especially if there were other children of Garon's mistresses that just aren't around anymore. Why would Camilla, Leo, and Elise be there, but not the others, unless they literally outlived their half-siblings? It's a disturbing thought, but I don't bring it up. From the hesitation in her voice and how quickly she's looking away, I can sense I've already broached a touchy subject.

"On the bright side, you'll finally see Lord Xander and the others after so many years."

"I suppose that's true," she sighs. "I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Under better circumstances… I've heard that a lot here. Not just in Hoshido, but in Nohr, too. Xander said it, I said it. It just seems like everything is not working out ideally. But even if it's not ideal, it's still far better than it could be. Sometimes, it really hits me how lucky I've gotten so far, despite everything. "When we get there, Corrin's going to have to make a choice, between the family that raised her and the family that she was born into," Azura says. "Are you going to follow her?"

"Am I going to follow her…" I repeat, staring a hole into a specific point on the wall. Well, am I? If Corrin didn't pick Revelations, could I follow her into Conquest? Fight against Sakura, Hana, Hinoka, and the others? And eventually have to kill Takumi and Ryoma? And how does Mikoto being alive impact that?

Or could I follow her into Birthright? Fight against Xander - raise my sword to strike the man who gave me it. Camilla and Leo, too, and… Elise and Xander would have to die. That's what happens.

"Isn't there a third option?" I ask Azura. I know very well there is, and she should, because she brings it up to Corrin in Revelations, if I'm remembering correctly.

Azura says nothing for a moment. "How can there be a third option when both sides hate each other so much?"

"That's a good point." I shrug. "Still, Lady Mikoto survived an attack that should've killed her. Anything's possible," I reply.

"I suppose that's correct." Footsteps and voices are growing louder from the direction of the room. The royal family must finally be leaving.

"I should probably go… I don't mean to run so quickly, but I'd rather not give Lord Takumi any funny ideas by hanging around."

"Certainly. Take care, Harrison," she says.

"You too, Lady Azura."

I manage to get away without Takumi or anyone else giving me a hard time. As I walk back to my room, I'm starting to think about what Azura said once again. In a few days, Corrin and I are really going to have to make those tough decisions. Corrin's choice, as strange as it sounds, is very easy, and I'm not even talking about the best case scenario in which she just chooses Revelations. Even if she picks Hoshido or Nohr, she's guaranteed to live and have a family of some kind that loves her. Sure, Mikoto's alive now, but that can't change the overall plot too much, can it? Some details might shift, sure.

My situation is much, much more precarious. If I go back to Nohr, I risk being killed in my sleep by Iago or Hans or any one of their underlings. Come to think of it, would Xander even have me again? I've fought alongside the enemy, after all - only against Faceless, though. Xander fought them when he rescued me, so it can't be that big of a deal. And I've stood by Corrin the entire time. In the end, I'm not too worried about him being angry with me.

But if I stay in Hoshido, the risk factor is Takumi. Especially since Ryoma isn't going to hear his concerns anymore, all that pressure that was previously being released slowly is going to go somewhere. He's either going to just go off on me every other day, or explode and actually attack me again. He's done it before, I'm sure he can do it again.

I just hope Corrin chooses Revelations. I've talked to her about bridging the gap, and she knows what I mean. She trusts me. I hope she this means she'll make the right choice.

But I've still got to prepare for the eventuality that she does not, and that we end up on opposite sides of the conflict. Thanks to Mikoto, I now know that I can change things and influence events. This means that I can stop other people from dying as they would in the game. Honestly, it's more like I _can't let_ _them die_. I can't let Xander and Elise die - or Ryoma and Takumi. Even though Takumi's a dick with a capital D, I won't let him die if I can help it. How can I communicate this all to Corrin if we're on opposite sides, though?

The answer becomes obvious: a letter. I write a letter to Corrin. If Corrin picks something I know I can't deal with - say she sides with Nohr, and I know I can't return there because it's too risky - I'd pass it along directly to her, or someone I know will understand, like Elise. To minimize the chance of confusion, of screwing up, and of giving away my knowledge of the game, I'll write a general letter that could be applied to either scenario. Still, my fingers are crossed for her going Revelations, and me following suit. In that case, I can just burn the letter later or something, and it'll be like it never was a possibility. Or maybe that's just me being paranoid.

This seems like an ideal solution to the problem. The only issue is, I need to find a writing implement and paper. Oh man, they probably don't even have anything close to a pen here. At least in Nohr they might have quill pens or something, but in Hoshido? The best we've got is probably something like a calligraphy brush. I don't know if I'd be able to use it legibly, at all. I'll need someone to help me.

One of the few people who I know would willingly do this is Sakura. Plus, being a princess, she's also well-educated and knows how this stuff works. Thanks to my earlier learning of the castle's layout, I know where her room is situated, right near the other royal siblings' rooms, and head over there. I knock on the wall outside the sliding door.

"Lady Sakura?"

A few moments later, the door slides open, and Sakura is there. Good thing I got it right - that'd be awkward if I didn't. "Harrison? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you had some time to help me with something?"

"I was just getting ready for when we leave t-tomorrow, but I think I can help you," she says. "What is it?"

"So, this is probably going to sound kind of strange…" My voice trails off as I figure out a way to explain this. The best way is probably to just be direct. "I need to write a letter, and first of all, I don't know where to find paper or something to write with. But second, I probably won't know how to use whatever writing tools you have here in Hoshido. So I was thinking maybe you could show me or give me some tips or something?"

"I can do that," she says. "We can do it r-right here, if you want. I have a calligraphy set," she says.

She goes back into the room, and I take that as my cue to enter. Probably a bad idea to enter a princess's room without explicit permission, but I don't think Sakura will be too upset about it either way. I close the sliding door behind me as well. If Takumi sees us… well, I don't really want to think about what would happen.

They say someone's room tells you a lot about who they are. Sakura is no exception. The whole place looks clean and orderly. There are a futon and several fine-looking mats on the floor. There are also two low wooden tables, one with a tea set and several books. A rod - a festal, they called them in the game, I think? - is mounted on the wall, with a small picture below it. I can't quite make it out, but it seems to be a drawing of something pink. Maybe they're cherry blossoms, like her namesake… is that too cliche?

Sakura walks over to the cleared table and puts down a small wooden box, kneeling on the mat beside it. "I brought it out. C-come over here," she says. I do as she says and take my place at a right angle from her. Kneeling on the mat is a bit awkward, but it's not difficult. Sakura opens the lid of the box and removes a few cylindrical brushes, a glass inkwell, and some paper. "Wait… you know how to write, right?" she asks.

"Yes. Well, not the 'old language' you told me about," I clarify. "But I just need to write in English."

Sakura looks at me blankly. "English?"

"Oh man," I mutter. Of course, I forgot that English isn't a thing here. "Er, the common language? A-B-C-D-E-F-G? You know, that one."

She nods, then looks down. "Y-you know, these brushes aren't really the best for that. They're a lot b-better for the Old Language." She sighs. "It might be hard for you to write with them."

"I'm not worried about that. I just need to write this letter and have it be decently legible."

"Okay," Sakura says. "Let's start with this. Hold the brush like this." She takes one into her hand and demonstrates the grip. I imitate it as best as I can with another brush. "You're using your l-left hand?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's how I've always written things. You end up with a lot of ink on here, though," I say, indicating the side of my left hand with my right.

Sakura smiles and dips her brush into the inkwell. "Okay. So you want to move the brush g-gently across the page." She draws what appear to be Japanese characters with practiced, elegant sweeping motions. Then she writes the word _sun_ in English at the bottom of the page. "Try it yourself." She gives me a blank page.

I'm going to screw this up in a colossal way, I just know it. But nevertheless, I dip my brush in the inkwell and try. As soon as I connect the brush to the page, the ink splatters everywhere. "Dammit!"

"It's o-okay," she says. "Your grip is a little off." She once again shows me the correct way to do it, and this time I'm actually able to write out a letter before screwing up: a capital _T_. Fast forward several more attempts and Sakura coaching me, and I'm able to finish out the entire sentence: _The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_. Sure, it's covered in occasional splotches and scratches, but it's legible.

"Beautiful. True art, right there," I joke.

Sakura giggles. "That's an odd thing to write."

"It's a pangram. It's got all the letters in one sentence."

She looks over the sentence and then back at me. "You're right!"

I remember how much she seemed interested in the germ theory experiment. I think we can have some more fun with this. "Now, watch this." I immediately start doing what I know I can do best - draw out structural formulas. I'll draw some that she'll probably know or at least, understand, once I explain them: water is easy enough, an O connected to 2 H's. Ethanol, two C's surrounded by three and two H's, the latter also having an OH. And lastly, just for fun, I draw a hexagon with a circle inside, connected to a COOH and OH.

Sakura tilts her head as she examines the structures. "What are those?"

"Molecules!" I shake the brush for dramatic effect, flinging a drop of ink onto the paper. "On the left, we have water: oxygen, bonded to two hydrogens. Next to it, ethanol. You probably know it as the thing that's in sake," I explain. "And lastly, salicylic acid. That's a compound you can extract from willow bark, and it works pretty well for relieving pain."

"Wow…" She looks across the lineup over and over again. "That's more of your s-science stuff, right?"

"You know it. Uh, I guess I can try actually writing the letter now?"

Sakura nods. "I'm just wondering, who are you writing the letter to, anyway?" Sakura looks at me again, and I say nothing for a moment. "Um, if i-it isn't a secret or something."

I can tell Sakura the plan. Besides, if Corrin sides with Hoshido and I don't, Sakura's the person to give the letter to anyway. She might as well know.

"Lady Corrin," I admit. "When we go to the Bottomless Canyon, I'm sure the Nohrians are going to try to get her back to their side. And maybe even me, too. Although I'm not that important…" My voice trails off. "Anyway, she and I are going to have to make some tough decisions. And if when the dust settles, we don't end up on the same side, I want to make it clear that I don't want to fight her if it comes to that. The best way to do that is with a letter that I give to someone I trust to pass it on to her." Sakura remains silent for a moment. "And if Lady Corrin goes with Hoshido and I don't, I'm pretty sure you would be that someone, Lady Sakura."

"You think Corrin might l-leave Hoshido? And you, too?" she asks, frowning.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get to the Bottomless Canyon. Even without King Garon, she's got a family in Nohr that loves her and wants her back, too. And she has you all and your mother, of course. It's a tough situation for her. I don't know what she's going to do."

"But what about you, H-harrison?

"Well… Lord Xander was the first person I met in this world. He saved me from the Faceless and the Nohrian royal family took me in. I can't go back to Nohr because the king's underlings think I'm a spy, but despite that, Lord Xander was still kind to me. I could never fight him, or Lady Camilla, or Lord Leo or Lady Elise. But I couldn't fight you or your siblings either," I sigh. "Honestly, sometimes Lord Takumi makes me want to give him a good punch, but I couldn't turn on Hoshido after all you've done for me, too."

Sakura remains silent for a moment, her eyes flitting from me to the table and back to me.

"Are you… can you p-promise that you'll stay with Hoshido?"

I blink and swallow hard. I want to say yes. I _so_ want to say yes. Looking at Sakura's distressed face… I'd do anything to make her happy right now. But I can't say yes, because that's not true. I can't make a promise I don't know if I can keep.

"Lady Sakura… nobody can say anything is for certain until we go to the Bottomless Canyon and meet the Nohrians face to face."

Sakura says nothing, her eyes bearing down on me intently. I take a fresh piece of paper, dip my brush in the inkwell, and begin writing.

* * *

 **A/N: And in this chapter, we have our first instance of adding some worldbuilding from The Apocryphal One! Josephine or "Josie" as she's also called is an OC that you can see in The Lost King, an incredible story, do check it out. Didn't realize it was going to come up on us so quickly!**

 **Also, 25 chapters, wow! That's a quarter of the way to 100. Taking any and all guesses for what Corrin and Harrison's decisions are going to be - it might happen next chapter, or the chapter after, but it'll be coming soon!**


	26. The Path is Yours

I turn the letter over and over again in my hands. The ink isn't completely dry, so a small amount of it does smudge onto my hands, clouding a few of the already poorly formed letters. It's still mostly legible.

 _Lady Corrin,_

 _If you're reading this letter, we're on opposite sides in the war. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we got to the Bottomless Canyon, so I wrote this just in case. I'm sure you know my situation is very difficult, and whatever I end up doing, it's a dangerous decision. I'm sorry that it worked out that we're not together, but no matter what, I have no hard feelings or anger towards you. I don't want to fight you if we run into each other on the battlefield. No matter which of your families you side with - if you haven't gone totally rogue - I want you to remember that your other family loves you too, so don't hurt them. I don't know if it's possible, but I hope when this is all over we can still be friends. I am completely confident that you're the one who can bring peace to this world. I believe in you!_

 _Harrison_

 _P. S._ _There are two paths you can go by, but in the long run, there's still time to change the road you're on._

I put the letter to the side and lie down on the futon. I can't get Sakura's distressed face out of my mind. She looked like she was about to tear up after I told her I might not side with Hoshido. What was I supposed to do? Lie and then possibly go back on it? That'd be even more devastating to her. After I finished writing the letter, we exchanged only the briefest of farewells, as I avoided making any sort of eye contact with her. I think being honest was the right call, but I still hate that I had to make her so upset. Dammit!

Maybe I'll try to apologize and smooth things over with her tomorrow. I can't commit to Hoshido until I have to, but maybe I can make up for my blunt delivery. We'll have to see. From this point on, nothing will be the same for Corrin or myself.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling barely rested. I don't think a restful sleep will be coming anytime soon.

Since this might be the last time I'm in the castle, I decide to take inventory of my possessions once again to make sure I'm leaving with everything. As I look at everything, it almost tells a story of my time here. First, my Earth things - my clothes, phone, keys, wallet, and glasses. Then, the things from Nohr: the outfit, the gold Leo gave me, and that book - _Rocks and Minerals of Nohr and Hoshido._ I haven't read much of it despite having some time to do so. And, of course, I also have Polaris. Lastly, I have the kimono that Sakura gave me and the patchwork leather armor from Hinoka.

Not wanting to dirty the kimono, I decide to wear my more hard-wearing Nohrian clothes. I fasten Polaris to my belt, put on the armor, and sling the satchel over my shoulder. I take one last look around this room. This could definitely be the last time I'm in here, and that's such a scary thought. Hoshido might be the last place that can take me in. Sure, I've got Xander and the others on my side back in Nohr, but with Iago and Hans, it's not a great outlook. I guess there are the neutral countries, but what am I going to do there? Sit on my ass in Izumo while the rest of the world burns? I can't do that if the lives of my new friends are in danger. Even if I'm useless, I have to do something.

I step outside and follow the stream of soldiers passing through the hallways. Outside, the royal army is forming up. Samurai and spearmen stand in tight lines at the front of the group, with Ryoma, Takumi, and their retainers at their head. Behind them are several groups of archers and mages. At the back of the group entirely are Sakura, Azura, and Corrin. A loud flapping of wings can be heard overhead as a squadron of pegasus knights touch down nearby. One of them at the front looks up, and the short red hair gives it away - it's Hinoka.

Everyone's here, I realize, as I make out the faces of all the royals' retainers in the group. I join Corrin and the others at the back of the group as silence falls over the soldiers. It's difficult to see over the crowded mass, but Ryoma is walking to the head of the group.

"Soldiers of Hoshido!" he announces in a thundering tone. "Today we begin marching to meet the Nohrians and repel their invasion of our beloved Hoshido. They have murdered our citizens and injured our queen, and now they seek conquest of our lands. We cannot stand for these atrocities! As long as I, Crown Prince Ryoma, breathe, I will not let them win! Who is with me?"

The scores of soldiers cheer and raise their weapons in a deafening chorus. Corrin and I say nothing, just looking at each other for a brief second. Again, I hope this is a good sign she isn't going to go Birthright. Revelations is seeming like a real possibility here, which is excellent.

* * *

Most of the day consists of a forward march. Very few words are exchanged, and everyone's faces are grim and downcast. You could cut the tension with a knife. The chilling breeze flowing across the countryside doesn't help to make me feel more comfortable, being an ever-present reminder of what is coming so soon.

As the sun begins to set in the sky and an orange glow illuminates the night, the army stops and makes camp. Soldiers pitch canvas tents in ordered rows, and I discover that I'm sharing a tent with Subaki. Could be worse - I could have Hinata or, worse yet, Saizo around with me ready to snap my neck at the slightest twitch out of line. As has been par for the day, neither of us make an effort to converse much other than the barest of pleasantries. After a small meal with the rest of the retainers, we return to our tent and turn in for the night.

Some amount of time later, I find myself waking up. Subaki isn't there. It's not light out and the air is very cold, so it's early in the morning, most likely. He's probably out there doing something important, being Mr. Perfect and all. I step outside of the tent and find him tending to his pegasus. Yep, it figures. Based on the sparse light outside, I'd estimate it's sometime between 6 and 7 o'clock in the morning, at least from my experience going to school at that time.

I try to go back into the tent and back to sleep, but it's extremely difficult. Do you remember that feeling as a kid when your parents told you it was bedtime, but you just wanted to wake up and for it to be the next day so you could play video games or something? That's almost how I feel. I want to get to The Decision already so I can stop worrying about it. That means I'll have to decide, too, but the faster this gets over with, the happier I'll be.

I yawn and stretch my arms. My eyes settle on Polaris, and I decide to head outside for some early-morning practice. No matter what happens, it's always better to be a better fighter. Or at least not as bad as I am currently.

Away from the main body of the tents, I find a clearing of grass, the ground wet with dew. I draw Polaris and begin practicing the same maneuvers Laslow and Xander taught me, just out in the air without an opponent.

"A little morning practice, huh?" a rough but clearly female voice calls out. Hinoka is standing a few feet from behind me, grinning.

"Good morning, Lady Hinoka," I reply.

"The same to you," she says, walking next to me. "I didn't mean to interrupt your training, but I wanted to talk you for a little bit if you have the time."

"Sure," I answer, sheathing my sword. "What is it?"

"Come with me." She leads me further into the clearing and away from the rest of the camp. "Look, I'm going to be blunt with this - are you really ready to get into a war?"

"What do you mean?" I also notice she's assuming I'm going to side with Hoshido. With everyone banking on it… can I really turn them down?

"You know, a real war with Nohr. You might have to actually kill a human being, take their life. Can you do that? Are you ready for that?"

I bite my lip lightly for a moment, considering it. "I think I could do it if I had to."

"Had to?" She leans in a bit further.

"If my life, or the life of someone I cared about was in danger," I explain and look over to the field with its array of tents, some of the soldiers first beginning to stir and walk outside. "Jesus. I never thought this would be my life. Being a soldier in an army that could come out of a storybook," I muse.

"Judging by your performance at Hoiyoto, I don't think you'll be too bad at it," she says with a smile.

"Wait, seriously?" She isn't teasing me, is she? It's not very like Hinoka to do that, I think.

"Do you remember when you called for Setsuna to hit the Faceless from far away? It might not've seemed like a big deal, but to me it showed that you can take charge and make good decisions in a real combat situation," she says. "Ryoma had me convinced you were hopeless, and then you went and impressed me with that." I smile, although I can't help but still be wounded at Ryoma's doubt of me from the beginning. "Still, keep in mind that we'll be up against humans." Her smile fades. "They're infinitely tougher than the mindless Faceless."

"I understand," I reply. "We all have to start somewhere, though, right?"

"Well, I started at seven years old." She laughs.

"I suppose I'm ten years late to the game, then."

"You are, which means you'll probably need help to actually reliably take down a trained human opponent. Don't do anything too crazy out there, okay?" I nod and Hinoka sighs. "Well, thank you for that, Harrison. I just wanted to make sure you're prepared for what's going to happen, because it won't be pretty. I'm sure you'll come out fine on the other side," she says, then looks back to the camp. "We should probably go back with the others."

* * *

The next two days are simply more walking. The atmosphere grows even more tense as the reality of meeting the Nohrians soon sinks in. What was sparse conversation withers into near silence.

That all changes pretty quickly.

A pegasus knight lands at the front, urgently waving Ryoma over. The massive army grinds to a halt, and the news spreads like wildfire.

 _The Nohrians have been spotted._

My gut screws up with dread, and I breathe slowly to steady myself. I can do this. I can face Xander. Corrin can do this. She will choose Revelations, and all will be fine. Everything will work out.

Thinking a bit more calmly, I can gather that we're close to, but still not quite at, the Bottomless Canyon, and the Nohrians have already passed the border. Come to think of it, I don't remember the Hoshidans crossing the canyon en route to meet the Nohrians, but for some reason I always thought it was the case. Huh. Maybe that would've been the ideal outcome for Hoshido, but it seems that Nohr was too fast on the draw here.

The royals in the back lines begin moving closer to the front of the group, and I personally follow Corrin. When we reach the front with Ryoma and Hinoka, it hits me that this is it. It's happening today. Corrin is going to decide the future of this fucking world today. And she might not choose Revelations. What the hell am I going to do if she doesn't? Seriously!

My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of marching in front. I look up to see a dark horse in front of us, with distinctive purple and gold barding. On top of the horse is none other than Xander himself, Siegfried in hand.

"Corrin! You're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" How long has it been since I've heard that confident, inspiring voice?

"Xander! I'm fine," Corrin says, running ahead of the Hoshidan line towards him.

"Lady Corrin! Wait for me!" I call out, following her. I can't let her be in this precarious position alone, unprotected. It's my job as her retainer. And hopefully, my support will help give her the nudge she needs towards Revelations.

"Ah, Harrison! I knew we'd see each other again," he says, smiling. God, I… I never realized how much I missed him until now.

"Lord Xander!" I can't help but laugh and smile. "I wouldn't fail you or Lady Corrin."

"Xander…" Corrin starts. "Why are you invading Hoshido?"

Xander straightens himself in the saddle. "Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed," he says.

Corrin's eyes are wide and her mouth is open. "I… I think I need a minute," she says, and turns to me. I open my mouth to speak, but I'm cut off.

"Corrin! Harrison! Be careful, that man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma shouts. Well, so much for saying something, although I don't know what I would say, to be honest.

Corrin turns back and forth as the rest of the Nohrians arrive behind Xander. Camilla, Leo, and Elise join him in the front, while the rank and file soldiers remain behind, staring down Hoshido's.

"Corrin!" Camilla calls out in an uncharacteristically animated tone. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" she says in the chiding voice of a loving-but-frustrated parent.

"I'm glad you're okay, Corrin, and you, Harrison," Leo says, smiling. "You two must have the devil's own luck!"

"Hee hee, yay!" Elise cheers. Hearing that in real life brings a smile to my face, just like the voice clip from the game. "We got our sister back! And Harrison's here, too!" Seeing them all again makes me so happy. Maybe I will side with Nohr after all. They really do care about me.

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka steps forward and yells indignantly. "First you kidnapped her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is _my_ sister, not yours!"

"You must be mistaken," Camilla laughs, and her expression suddenly darkens. "Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may _not_ have her."

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma shouts.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child," Xander yells back. His horse walks forward a bit unsteadily, and Xander adjusts his posture once again. "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!

Everything has been happening so fast, but the momentary pause snaps my mind back into focus again. I look over at the armies, first the Hoshidans and then the Nohrians. On both sides, the infantry lines are pointing their spears in the opposite direction. The archers are nocking their arrows. It's literally less than a minute until Corrin decides, and both forces are ready to snap into action on a hair trigger.

What am I going to do?

"This way!" Ryoma waves Corrin over.

"Big sister?" Sakura looks up at Corrin. She's only audible thanks to the silence over both armies.

Elise fires back, her pigtails swinging back and forth. "She's my sister!"

Xander gestures to Corrin with his off hand, just like Ryoma did. "We're your family."

Corrin looks to me, her face begging, almost pleading, for an answer.

"Bridge the gap," is all I say, and nod. I hope it's enough.

"My family…" she mutters, before closing her eyes for a moment, then looks up. I can't breathe. This is actually, literally it. It's going to happen. The fate of the world is about to be decided.

"Xander. Withdraw your troops," Corrin announces.

At that moment, everything turns to ash. The world has turned upside-down.

And I'm up shit creek without a paddle.

* * *

 **A/N: ...I don't have much to say.**

 **Rieyama Yuuko, I'm going to try to bring more of that in there slowly but soon. I've been meaning to for a while, but _PLOT_ and also I'm terrified of making him a Mary Sue?**

 **Whales, I'm very sorry but I just do not have the stamina to write multiple versions of this story.**


	27. Whose Path is it Anyway?

"No… no…" I mumble, stepping backward unsteadily. This can't be happening. Corrin can't be choosing Birthright. After what I've done, what I've said, how can she do this?

"Corrin," Xander says, his brows furrowing as his glare fixates on her. "Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido."

"I'm afraid so," she answers. "I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido." I feel another weight drop in my gut as she finally confirms it. What… what do I do now? I can't go back to Nohr, but I can't fight against Xander… Should I just run away? Leave?

"I feared that the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you," Xander says. "I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood. But still, we've treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister, Corrin. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr!" He's yelling now, but his tone is not forceful and directed as it would be in anger, but rather pained and upset. I mean, I feel as if Corrin's brushed me to the side, but imagine how it must be for him, being her older brother for as long as he can remember. "Return to us, Corrin!"

Corrin sighs. "I'm sorry. I can't go back. My mother—my real mother—is still alive, and she needs me now more than ever," she says. Fuck, have I _caused_ this?! Is Mikoto's survival what influenced her to pick Birthright? "I've seen that King Garon is a coward, a liar, and a madman with no regard for human life. He tried to kill my mother along with countless innocent lives! And I could've easily been killed along with them. If he really thought of me as family, then he wouldn't have done this. But I'm just a pawn to achieve his agenda. Face it, Xander—Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil."

Xander sits back in the saddle and blinks. "Father… evil? How can you say that, little princess?"

"The sword he gave me… Ganglari. It was cursed to explode," she says. "If Harrison didn't warn me about it, I might not've survived!" God dammit, Corrin. The last thing I need you to do right now is bring me more in the spotlight when I'm trying to hide.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xander yells, his glare moving from Corrin to me.

"Lord Xander," I begin hesitantly, my voice wavering. "I read about certain artificial magical weapons being unstable and explosive, and I overheard King Garon say that Ganglari was infused with magic. It seemed logical to guess that at some time, Ganglari might become dangerous and unstable as well, so I told Lady Corrin not to carry it with her all the time, just in case." Xander's expression doesn't shift at all. Fuck, fuck, he's still mad! "I'm really sorry. I was just trying to protect her as best I could."

Xander nods slowly. "I understand. You didn't do anything wrong, Harrison. But this incident is just that - a tragic accident, a coincidence, a misunderstanding. Father cannot have planned this," he says. I'm not sure if he actually believes it, or if he's just in denial.

Corrin looks up at him and pleads. "No, Xander, he did! Join me, and we can put an end to his cruelty!"

Xander dismounts from his horse and takes a step forward. I know it seems unlikely, but could he be going to join her for real? And this is just a roundabout way to get to Revelations?

He lunges toward her, swinging Siegfried. Guess that answer is no. Corrin blocks it with Yato. Huh, I don't remember her ever bringing it up that she got it.

"Lord Xander! Don't-" I shout, but no one responds.

"That's my answer, traitor!"

"Traitor? Brother, wait!" she calls back.

I can't watch this anymore. I can't watch two of my best friends in this new world fight each other, when they are siblings no less. As much as I'd like to defend Corrin, I can't lift my sword against him. I can't…

I've made up my mind.

I'm leaving. I'm siding with myself, to put it charitably. Taking a third option. I step backwards slowly, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible as I meld into the Hoshidan lines. From there, I can get to the edge and just run for it. If I can, I'll pass off the letter along the way. But I need to get out of here before I'm forced into one side or the other.

I hear the clang of steel on steel several more times. This must be when Ryoma intervenes to save Corrin. I push past Hoshidan soldiers, samurai and archers, as I approach the back of the lines. A few give me odd glances but I don't care. This is about survival.

"Warriors of Hoshido, prepare for battle!" Ryoma's voice cuts clear above all else. Fuck, does this mean I'm out of time? My head start is over. The Hoshidan lines ready their weapons and begin advancing. Meanwhile I'm still running towards the back. After a moment, they're all ahead of me and I can begin my escape for real.

I take a moment to catch my breath, preparing myself and surveying the battlefield. The Nohrian lines are about to close with the Hoshidans, which gives me plenty of room to run. I run towards the open field, sparsely populated with soldiers, being careful to remain behind both lines. It's not much farther now…

"Harrison!"

I turn and look over my shoulder. A familiar white-and-pink figure is behind me - Sakura is running towards me.

"Lady Sakura! What are you doing?" I call back.

Before she can respond, I hear the clatter of hooves from the other direction. "Ah, there you are," another voice says. I look up again and see that it's Xander.

"Lord Xander…"

"I know my sister may have forsaken her family," he says. "But I know that you will return to Nohr with us. We can finally fight alongside one another, my loyal retainer." He smiles…

"No, Harrison!" Sakura yells. "D-don't listen to him! Stay with Hoshido, with m-me, and Corrin, and Mother…"

"We saved you from the Faceless. We took you in, gave you food, clothes, and shelter. We even gave you your sword! Polaris, you named it, correct?"

He remembers.

"I know Takumi and some of the others don't like you, but I've always b-believed in you, Harrison," Sakura says. "Don't leave us."

I look towards Xander, and then back at Sakura. I breathe out slowly, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. "Lord Xander… Lady Sakura… This is hard for me to say, but I have to say it." I take one more breath. "I can't side with either Nohr or Hoshido. As much as I'd love to go back to Nohr, after what happened with the king and Iago, it's too dangerous."

"That is what you're so worried about?" Xander asks. "There is no reason to fear. I will make sure it does not happen again."

"That's not it, Lord Xander. Even if I could safely go back, I can't fight against Lady Corrin or you, Lady Sakura. I couldn't raise my sword to hurt you. But I can't join Hoshido, either. I can't fight against you either, Lord Xander. I couldn't do it." I look at my feet. "I think the best thing for me to do is just to run away entirely." Neither Xander nor Sakura says anything for a moment. "I mean, I know it's cowardly, but-"

"No, it's not cowardly," he says. "You have no stake in this war other than the brief amount of time you've known some members of both families. It makes sense that you would refuse to take a side. As much as I'd like to have you at my side once again, I understand your predicament."

"I think I-I understand too," Sakura says, looking at her feet and shifting nervously. "I'll really m-miss you, though, Harrison."

"I'll miss you too, Lady Sakura," I say, biting the inside of my lip to try to maintain a neutral expression. Xander watches me closely, his face not betraying any emotion whatsoever. I reach into the satchel and pull out the letter. "Give this to Lady Corrin. It's the letter I was writing in case something like this happened - you can read it too, if you want, but it's for her." Sakura takes the folded paper from me and puts it into a pocket in her cloak.

"You seem to have thought about this ahead of time, and I don't think anything I say will dissuade you from this course of action," Xander says.

I nod. "That's right. This is the only choice I have left." Xander nods wordlessly. "Thank you both for understanding. I'll never forget what you've done for me, I swear. And Lord Xander, I'm sorry our reunion couldn't last longer."

"I'm just happy to see you alive and well," Xander says, cracking a small smile. "Watch yourself out there."

"Be c-careful, Harrison!" Sakura calls. "I hope we see each other again sometime."

"Me too. It's pretty likely, seeing as how trouble seems to follow me everywhere." I manage a slight smile myself. "I hope when this is all over, we can be friends. All of us." I take a step forward, and stop. "And one more thing, Lord Xander."

"Hm?"

"Take care of Lady Elise. She's going to be hit the hardest by this." I'm thinking not only of her eventual death but also the fact that this probably just wrecks her worldview. I've seen how she absolutely adores all of her siblings, and Corrin's switching sides just obliterates that. She could use some extra love from her big brother at a time like this.

Xander looks at me for a moment and blinks, then nods. "I hadn't considered it."

"Good." I just then realize how as soon as I leave, Xander might attack Sakura. "And don't go fighting Lady Sakura after I'm out of here. It's not cool to attack unarmed medics, you know?" If it's honorable enough for the Geneva Convention, it's honorable enough for Xander, I think.

Xander looks at Sakura, then back at me. "I will not harm her," he says.

"Glad to hear it." I turn to the two of them and sigh. "I guess that's everything. I'll… probably see you two around, maybe?"

"It's possible," Xander says. "If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to contact us."

"We c-could help you, too," Sakura adds.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'll really miss you." The beginnings of tears are welling in my eyes. Again? Fuck… I don't want this. I wave and start walking away from them.

"Farewell!" Xander calls.

"Stay s-safe!"

My walk turns into a run as I get farther and farther away from the battlefield. I don't look back. I'm too afraid of seeing someone, of making eye contact, being forced to join the conflict again and losing this opportunity at making a choice.

Where am I even going? What do I even do now? I think the best course of action is to head to some village, somewhere where I could remain safe even temporarily. It's safer than being out alone like this, anyway.

I keep walking onwards. The yells and clangs of the battlefield are growing quieter. I think I'm finally getting away-

"Freeze, Nohrian!"

I turn around instantly and place my hand on Polaris. A Hoshidan samurai is about fifteen feet away from me, his katana raised as if he's ready to strike. Shit. I thought that was a clean getaway. I draw my sword and hold it out in front of me, stepping back. "Hey, hey," I start, trying to steady my breathing. "I'm not Nohrian, but look, I don't want to fight you. Just let me go and we can forget this ever happened."

"Already begging for your life? Such cowardice! If you're so eager to live, drop your sword and I'll spare you," he says, taking a step forward.

I step back again. "Really, you can ask Lady Sakura or any of the others, I'm not your enemy, I promise."

"Silence!" he yells, and lunges forward, swinging his katana. I block with Polaris. The collision sends vibrations running down the blade and I feel them in the grip. He follows up with another slash. I sidestep and dodge. The patterns he's using are quite similar to Hana's fighting, actually. I take a swing at him, but it misses. He leaps forward again for another strike. I hold out Polaris to block once again.

The first thing I feel is not the same sensation of the metal-on-metal vibration, but something entirely different. Then I hear. "Gods…" he says, his voice strained and weak. And then I see.

 _I stabbed him._

Polaris is lodged in his chest, between two segments of his armor. His armor, now that I'm studying it, is quite like mine, a patchwork of hardened scales, and somehow by dumb luck I stuck him right between the connection. It's quickly getting marred by… by his blood. The growing red stain is his blood, leaking out of his chest, which my sword is in. And I put it in there.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I shout at the top of my lungs, instinctively dropping my sword. The samurai buckles to the ground, blood still spilling from his wound, with Polaris still lodged in there. I have to remove it from his body… Oh God, oh God, oh God!

I drop to my knees and look at the man. "Bastard…" he mumbles, and I can see his eyes go wide.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry…" I mutter over and over again, as if that makes a difference. I place my hands on Polaris, take a deep breath to steady myself, and remove it from his chest. His entire body convulses as I pull the blade out, the tip coated in a disgusting red. The blood only gushes faster at this point, and blood is coming out of his mouth. I should've known this would happen. I've played Ace Attorney, I remember the deal with the stab wounds… I just made it worse. "Healer!" I shout. "Is there a healer around here? I need a healer, now!"

I scan the area around us, but no one is there. No one's around here. Oh God, this guy's gonna die alone in my arms. Even if taking out Polaris made it worse, I hope I at least shortened his suffering.

His chest heaves one more time, and his eyes stop moving. For a moment, all is quiet. He's taken his last breath, and now he's dead. This man had a life. He had a mother and father, friends, maybe siblings, maybe a wife or a girlfriend back home. And now they'll never see him again. Because he died out here, in a field.

Because I killed him.

My vision is clouded by tears. I drop Polaris to the ground and it clangs. That's probably not good for the blade, but I don't care about that right now. I look over his face once more. I wipe away some of the tears with the back of my hand and muster up the strength to close his eyes. That's what they do in the movies, right? To be respectful. Because before this, I sure as hell disrespected him.

"I'm sorry," I say one final time. I just stare at him for a moment. I don't even know his name. Maybe we could have worked things out peacefully, or maybe we couldn't have. But now he's dead. It's over.

I'm a monster. I'm a coward. I ran away from the fight with Corrin. I could've stayed by Xander's side and saved him and Elise when the time came. Or I could've gone with Corrin and steadied her hand and resolved the situation when it was necessary. But no. I ran away, and not only am I a coward, but a murderer.

How can I face any of them ever again?

I feel the tears dripping down the side of my cheeks, and my gut is churning. I feel sick, but I can't bring myself to look away from his body. I just killed a man. If there is ever a watershed moment in my life, this is it. Nothing will ever be the same from this point on.

I hastily grab Polaris with both hands and point it at my chest. I'm a monster. I should die, to pay for what I've done. I deserve it. Who the fuck do I think I am, waltzing into another world, making friends with people who shouldn't give me the time of day, and then killing ordinary people who are just doing their job? I'm gallivanting around, thinking I'm some kind of goddamn hero for saving Mikoto when really that just fucked everything over more. I'm not a fucking hero. Saizo, Takumi, all the others, they were right. I'm a kid playing at being soldier. And now it's not a game anymore, because someone's dead. I'm no hero. I'm a monster. I'm no better than Hans or Iago or Garon or Anankos.

I find that I can't move my arms. Well, now I'm just going to wimp out at the last minute, huh? Figures. I was a coward fifteen minutes ago, I'll be a coward now. Can't even go through with doing the world a favor and offing himself.

A numbness spreads throughout my body, and I feel almost empty inside. Even if I go on living, what is the purpose? Why? If I find a way to get home at this point… Could I even ever be normal again? After killing a human being? Can I live with myself? Would anyone ever believe me?

I fear that now I am permanently locked in this world. I can never leave it behind knowing what I've done.

I look over his body again… I put the sword down and breathe out deeply again, trying to steady myself, though I can feel myself shaking all over. Would Xander want me to kill myself, even after what I've done? Would Sakura? Would Corrin? Although I can't say for sure until I see them again - if I ever see them again - I can't say I think they would.

Killing myself won't solve anything. The only thing that will solve anything is surviving. Maybe, maybe I can make something useful of myself in this world. Not like my past track record is any good - I could've been useful but chose to run off on my own. But maybe that's what I'll need to do. Either way, it doesn't start with suicide. No story starts with suicide.

Because in Fire Emblem, death is permanent. Death is the end. Death is the end of this man's story… but it isn't the end of mine.

If I could save Mikoto, I could save other people, too. And some people will be lost along the way. Doesn't make it right, doesn't make it good, but even doctors lose patients on the operating table, right?

The thought that somehow, just somehow, I could go on living to save another life is what is keeping me going.

The first person I need to save is myself.

* * *

 **A/N: _Rubber, meet road_. I hope I did well with this one - I was really freaking out about it! I was also thinking about bumping up the story to M because of the blood, but I'm not sure if it's bad enough to warrant that. It won't get much worse at all than this, because I really am not a fan of intense gore anyway. ****Glad to see everyone's so engaged with the previous chapter... but I've got a feeling some of you might not be as happy with this one. And also, about the Gary Stu business, I _still_ wonder if Harrison's too powerful. He's going to come into his own more in the upcoming arc, but of course that brings with it the possibility of it going too far. We'll see. I'm glad to see that so far the consensus is that he's acceptable, though. (I think 'three-dimensional' might be a bit TOO high of a praise, though!)**


	28. Port in a Storm

Even though I'm still shaken up, scared, freaking out, I feel survival instincts begin to kick in once more. My brain switches gears from the "Oh Shit" mentality to one focused on living. I've got to go. I've got to get out of here before people notice that this soldier's missing and go after him, or I run into another soldier.

I can still hear the sounds of fighting, soldiers yelling, steel clashing, and horses whinnying. I start running in the opposite direction as fast as I can - still with my satchel around my shoulder and Polaris in my hand. I look at the sword. The blade is coated in blood. My gut flips at the metallic odor. I should wipe that off, but I don't want to ruin the clothes I have with me, and besides, I should probably focus on getting the hell out of here. I can clean my blade - which has now taken a human being's life, _just for the fucking record_ \- later.

I usually thought of myself as having poor endurance, but I manage to continue running at a strong pace for several more minutes. I'm certainly no marathoner, but I'm surprised at how long I'm able to maintain that steady speed. It could be the result of adrenaline, which is certainly more concentrated in my bloodstream than it's ever been, or I could have actually improved my level of fitness over the past few weeks. Either way, I'm quite a bit farther away from the fighting, and I can only very faintly hear anything coming from the battlefield.

I slow down and stop by a small group of trees. Polaris and the satchel nearly fall off my arms and onto the grass as I lean against a tree trunk, catching my breath. Maybe I'm not as in-shape as I thought, sure, but a month ago, I wouldn't have been able to run as far as I did.

Okay. Relax. Breathe in, and out. Breathe in, and out. I notice how fresh and clean the air here feels, and how quiet and still everything is. A few birds are singing softly, and the only movement I can feel is a gentle breeze. Ah… It's okay. We're okay, right? We're not okay. But even if we're not okay, I can take a minute here and figure out what I'm going to do now. Things have just gone south in a big way. What am I going to do?

Well, if we think about it logically, I need food, water, and shelter. Those are the big three things you need just to make it to see another day. Thinking more long-term, I'd like to get back to civilization. Not Hoshido or Nohr themselves, but maybe one of the villages scattered around the countryside. It's still bright outside and the day is relatively early, so I have time to walk now before I have to start thinking about hunkering down and looking for those top three priorities. If I'm lucky, I'll run into one of those villages along the way. Unlikely, but possible.

I pick up my things and begin walking. I know I don't have a map or any sort of guide, but I'll eventually figure it out. I don't really have many other options, because I know nothing will change if I just stay here.

I just keep on walking. Minutes turn into hours. I drift in and out of this disconnected sensation, feeling like I'm somehow out of my own mind. It's a very surreal experience, probably brought on by the shock of what just transpired… I try to push it to the back of my mind, but every time I close my eyes, even to blink, I see the image of that soldier, lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest.

That's an image I'm going to take to my grave.

I shake my head in a futile attempt to get rid of the thought. Let's focus on something else. It's beginning to get a bit darker out. I should think about stopping soon. Ahead, I see a small stream. This might be a good place to call it a day and make camp. I set my bag and sword down in the grass and drink from the stream with my hands. I remember how worried I was about the water back when I was traveling with Kaze and Rinkah, but at this point, I don't care. My muscles are beginning to ache and my head hurts. I breathe deeply, and even as my chest heaves I feel like I'm not bringing enough oxygen into my body. I'm so tired… I force myself to blink a few times in some vain effort to keep awake. My stomach curls up, and I feel hungry, but also nauseous, like when you first start to recover after being sick.

After drinking my fill, I travel a ways downstream and clean off Polaris. The blood has begun to dry, but most of it comes off into the stream easily. It's a macabre sight, seeing blood that you drew from another human being float and meander down the water, the red diffusing out of view. I use a few broad leaves to clean off the caked blood that still remains on the blade. Once it's clear, I dry it with my Earth clothes, so that it doesn't rust.

I should be terrified by this, and to a certain extent I was earlier on in the day. But now I just feel nothing. An empty numbness. I'm grateful to be alive, but only in an intellectual sense. I understand that it's great that I survive, but really, I don't _feel_ it.

I hate this. I hate every moment of it, and every inch I move my arms feels like I'm being possessed by something that isn't me. I would never have done this before. How would I have known what to do? Some older, animalistic part of my brain that's just focused on survival really is taking the helm. How am I functioning at all like this after killing someone only hours ago? When did I become this? When did this happen to me? How did it happen? I don't understand...

The thought that I've been possessed like Takumi briefly enters my mind, but I dismiss it. I'm still me. I don't want to kill everyone. Far from it, in fact.

I return to the area I was initially, farther upstream. This way if I end up wanting to drink more, the blood from Polaris will be flowing away, so I won't inadvertently drink it. Ugh… that's a gross thought, but it's true.

Why does everything I do come back to what I just did? I still can't get the thought out of my mind. I killed someone! I killed someone, and now I'm acting like it's no big deal and I just need to make it out in the wilderness. I probably don't even _deserve_ to make it out of here alive!

Focus, Harrison, focus. I keep getting distracted. Survival, remember, survival is key, otherwise that guy died for nothing. If I die of starvation or get mauled by a bear, I might as well have died back there and let him go on living.

Next is a shelter. I find a tree with some thin, low-lying branches with plenty of leaves. I hold back Polaris and do a few practice swings over my shoulder, slowing down as the blade approaches my target branch to just tap it gently. Then I commit, swinging hard and fast, putting all my energy into the swing, chopping off the branch with a clean snap. I use the same technique to acquire several more well-leaved branches. I keep them aloft by balancing them on other low-lying branches, laying a few side by side to build a makeshift roof. The shelter is completed by the other cut branches propped up against a tree trunk. It's super rickety, all things considered, but at least it's something.

Food is a much trickier situation. I have no idea what plants are edible, and if I want to eat meat, I'll have to find, kill, skin, clean, and cook an animal… Well, I can't cook it, because I don't have a fire and there's really no way for me to make one. There's no dry wood to speak of, and I certainly don't have Rinkah's Flame Tribe powers that she used during our journey across the Nohrian and Hoshidan countrysides. I may be thirsty enough to drink suspect water, but I am not hungry enough to eat raw meat with my bare hands. I've seen enough blood today. And besides, it's getting late. The sky is in its last throes of orange, turning into that mid-purple that signifies night is coming on soon. It's best if I stay in my shelter for tonight. I can worry about food tomorrow.

The small amount of sleep I get is restless. I'm so exhausted that I quickly find myself falling asleep, but the cold night air and discordant cricket chirps seem to exist only to force me awake at periodic intervals. And, of course, I can't forget how I killed that man. Now that I can't distract myself with survival anymore, I have nothing to do but think about it. I'm feeling slightly better about it, but only very slightly. I'm not a monster, since it was in self-defense. At least, I don't think so. But that doesn't mean it had to be done. It doesn't mean I was totally in the right. Self-defense is an explanation for what I did, but not a justification, or an excuse. I killed a human being, and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life.

I realize that for the first time in my stay in the Fates world, I am completely and utterly alone. Even when I arrived, I had Xander there to take me in. How lucky was I that he was there? How lucky was I that he and the other Nohrian siblings took me in? And how lucky was I that the Hoshidan siblings took me in as well? They all had plenty of opportunities to get rid of me but didn't. Ever. I never spent a single night completely on my own.

The only person I have to blame for ending up like this is myself. I know I said I did it because I couldn't fight Xander, and I couldn't fight Corrin and Sakura, but now I'm just completely useless.

"God dammit," I mutter, knocking against my forehead with my fist.

Can I let Corrin go through with Birthright? Can I let Xander and Elise die? I picture them lying on the ground, just like that Hoshidan soldier… No. I can't. I can't let that happen. But it's going to happen unless someone changes something. And I know I can be that someone. I've learned it from saving Mikoto. If anyone can save Xander and Elise, it's me. Like with Mikoto, I have the _obligation_ to use my knowledge to save them.

But I've clearly dropped the ball on the initial opportunities to do so. How can I save anyone while I'm alone? And again, I find myself trapped in an endless loop of questions, each leading to the ones that preceded it, as I fade in and out of sleep. I'm reminded of the ouroboros, the snake that eats its own tail. I saved Mikoto's life only to lose Xander and Elise. I haven't lost them yet. But I have lost the Hoshidan I killed…

* * *

Eventually, morning comes, though I feel barely any more well-rested. I move to get up and exit my little shelter, but an ache shoots through my entire body. I feel sore all over, and my mouth is horribly dry. The extent of everything that happened yesterday has finally taken its full toll on my physical condition. But some form of supernatural determination compels me to move forward. I don't know where it comes from, but the pain is dulled by this need to keep going. I pack up my few things and drink from the stream once more. It's time to bid my little shelter farewell.

Maybe two or three hours later, I end up still walking through the forest. I stumble over a rock.

"Jesus!" I shout reflexively, startled by the obstruction.

A moment later, I hear another person's voice. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Wait, what? There's another person here? In the middle of the woods? I must've actually snapped and gone completely insane. Oh God, I didn't expect it to happen this quickly.

"Uh, hi," I call back. "Are you some kinda figment of my imagination or something?"

"Who are you?" the other voice replies. A little ways across the clearing, I see a black-haired man in Hoshidan civilian clothes step out from behind a tree. He's holding a bow, with a quiver over his back. Two others, similarly outfitted, follow. Thankfully enough, arrows aren't nocked in those bows, and they aren't pointed at me. Maybe we can de-escalate the hostilities here before I end up as a pincushion or before I have to do… _that_ … again.

"Hey, guys, I don't want any trouble. My name's Harrison…" I begin. How do I explain to them that I'm not really with Hoshido or Nohr? I can't lie, because I've got things from Hoshido and Nohr that will prove that my story is at the bare minimum more complicated than any basic lie I could conjure up on the spot. So I'll try to be honest. "Look. My situation is kinda complicated right now, but to make a long story short, I'm lost and alone and looking for a way back to civilization."

The other man takes a step forward and looks me up and down, as if appraising me. "Harrison… that name seems familiar." Huh? Now that I think about it, I recognize this guy, too. Especially with this ensemble.

"Wait, are you from… Hoiyoto?" Those are the only Hoshidan villagers who would know my name, I think.

A smile breaks out on his face. "Actually, we are," he says. "I remember you now. You're the soldier who saved the mayor's son, right?" I nod. He takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand. "You might not remember me, but I'm Daisuke. Good to see you again." Daisuke! That's right. He was the hunter who first found the Faceless before we had to engage them. He must be out hunting with some other villagers now. That explains why he's out in the woods.

"Same here. I think I do remember you." I smile and shake his hand. Some sort of guardian angel is looking out for me, I swear. The one group of people who I could actually go to at this point is Hoiyoto. And they happened to be the first people I encounter here.

He looks me over once more. "What happened to you? You look awful," he says.

"Like I said, it's… a long story." I sigh.

"Well, you look like you're about to keel over. I should take you back to the village before you die on us," Daisuke says, then turns to his companions. "You guys keep going. I'll go out on my own later."

They nod and scatter, moving to hiding behind other trees. Daisuke takes a few steps away, then waves me over. "Follow me," he says. "I'm sure Mayor Murata will love to have you in Hoiyoto. I mean, you saved his son!"

"That's true," I concede and follow him.

All is not lost yet. I have an in. Though I don't know how they'll react when I tell them how I betrayed Hoshido, especially since they still think I'm a Hoshidan soldier. Did I really betray Hoshido? I mean, I can make a good case that what I did was the right thing - I think I can, anyway. Maybe they'll kick me out for being a traitor. Or maybe they'll understand. But I have to try, because Hoiyoto is a rock that I can anchor to. A port in the storm. Because I've been turned away by and have myself turned away every other port that's been open to me.

And as the saying goes: any port in a storm.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, very happy to see that everyone seems to be on board with the wild ride we're going to go on. I noticed several people said that Harrison's reaction was too extreme - I'm not disagreeing, but I wrote it that way intentionally. Also, I just want to make it clear that Harrison really isn't pursuing the Revelations route itself, per se. He can't very well do that on his own. Right now, he's just trying to carve out a little corner of the world where he can survive. Based on the reviews, I wasn't sure if that was clear from the last chapter, though it should be more apparent now.**

 **heavenschoir - Thank you for the poem, I really appreciated it.**

 **Guesty09 - I'm not familiar with what you're talking about, but I just googled it, and it led me to some stuff about Shirou Emiya, and reading briefly about his personality, I wouldn't say Harrison is quite at the level where he's willing to throw away his life to help others, but I'd say he's definitely beginning to feel a duty to prevent suffering and death where he can. The question is, where _can_ he? And how?**

 **Consort - I never really thought about Polaris's stats, because I'm not really looking at this from a game-mechanic perspective, but if I had to put numbers on it, I'd probably say it has Mt 9, Hit 85, Crit 0, with +5 to Avo. Basically, a lighter version of a steel sword, or a souped-up iron sword. Come to think of it, I don't think Harrison _has_ scored any criticals yet.**


	29. Laying Roots

After some time traveling, Daisuke and I finally arrive in Hoiyoto, and it's just as I remember it. Merchants are vending their wares, ordinary townspeople are conversing, and children laugh and run through the streets. Everyone here seems so happy, a stark contrast from both my own emotions and the state of the world, as it were.

Daisuke follows a path leading away from the center of town, and the buildings thin out as we keep going. Not too much further, the path eventually leads to a one-story house. Someone is out in the front, splitting large pieces of wood with a hefty axe. As we approach, I realize that it's Murata, with the same strong build and bearded face.

"Hello, Mayor Murata," Daisuke calls out.

Murata looks up and sets down his axe. "Good afternoon, Daisuke. What brings you—" His eyes shift over from Daisuke to me, and he blinks quickly. "Oh. I see."

"I found him on a hunting trip with some of the others. He looked pretty awful, and I did recognize him, so I thought I'd take him back here," Daisuke explains.

"It's good to see you again, Mayor Murata," I say. "My name's Harrison. You might not remember me, but—"

"Of course I remember you!" He laughs. "You saved my son. I'll never forget what you did," he says, and crosses his arms. "But the fact that you're here alone, and that Daisuke found you on a hunting trip of all things, tells me there's quite a story behind our reunion."

I bite my lip momentarily. "Yes, there is, though I don't know if you two want to be bored with the details." Although I feel like I'd be comfortable telling these two about the entire story, even going back to Earth, maybe I can get out of telling the whole thing?

"I was going to take a break anyway, so I don't mind," Murata says, and waves us in the direction of his house. "Come on in, you two. Sit down, and we'll have ourselves a regular old story time." I guess that's it for that one. He removes his shoes, then walks in through the open door. Daisuke and I do the same and sit on some mats on the wooden panelled flooring. Murata isn't there, but he reappears a moment later with some ceramic cups and gives them to us before taking one for himself. I take a sip of the contents— it's water. I don't quite know if I was expecting anything different.

"All right," I say to them, steeling myself to tell this story yet again. "What I'm about to say is going to sound incredible, unbelievable, but when I'm all done, if you still doubt me, I can prove it." Murata and Daisuke nod gravely, and I take this as my cue to get into the meat of the story. "I'm not from Hoshido or Nohr, or any of the neutral countries, either. I'm from another world entirely, a world called Earth, a country called the United States. It's… well, it's very different from here, to put it plainly." Neither of the men say anything. "I was on my way home one day, when suddenly, I appeared in a forest and was attacked by a group of Faceless. Lord Xander, the Nohrian crown prince, rescued me and saved my life. The Nohrians took me in and let me stay with them for a while."

At this, Murata twitches. I sigh. "I know you two as Hoshidans probably hate anything that's been within ten feet of Nohr. I get it. But please, don't judge me till the end of my story, okay?"

"Fine," Murata says curtly. Just a few short minutes ago, he was laughing and joking. I study his expression for a moment. Is the mere mention of Nohr enough to cause such a fast change in demeanor?

"So after a while in Nohr, I got mistaken for a Hoshidan spy by one of the king's advisors, and imprisoned and almost killed along with two actual Hoshidan soldiers. Now, Lady Corrin was in Nohr at this time, and with her help, we managed to escape and go back to Hoshido," I explain.

Now I had to account for how we found Corrin. "It was probably just a big coincidence," I start. I know that statement was bullshit, but it's easier than explaining the real interplay between events that caused it. "But we ran into Lady Corrin by the Bottomless Canyon and helped escort her back to Hoshido and reunite her with her birth family. Since I knew Lady Corrin from my time in Nohr, I explained my situation to the Hoshidans and began working with them."

"Which leads us to you traveling with Princess Hinoka to our village, right?" Daisuke asks.

"Yes, that's correct," I answer. "I don't know how fast news spreads around here, but a few days after that outing, the Nohrians made an attempt on Queen Mikoto's life."

"We've been informed," Murata says. "Her injuries caused the barrier to collapse and Nohr to begin invading. And Lord Ryoma has been moving to meet them."

"That's all true. And I tagged along for that. But when we met the Nohrians, Lady Corrin was forced to make a choice between the family she was born into or the family that raised her. To side with the Hoshidans or the Nohrians. And she chose Hoshido. This literally happened a day ago, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's news to you guys." I shrug.

"Let me guess - you were in that situation as well," Murata says, taking a sip of his water. "You had to decide which nation you were going to side with, since they both took you in on some level."

I nod. "And, well… I was a fucking moron. I chose neither. I couldn't choose. I couldn't fight against the people I met in Nohr or in Hoshido, so I just up and left. I mean, I tried smoothing things over with Lord Xander and Lady Sakura, but I'm just an idiot for doing what I did. I ran away, spent a night out in the sticks, and here I am."

Both the men are again silent. Shit! Are they upset? They must be, I betrayed Hoshido with what I did! Damage control time, let's go. "I know what I did was wrong. I know I betrayed Hoshido. If you guys wanted to just kick me out for being a dirty traitor, you wouldn't be wrong. I'd get up and leave," I add.

Daisuke and Murata look at one another, then Murata speaks. "I don't think you're a traitor. I understand the difficulty of your situation. Truthfully, if it were me, I don't know what I would've done. If you joined Nohr, it might be a different story, but in my mind, you've simply walked away from the conflict. Although if your story so far is any indication, it seems like it will hunt you down sooner or later." He cracks a smile. Good, a return to his earlier, easygoing mood.

I look down. "Thank you… that means a lot. It really does," I say.

"I'm just interested to see your proof," Daisuke says. "You did say you can prove it, right?"

"I did," I reply. I reach into my satchel and retrieve my wallet. This part never gets old. After running through that same song and dance, both seem fairly convinced.

Murata stands up and stretches. "Well, it seems like you're really not kidding around with this whole thing," he says. "After everything you've been through, and, of course, what you did for Wataru back there… I feel that it is my duty to offer you refuge in Hoiyoto."

I look up at him in disbelief. "Wait, really? You mean that?"

He nods. "Yes. You can stay here, and live and eat with my family. But don't think you're just freeloading. Starting tomorrow, we'll figure out a way for you to help out, so you can pull your weight around here. Does that sound like a fair offer?"

I blink again. Is he for real? He has to be, right? This is actually amazing! "Wow… I don't know how to thank you. More than I could have asked for," I reply.

"Well, thank you for what you did," he says, smiling, and holds out his hand. "Glad to have you on board, kid."

I take it and return his smile. Afterward, Daisuke bids his farewell. Not very long after that, a young boy bounds into the house, followed more slowly by a woman who's very obviously his mother, carrying a cloth sack filled with what looks like food. I recognize the boy as Wataru, the mayor's son. This woman must be Murata's wife, then.

Wataru looks at his father, then at me, as if trying to place who I am. Or maybe he's just confused and doesn't remember me at all.

The woman tilts her head and looks at Murata. "Shinjiro, who is this?" she asks. Before he can answer, Wataru runs towards me in a hug.

"Mister soldier!" he yells. "You came back! You came back to visit me!"

I can't help but laugh a little. "Hey, kid! Take it easy! Yes, I did come back," I reply. It's good to know that he thinks of me as a hero, but… he doesn't know what happened. He doesn't know that I killed another person, and that person was a Hoshidan soldier.

Am I really being honest with Murata if I haven't told him that? I'll have to tell him the whole truth… but not now.

The woman sets down what I presume to be the groceries. "Is this… is he?" she starts hesitantly.

Murata nods. "Sachi, let me introduce you to Harrison, the soldier who saved our son's life. And Harrison, this is Sachi, my lovely wife," he says.

"Thank you so much," she says. "You saved our darling son." I awkwardly smile and nod. I'm so used to people berating and belittling me for screwing up. Being praised is just strange now. Anyway, after the introductions, Murata briefly summarizes my story, explaining our plan for the future. Sachi quickly agrees.

"Wataru," Murata says, and his son looks to him attentively. "It's still light outside, so why don't you give Harrison a little tour of Hoiyoto, huh? He's going to be staying here for some time, after all."

"Okay, Papa!" Wataru answers. Just as quickly as he bounded into the house, he dashes outside. "Come on, mister soldier!"

I suppose I should follow him. I give Murata and Sachi a nod in farewell before heading out.

* * *

Wataru leads me around Hoiyoto, deftly weaving through the winding streets. He points out all different shops and his friends' houses, and gives a number of people a friendly wave and a smile that I do my best to match without it being awkward. I guess being the mayor's kid means you know most people here, huh?

We run into a group of small children on the side of the road, play-fighting with sticks. I recognize one of them as the girl who brought me over to save Wataru. Sure enough, when he introduces me to his friends, the girl recognizes me as well.

"Show us some cool fighting moves, mister soldier!" one of the boys asks.

 _What_ cool fighting moves, I think to myself. I've got no cool fighting moves. Accidentally-stab-a-dude-in-the-chest isn't cool, it's horrifying. But I can't outright admit that sort of thing to the kids. "I would, but it's too dangerous for you to try out for yourselves!" I reply. The kids beg and plead a bit, but they're not too upset over it, thankfully.

After we bid his friends farewell, Wataru walks over and stops in front of a small, plain-looking building. In front is a sign that reads "Apothecary" in gentle, rounded, hand-painted letters, with two Japanese characters directly below it. Next to the building is what looks like some sort of outdoor workshop. There are tools like sickles, shovels, and knives on display at the front, and a well-worn hammer and anvil sitting on what seems to be some sort of workstation. This is probably a blacksmith shop, and the tools up front must be for sale. It's pretty cool to see what these sorts of shops actually look like - and it seems like this is a bit different from the game, as this blacksmith services a civilian population, not soldiers.

"This is Miss Ayane and Taka's shop," Wataru says. "Miss Ayane makes medicines and Taka makes tools and axes and things like that." I sigh. I don't know why he's taking me into the apothecary shop, but at this point, I shouldn't be surprised. He's made it his mission to introduce me to everyone, it seems. "Don't worry, they're super nice!" He knocks on the door. "Miss Ayane?"

"Just a second!" a feminine voice replies from inside. A moment or two of shuffling sounds later, the door opens to reveal a young woman wearing glasses, with long, straight black hair and a slight build - Ayane, I assume. She looks down at Wataru.

"Hello, Wataru," she says gently.

"Hi, Miss Ayane."

"What brings you to the shop today? Can I help you with anything?" she asks. I don't think she's noticed me yet.

"Oh, I don't need anything," Wataru says. "I just want Harrison here to meet everyone in Hoiyoto. Back when those monsters came, he helped Princess Hinoka to fight them and he saved me! Now he needs a place to stay in Hoiyoto, so he's staying in our house," he explains. I awkwardly wave at Ayane from behind Wataru.

Ayane looks at me suspiciously for a moment, then breaks out into a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ayane, and I'm Hoiyoto's apothecary. If you're ever sick or hurt, come here, and I'll get you the medicine you need," she says, holding out her hand.

I take her hand and shake it softly. "That sounds great," I reply. "I'm Harrison. It's a pleasure to meet you too." A beat of silence. An idea hits me. "Do you mind if I take a look inside? I've never been in an apothecary shop before."

"Of course!" Ayane smiles and steps away from the door, allowing us to enter. Inside are shelves upon shelves with products. There are every shape and size of glass bottle, vial, and ampoule, along with other supplies, like crude glass-and-metal syringes, cork stoppers, bandages, and several different types of plant leaves.

Another workbench sits in the back, adorned with a few mortars and pestles, together with some glass and ceramic containers. There's also an impressive two-pan scale, made of well-polished brass, with a collection of small weights. Other larger bottles and supplies rest on the shelf in the back, next to a small library of thick, leather-bound books.

I find myself reading the labels of all the containers intently, making out the small, delicate handwriting on the bottles. _Tincture of Willow. Magnolia Extract. Tincture of Ginseng. Essential Oil of Sesame. Tincture of Opium._ Wait, opium? That's just sitting up on the shelf like this? Well, it wasn't _too_ -too long ago that heroin was marketed as a cough syrup for children. There's no FDA going around recalling bad medicine here. And despite all the bad things that go with it, opium _is_ an effective painkiller, so I won't say anything. But it's still kind of funny. Everything here makes me feel like I've walked back in time.

I look up from my investigation and make eye contact with Ayane. She smiles again. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"I am." I grin back at her. Another idea begins developing in my mind. "So, Ayane… um, well, this is going to sound kind of weird, but just hear me out with this." She nods. "Mayor Murata says that while I stay here in Hoiyoto, I need to help out somehow. Do you think maybe I could work with you?" I ask, my voice wavering with uncertainty. "Where I'm from, the knowledge from the apothecaries and other fields developed into a science called chemistry, and chemists helped make huge advances in medicine. This is a place without healing staves, you know," I explain.

"Now, I'm certainly not a chemist myself, but it's a field I know a lot about and am really interested in. So I think what knowledge and skills I do have would help you out, and we'd both learn and help the people of Hoiyoto in the process." I take a breath and look at Ayane. Her expression doesn't seem to be changing much. She must be considering the prospect. "Plus, I can do the menial stuff for you. Weighing things out, washing out bottles, grinding stuff up in the mortar and pestle," I offer. "Beats actual hard manual labor."

She remains still for a moment, then smiles. "I'd love to have you to help out," she says. "I'd be interested to hear about what you know from… where you're from. Where are you from, anyway? I haven't heard of a place with the things you've described."

"Far away," I say, waving my hand to emphasize the point. "It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you once we start working together. Of course, I'll have to ask Mayor Murata, but I don't see why he'd say no."

"Great!" Ayane replies. "Taka's not here right now, but I'll have to introduce you two later."

"Taka's the blacksmith, right? With the shop next door?"

"That's right. We live together, so our shops are next to one another," she says. "Anyway, it's getting late. You two should head home."

"Good thinking," I say. "I'll keep you posted on what Mayor Murata says about working here. Have a good night." Wataru and I walk towards the door.

"See you later, Miss Ayane!" Wataru calls.

"Be safe, you two!"

* * *

We return to Murata's house as the sun begins getting lower in the sky. From outside, I can smell the delicious scent of cooking food. My stomach rumbles. I haven't eaten in a while. As we enter, I see Sachi cooking something in a sunken hearth in the floor. Once the food is ready, we kneel on mats around a small table and eat. I devour the food as fast as I can without being rude. It's so nice to have something in my stomach. Conversation at the table is sparse. Murata and Sachi look over to one another repeatedly, and I can tell that my presence is creating a palpable awkwardness. But there's not much I can do about that, so I resolve to just avoid making it worse.

"By the way," I begin, looking at Murata. "Wataru introduced me to the Ayane, the apothecary. We got to talking and I think I'd probably actually be a little useful helping her out, since I have some… relevant knowledge, I guess, from where I'm from. I just thought I'd bring it up since I know you wanted me to pull my own weight around here. She's okay with it, but I told her I'd ask you first."

"That sounds fair to me," Murata says. "As long as you're making a contribution to the village in exchange for us putting you up, that's fine." I put work that suits my talents in and I get food out? Can you say 'communism?'

* * *

A little while after dinner's over, Murata, Sachi, and Wataru head off to sleep in another room. Murata brings over a small futon that he says they keep for guests and puts it in the room by the entrance. I'm not offended or anything - it makes sense that he wants me sleeping separate from his family. Again, I try to sleep but to no avail. I toss and turn over and over again. I can't stop thinking about it. Hoiyoto provided a temporary distraction, but night has fallen and I'm left to contend with my thoughts, alone and scared.

I get up and walk outside. The cold night air flushes against my face, and I shiver a bit involuntarily. I sit on the grass and stare up at the sky. The moon and the stars shine clearly through the pitch-black night. I don't remember noticing the moon earlier… I suppose the Fire Emblem planet also has one moon. Never thought about it before.

Looking up at the stars, I'm reminded again of that first night I spent in this world, and that moment I shared with Xander. It wasn't anything special, but there was this sense of mutual understanding that told me his kindness was for real. Sure, he went back and said he was just making sure I wasn't a spy - but I think it's still evidence in the corner that he cared about me. _Cared_ about me? _Cares_ about me still, I hope. Could I ever go back to him? Or Corrin? Or any of the Nohrians or Hoshidans? Wouldn't they just kill me on sight? I betrayed them-

My thoughts are interrupted by footsteps behind me. "What are you doing?" a voice says. I twitch instinctively and turn around to see Murata staring me down.

"Nothing- I just- I couldn't sleep," I stammer out as I scramble to my feet.

"You all right, kid?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I want to say yes and then head in and back to bed, but I can't stop myself. "No, no, I'm not," I blurt out, then cover my mouth with my hand when I realize what I've said. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ Do you _want_ him to know you fucking killed a Hoshidan soldier?! No, you don't!

"Relax, relax," Murata says, walking next to me and sitting down. "Sit down." I reluctantly acquiesce. Oh, God, I'm gonna get it. "I can tell that something's on your mind. Something big. You might as well tell me," he says, "though I can understand if you don't want to."

I sigh and take a breath deeper than Olympic swimmers do when they launch off the diving blocks. "Mr. Murata…." I begin.

"Call me Shinjiro."

"Shinjiro," I correct myself, though saying it still feels a bit odd. "Everything I told you about my story has been entirely true. But I left out one key detail."

"And that's what's got you sitting outside staring off into the night," he muses.

"Yeah," I reply. "I… After I made my decision, when I was leaving the battlefield, I was confronted by a Hoshidan soldier. I tried to reason with him and resolve the situation, but he attacked me, and I- I had to- I had to..." I gag on my own words as they come out of my mouth. I'm admitting to someone else that I killed another human being. The perversity of it all sends a screwing sense of nausea through my gut.

"You had to kill him, didn't you?"

I bury my face in my hands once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I'm back! I'm sorry - real life seriously got in the way the last few weeks, what with exams and a bunch of other stuff. I decided to take my time with this chapter and turn out something that I think is better quality rather than rush it to meet the schedule, even if it was something that I worked to. Going forward, I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I'll still try to keep to the once-a-week pattern (but don't be surprised if it doesn't hold!)**

 **I understand for the immediate moment we're seeing a lack of the Fates canon characters, but everything will come in due time. Trust me.**


	30. Do No Harm

"I did."

Murata doesn't say anything for a moment. His steely glare bores into me, and I feel as if he's evaluating me under a microscope. Oh God, he's going to lose it. I begin to panic. "I know! I know! I betrayed Hoshido! I'm an enemy of the state, and I'm a murderer. You can kick me out. I won't even take my things. I'll just go. Now." I begin to get up, and my mind springs into all sorts of thoughts about what the hell I'm going to do next, now that Hoiyoto isn't an option anymore.

"That's not what I was going to say," he says in a calm and even tone. What? Why is he being so calm when I just admitted to murdering his countryman?! "You've told me your story. Will you listen to mine?"

"All right…" I answer tentatively and sit back down.

"I was your age, maybe even a little older. Hoshido and Nohr were getting ready to go to war, and all across the country, young men—no, boys—were joining the army. They told us we'd defend our homeland, protect our families, all that. My mother begged me not to go, but sure enough, they convinced me, and I somehow ended up in the infantry division commanded by King Sumeragi himself. The war was never more than a few years' worth of raids and skirmishes, the occasional land battle. I didn't end up seeing too much combat, but what I did see screwed me up in the same way you are," he says, and I can hear the uncertainty creep in, his steady voice beginning to waver. I had no idea he was a veteran… that explains a lot, doesn't it? The way he fought when the Faceless attacked Hoiyoto, and it probably had something to do with his leadership of the village, too.

"I remember that day. I remember the sun hanging in the sky. We were marching, and then we were told the Nohrians were moving towards us, so we took up our position on top of a hill and waited for them. When they came, all hell broke loose. I got separated from my unit, and came across this unsuspecting Nohrian soldier. I challenged him to a fight. What a fool I was!" Murata spits. "We were just two children. Even with his helmet, I could see his eyes, his face - he couldn't be much older than I was. He and I went back and forth for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden I found my naginata lodged in his chest." He looks down as his tone begins to become more serious and slower.

"It was the shock of my life, as I imagine it was for you. Right then, I knew all the crap they fed us about fighting for your country and dying with honor was just that: crap. I'd taken this guy's life, and I looked at the whole thing in a new way." He turns his gaze toward me. "Kid, you've got to realize that soldiers are just trying to stay alive. For themselves, for their friends, for their families. The same's true for you. You had to do what you had to do so you could stay alive."

That's what I've been telling myself. But I know it's bullshit. "But what did I do to deserve that? Why should I live and he die?"

"What, were you going to roll over and take his place?"

"I've considered it," I reply bitterly, thinking back to how I almost ran myself through with my own blade. Maybe that was a bit hyper-dramatic, but it's true that I've been feeling that way.

"No, no, no. That's bull. You couldn't just do that. Life's difficult, sure, but despite everything, it's amazing. Every day, I wake up next to my wife and son, and I thank the gods for how blessed I am to be alive and not dead in the dirt back in that field. If there's one thing I learned in the war, it's that life is precious, and you can't let some idiot with a bigger sword than brain just take it from you without a fight." Murata closes his eyes for a moment and breathes out. "Although I might've been that idiot."

"I guess…" I mutter and shake my head. "I keep seeing him there, I keep thinking about how I could've done it differently. Avoided it. Changed it so he wouldn't have had to die… no, so I wouldn't have had to kill him. I screwed up, I dropped the ball."

"I know what you mean, kid. Let me tell you, you're gonna be stuck with those thoughts for the rest of your life. When I got home after the war, I tried chasing it away night after night with sake, but that didn't really work. But when I met Sachi, that's when things started to change for me."

"So I've got to get married to stop beating myself up over this?" Saying it makes me think of… well, I'm sure you know what it made me think of. The multifarious cute girls in this place. For some reason, one of them wanted to be with me, I wouldn't say no, but that seems unlikely at best. They've all got their support conversations laid out for them, with dudes who are way less pathetic (and probably more attractive, to be real) than me. Who have actual lives and roles and places in this world…. who aren't just a zero, a blip on the radar.

Murata chuckles, scattering my thoughts on the subject. "You know that's not what I'm getting at. There were other things, too. My father was getting older, so I started to take over the family farm, and then I started getting involved in the town council before I became mayor. My point is I had things, and for Sachi, people, that I devoted myself to. I was able to convince myself that life's worth living and that I've got a purpose."

"I don't have a purpose. I could literally drop dead right now and no one would care."

"If you don't have one, then make one. You're from another world. There's no set path for you, so clear your own. You've made it this far. I have faith you'll figure it out. But for right now, yeah, it's gonna be rough. I don't envy you."

Clear my own path… why did I have to fuck myself over and pick the hardest option out of those presented to me. I could've just kept my head down and sided with Corrin. Or flipped and tried to side with Xander. Anything, anything but this. "I didn't sign up for this shit," I mutter. "I didn't sign up for any of this. You know, I was gonna have an ordinary life… I was going to go college, maybe I'd do what I want and go to grad school and be a scientist. Or maybe I'd end up doing something else. But anyway, it'd be something normal. I never thought I was going to end up having to kill to survive."

"That's life," Murata says, and shrugs. "When it's on the up, it's great, and when it's not… well, you're pretty familiar with that situation right now, I'd say." I sigh and say nothing, just looking out into the blackness of the night. "Well, kid, I think we ought to head on inside. No one solved the moral dilemmas of the universe staring out into nothing."

"I guess you're right," I admit. We both get up and start for the door back inside.

"Relax. It'll get better in time." He places a hand on my shoulder, and I can feel the strength and warmth.

After seeing the starry sky, I thought I'd miss Xander—and I still do—but who I miss most of all now is my father.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning with Murata and his family, I head out to see Ayane. As I'm approaching her shop, I hear the clang of metal on metal resounding through the air, in a rhythm as if it's deliberate rather than an accident.

Someone's at the blacksmith workshop next to the apothecary shop, hammering a piece on the anvil. It doesn't seem like it's anyone I recognize, though I can see from here that they're tall and rather well-built. I get a little bit closer and I notice that despite the short, masculine haircut, the blacksmith is actually a woman. Huh. You wouldn't expect that from the way the blacksmith NPCs were all guys in the game. Though, Ayane is also not the gender she "should" be... it's interesting to see it this way.

"Hi," I call out to her. "Is, uh, is Ayane inside?"

"Who's asking?" she replies, her voice noticeably low and gravelly.

"My name's Harrison. I'm going to be helping Ayane out at the apothecary shop."

She nods, seemingly satisfied. The burly woman puts down her tools with the practiced care of an expert, and turns to shake my hand. Her grip is strong, and her hand is rough with callouses. "Call me Taka," she says.

"It's nice to meet you, Taka. I take it you and Ayane are... business partners?"

Taka chuckles loudly, and for a brief moment I worry I said something wrong.

"We're partners, all right." She turns her back again to me, picking up a pair of tongs and a hammer. "She's inside." If I want to say anything more, I can't, as she resumes loudly crashing the hammer into a piece of glowing hot metal. I guess the conversation is finished.

I walk around Taka's workstation and to the sliding door.

"Ayane? Hello?" I call out as I stand in the doorway, looking inside to find her organizing something on the shelves.

"Oh, good morning," she says, smiling. "Harrison, was it?"

"That's right. I talked to Mr. Murata last night, and he said he'll let me work with you."

"That's wonderful!"

"So, let's get started, then, I guess?"

"Of course. I've been taking inventory of what we have, and I've noticed that we're all out of cold remedy. I'll teach you to make some, okay? Come with me," she says, and leads me over to a bookshelf behind the counter. She takes a thick, heavy tome from the shelf—maybe tome was the wrong word to use, seeing as it's not anything like the magic ones from the game.

As she opens the worn leather cover and begins flipping through the pages, it becomes pretty clear that it's a compendium of herbal remedies and products. If it was a bit more developed, standardized, and listed provenly-effective drugs rather than more questionable recipes, you could call it a pharmacopoeia—but still, it's something to work with.

As she flips through the pages, eventually she stops at a page entitled "Snow Lotus." Most of the writing is typeset, similar to the books in Nohr. That's a bit of a marvelous fact when you consider the printing press wasn't invented until, what, the late 1400s, early 1500s? I don't remember the exact year. And even then it wasn't invented in Japan, so it's clear that this world is advanced in some specific, interesting areas but not quite others. The manuscript is accompanied by a sketch of the plant, and further, several notes are handwritten in the margins in Japanese characters. This book has definitely been well-used.

"Take a look," Ayane says, as she slides the book in front of me. "This is what we'll be working with."

I quickly scan the page up and down, doing my best to read the dense, tiny text. The book first describes how to identify the snow lotus—it's characterized by dense clusters of thin leaves that are white to purple in color—and where it can be found in Hoshido—it's particularly common in hilly and mountainous areas. The book goes on to explain how to dry, preserve, and store it. Most of the page, however, is dedicated to several preparations that use it as the principal ingredient—an essence, an infusion, a tincture—and how they can be used.

It seems that the snow lotus has a variety of medicinal uses. It eases symptoms such as swelling, pain, and redness from _rheumatismus of the joints_ —is that arthritis, maybe?—and _inflammation_ —hey, no need to parse that one. I read further down and, sure enough, it's a cold remedy as well, just as Ayane suggested.

"So I assume we're following the recipe for the cold medicine," I say.

Ayane nods. "I've bought the leaves already dried," she says, handing me a glass jar she's labeled "Dried snow lotus" in delicate lettering. "You just need to follow the formula. I want you to try it by yourself, but please, ask me for some help if you need it!"

Throwing me off into the deep end, huh? Well, I think I could handle at least some of it. The first step is to weigh out the appropriate amount of leaves. I don't immediately recognize the units of weight listed on the scale and in the book—they're Japanese characters…? Keeping the current page with my finger, I flip to the back, and after a little looking around, I find an appendix containing tables of weights and measures and the associated conversions.

The book lists both Nohrian and Hoshidan units—the Nohrian ones seeming somewhat familiar like pounds and ounces, although with some more obscure-sounding ones like _drams_ , _grains_ and _minims_ , and the Hoshidan ones completely unfamiliar. I manage to match up the characters, which I can see are acting as abbreviations or symbols, listed on the weight set and in the formula to those on the conversion table— _fun_ and _momme_ seem to be the main ones I'm dealing with here, and there's ten fun to one momme.

Armed with this newfound knowledge, I'm able to measure out the correct amount of leaves on the balance, as well as some very small amounts of other, minor components that the text recommends be added. They're found rather easily stocked in shelves that Ayane's neatly labeled as well. Once everything's been loaded into a mortar, I crush, grind and mix it all up thoroughly using a pestle, then let it stand, covered, with the proper amount of water. Volume, of course, has its own units: _sai, shaku, go_ , and _sho_. Fuck, I think I might need to start studying this stuff. Where are three-by-five index cards when you need them?

At this point, it seems like the next step is to let the mixture infuse overnight, so I go to get Ayane. She's not inside the shop, and now that I'm no longer absorbed in my work, I notice that the banging from outside has stopped. Maybe Taka's talking with Ayane? I hesitantly open the sliding door and step outside.

Sure enough, I was right. Ayane and Taka are chatting away enthusiastically. Well, mostly Ayane, but Taka seems a decent bit more talkative and lighthearted than she was with me earlier. "Ayane," I call out.

"Oh!" she says and turns to look at me, as if I started her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm at the part where you're supposed to let it sit overnight. Want to check out how I did?"

"Of course! I'll be right there," she replies. "Have you met Taka?"

"Yes," I answer. "We met just before I came to see you."

She turns to look up at Taka, as she's maybe eight or nine inches shorter than her friend. "Ah, I see you didn't scare him off," she says, gently putting her hand on Taka's well-muscled arm. "I'll see you later." Taka says nothing as Ayane walks over to the door, just beginning to return to her work.

I see they're more than just 'business partners', but still, that's a bit of an odd gesture for friends to make. Whatever, man, I'm just overthinking it. This is the game where you pet your soldiers to improve their morale and bond with you, right? That shit is gonna be par for the course in this kind of situation.

Back inside the shop, Ayane checks everything as I explain to her the steps I followed.

"Excellent! You did great," she says. "Better than I expected, actually. I wouldn't think you would know to use the back of the book for those charts."

"Didn't I tell you I had some relevant experience? Have a little faith in me," I say with a teasing smirk.

"After this, I certainly do have quite a lot of faith in you. Now, for tomorrow, the next step will be to filter the solution, bottle it, and…" Ayane goes on to describe the finishing steps in the process.

"Alright, I think I can handle that," I say. "What's next?"

"Well, actually, I didn't expect you to get this far, so I don't think I need you to do anything else," Ayane says and giggles nervously. "If it's okay with you, though, I'd like you to tell me your story from the other day."

"Oh, right." I remember that I said I'd tell her my little origin story in full when I had the opportunity, so I take a few minutes to recount it to her - of course, leaving out the bit about how I murdered that Hoshidan soldier.

"Well, that's a fantastic story for sure," she says. "But you seem nice enough, and all the details seem to make sense. And, of course, Wataru trusts you."

"He certainly does," I laugh. "So if that's everything… should I just head out?"

"That's fine!" she says. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

* * *

So that was successful. Even though that was a really basic first day, it turns out—just as I suspected—that I'm not half-bad at this. It's all just following a procedure, and everything's laid out right there in the book. You don't even need to scour the internet for some obscure resources, write out balanced equations, or run some stoichiometry calculations to figure out what the hell you're even doing—it's all there in front of you.

Maybe later I'll just read more of that book because it does seem interesting in its own right. I know some herbs have particularly easy-to-isolate active ingredients in their oils and such: Cinnamaldehyde in cinnamon, anethole in anise… I can't remember many others at the moment. Eugenol? Limonene? I'll have to sit down and do my best to come up with them later.

Anyway, thinking about that book reminds me of the book Leo gave me back in Nohr. _Rocks and Minerals of Nohr and Hoshido_. I've only barely had time to crack it open, as a matter of fact. It sounds like this is a good time as any to start.

 _Sal mirabilis: Found as a dehydrated white powder in volcanic caves, or as clear to white crystals with a brilliant vitreous luster from salt lakes and springs. It is soluble in water…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Again, sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, but it's here now! I'm glad everyone mostly seems to be on board with the new direction we're taking the story in.**


	31. Saving Throw

I return the next day to finish preparing the cold remedy with Ayane. Taka isn't at her workstation, it doesn't look like. I walk up to the door to enter when I hear Ayane's voice from inside.

"Oh, darling," she says sweetly. "Be careful when you're working! I don't know what I'd do if you hurt yourself." She must be talking to her boyfriend? Husband? Either way, I haven't met him yet. I'll stand outside and give them privacy.

"I'll be fine," a deeper voice replies after a moment of pause. Wait a second, I recognize that voice - it's Taka! Are they…. Romantically involved? To be fair, the way I saw them act towards one another earlier further evidences it.

I step back from the door just as it opens to reveal Taka standing there. For a moment, she and I just stare at each other. Fuck, do I say something? Are they expecting me to know about it? Should I pretend nothing happened? I probably should just act nonchalant and feign ignorance.

Taka continues sizing me up for a moment. The side of her mouth turns up into a smirk and she chuckles, the same way she did earlier.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Ayane asks from inside. I can see her walk up next to Taka and look at me. "Oh!"

I'd better say something, right? This is gonna be one awkward hole to dig myself out of, especially if they were trying to be secretive about the whole thing. I'm pretty sure they know that I know, what with that smirk from Taka. "Um, hi," I answer awkwardly, already stumbling over my words. "I just- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry," is what I manage to say.

Ayane tilts her head. "Sorry for what?"

"I saw, well, I heard, and I shouldn't've heard, and I'll just forget it ever happened, and-" my mouth begins running away before I think about what I'm saying. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed, I can do nothing but look down on my feet.

"He knows… about us," Taka says quietly. "He heard us from outside."

"Ah, I understand," Ayane says. "Maybe we should be quieter in the future, then?" Taka nods, and Ayane turns to me. "Well, you know the secret now. We're not just friends, we're a couple. Really, most of the town knows, but we're not trying to advertise it, either, so just… don't go around shouting it from the rooftops, okay?" Ayane looks more serious than I've ever seen her.

"Got it," I reply, nodding.

So they're a couple. It's a bit unexpected that she's open with it at all. Considering what you'd expect from the historical period this place is roughly analogous to, and how Nintendo wouldn't let you go for those same-sex S-supports, it does seem unusual. But nothing else here has been exactly as it has in the game, so why should this be any different?

With that out of the way, Ayane and I head inside to finish the medicine we were working on. Now that the mixture's infused overnight, I filter the mixture through a cloth into a glass bottle, cork it, and label it appropriately. "Snow lotus infusion - cold remedy." I triumphantly place the bottle on the shelf next to the others.

"Wonderful! I didn't expect you to get it so quickly!" Ayane says when I'm finished.

"What were you expecting?" I ask.

Ayane considers it for a moment, then looks back at me. "I'm not really sure, to be honest," she concedes with a smile.

* * *

The next few days are a blur, as Ayane has me work on increasingly more complex preparations. I have to convert units, assemble things in multiple steps, and trawl through her stocks of ingredients for the right ones. But I don't mind it. It reminds me of what I used to do back home, except maybe better. Working with plants, water and alcohol is definitely safer than drain cleaners and root killers, despite the utility of powerful, relatively pure chemicals (and the appealing color of transition metal salts). And this work is satisfying, since I know I'm helping and giving back to Hoiyoto. I'm also beginning to introduce Ayane to my own knowledge of chemistry.

"So, back in my world, people discovered that anything can be broken down into the simplest forms called elements," I explain.

"You know, we've understood this for a long time, too. The five elements - earth, wind, fire, water, and the void. Everything is made of those elements combined in different ways," she says.

It dawns on me that this is gonna be harder than I thought. How do I prove the atomic theory and the periodic law, or discredit the classical elements? I mean, with the germ theory, it was easy enough - the swan-neck flask experiment doesn't really need much to follow through with. But I'm not a physicist, I don't have a frigging cathode ray tube and gold foil. If I don't want to sound like an idiot blowhard, I'd better take this slow and diplomatically.

"Our concept of the elements is a little different. I could tell you a lot about it, but I don't think I can prove it to you with the equipment we have here," I admit, though I'm wracking my brain to figure out how.

"Still, I'm curious. Tell me a little more."

"Instead of five elements, we have… a hundred and eighteen, was it? I think it was by the last count. You don't really run into the last thirty or forty very much at all, though. You wouldn't know a lot of them in their pure forms - they're more stable when they combine with other elements to make things called compounds. Salt is a combination of sodium and chlorine, for example. Those don't really sound familiar, do they?"

Ayane shakes her head.

"But there's a few you probably do know, like… copper, iron, silver and gold. Tin and lead, maybe."

"So your elements are all just different types of metal?" she asks.

"Well, not all of them… those are just the easiest to find in their pure forms. Like, water, for instance. You can break water down into two separate components: hydrogen, and oxygen. Those are elements, since you can't break them down any further, but they're not metals."

Ayane tilts her head. "Break water down? How would you do that?"

"Run an electric current through it," I answer. Wait a minute… that's kicking off an idea in my head. I turn away from Ayane as the wheels in my head begin turning faster. "If you run an electric current through the water, you'll get hydrogen and oxygen… you can tell which is which with the splint tests."

Oxygen should reignite a glowing splint, and hydrogen has that pop with a lit splint. I remember that experiment from chemistry class - when we ignited the hydrogen, the impact snapped the rubber cap we were using to hold the gas in.

I look back at Ayane, the concept now developed more completely in my mind. "This way, you'll separate water into two distinct components - hydrogen and oxygen gas."

This proves that water is not an element but a compound of actual elements. I don't know if she understands the power and meaning of that fact. She only returns a look of confusion, but at least she's paying attention.

"Then if you mix those gases and ignite them, they'll combine to make water." By coming full circle, you've then shown that you can form water from other things, so it's not an element in the sense of being the most basic level of building more complex things.

Ayane looks at me for a moment, and I wonder if I've offended her. I tried to avoid preaching, but maybe I did go too far. Is their sense of the elements tied in with religion or something? Did I just insult her or spout blasphemy? She laughs and I hang my head. Fuck, I just went rambling on and on like a moron. I'm gonna get thrown out if I keep doing this.

"I'd have to see it to believe it," she says. "And even then, I don't know if you're right. What if things are different in this world than your home?"

"That's why we have to do experiments to find out," I reply. "If we had someone who knew lightning magic, maybe we could get it to work." I know that electrolysis relies on an electric current, and lightning is static electricity, but maybe they could draw out a low-power strike for a longer period of time to achieve what I'd need. I don't really know how magic works here, but it seems within the range of possibility. Not enough to give up hope just yet, anyway.

The other option is to build a generator. As Schoolhouse Rock told me way back when, a generator is just a magnet rotating in wire or a wire rotating in a magnet. Copper for the wire is probably easy enough to get. Without an electrical infrastructure, it definitely won't be mass-produced like it is back on Earth, but people have been making wire for jewelry since forever, so I don't see why the technique wouldn't be present. Magnets would be tricky. Maybe my book says something about magnetic minerals?

Ayane coughs quietly, scattering my thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I kinda got lost in thought there for a second," I admit sheepishly.

"It's fine," she says, smiling her same warm smile. "If you're done, it's almost time to remove the roots from the extraction liquor."

"Okay!" I reply and head to the counter to handle it. "That problem is a tough nut to crack," I comment as I'm working, "but I'm not giving up yet. I'll figure something out."

"If there's any way I can help you, let me know," she says. "Or Taka. She's an expert with anything about metals."

"Thanks," I answer. "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

I eat dinner with Murata and his family as usual, then go to do some reading from _Rocks and Minerals_. I stumble on an entry about forms of saltpeter. If I can get access to nitrates, it's only a few short steps until you get nitric acid, which is a versatile and potent reagent. It oxidizes, nitrates, and is a strong acid - what can't it do?

Touch your hands without you screaming in pain, probably. But besides that, it's definitely a laboratory staple. Back home, I got trapped in a bunch of syntheses and sometimes had to devise alternate methods because they didn't sell nitrate stump removers in my area, and just ordering it would probably not be the best idea. I had completely wholesome purposes, I swear! Who doesn't like extracting scraps of gold from old hard drives?!

Apparently there are some caves that have deposits of it not far from here. Maybe soon I can check them out. It's probably not pure potassium nitrate, but a mix with some other ions - calcium, magnesium, maybe even a little sodium seem like obvious suspects. Refining it should prove simple enough. All you need to do is add a soluble carbonate and any ions that aren't alkali metals will crash right out of solution into a nice, powdery precipitate. And potassium carbonate's easy enough to make - leach plant ashes by boiling in hot water, then evaporate the solution.

I could be onto something! Maybe Ayane will let me use some of the downtime at the apothecary to work on these side projects. It could end up helping her, after all, since some inorganic compounds do have some minor medical applications. They definitely can help Hoiyoto - nitrate and phosphate fertilizers, for one. And it's a good feeling to be able to really sink my teeth into something that I know and know well.

It's something that I can do that no one else around here can.

* * *

When I return from the apothecary shop next evening, a villager heads to Murata's house to notify him that Daisuke's hunting party has returned with a "Nohrian prisoner." Murata looks at me as if I know something and I just shrug. What do I know about some generic, unlucky soldier who got caught up in this? Nevertheless, I leave with Murata for the town square to see what's going on.

Even when we're still a bit away, it's easy to see that this development has caused quite a commotion. It seems like just about the whole town is here, chattering away, circled around… well, I can't quite see what's in the middle. As we get closer, I see Daisuke and his group with their captive, hands bound together with rope. Someone in front of me shifts and I suddenly get a much better view of the Nohrian they've taken prisoner. I can't believe what I see...

Super nervous, scared expression? Check. Maid uniform, now with more than a few new wrinkles and tears? Check. Pink hair in a ponytail? Check.

 _It's Felicia._

What the hell are they going to do with her? I have to say something when I get the chance. I'm lucky they haven't killed her yet - I'm not going to let her die on my watch, goddammit. But I have to wait for the right opportunity.

Murata walks to the edge of the circle and out into the middle, leaving me a few steps behind. "Can someone tell me what is happening here?" His voice rings out firmly and loudly, but not angrily. At this, the villagers quiet down and the mob's attention focuses on the center.

"Mr. Murata. We found this Nohrian on our hunting trip today," Daisuke explains. "I don't know how she got so separated from their army, but we surrounded her and took her prisoner so she wouldn't run off and tell them about our location," he says.

Murata puts his hand on his chin. "She doesn't look like a soldier to me," he says.

"She claims to be a retainer of Lady Corrin, sir. We found her carrying this knife." Daisuke hands a small dagger to Murata, who turns it over in his hand, examining it. "What do you suggest we do? Where are we going to keep her?"

Before Murata can reply, a man from the crowd pipes up. "Keep her? I say we kill her!" Shit, that's not good! We're off on a terrible foot here. Hopefully that opinion isn't too popular...

"Me too!" a woman follows. Well, there goes that line of thinking. "We can never trust those Nohrian scum!"

A balding, older man walks up to the edge of the circle. I instantly recognize him. That's Sadao, this asshole who came into the apothecary shop and asked for a particular rare remedy. I don't even remember what it was since Ayane was dealing with him. She explained that we were out of stock and that the ingredients were hard to find and suggested some alternatives, but he wouldn't accept it before walking away in a huff. Whatever he has to say can't be good.

"They burnt down my family's farm in the last war! Bastards, every last one!" Sadao says, waving his fist.

Another man agrees. "They killed my father, too! A life for a life!"

The crowd begins talking again, lively and more animated than before. I hear "Nohrian scum" a bit too often for my taste. How can I turn their opinion back a hundred and eighty degrees into being OK with letting her live?

"Silence!" Murata shouts again, then walks up to Felicia. "I'm sorry, miss," he says. "But this is wartime, and you are a member of the enemy army. Execution is a logical choice, even if it not very merciful." He sighs. "Do you have anything to say for yourself before I make a decision?"

...should I even bother? I'd just make myself the next target, and it probably is impossible to save her with the cards this stacked. Even Murata's on their side. There's no way I could win.

Felicia's eyes scan the crowd, and for a second our gazes meet. Despite the tears that are beginning to form, I still recognize that shade of turquoise, and it feels like she recognizes me for that brief second too.

The way I was thinking before was wrong. My friend's life is on the line here! I can't sit down and let this go by! I'm not going to let another life slip away if I can do something about it! This is the time for action!

I swallow hard. My heart is pounding. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Steel your nerves. You have to do this, Harrison.

"Hold it!" I shout and step forward into the circle, channeling the best Ace Attorney impression I can. I feel the attention of the crowd snap into focus on me. Just when I thought it couldn't go faster, my heart switches into a higher gear. I better not go into cardiac arrest until this is over and Felicia is safe.

"Harrison!" Felicia cries.

Murata turns to face me and furrows his eyebrows. "You two know each other?"

I nod. "Yes, we do." I turn to the crowd and do my best to project my voice. I'm not too much of a public speaker, especially not impromptu like this, but anything's possible when the stakes are high enough. And the stakes don't get much higher than the lives of one of your friends.

"This is Felicia," I say to the crowd. "I know Felicia from when I lived in Nohr for a short time, before leaving and heading here to Hoshido, so what I'm about to say is the truth." I breathe out to steady myself. "Everyone here is acting like Felicia is an enemy soldier, but she's just a maid who is with the Nohrian army. She mostly just takes care of Lady Corrin and helps out around the castle. I know Castle Shirasagi has its own servants - Felicia does the same sort of job."

"Th-that's right!" Felicia says. "I just went in with the army to look for Lady Corrin after she disappeared. She is my liege lady, so it's my responsibility to find her… but like I usually do, I got lost and ended up here. I didn't mean to scare or hurt anyone, I'm not going to run away to the Nohrian army, I just want to find Lady Corrin."

I pick it up from there. "Felicia is a wonderful person. I come from a place that's very far away, and she helped welcome me to Nohr. She's Nohrian, sure, and I get that you all don't like Nohr. But is every Nohrian your enemy? Are you willing to kill every Nohrian - man, woman, or child - that you see just because your governments have it out for each other? Has every Nohrian individually wronged you?"

I hear some murmurs from the crowd, and people looking at each other unsteadily. A man replies from the crowd. "That's great, kid, but we can't just let her go!" Nods all around from the crowd.

Another man agrees. "Yeah, what if she does run off and tell the army about where we are?"

"Those are very valid concerns," I answer. "I'm not asking you to trust Felicia, or like her, or let her go. I'm just asking you to not hurt her, and treat her fairly. She can probably even be useful around here - she's very dedicated and hardworking, so I'm sure she can help out with something or other. She even knows how to use healing staves." Felicia nods.

Sadao steps forward and yells back. "We've been at odds with the Nohrians for generations! You come in here and expect us to make nice-nice with them? Don't be ridiculous! You seemed like a good kid, but working with that airhead apothecary's rubbed off on you, huh?"

Don't bring Ayane into this, asshole! Before I can speak up, someone else interjects

"Yeah, you're with them! You're with the Nohrians!" A woman steps forward and points towards me, and I step backward uneasily. "I know you came to help us fight the Faceless, but how do we know you and her aren't working together to trick us? I don't trust you!"

"This isn't about being Nohrian or Hoshidan!" I shout back. "Felicia is my friend, and if you want to kill her, you'll have to get through me first!"

The few moments of silence that pass are some of the scariest in my life. Murata clears his throat and answers. "I have to say, Harrison, I've been a little moved by your speech. And, of course, I understand all of your misgivings," he says, turning to the crowd. "When I take it all into consideration, I'm inclined to let Felicia here live." Oh thank God. Now I just need to get the townspeople on my side. "If we watch her carefully, she will be harmless. Daisuke, did she resist capture when you confronted her?"

"No, sir. She pulled out that knife, but cut herself and immediately dropped it," Daisuke answers. Felicia hangs her head. Aww, that's kinda cute, but also kinda sad.

Murata nods. "But Felicia, you are still our prisoner, and we will put you to work. And if you try to contact the Nohrian army or do anything else of that nature… this arrangement is up, and execution is back on the table. Does that work for everyone?"

The villagers seem to be considering it. I nod - she lives and is unharmed, aside from some self-inflicted damage? That's all I need.

"I don't trust her, but if we keep a watch over her it should be okay," a man concedes.

"I trust your judgement, Mr. Murata," a woman replies. "And I do _not_ appreciate being called an airhead, Mr. Sadao." Ayane! Not only is she backing us up, but she's standing up for herself in the face of that jerk. I grin.

After several others voice their agreement, Murata speaks up again. "I'm glad that we were able to work this out. I'll find a place for Felicia to stay. Keep her hands bound until we can get proper handcuffs for her," he orders.

Felicia is walked away from the crowd, and the mob begins to dissipate. A wave of relief floods over me. I saved her! She was practically on death row and I managed to convince Murata, and some of the villagers, that she was worth saving! Sure, she's still imprisoned and bound but she's alive!

I approach her as she's walking with Daisuke and Murata, in the direction back towards Murata's house.

"Felicia!" I call out. She stops, and turns to look at me.

"Harrison!" She smiles so widely, so genuinely, I can't help but smile back.

I run up to her and wrap her in a hug. I don't care if she can't reciprocate, what with her hands tied behind her back - I'm just so happy to see her alive and well. "I'm so glad they didn't hurt you," I say.

"Me too," she says. "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there!"

"Don't worry about that," I reply. "As long as I'm here they won't touch you. Except to put handcuffs on you, I guess," I laugh quietly.

"Come on, let's get moving," Murata says.

"Right," I answer. "I'll see you later."

As Felicia is taken away by Murata and Daisuke, I can't help but look on and smile. Today, I saved a life. And not just any life - I saved Felicia's life. It feels… _really fucking good_. I feel like I'm glowing. Is this what being a hero is like? I'd never know, because I'm y'know… _not_ a hero and all. But I guess for a moment I get to tell myself I am. And you bet I'm gonna soak up these few minutes of feeling good that I can. Because I saved Felicia, and nothing I did in the past or will do in the future will change what I did, and that's awesome, because I did a really, really good thing today.

Maybe I'm not as bad as I think.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so, sorry for not updating in so long. A lot happened in the past month - I graduated, turned 18, had college orientation - but I know it's no excuse for not keeping up with this. Anyway, I believe this is my longest chapter so far at just over 4,000 words of main content. I've been thinking about actually sitting down to revise some of the earlier chapters, and have been thinking about moving flashbacks to the Nohr arc, like the scenes with Beruka and Selena, for example, back into real-time when it actually happens, since I'll be revising that point anyway. The original point that prompted this was someone suggesting that Xander is OOC in his relationship with Harrison, which I think is a valid argument, but I'm wary of completely rewriting the beginning from scratch rather than altering a few lines here and there. If anyone has any thoughts about any of that - his relationship with Xander, moving those scenes, revising or editing at all - I'd love to hear them. Sorry again for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	32. Flip Sides - Interludes

**A/N: So I may have not told you everything that was going on in my last A/N. I've also been experimenting with 3rd-person interludes to help give some perspective of what the other characters are thinking and feeling at this time, since we haven't seen them for a few chapters now. That was part of the reason for the delay - I was also working on these concurrently. But I think this is a good time to publish them. I hope it's not too bad!**

 **I completely forgot to mention this in my first revision, but also thanks to The Apocryphal One for her characters of King Theophilus (Theo) of Valla, Azura's father and Arete's husband, and Bernice, Camilla's mother. They're quickly referenced in this chapter. Sorry for not disclosing that earlier!**

* * *

 **Sakura** turns the letter over in her hands, reading it for the umpteenth time. By now she can probably recite it from memory. The letter isn't meant for her, but rather, her sister. Of course, she dutifully showed it to Corrin, as its sender instructed. In a rare fit of selfishness, Sakura asked Corrin to hold on to it, now that his request had been fulfilled. She still doesn't know what came over her; the words left her mouth before she knew what she was saying. But the fact is that the letter is in her possession now, and it's the only thing she has left of him. She's finally coming around to that sentence that hits her the hardest every time.

 _I believe in you._

Why didn't he write _her_ a letter, and instead one for Corrin? This immediately strikes Sakura as a horrible thought. Obviously, he had known Corrin since he arrived in Nohr; he had known Sakura for a much shorter time. He was something of a retainer or at least a companion to Corrin. And, of course, Corrin is just downright _special_. Two entire nations are fixated on her, the legendary Yato chose her as its wielder, and the dragon blood in her is so strong that she can even turn into a dragon. Sakura sighs. She doesn't hold a candle to Corrin.

She knows her place. She's the youngest princess of Hoshido. Her job is to observe and listen, and speak only if spoken to. Perhaps that job is a bit self-imposed, but it's seemed to serve her well enough so far. It only makes sense that he'd write the letter to Corrin over her. But despite being a shrinking violet with every bone in her body, Sakura is a bit envious of Corrin. Definitely not of the dragon transformation—that's _much_ too scary—but of little things, like the way Mother's been doting on Corrin the past few weeks.

And, of course, the letter.

The thought of crumpling it up and hurling it into some corner of the room flickers in her head, but she dismisses it. She wouldn't have to look at it anymore then, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Instead, she gingerly places it on the table and sits on the edge of the futon.

Did he really mean so much to her? Yes, she reluctantly admits to herself. For most of her life, Sakura hid away from conversation and attention. But even though he was a stranger and from another world to boot, somehow she felt comfortable with the time they spent together, as if she was with Hana or Subaki. It seems to her that he valued their friendship just the same.

But in the end, it wasn't enough to keep him in Hoshido. Takumi kept fanning the flames of suspicion and mistrust that would make even the most forgiving—and Sakura thinks he was quite forgiving—turn tail and run. Some part of her wants to chastise him for driving one of her few close friends away, but inciting further divisions in the family would make her no better. Ryoma is right. During this crisis, unity in the royal family is of the utmost importance. And sacrifices would have to be made in order to achieve that.

But, if by some chance, she was able to find him again… she hoped that it could come to pass. She could still hope that he was alive, that he cared about her, and that they would see each other again.

What else could Sakura do?

* * *

 **Camilla** takes her bath alone for the first time in a very long time. Normally, she relishes her time in the bath, the feeling of the hot water against her skin, her hair, relaxing her body, mind, and soul after each long day they're put through. But today is different. Camilla finds herself still on edge, uneasily shifting as the waters around her splash with her movements. Her usual companions, Corrin and Elise, are missing.

Corrin, of course, betrayed her true family, trading in over a decade of love and care for some Hoshidans she knew for all of a week. Camilla didn't understand it. How could she do that? Camilla had made it her life's purpose to take Corrin under her wing ever since she'd arrived in Nohr as a scared, lost child. To be the mother that Corrin no longer had… and that Camilla never had, either. Even if she didn't know how to be a good mother, Camilla reasoned, she knew what _not_ to do—Lady Bernice had provided a sufficient negative example in that regard.

Camilla lies back in the water, feeling herself just begin to float as she looks up at the ceiling. Who taught her all the manners, customs, and etiquette befitting a lady of Nohr? Camilla. Who was always the first on the scene when Corrin was hurt training? Camilla. Who comforted her through the nights when she was sad, or homesick, or even scared of the thunder? Camilla. And after all that—years and years of that—her darling little sister went ahead and traded it all in for that unrefined, short-haired tomboy who probably never even wore a dress in her life. She knows she taught Corrin better than that.

Elise was also seriously wounded by Corrin's betrayal. Leo and Xander were hurt, too, but none of the royal half-siblings took it quite so hard as poor little Elise. Ever since then, she's been acting strangely: refusing to eat, sleeping erratically, lashing out at her own retainers, even sneaking out in the middle of the night into the streets of Windmire. And, of course, she hasn't taken baths with her beloved older sister, who she used to admired for so long.

After Corrin left, Xander made it a point to tell Camilla in private that Elise would need some extra support and care. But over the past few weeks, she's seemed determined to reject their overtures. Nohr's resident ball of sunshine, with a smile so bright it could blind the unprepared, is gone. Elise loves Corrin as much as Camilla does, just in a different way, and now she's showing her pain. If only she knew. If only Corrin knew how much her real family missed her.

For some reason, an offhand remark from Xander floats into Camilla's mind. He attributed that suggestion, to focus on Elise, to Harrison, that boy from the other world, before he ran off into the middle of some gods-forsaken forest in Hoshido. Camilla tries to remember him. He was cute enough, and so much fun to tease. She had him wrapped around her finger, turned into a blushing, flustered mess when she gave the slightest push. And he got along well enough with Xander and Corrin…

Camilla sits up in the water as an idea comes to her. She's ready to kill as many Hoshidans as it takes to get her little Corrin back. But maybe she can use him as additional leverage. With him in her corner, maybe she stands a better chance of getting Corrin on the Nohrian side. It's far from a fully-fledged plan yet, but it's a thought, for sure. And all this is assuming he's not dead. But he's avoided death in both Hoshido and Nohr. Whether it's luck, the gods, or something else, things are working out for him.

Camilla gets out of the bath and begins to dry herself. There's work to be done.

* * *

 **Takumi** releases the string, letting Fujin Yumi launch another magical lightning bolt into the boulder with a satisfying crack. Dust and pebbles fly in all directions. Hinata had suggested he train to work off the anger and stress he'd been feeling lately, so Takumi's been coming here often the past few days. It doesn't seem to be helping.

The events of the past few weeks have given rise to a bundle of complex emotions in Takumi. He hates the way everyone's dropped everything to worship Corrin. Even the Yato is in on it. Despite everything, and despite her decision to side with Hoshido, Takumi remains suspicious of her. He's glad that she hasn't turned traitor and joined Nohr at her first opportunity to do so, but that doesn't clear her entirely of suspicion in his mind. After all, that attempted assassination on Mother only came after Corrin arrived with that sword. And she came with that useless Nohrian who he caught sneaking around during the incident.

Takumi doesn't understand why Ryoma had him and Harrison promise to be civil to one another. In his mind, it's obvious, plain as day—they're Nohrian scum! And when he tried to make them aware of it, Sakura suggested that Harrison was actually responsible for saving Mother. How ridiculous! Takumi can't even conceive of why Sakura was so attached to him. Corrin herself was suspicious, so that wasn't unexpected. And he isn't sure about Azura either. But Sakura, out of anyone, should be far more reserved of that Nohrian than she is. Did she have a crush on him? But that doesn't seem to make any sense either. Why him, of all people? Surely she'd sooner fall for someone like Subaki, her loyal, steadfast, and talented retainer. Like so many things, Takumi just doesn't understand.

But on the bright side, Harrison is gone. Those same usual suspects—Sakura, Corrin, and Azura—seemed maybe a bit unhappy about it following their uncalled-for attachment to him. He's at least upset to see Sakura sad about it, but as for his own thoughts on the subject: good riddance! He hopes he's dead by now. Takumi is sure that no upstanding Hoshidan citizens would help him out, and without them, he'd be helpless on his own.

He's going to keep a close eye on Corrin and Azura. He doesn't know what they might be planning, and he won't let them try to take Mother away again. And maybe, if he proves himself right, they'll sing his praises just like they sing Corrin's.

He can only hope.

* * *

 **Xander** shuts the door to his study and stares at the maps in front of him. He tries to focus on them yet again, but he ends up studying the details and features of the landscape, and the lead figures representing the Nohrian and Hoshidan divisions, rather than actually thinking about their significance.

He can't stop thinking about Corrin. Of course, Xander understands her reasoning. He knows how much he misses his own mother, and given the chance to get her back, he wouldn't think twice. But it still hurt to be rejected when he had extended nothing but kindness and love to Corrin. Difficult as it may be from his position as the stoic crown prince, he knows that Corrin felt how much he and the others care about her.

Xander thinks back to when he met Corrin, a sobbing, homesick mess of four years of age. He and Camilla vowed to make her love her new home and family… though sometimes Camilla took it in unexpected directions. Azura was there too, but she didn't remain in Nohr for much longer. Since Corrin didn't know her own birthday, her new older siblings declared the day she arrived in Nohr—March 8th—as her birthday, and made it a point to celebrate it every year.

And she gave that all up for some people she knew for a week. It was rare that all the royal siblings agreed on any given thing, but this was one: it didn't quite make sense to any of them.

And then there was the matter of his "retainer-in-training", Harrison. Xander knew and understood his reservations for returning to Nohr, but he can't help but be upset at his departure. It was refreshing to meet someone so much an outsider that Xander never felt pressured to play his part as the crown prince. Camilla noted that Xander had been unusually friendly towards him. Perhaps that was why.

Could there have been anything Xander could have done to change the outcome? Most likely, no, but that answer feels hollow and empty. Is there anything he could do now? Maybe, but Father seems content to keep Xander holed up in this castle, his hands tied. It feels like a punishment.

Now that he thinks of it, even Father has been more aloof and distant than usual. He hasn't betrayed any emotion about Corrin's decision, but something seems off… when Harrison talked about his own father, it reminded Xander of the days when Garon was a loving, if strict and serious, father. What had changed? Was it the death of Xander's mother, Katerina? Azura's mother, Arete? Had anything changed at all, or was Xander just imagining it?

No, something definitely had changed. When he ordered Xander to kill Corrin, and then sent her on a suicide mission - something was just wrong with that. Xander isn't sure what is going on, but it's likely deeper than he knows, and deeper than he should know. There isn't much he can do about it now, or anything.

Until he gets further orders, he's forced to stay in here and brood over everything, unable to go out and do anything to end this war faster and with less bloodshed. But he will be waiting, and he will be ready.

* * *

 **Azura** sits by the lake, humming quietly to herself. Even as she tries to divert it, she always finds herself returning to the familiar melody of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone." As the first song she ever learned and certainly the most meaningful, considering its power and implications, it seems to haunt her. Or perhaps it's something of an involuntary response for comfort and familiarity, since her conscious mind is being quite occupied right now.

Either way, it is a fitting backdrop to the problem she's currently wrestling with in her mind. It's a problem she's tried to wrap her head around many times, and always to no avail. Azura wonders why she thinks this time could possibly be different - but she resigns herself to ruminating alone by the lake anyway.

Simply put (although it is difficult to communicate a problem of this scale in any simple fashion), she is struggling to find a way to save her homeland of Valla, and defeat that dastard Anankos. Although she doesn't know for sure, she suspects Garon could be under his influence, or falling fast.

She knew the man personally for quite some time after he practically picked her and her mother up off the street. You could say he was something of an adoptive father to her, her own father, King Theo of Valla dying when she was just over a month old. He was kind, cared for both Azura and his biological children, and as she knew well, loved his Queen Arete dearly.

But after that traumatic incident, her beloved mother was no more. Azura closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to erase the memories from her mind. After that, Garon wasn't the same. To be fair, neither was Azura. But at any rate, the man that Corrin described and the one she knew in her childhood seemed like two completely different people. Garon loved each and every one of his children; ordering them to kill one another sounded ludicrous, absurd to Azura's ears. It was something more than a simple depression brought on by Arete's death. Perhaps that was what made him a ripe target for the influence of Anankos…

Of course, she's just speculating. But she must be prepared for that reality, and to use her songs, should she need to intervene. If Garon _is_ under the influence of Anankos, then the path of least resistance seems to be to defeat him first. But defeating him alone will never solve the problem of Anankos and Valla. In this case, Garon is just a pawn of the real villain. A powerful pawn, but a pawn nevertheless. In chess, although the queen is the most powerful and valuable piece, she is ultimately inconsequential in the face of the grand objective of the game.

But how can she tell anyone? Azura can't articulate it, but she feels some sort of special connection to Corrin. Maybe it's just their similar stories of being kidnapped to another kingdom, but Corrin's dragon abilities, her wielding the Yato… Corrin definitely has a unique role to play in all this, even if it remains unclear at the moment. Corrin would be the person she would tell first. But she can't, thanks to the curse. Speaking of it is useless, and writing about it… well, she saw firsthand how that ended up working out for her mother.

How selfish! To risk everything, to throw it all away just like that! What was she even trying to gain? Telling her husband about it? She should have thought of the family she'd leave behind if it went wrong! And how it did go wrong.

Years of anger at her mother's foolhardy attempt to cheat the curse rise to the top of Azura's heart. She clenches her teeth momentarily. She must stay focused and not think about it.

She could, in theory, take them to the Bottomless Canyon and show them the truth. But she couldn't distract from the war effort to achieve that. All of Hoshido is occupied. Azura needs to contribute in her own way, and support Corrin as much as she can. And once the war is finished… how much of her power would she need to use to finish it, if Garon really was under the control of Anankos?

Another possibility emerges in her mind. There was still someone completely unattached to everyone else who she could turn to: Harrison. He had gone off somewhere after being unable to side with either Hoshido or Nohr. The fact that he thought at all that there was another option, even writing it in his letter to Corrin, meant two things for Azura. First, even if he doesn't have any of the connections and resources of Hoshido (or Nohr, for that matter), he's still the most likely person to champion her cause of saving Valla. And second, maybe even more important, it raised further questions about him.

He denied being from Valla or knowing about Anankos. Azura concedes that perhaps his story about being from a place called Earth was true, but he still seems suspicious. He was a bit too involved in saving Lady Mikoto, for one. It's very possible that he knows more - maybe even _much_ more - than he lets on. He was entirely too comfortable with the prospect of a third option, another possibility, than Azura can just let go. Maybe he's working with Anankos, or another one of his pawns - but Azura doesn't think so.

Somehow, she'd have to find him again and get him up to speed on Valla, if he isn't already. It's not too likely that he can help her, she admits to herself. But this lead is better than anything else she has. She has to save Valla. She has to defeat Anankos.

She has to do it for her mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this new narrative style! Obviously for next chapter we'll be returning to our standard first-person narration style, but I think this helps provide a glimpse into what else is going on since there are so many moving parts in the Fates world. If you guys like this, maybe I'll try it again as the story continues to develop. Don't expect another chapter immediately next week, though - this and last week's are a one-two punch to make up for the long hiatus preceding it.**


	33. Civil Conflicts and World Wars

The next day, I leave a bit early to visit Felicia. According to Murata, they've put her to work helping an elderly couple with chores around the house. Knowing Felicia's complete lack of skill in the domestic arts, I figure that will be an adventure in and of itself. Hopefully she hasn't driven them crazy after one night. Murata's told me where they live, and it's not very far from Ayane's shop, so I decide to pay them a visit.

Felicia is outside. It looks like she's watering some plants, bent over them with a small pot in hand. I call out and wave to her as I approach.

She turns and sets down the pot. We make eye contact and she smiles. "Harrison!" She runs up to me. Of course, in the process, she kicks over the pot with a dull metal _thunk_ as all the water spills onto the ground - thankfully, not in the direction of the plants. "Oh, goodness…" she mutters, shaking her head as her ponytail moves side to side. She sets the pot upright once again and then turns to face me once more. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's all good," I reply. I can't stop myself from smiling like an idiot. "I'm so glad you're okay," I blurt out awkwardly. What else can I say? It's true.

"I am too," she says. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't need to." A short moment of quiet falls between us, but I don't mind it. After everything that went down yesterday, it makes sense that we won't be back to chumming it up like we did in the Northern Fortress right away. "So, they have you working here?"

Felicia nods. "Yeah, I'm helping the couple who lives here, Iyaki and Sei. They want me to do simple things for them, cooking and cleaning, running errands in town, that sort of thing. I thought I'd take care of Sei's garden before they get up, since they like to sleep in late. But you know how I am with those things," she says, looking toward the pot of water she just spilled.

"Think of this as a fresh start," I say. "No one here's ever had a Nohrian maid, you know? If they don't like it, just say 'Sorry, that's how we do it in Nohr,'" I joke, emphasizing it with an exaggerated shrug. "No one can prove you wrong!" I grin.

"That's pretty clever," Felicia says, laughing. However, her smile quickly disappears. "Um… I hope you don't mind me asking," she begins as her trademark shaky, nervous tone returns. "But what happened? I haven't seen you since you escaped with those two Hoshidan soldiers. And then Lady Corrin went on her mission with Jakob, and disappeared, and maybe a week later, I went with the army to go look for her. But… what's been going on? Nobody's been able to really tell me."

"Well," I start, breathing out. "It's a long story. Kaze and Rinkah and I found Lady Corrin unconscious after the battle at the abandoned fortress - her mission. We happened to be passing through over into Hoshido when we found her. Turns out she's a Hoshidan princess who was kidnapped as a kid by King Garon."

"Really?" Felicia asks, wide-eyed. "I had heard rumors, but I didn't know it was true!"

I nod. "It's totally true. She managed to convince them to let me stay in Hoshido for a little while, and I went with a group of soldiers to this village to help fight off the Faceless. That's why Mr. Murata knows me - I saved his son in the fighting."

"That's incredible! You put Lord Xander's training to good use, huh?"

I laugh. "I guess I did. Anyway, after that, there was an attack on the Hoshidan queen. We managed to save her, but she was hurt badly enough to bring down the barrier around Hoshido. That's why the army could suddenly get across the border," I explain. "Lady Corrin was confronted by her Nohrian family and her Hoshidan family, and she had to make a decision. I had to make a decision, too."

"She's sided with Hoshido, I know that," Felicia says, looking downcast. "But you…"

"I went my own way," I reply. _Like a goddamn coward_. "I could never raise my sword against any of the Nohrian royal family, but the Hoshidans were kind to me, also. I just had to run away."

"That really does make sense," she says. "Both for you and Lady Corrin. I mean, her mother almost died. That's probably more important than Nohr." When Felicia realizes what she's said, she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Relax," I tell her. "I'm not going to turn you in for treason or anything, certainly not from here." Though her statement doesn't bode well considering what happens to Flora and the Ice Tribe…

"Old habits, huh?" Felicia laughs nervously. "So what are we going to do now? I'm still their prisoner, technically, and I don't think going back to either of the royal families would be a good idea for you."

"Yeah, it'd be too risky either way," I reply, sighing. "I don't know. I guess the best thing we can do is just lay low for a little while."

"That makes sense," she says, then looks at her feet and sighs. "I'm such a bad retainer. I got lost and captured… Lady Corrin would be so disappointed in me."

"I don't think so. She seems to be just about the most forgiving person I know."

"It's just… I couldn't even defend myself, and that's something I know I can do! That Daisuke just came out of nowhere and startled me, and I dropped my knife," she says.

"It's all right. He is the local hunter extraordinaire, after all. And you were alone and lost and nervous. It makes sense that you'd get scared more easily than in a regular combat situation."

"That's what I was thinking, too… I hope we can see Lady Corrin again." Felicia then turns to look at the flowers she was watering. "Well, I'd better get back to my work. These chrysanthemums aren't going to water themselves, are they?"

"I should be going along also," I say, hoping I'm not too late, though I'm sure Ayane will understand. "Good luck. I'll see you later," I call back as I head towards Ayane's shop.

"Bye, Harrison!"

* * *

Once I'm there, I quickly apologize to Ayane for being late, explaining that I wanted to visit Felicia before I went over. Ayane smiles and assures me there's no problem.

The day passes by pretty quickly. Ayane has me dispose of a few old bottles of medicine that have gotten old. The glass vials themselves are rather cute.

"Can I keep them?"

"What, these little bottles? Sure," she says. "I wouldn't put new medicine in them anyway." At the end of the day, when I'm ready to leave, she stops me for another moment. "Tomorrow is Taka's birthday," she says. "We're going to spend the day together, and I'm closing up the shop for the day, so you don't have to come in tomorrow."

"A day off? Sounds good to me," I reply. "Have fun!"

"We will," Ayane replies, smiling. "Take care!"

As I head out, I wish Taka a happy birthday, and she just gives me a slight nod. I guess that's a pretty rave review from her.

Back at Murata's house, I get him up to speed on my new free time for tomorrow. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

That's a really good question, actually. "Honestly, I didn't really think about it," I answer. He drops the issue, and continues studying some kind of scroll. I don't want to bother him by getting too close, but from where I am, it looks like a map. I go back to reading _Rocks and Minerals_. In this aside, the author is discussing geographical features that are home to a variety of unique and interesting mineral formulations - volcanic caves, deserts, dried-up riverbeds. I wonder if there's any of those around here I could visit for a day trip tomorrow, and do some rock hunting. I've seen a mountain in the distant horizon, though I don't know if it'll be home to any of those, or really how far it is.

Murata's done with the map, but he's left it out on the small wooden table. I move over to see it. As expected, it's a map of the region surrounding Hoiyoto. Apparently, it's relatively close to the mountain range by the Bottomless Canyon, but not too close - which makes sense, as I was able to reach it roughly two days after that battle on the plains of Hoshido. Slightly to the west, however, there's an indication on the map - Mt. Moyasu. That must be the nearby mountain. I don't remember it being named in the game, although there's been plenty that hasn't gone according to plan there…

"What're you looking at, kid?" Murata asks.

"That map you left here," I reply. "I really have no idea where we are, so I'm trying to get a better handle on it. Like this place, for instance," I say, pointing to it on the map. "Mt. Moyasu. That's just the mountain that you can see off in the distance, right?"

"More or less," he says. "They say that a few hundred years ago, it was a volcano that erupted, but ever since then, it's just been a small mountain."

"Hmm..." A dormant volcano? That sounds like an excellent place to look for minerals. "How far is it from here?"

"Huh? You wanna go there?" Murata tilts his head.

"Well, if it's not too far," I reply. I hand him the book. "This book I've been reading talks about all different types of minerals and says that volcanoes are a particularly good environment for some rare ones."

"I guess it's maybe three hours on foot?" he says, trying to remember.

"So if I leave early tomorrow, I should be able to go there, hunt around for some rocks, and be back at a reasonable hour," I conclude.

"That sounds about right," he replies. "Take this map with you, though, so you don't get lost. And that sword of yours in case you get ambushed by any of those monsters."

"Good thinking."

I clean out the glass vials from Ayane's shop. I can use those to take samples, too. I'm excited to _do_ something instead of just reading about these minerals. Maybe I'll find something actually useful. Or maybe I'll just find jack shit. I don't know, but the dormant volcano of Mt. Moyasu seems like it could be fertile ground for something interesting.

* * *

The next morning I leave early after a quick breakfast. I clean out my satchel of everything except for the book itself and the vials, and I keep Polaris at my side. Sachi also hands me a canteen before I head out. "You'll thank me later," she says, in a tone that scarily mimics that of my own mother.

The journey takes a little while, but nothing unusual seems to happen. Sachi was right, I _do_ make good use of the canteen. Damn it. Why are mothers right about these things?

Without any sort of landmark other than the mountain in the horizon it's difficult to judge my progress, though it's pretty obvious to tell when I've reached it.

Now that I'm looking at it up close, it's not really that big of a mountain, all things considered - at least not compared to the Bottomless Canyon. I'm not good with estimating long distances but it's got to be at least several hundred feet tall. Much of it is covered with green, though the vegetation appears to thin out as the peak approaches, revealing the grayish brown rock. The peak itself isn't really a true peak. You can see that it's truncated, probably with a crater within. Volcanoes, man. Let's hope it doesn't decide to leave its hundred-year dormancy now, while I'm here.

Located around the base of the volcano, not too far from me, actually, it looks like there are some caverns. I decide to go into one. It'd be a good spot to start looking.

I completely underestimated how dark it would be in the cavern. By the entrance, there's still a bit of sunlight coming in, but farther than a few feet in and it's pitch blackness. Fuck, I should've brought a lantern or something… I place my hand against the wall, trying in vain to feel my way around. As I do, I feel something flake off into my palm. What is this?

I step outside to get a better look at it. My hand is covered in shavings and flakes of a white, crystalline powder of some sort. It feels and looks like salt, but it isn't salt because you need a body of water evaporating to get salt most of the time. I brush the material into one of the vials and pull out the book. I was reading that entry about saltpeter or niter the other day… this very well matches the description. Colorless to white crystalline powder, occasionally muddied thanks to contamination. Usually found as encrustations on cave walls. This could definitely be it.

Either way, it's some sort of pure material, so if I could test it and figure out what it is, it'd be nice to have a lot of it. I head back into the cave and scrape off some more, using Polaris's grip (not the blade, I'm not _that_ bad) to help out. I comfortably fill an entire vial before I'm satisfied, sliding the cork into place.

Rather than continue on in the cavern, I decide to head out to where there are better lighting conditions. Maybe I can find things in broad daylight on the outside. I should mark this place with something, though. I grab a small stick from the ground and inscribe "KNO3" with an arrow pointing to the cave in the ground. This also helps me know which direction to go back from, since it is just the opposite direction, anyway.

With that done, I wander around the base of the mountain, though no particularly exciting minerals jump out at me. I grab a few out of place specimens, but I'm hopeless at identifying them in the field, and nothing quite captures my attention like the potential nitrates did. I could test them by trying to burn it, of course comparing it to a control. That would also have the added bonus of serving as a flame test to identify metal cations, though perhaps a cruder-than-usual one.

Partway around the volcano I notice a sudden shift in the environment. The plant life disappears quickly, and even the ground beneath my feet feels drier and flakier. I look around and see… yellow. The base of the volcano is covered in a pale yellow powder. Rock formations poke out of it here and there, as if they're adrift in a sea, though it's probably all anchored together. Some of the material is dull and some of it seems to sparkle in the sunlight, small crystalline deposits forming. I breathe in through my nose and smell the telltale odor.

I'm looking at a massive pile of sulfur. Pure. Goddamn. Sulfur.

If that stuff back there is really potassium nitrate, than I could… Could I?

I could make gunpowder.

Would that be wrong, to make gunpowder? It probably would be. Introducing a dangerous substance, used on Earth to kill people more efficiently… but still, explosives have peaceful uses, too, like demolitions and civil engineering. We can contemplate the ethics of it later, though. There's sulfur here, so I'll take a sample of it. I try to pick up a rock of it, but much of it crumbles in my hand into a fine powder. I fill another vial with the powdered sulfur, and make sure to seal it tightly. Wouldn't want our nitrates to get mixed in with the sulfur before we're ready for it. If they are nitrates, anyway, but I can't be too careful.

I return back towards the nitrate cave and look around for anything else. I find some very distinct black rocks with a dark metallic sheen, and grab them, but not much else looks too interesting. I'm mostly satisfied with the prospect of this sulfur, honestly. Since I know I entered around that cave, heading back to Hoiyoto safely with the aid of Murata's map.

I'd consider that successful since I did get a few specimens. Still, a large part of the success depends on whether that white compound is actually a nitrate. Either way, though, it's back to the grind for now.

* * *

"How was your date with Taka?" I ask Ayane as I'm cleaning out a mortar.

"Wonderful," she says. "We spent the day by the pond nearby, and I made her salmon for dinner. That's her favorite."

"Aren't we a little far inland for fish?" I ask. Most of the meat I've eaten here has been actual meat and not fish; sure, I had some back in the castle, but Hikarikawa's a lot closer to the coast than Hoiyoto is.

"That's right, but they salt it so it keeps long enough to get it out here. Taka says she likes it better than the fresh way they serve it in the capital, anyway," Ayane says.

"The more you know," I reply.

"How'd you spend your day off?" she asks.

"Well, I told you about that book I have from Nohr, right?"

"About the minerals?"

I nod. "I went on a day trip to that dormant volcano - Mt. Moyasu - and used the book to help pick out a few samples."

"I didn't realize how set you were on this project of yours," she says. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes, actually," I reply. "Potassium nitrate and sulfur, or as you might've heard them called, saltpeter and brimstone. You can mix sulfur, potassium nitrate, and charcoal together in the right proportions to get something called gunpowder. It's explosive when you burn it. I don't know if it's actually useful, but I think it'd be a fun experiment to try."

"Let's try it," she says.

"Wait, really?" I do a double-take. "I just said 'let's make an explosive' and you're just okay with that?"

"It's in the interest of scientific curiosity, isn't it?" she says. "I'm sure if we stand back far enough, it should be fine."

I grin. "Let's get started."

* * *

I don't know the exact proportions of gunpowder, but I know that potassium nitrate is going to be the major component. How about we try two parts of that to one part of the others each? Charcoal is easy enough to get, seeing as Taka uses it to heat her forge, and I grind some small pieces into a powder. Then, I weigh out the appropriate amounts using the weight set. It's time to tip the scales, in a manner of speaking… Fuck, if Robin was here, maybe we could figure a way out of this goddamn mess that doesn't involve making explosives.

Even though it is kind of fun, admittedly.

I write down what exactly I weighed out. "Remember, the difference between screwing around and science is writing it down." Ayane laughs as I mix all the ingredients in another vial. The powder is a dark grey to black and quite fluffy, actually. I take our prospective compound outside, a ways away from any buildings, and Ayane brings a pot of water in case things go awfully wrong. Using a stick, I unearth a small hole in the ground and pour the powder in, agitating it a little to try to get some air in. You need oxygen for combustion, too.

"So… I didn't really think ahead, but how are we going to light this while also standing back?"

"I think I have some twine lying around," Ayane says. "That should burn."

She returns with the twine and a small, lit lantern. I pack the end of the twine firmly into the powder filling and join her about ten feet away from it.

"Are you ready?" I ask. She nods. "Ten… nine…" As I'm counting down, it occurs to me that I never actually tested if it was potassium nitrate, or told Ayane that perhaps it wasn't. Well, if this doesn't work, then I guess maybe I'll come clean. "Three… two… one… ignition!"

I touch the other end of the twine to the lit flame of the lantern. The flame runs down the length of it, leaving a trail of ash and dust. After a momentary pause, the small orange-red flame erupts, spewing some dust and smoke and crackling fiercely. The flame quickly grows to about two feet tall and then dies off just as quickly, the last embers smoldering as they burn out. "It worked!" I laugh. "I can't believe it!"

Ayane laughs as well, and pours some water over the completed mixture. "That was impressive, Harrison," she says. "You really do have a lot of interesting knowledge from your world."

"Not like this is useful as-is," I comment as we clean up our things from outside. "Explosives are helpful for a few engineering things, sure, but gunpowder is mostly used for, well, guns. Weapons that don't exist here."

"Hoshido is in a war right now," she says. "Maybe those weapons could be useful. Just think, they could actually help the army-"

"I'm not going to make weapons that'll be used to kill my friends in Nohr!" I snap, then realize what I've done and look down. "I'm sorry, Ayane."

"It's all right," she says. "I just meant it as a suggestion for you to do something, since you seem to enjoy helping out. I didn't mean any offense by it."

"I understand," I reply. "Maybe we can do something like it, again, as an experiment, but I don't really want to commit to helping the Hoshidan government or anything." I sigh. _Not like they'll take me back or anything._

"Still, I did think it was very interesting and fun to watch," she says. "What did you say it was made of again? Charcoal, sulfur, and…?"

"Potassium nitrate," I answer. "You know, sulfur's actually a pure element like I was talking about…"

* * *

The next morning, I've just left Murata's house when I hear something moving overhead. Back on Earth, I would've brushed it off as a plane or something, but those don't exist here. I look up and see a pegasus flying a decent bit overhead. Well, looking closely, it's not a pegasus but a kinshi - one of those giant birds. And it has a person on it, but I can't quite make out who. They circle around the street and land softly, as everyone crowds around.

Now that the kinshi knight has landed, I can get a better look at who they are. Blue, ponytailed hair and a scarred face? That's Reina. What the hell is she doing here? Doesn't she show up to help Corrin?

She dismounts her kinshi and looks around at the small crowd that's gathered. "Greetings, everyone. My name is Reina. I am a kinshi knight sent here from Castle Shirasagi. This is Hoiyoto, correct?"

Tentative nods all around. Everyone else is probably wondering what she's doing here as much as I am.

"Excellent. I come bearing urgent news for your mayor. Could you show me to where he may be?"

The crowd looks at one each other unsurely. People seem a bit scared, and rightly so. What _is_ she doing here? But if she's looking for Murata, I might as well volunteer. "I will," I say, holding up my hand. "I was headed to see him anyway."

"Thank you most kindly," she says. She grabs her kinshi's reins in one hand. The pair follow me as I lead her to Murata's house. I never imagined birds like that walking, but I guess they can. It definitely looks a little funny, though, seeing such a big bird waddling around awkwardly like that. It's pretty cute, though if that kinshi's anything like its rider, it's one savage, brutal motherfucker.

"Shinjiro?" I call out as we approach his house. He's out in the front, working on something or other on his house.

"Hm? What is it?" He turns to look at me, and when he sees Reina and her kinshi, his expression darkens. "Kid, who is this?"

"This is Reina," I introduce her. "She's here from the capital with important news for you. Reina, this is Shinjiro Murata, the mayor of Hoiyoto."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Murata," Reina says, bowing. "But as he's said, I do have important information to tell you."

"What is it?" he asks, looking skeptically at her.

"Perhaps we might speak inside," she says, looking on either side of her. "I don't know if you want the rest of the town to know yet."

* * *

"This is quite unfortunate news, but I must tell you anyway," Reina says. I don't know why Murata hasn't kicked me out, but I don't really have anywhere else to go. And I'd never go behind his back and tell anyone if he didn't want me to know. So I'll stay quiet and listen in. I'm curious - what is she doing here rather than helping Corrin? Maybe it's just not the right time in the game for that yet? "Obviously, you're aware of the war with Nohr."

"'Course we are. News doesn't travel that slow here," Murata says.

"Very well," she replies. "However, Hoshido has now descended into a civil war as well," she says.

"A civil war?"

"A small group of influential daimyo have rejected the royal family as the rulers of Hoshido, on the grounds that Lady Mikoto is infirm and Lord Ryoma is inexperienced. They intend to take the capital and vest Lord Toyoshima with absolute control of Hoshido," she explains, her expression downcast.

"Toyoshima… that bastard," I mutter. He's that asshole from the council, who walked out in the middle of the thing.

Murata turns to me. "You know something about this?"

"Well, not much," I admit. "I went to one council meeting when I was with Lady Corrin, and I had the displeasure of watching Lord Toyoshima go off on Lord Ryoma and then storm out of the room with his buddies. I thought he was just grandstanding and pulling a stunt, though. I didn't realize they were for real."

"They are very much 'for real'," Reina says in a severe tone. "Their armies have already attacked several farming villages, killed those who resist, and looted everything. We believe Hoiyoto is a likely target."

"Gods…" Murata mumbles, then looks Reina square in the eyes. "And you're with the royal family, so you want us to remain loyal, is that right?" he asks, his tone taking on a sardonic bent. "If they kill everyone who resists, all we have to do is surrender to them. Not my idea of a good time, but we'll live - but that's not something you want, huh?"

"I didn't finish," Reina says. "The villages that surrender have also found all their food and other supplies taken away. If you surrender, based on the examples of the other villages, the daimyo will make certain that you starve," she says.

"What's the point? Why kill off a loyal population like that?" I ask, feeling like I'm missing something.

"Food," Murata muses, leaning back. "An army marches on its stomach, so they need all the food they can get. We're disposable, expendable."

"I cannot make promises for what the daimyo will do. But their history of cruelty speaks louder than any comforting offers they may have for you. I can, however, swear that the true Hoshidan government will never do such vile things," Reina says solemnly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do us good if they cut us down like a field of rice."

"I have no intention of stopping you if you surrender. I have only been instructed to make you aware of the situation facing Hoiyoto. If you choose to fight, however, I will fight alongside you till my last breath," she says.

"Thanks for the offer," he says. "I guess I'll have to pose it to the village sooner or later, huh? People will start asking questions."

"Can I… say something?" I ask, tentatively.

"What is it, kid?"

"I know I'm not very qualified to say anything about this," I start. "But I think we're better off taking our chances fighting rather than trying to bargain with the daimyo. I've seen them - they're a right bunch of assholes. They'll stab us in the back first thing. And on the other side, Lady Hinoka herself came out to deal with the Faceless. Have the daimyo ever done anything like that for you?"

"No," Murata admits. "That's a solid point."

"And plus," I say, bracing myself to admit this next part. Man, if Murata goes for this, I'll be going back on what I told Ayane, but I hope she'll understand. "I've got a plan for how we can get the leg up on the daimyos' troops."

* * *

 **A/N: Who doesn't love ridiculous plot points? I sure do! Another record-breaker of a chapter in terms of length. Sorry this took so long, but I've also been working on some edits to chapters that actually went live a little while ago. There have been a few overall consistency edits, and timespans such as Harrison's time in Nohr and journeys to different places have been lengthened to seem more realistic, though not too much actual content has been added. The most significant change was the inclusion of a whole new training scene between Harrison and Xander with an appearance by Laslow in Chapter 4 - the previous scene was moved to Chapter 6 and other content shuffled around in the early chapters to keep things even, but no important details were changed. If you want to read the new content, that's where you'll find it, but there's no need to if you don't want to.**

 **Glad to see that the interludes were well-received overall. I'll likely do more in the future, but some of our canon friends may be coming back into view sooner than you think! Or maybe not. I don't know what you're thinking.**


	34. Vote of Confidence

A thought flashes through my mind. Won't this just kill people and cause undue suffering? Has a simple taste of power from that experiment undone everything I learned from fighting, from _killing_ , that Hoshidan samurai?

No, I tell myself. It hasn't. This is my responsibility to Hoiyoto. They have taken me in. They've protected me, and it's my turn to protect them. And guns are cruel, but they are after all just normal weapons. It's not like I'm doing something truly immoral, like using chemical weapons or torturing prisoners… right?

"I discovered - well, with Ayane's help, I figured out how to turn some minerals that I found at Mt. Moyasu into a compound called gunpowder. It's an invention from my world," I explain.

Before I can continue, Reina looks at me. "Your… oh." A look of realization crosses her face. Does she know who I am? "I apologize. Continue."

Alright… maybe word has spread about me further than I'd like. That's not good. "Sure, um… well, gunpowder burns extremely well, and you can use it for weapons. They're called guns."

"Guns?" Murata asks.

"Guns are… imagine a metal pipe attached to a wooden frame. I'll draw the shape to show you later. One end is sealed, and the other end is open. You put in gunpowder and then a bullet, a small piece of metal. That's the projectile you're shooting. There's different ways of igniting the gunpowder in the back, but once you do, it burns, and then the expanding hot gas forces the bullet out the pipe - the barrel of the gun - at very high speeds, with a lot of force."

"Oh my," Reina says, putting her hand on her mouth. "That sounds marvelous."

"I don't know if 'marvelous' is the word I'd use to describe it… they're brutal weapons," I reply, quickly realizing that saying that will just get Reina going even more. "Still, they're very effective. They've been the dominant weapon on the battlefield for hundreds of years where I'm from. It's easier than training people how to fight with other weapons, and I think the psychological impact for an army that hasn't even conceived of gunpowder will be even more important. Smoke and flames and bangs everywhere."

Murata leans back. "And you think we could make these weapons?"

"I think we might need to consult with a few experts, but it's possible."

* * *

The panel of experts doesn't take too long to assemble. Besides Murata and Reina, Ayane and Taka, along with two newcomers, Ariuji and Tetsuo. Ariuji is the village's carpenter, and Tetsuo was an assistant to a mechanist in the previous war before settling down in Hoiyoto like Murata. Murata and Reina outline the situation facing us, and I explain the concept of the gun just as I did to them earlier. Thanks to Ayane providing some parchment and a quill pen, I sketch out the basic shape of a gun to aid my explanation.

"I've gathered you all here because you're all experts in something related to this. Taka, we need you to forge the gun barrels, cast the bullets, and make the other metal components. Ayane, you'll need to take the lead on manufacturing the powder. Ariuji is here to make the wooden furniture for handling the guns and Tetsuo for helping develop the mechanism to make it fire." I look at them again, giving my words a minute to sink in. "What we need to determine," I start again, "Is first of all, is this idea practical or the dumbest thing you've ever heard, because honestly, I may be crazy. But second is that we need to work together and come up with a plan to crank out as many of these damn things out as we can."

"Well, how are you going to ignite the gunpowder? That is what you brought me here for, correct?" Tetsuo asks. He's a lanky man with glasses, and he adjusts them as he speaks.

Here's where things are going to get difficult. I don't know much about how guns work, honestly. I've read about the chemistry side of things, which is great for knowing about fulminates and perchlorates and percussion caps, but not so great for making them go _pew pew_. Or _boom_ , as the case may be. I don't know too much more about this than most people would.

Think, think… Could we make flintlocks? Flint's been around forever, so they should know what it is. "At one point there was a concept of a 'flintlock' gun. On the side, it has a little thing with a piece of flint in it and something else called the flash pan. You put a little powder in the flash pan and most of the powder, with your bullet, down the barrel of the gun. When you pull a trigger, the flint moves to strike a steel to spark, which ignites the powder in the flash pan. Then the flame moves through a little hole into the barrel to ignite the rest of the powder and shoot the bullet." I sketch the rough location of these parts on the drawing. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but I have a problem to point out with this design, if I may," Tetsuo says.

"Go ahead. That's why we're asking you," Murata replies.

"It certainly sounds like an effective design. However, the flint would need to be held back by a spring and a sear in order to swing forward when the trigger is pulled. I'm confident we could build such a mechanism, but I doubt we have enough time to perfect it and ensure that it's reliable. Perhaps a less complex concept would be better."

"That's a good point," I reply, and put my hand on my forehead, thinking. I know the first guns ever weren't flintlocks, but it's the most basic system that I can think of that I really know about. If he's the mechanist and he says we can't do it, though, I trust his opinion.

Ayane speaks up. "We used a piece of twine to ignite the powder in our experiment, right?" I nod, and she turns to Tetsuo. "Why don't we try that? Instead of the flint and the spring, have a piece of burning string ignite the powder."

"Ah, if you placed the string in a clamp, you would only need a lever to move it into contact with the - what did you call it - the pan?"

"Yeah, the flash pan," I repeat.

"That would detonate the small powder charge in the pan, and then the main quantity in the interior of the gun. This is just my opinion, but I support this design," Tetsuo says.

"The only problem is that the twine burned so quickly when we did our experiment," I say, looking at Ayane.

"We can fix that," she says. "I'll have to check my books, but there's a process for treating cords to make them burn slower. It's been used to keep lanterns burning longer."

"I guess that'll have to work."

After a momentary silence, Taka says something, to my surprise. "So what are we here for?"

She looks at Ariuji, who nods.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," he says.

"Well, now that we've solved the issue of how we're getting it to fire," I begin, "Taka, do you think you could forge barrels for the guns?"

"...How big are they?"

"I don't know, this long?" I show what I believe to be a reasonable distance for a musket or rifle barrel with my arms. "I'll have to draw up a schematic with exact measurements from Ayane's books, but that's a rough guideline. Do you think we can do that?"

Taka nods. "I could put together a few in a week."

"Wonderful," I reply, and turn to Ariuji. "We need you to make the wooden grips and stocks, since the metal will get hot when the gun is fired."

"Got it," Ariuji says. "I'm not the best at carving, but I'll see what I'm able to do."

"I will give you those schematics by tonight, everyone." I turn to Murata. "I believe that's everything?"

"I think so. I'll gather everyone and make an announcement in the main square in a bit. We'll have to run this plan by the whole village before we start doing it," he says. As our 'experts' turn to leave, I say one last thing.

"Thank you. I hope we can make this work."

Once they're gone, I take a deep breath of relief.

"You okay there, kid?" Murata asks.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this, being in charge of things," I reply.

"Who said you're in charge?"

Shit, I went too far! "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I stammer as I desperately try to backpedal.

Murata laughs. "I'm just messing with you," he says, and his expression grows much more severe. "In all seriousness, though, I'm deferring to you for the defense of our village."

"I don't think I'm ready for that," I say. "Why doesn't Reina take the lead on that? She's, you know, an actual soldier."

"I must concur with Mr. Murata," Reina says. Dammit, just _work_ with me! "It is true that my skills lay in pulverizing my foes in the field, but I'm not one for command. You, however, seem to have a natural aptitude for it."

"You might not see it, but you're damn good when it counts," Murata says. "You saved my son, that girl Felicia, and now you're going to help save all of us. It seems like anatural next step to me."

Is it? Though I think Murata is seriously biased and his judgment is incorrect, I decide not to press the point further. "When are we having that meeting you were talking about? Where you'll pose the plan to the whole village?"

"In a few hours, maybe," he says. "It's still pretty early."

"In that case, I'll be heading out for a bit. I need to use Ayane's books to draw up those schematics," I say. "And maybe make a little more powder for a demonstration if we need it."

"Good thinking. Take care," he says as I head out.

I'm a little bit away when I hear someone from behind me. "Just a moment, please!" I turn around and it's Reina.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I didn't get the chance to say this earlier," she says. "Thank you for saving Lady Mikoto. As you know, she is my liege lady, and I cannot overstate how important she is to me."

What? Save Mikoto? "Do you... know who I am?" I ask unsteadily.

"Of course I do," she says. "You're Harrison. Lady Corrin's former retainer from another world." The word _former_ is a knife in the gut. I am responsible for putting the _former_ in there.

"How do you know all this?"

"Lady Mikoto discussed it with Yukimura, Orochi, and I," she says. "Orochi claimed that you were responsible for saving her."

"I don't know if that's necessarily true," I reply.

Reina ignores my statement. "Lady Mikoto said she wishes she got the chance to speak with you before you left. Even with the recent business with the daimyo, you've been something of a controversial figure in her inner circle."

"Is that a fancy way of saying 'they're pissed I left?'"

"For some, yes, they've called your decision a betrayal. But others like Lady Sakura and Lady Azura have taken a more favorable view."

Leave it to Sakura, of course. The best advocate I could ask for in Hoshido. The mention of Azura interests me, though. We had those weird conversations, but does she still suspect me of being from Valla? Have I accidentally let on more than I should have? Anyway, it doesn't matter. She's not here. "Well, what do you think, Reina?"

"You're taking command of the defense of a Hoshidan village. I can't very well say you're betraying Hoshido, can I?" she says, cracking a smile. "I trust you because of what my comrades - and my liege - have said about you."

"Thank you, Reina. Hearing that means a lot," I say.

"You are most welcome." She turns back to look at Murata's house for a moment. "I didn't mean to keep you for so long. You'd best be going - I'm sure you'll be plenty busy for a while."

So they haven't all turned on me instantly like they do to Corrin in Revelations? I'm sure some of them have… Takumi and Saizo come to mind. But if Sakura and Azura are still saying at least decent things, that's not that bad. I doubt I could ever go back to the royal family, but at least Reina isn't putting arrows in me for treason.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Ayane and I to assemble the materials for another little demonstration. Thankfully, we only used some of the raw material to make our first batch of powder. Nobody will be able to argue with this once they see it in action.

I turn to Ayane's books, and with some help from Taka, I manage to draw up schematics for the gun. The Hoshidan units for length (or at least, the relevant ones) are _sun_ and _shaku_. Based on the conversion tables listed in the back of the book to the more familiar Nohrian units, as well as other references, a _sun_ is a little over an inch in length and a _shaku_ just around a foot.

For our first attempt, we settle on a comfortable barrel and stock length - short enough to be easy to produce, but hopefully long enough to be able to be handled as a musket and not a handgun - as well as achieve velocity and energy that's powerful enough. The gun's caliber will be half a _sun_ or five _bu_ \- if my back-of-the-napkin calculations are correct, that's about .60 caliber. I don't know a ton about guns, but that's a big fucking bullet - .45 is already big! Still, with the construction of the barrels, the rounds will certainly need to be smaller to fit down in there.

Once we've worked out the dimensions, I start telling Taka about how important the barrels are, and how we'll need to make the clamp and the flash pan and everything too, and maybe even cast ammo from a softer metal if she has any. It's at this point that I realize I'm blabbering on. "I'm sorry," I say, and hang my head. "I shouldn't be dumping this all on you. It's really a ton of work to do in a short amount of time. Are you really up for it?"

I expect Taka to nod or give some sort of vague indication of assent, but instead, she looks me directly in the eye and asks me a question. "Your weapons… will they keep us safe? Will they keep Ayane safe?"

"I can't promise anything, but we are all better off with them than without them."

Taka blinks for a moment, as if considering it, then leans back. "I will make you what you need. First, the barrels… I will hammer them from iron. I can cast the other parts, but we will need to make a mold from sand and clay."

"Thank you, Taka. We couldn't do this without you."

Just then, someone enters the shop. It's Reina. Her focus aims directly at me. "The meeting is starting," she says.

* * *

The common square is filling up much the same way it did when Felicia entered, though it seems like even more people are here. Reina and I approach Murata in the center, and he gives me a slight nod of acknowledgement. I can pick out Ayane and Taka in the crowd, as well as Murata's own wife and son. A little farther away is Felicia standing next to an elderly couple. There are maybe three hundred people assembled - this must be the entire village.

Murata raises his hand and the crowd goes quiet. "You all know I respect you and think of you as equals, so I'm not going to mince words here," he says. He introduces Reina, and together they explain the situation facing Hoiyoto - the civil war, the targeting of Hoiyoto, the pillaging, arson and murder that the daimyo's forces have done. "We could surrender and take our chances, but there is another choice." He puts his arm around my shoulder and pushes me forward, and my chest constricts with fear. This is just like when I had to intervene to save Felicia. "You're on, kid," he mutters.

"I know this might seem like a hopeless situation," I start, but I can't finish my sentence before I'm interrupted.

"No shit, kid!" a coarse voice yells. I instantly recognize it as Sadao, the asshole who hollered for Felicia's death and insulted Ayane. As much as I want to fight with him, I decide not to.

"But we can fight the daimyo and we can win. We have an advantage that they can't even conceive of, a weapon beyond their comprehension." I pull a vial with some powder in it out of my pocket. Murata looks at it and nods. "This is called gunpowder. It's a material that's flammable, explosive. It's the operating principle for weapons of a type that doesn't exist anywhere on this world. We call these weapons firearms, or guns. They are brutal, deadly weapons, and they are powerful. To give you all an idea of what we can do with just a little bit of gunpowder, I'm going to show you all. Everyone, stand back."

As I spread the gunpowder in a small circle on the ground, I can hear the villagers start to talk again. I can make out bits of conversation - "What is going on?" and "Why does Mr. Murata trust this kid?" The second hurts, but I can't give up now. I put an end of Ayane's twine in the powder circle. Standing back a few feet myself, I light the twine with a lantern.

The flame travels down the length of the twine and ignites the powder, as the flame engulfs the powder and climbs to about a foot or two in height, then dies down. The villagers step forward again, though Sadao takes another step out of the line. What genius comment does he have now? "That wasn't very impressive," he says.

This time, I turn to face him. "A few grams - sorry, _momme_ \- of any material isn't going to be very impressive. But the ingredients to make this can be found at Mt. Moyasu. If we all work together, we can get this together and we can fight and win. Look, I was there when the Faceless attacked. Sure, you needed a little help from Princess Hinoka, but you all banded together and we fought them off. Together. With help from Reina, and these new weapons, we can fight off the daimyo and survive." I take a deep breath out to steady myself.

"I'm still not convinced," Sadao says. "Your little parlor trick is gonna stop an army, huh? We're better off getting on the ground and begging for our lives."

Reina interjects before I can say anything. "With all due respect, sir," she says, "It's not an entire army. Our intelligence suggests they've used small companies of approximately fifty soldiers."

That's better than I thought. "You heard what Reina said earlier. Once we surrender to them, they can do whatever they want with us. Rather than roll the dice and hope they're in a good mood that day, I say we take matters into our own hands!"

After a momentary silence, the older man that Felicia is taking care of steps forward unsteadily, and she follows him, attempting to steady him. "I've lived in this village all my life," he says, "and I'm not going to let some blueblood take it away from me!" Hearing a voice of agreement is so relieving.

A younger man pipes up. "Yeah! Why should they get to sit in their fancy castles while they starve us to death?"

Still, not everyone is as convinced. "Your ideas might be noble, but they're going to get us all killed!" a middle-aged woman with a child at her side responds. At this, several others voice their own agreement.

The discussion in the crowd becomes increasingly more animated. After a minute, Murata raises his hand, and the chatter quickly quiets down. "I won't make such an important decision without taking a vote," he says, then turns to me and Reina. "Is there anything else you have to say?"

Reina shakes her head. Suddenly, a memory strikes me, of reading a quotation in a prayer book that stuck with me. _If I am not for myself, then who is for me? If I am only for myself, then what am I? And if not now, then when?_

I take a quick breath, preparing for my last stake in the argument. "If we don't stand up and fight for ourselves - for each other - then who will? And if we don't do it now, then when?"

Murata nods slowly, and turns back to the people. "All in favor of surrendering to the daimyo, raise your hands." I bite my lip in anxiousness. Sadao, that woman, and a few others raise their hands, but not many; maybe twenty total. "All in favor of fighting them?" Hands shoot up. Ayane and Taka, Felicia, almost everyone seems to be enthusiastically in favor of it.

I can't help but smile. My harebrained scheme has the support of this village. They're willing to risk everything on it. Their confidence in this plan, in me, feels empowering and emboldening. We can actually do this. We can make it work. With damn near everyone in Hoiyoto behind it, we'll figure it out.

But it's also the slightest bit scary. What if it doesn't work? What if everything falls apart? What if it ends up fucking things over in a bigger way, like with Mikoto? I still don't know how much of this with the daimyo is _my_ fault, how much Mikoto's survival influenced it, but perhaps this is my mess, and I'll clean it up by making… a bigger mess. You have to break eggs to make a cake, anyway.

* * *

Since the crowd is mostly in agreement, I head back to Ayane's shop to finish drawing up those plans for Ariuji and Taka. We're only going to make one gun first, to test if it works. With help from Tetsuo, we devise a simple firing mechanism and write up further schematics for that. Tetsuo has an assortment of screws, springs, and other mechanical toys that would be difficult to make out here in the sticks.

With the aid of those and a few parts that Taka will make from cast-iron, we can make a firing mechanism. It's not a flintlock because there's no flint, but the burning string almost acts like a match. Match-lock? That's a real thing, I think. I can't remember, but we'll call it that.

Since it's still early enough in the day, I lead a team of villagers to Mt. Moyasu to show them where the sulfur and nitrates are. Armed with actual tools, wheelbarrows, and lanterns to explore the caves, we have a much better time finding and mining large amounts of material to work with. It turns out that several of the other nearby caves also have vast deposits of saltpeter, and our team gathers as much as we can carry.

I take the opportunity to survey the site of the mountain more closely. There's plenty of sulfur out there, for sure. There is a good bit of saltpeter to mine, but I can't help but wonder if at some point we'll run out. Of course, that's assuming this ridiculous idea actually works and we survive - but it is the resource that's consumed the most by volume.

Maybe there's some way to get nitrates out of a reusable material? Manure, maybe? Shit is chock-full of nitrogen, that's why it's good fertilizer. There are bacteria that can do everything, so it could be that some friendly bugs in the ground can turn it into a form that we can use. It doesn't matter yet, since we should be able to make enough powder to get through this battle, but it's still something I can't help but think about. Either way, the mining operation is a success. As the sun sets, we return victoriously to Hoiyoto with cartfuls of our precious minerals.

* * *

After a quick dinner with Murata's family, with Reina as our guest, I set back to work on making molds of the flash pan, lever, bullets, and other parts of the mechanism to cast, using clay mixed with sand. It's dark out, but I work by the light of a lantern. They're proving to be indispensable alright - there's no time to waste. If I have to burn the candle at both ends, so to speak, I will. Every moment spent not preparing is another moment that the daimyo have to get the one-up on us.

As I'm working the mold, smoothing out the edges with fillets and bevels, I can hear someone walk up behind me. Well, it's not hear as much as feel since it's hard to hear too much of anything over the incessant chirping of crickets in the cool nighttime air. I don't turn away from my work to look at them, however. This needs to be done tonight.

"You should head back on inside," the person says. It's Sachi, in her warm, motherly tone. "It's getting late."

"I need to finish this tonight," I reply politely yet firmly.

"You've had a very long day," she counters. "It can't be so important that you can't finish it up tomorrow morning." I sense that she won't yield on this point.

I put down the mold. "I _need_ to finish this," I repeat. "What if our plan doesn't work? What if we have to start over? We need all the time we can get," I explain.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much. You need to rest," Sachi admonishes.

"I can rest when I'm holding a functional gun that doesn't blow up on me." I sigh. "If we even get that far," I mutter.

Sachi doesn't say anything for a moment, and then speaks softly. "You heard the vote, right? Everyone in the town believes in you. Shinjiro believes in you. I believe in you," she says. "But we can't believe in you if you overwork yourself and break down in the middle of everything. I know you want your project to work and that's a wonderful goal, but you need to pace yourself, okay?"

I guess she does have a point, although I still think she doesn't understand the magnitude of the consequences that failure would bring about, how essential it is that this plan work as cleanly and efficiently as possible. "Fine," I say. "Five more minutes."

"That's okay with me," she says. "But I'll have to get Shinjiro to drag you in if you're not back in by then, and I don't think he'll want that," she teases.

"Don't worry, I won't make him," I reply, cracking a small smile.

Maybe Sachi is right. Everyone, or almost everyone, is rallying around this idea. With enough skilled minds at the head of the operation and plenty of hands to get the labor done, we could pull this off, regardless of how successful the guns are. But what if they fail? What if it doesn't work and we don't have enough time to correct them? I don't want to make explosives if we don't have to. We can always use the powder to make smoke-and-mirrors effects, intimidate and confuse the enemy, but I'm not going to blow them to bits if I can help it. I'm not _evil_.

Can I really say I'm not evil if I'm inventing guns, though? Was the monk who invented gunpowder evil? Was Samuel Colt? Was Oppenheimer?

Standing up and fighting in the face of adversity is not evil. It's the right thing to do, and the only thing these villagers _can_ do. I'm just helping them get the tools to do it. A better question to ask: was Prometheus evil?

I'd be inclined to say no.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know several people, such as Rainsfere, A-Non-Knee-Moose, Artyom-Dreizehn, and others said in their reviews that guns were unrealistic and unlikely and preferred explosives, and to be fair, you're probably right. However, taking into account Harrison's character and his personal reservations toward using them (as you can see in the narrative), pursuing guns seemed ultimately like the main solution he would pursue, and I tried to write them in a more realistic fashion using lots of research to keep things feasible.**

 **Still, I'm glad that generally, the gunpowder discovery proved to be well-liked (I was a bit afraid, since I know FE fans can be purists), and I also really appreciate the recent influx of all-around positive reviews, from people like Virus Chris and nikhedonia (Virus Chris, though I'd like to pair Harrison with someone eventually, I have to say that I'm pretty sure a harem route is NOT in the cards). Thank you all so much!**

 **Ashia21 - That's a very interesting prediction, something that hadn't even crossed my mind when I was initially planning out this and the next few chapters! Definitely a unique idea to be sure!**


	35. Whites of Their Eyes

On waking up the next morning, I mentally take stock of all the preparations that are going to need to be made, and what I can do to help achieve them. Once we have a gun fully assembled, I'd like to try shooting it immediately, so we'll need bullets for that. I've made the mold, but we'll need to cast them.

Bullets are made of lead, aren't they? At least, the projectile part of the bullet—I know that in modern guns, the cartridge that holds it together with the powder and primer (gotta love those shock-sensitive compounds) is made of brass. I don't know if lead is available at this time and place, but we'll have to try. It's definitely been around for a while, historically speaking, since the Roman times at least. They used it for their pipes, giving rise to the word _plumbing_ , and the symbol for lead as Pb.

Pro tip: If something in science sounds like it doesn't make sense, always blame it on fucking Latin.

* * *

I find Taka at her workbench. She's up early, too, it seems, diligently hammering away at a long piece of metal, red-hot sparks flying off it. I call out to her as I approach, and she just looks up for a moment, then turns back to her work. I'm glad that she's dedicated, but I do need to talk to her. When I get closer, I ask her if she has any lead.

"What do you need lead for?" she asks, setting down the work piece.

"The bullets," I reply. "I can cast them myself, I just want to know if you have it."

"You sure you can cast them yourself?"

I nod. "I've screwed around with tin back home," I say. In my backyard 'lab', I casted some tin 'ingots' in old steel pipe fittings I found in my dad's toolbox, so I know I can do it. Tin's easy enough to melt, and lead can't be that much different, given that their chemical behavior is so similar.

She nods, and gives me directions to where some scrap lead can be found in her shop. "Don't burn yourself," she says, returning to working on the barrel. It only takes a minute to find the lead, a suitable ceramic crucible, and a spare set of tongs.

When Taka's not occupying the fire, I heat the crucible over it, and after a few minutes, it melts into liquid. I skim off the slag that floats to the top and pour the lead into my makeshift round molds. I made them close to as round as possible. The traditional bullet shape is more aerodynamic, but simple is probably better for this first experiment. The more we reduce the chance of things going wrong, the less likely it is to just blow up in my face.

Anyway, the lead casting goes smoothly, and I hope it's a success, but I'll have to check on it later.

* * *

I head back to Ayane's shop, trying to think about what to do next. She's busy treating twine and rope to slow the burning rate, and I've taken care of the lead casting for now. On one of the shelves, I notice she has a stack of what looks like paper. I know we use it a lot for labeling things, and I used it extensively to write up those schematics to even get to this point. Then, an idea hits me.

When I made the dimensions for the bullet mold, I intended to have it and the powder loosely held in the barrel. They have to be, in order to get down there easily. In order to prevent them from rolling back out, though, you'll need some sort of paper wadding. I could just use that paper up there, but we can do better.

I'll soak the paper in a solution of potassium nitrate, and let it dry. With the added oxidizer, it'll burn more completely. I know that guns also used paper cartridges before modern brass ones became a thing, to hold the right amount of powder and the bullet together. We could use this paper for that, too, to hopefully speed up the reloading process. I don't know if we'll be able to pull that off, but it's worth at least treating some of these papers.

I take a spare container and heat some water and potassium nitrate in it, stirring until the solution goes clear. I soak the paper for a few hours and then leave it out to dry.

Taka's finishing up by now. She fits the barrel and stock together, and with a series of loud _bangs_ , hammers strips of supporting metal to bind them together. Tetsuo's firing mechanism—the flash pan, clamp, and match lever and what-have-you are easily nailed into place. She hands it to me.

The thing's got some heft to it. It's not absurdly heavy, and maybe I'm still just weak—my time in the Fates universe has challenged and improved my endurance more than my strength—but it's not light, either. It's still manageable, though, and I shoulder the musket in mock preparation to fire. The stock is a comfortable length, and the wooden grips are pretty smooth, especially for a rushed job like this.

* * *

"Want to test it?" I ask. Taka just nods.

Out in an open field, we set up an old scarecrow as a target, and I begin the process of loading the gun. This is the first time I've ever done this… this is the first time _anyone_ on this world has ever done this.

I place a small amount of powder in the flash pan, then slide the cover closed so it doesn't fall out. I drop one _momme_ of powder into the barrel, followed by a lead ball, and a small piece of nitrate-soaked paper to act as wadding, to keep the ball from rolling right back out. I force the paper down in there using a thin stick as a ramrod. I replace the ramrod and slot it into a small clip on the underside of the gun, then place the lit match cord in the clamp. As I gingerly actuate the lever, the clamp arm moves, bringing the flame ever so slightly closer to the flash pan.

I take a deep breath. I shoulder the gun. Just before I open the pan, I realize I've done it on the wrong side. I'm a lefty, so my left hand naturally wanted to be the trigger finger—but since the mechanism is located on the right side, I'll get a faceful of hot smoke if I do it this way. I shoulder it again on the right side this time and prepare to fire. Another deep breath. This is it. This is going to show if it's all worth it or not… and hopefully, the barrel won't shatter and give me massive lacerations all over my upper body, but I knew that risk going into this.

I slide open the flash pan, and slide the lever. What happens next feels like forever, but in reality took seconds. The clamp arm hits the pan, and a small flame appears shortly before I feel the weight of the gun fall back towards my body. Jesus, that's heavy! I was expecting recoil, but not that strong! Still, I do my best to hold it steady. A flash exits the muzzle, followed by smoke, and a fraction of a second later, a powerful bang can be heard—much louder than you would expect from the gun, but…

The scarecrow doesn't fall over.

Maybe I just missed?

I check the barrel. It's ruptured at the end, the iron flayed, rent, and twisted from the shape Taka hammered it into. Fuck… I can't say I didn't think this would happen, but I certainly hoped it wouldn't.

I swallow hard. What are we going to do now? How can I explain this to everyone? I'm a failure. I should've known this wasn't going to work, that this was a stupid pipe dream. Gunpowder? The hell was wrong with me! I got everyone's hopes up for nothing! They're all going to die! I'm going to die unless I run like a coward… but I am a coward, as I've proven when Corrin made her decision...

I turn back to Taka, who is looking on in her usual stoic way. "I'm sorry," is all I manage to say to her. That and "I'm a fucking idiot."

She shakes her head. She wordlessly takes the broken gun out of my hand and examines it. "My fault," she says, after a moment. "I'll make another one that's stronger, more secure. This won't happen again."

"It's impossible," I reply. "It's hopeless. We're fucked."

"Don't worry," she says, and puts her hand on my shoulder. Even though she's gentle, I can feel her strong grip. "I will figure it out."

"What if the problem's with the design?" I say. "What if you made a thousand of them, made them the best you can, and it's still not enough? Or, I don't know, the problem's with the iron, and it's just not the right quality? There's gotta be a _reason_ why no one's invented these in this world yet, right?"

"Which one of us is the blacksmith?" is her only reply.

After a moment, I sigh. "I guess you're right. I trust you," I say, looking over the destroyed weapon once more. "The firing mechanism worked, though." I attempt to crack a smile, but it's difficult. This still doesn't seem like a good situation in the least.

Taka nods. "We can save the wood, too, and just replace the barrel. I can finish it for tomorrow." She's determined to do this, so I give her the gun and nod in assent.

I just tell Murata that we're encountering some unexpected problems with the guns, but we'll iron it out quickly. He seems to take it, or maybe he can tell that I'm on edge and doesn't want to bother me.

I find it difficult to sleep that night. I know Taka thinks she can fix it, but what if she can't? What if it takes more than a fucking week to make functioning firearms? God dammit, why didn't you just think ahead…

I have to trust in Taka. She knows what she's doing. She's not your average blacksmith, as Ayane has told me several times—Taka apprenticed with some of the finest smiths in the capital, which is apparently a bit unusual for that trade.

That's how they met, incidentally. Ayane's from Hikarikawa, and she was an apprentice apothecary when Taka burned herself working late at night, unsupervised, at the forge, and Ayane's mentor thought it'd be good practice for her to take the lead on treating it. I guess it was love at first sight, and the rest is history.

I just hope _we're_ not history.

* * *

The next day, Taka hands me the gun, fitted out with a new barrel. "It will work this time," she says. "I know it."

We set up the target again—and this time, Reina, Murata, and Ayane join us. I load it up again and prepare to fire. I glare at the scarecrow.

 _Alright, you primitive screwhead, listen up. You see this? This… is my_ boomstick! And it's going to work, and fuck you up! It has to. I lower the trigger.

A flash, and smoke. The painful sensation of recoil as the gun jerks back towards my body. Expecting it makes it the slightest bit more manageable, though the anticipation makes it worse leading up to it.

A fraction of a second later, the scarecrow falls over with a dull thud.

It worked! No, this can't be. It's too good to be true.

I check the barrel. No tears, breaks, or other damage can be seen.

It actually worked!

Murata laughs. "Would you look at that! The damn thing actually did work!"

Reina walks over to the scarecrow, examining it. "The bullet tore a hole clean through it," she remarks. "It seems that these weapons do have great destructive potential..." She turns to me. "I would very much like to try one when we get a chance."

Taka only gives me a smile, but I know it means everything from her.

Since the design was effective, we decide to give this plan a name—the unassuming-but-accurate Mark 1. Maybe if I get one for myself, I'll give it a more dramatic name… maybe something to match the astronomical theme with Polaris. Anyway, there's no time to be thinking like Odin. We've got defenses to make.

* * *

The next few days pass by in a blur, and one seems to blend into the next as Hoiyoto prepares for war. Everyone drops everything to work towards this, and a sizeable portion of the village's population is working towards finishing the guns. Not only are Taka, Ariuji, and Tetsuo doing their respective parts, but several villagers take on the work of assembling the guns, nailing parts together as necessary, and test-firing them. A few men with a bit of metalworking experience cast lead balls using the mold I made, and they're quite successful at it once I show them how to do it.

Ayane leads others in treating rope and twine to create that slow-burning match cord outside the apothecary shop, while still more grind the raw materials into powder, mixing them in large ceramic pots. As soon as they started, I made sure that they were all using wood tools for this—we wouldn't want an accidental spark from some metal to send us all sky-high. Once the powder is made, a _momme_ (a few grams, probably) is measured out and wrapped with a bullet in those specially-treated paper cartridges, and they're sealed with wax. The whole process is laid out in assembly line in front of Ayane's shop. Even children get involved, finding long, thin sticks to use as ramrods.

Over in the common square, Murata and Reina train anyone who's not working, drilling them in techniques and formations. Just about everyone is using some sort of improvised weapon or tool. I see everything from rusted pitchforks and spades to long, curved knives like machetes, and heavy axes. These 'weapons' have achieved victory over so many trees, crops, and bales of hay, but none of them have taken a human life. If we want Hoiyoto to survive, we'll need to change that, unfortunately.

Once we have a few guns completely assembled, we start training the villagers with them. At first, I consider giving them to Daisuke and his hunters, but it would be a waste of their talents with the yumi. They are quiet and accurate, giving us another tactical tool to use, and we need all the ranged firepower we can get. I appreciate Reina's efforts with training the villagers, but we need to do as much damage as we can _before_ the lines close, because I'm not too confident about what will happen after.

I watch our budding musketeers practice with their weapons, taking note of their performance for making battle plans. The upshot of it is that they seem to hit like a truck, destroying any sort of target we throw at them. Plus, they sound terrifying as all hell, and the smoke only enhances the effect. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the daimyo's men shit themselves after hearing our twenty-one gun salute.

I would be surprised if we get twenty-one guns, though… by this point, we have eight functional ones. Eight is still way more than I was asking for—Taka sped up her output quickly after the first two or three, and there haven't been any malfunctions since she worked out whatever issue she had with the first one. I guess she got into a rhythm with it, or figured out a trick to making it faster and better. Knowing her, I doubt she'd tell me either way.

The downside of the muskets, though, is that they're inaccurate. When they do hit, they pack a mean punch, like I said, but it's difficult to hit anything, and it's completely useless past roughly fifteen _jo_ , or fifty yards. I try to fix some level iron sights to help with aiming, but it doesn't help much at all. Still, their accuracy improves a bit as they keep practicing, but I think there's a ceiling inherent to the weapon platform itself. Rifling the barrels would definitely increase it as opposed to our smoothbore muskets, but I don't know if Taka has the equipment—or if it even exists in this world—to do that reliably. Maybe we'll save it for the Mark 2.

Even though there's not much we can do at the moment, the fact makes me a bit nervous. Accuracy is paramount in Fire Emblem. Nothing stings more than an 85% hit attack missing, or an enemy landing a ridiculous blow at a less than 30% chance. I think back to Ryoma, remembering his absurdly high evasion abilities from the game. He'd probably never get hit by one of these guns. Though I know he's in a class of his own, I seriously hope we don't get anyone approaching his level of skill.

If the guns being inaccurate wasn't enough, they're also slow. The paper cartridges (which the villagers have taken to calling 'flash paper'—'because it burns up in a flash'—to my chagrin, because flash paper is nitrocellulose which is _not the same thing_ ) speed up the reloading operation, and with practice, our sharpshooters stop fumbling with the powder and ramrod and move much more confidently and quickly—but the process itself still requires a lot of steps, and our best one, a young guy named Hiro, can only barely manage two shots fired off per minute.

I explain the state of the guns' performance to Murata and Reina. "They should carry some pocket knives on them, in case they get caught at the wrong time," he suggests.

That gives me an idea. "We could just attach the knives to the underside of the gun," I reply. "They call that a bayonet."

Reina's face lights up. If the prospect of guns in action hasn't gotten her going enough, this certainly will. "A weapon that can be used for both hand-to-hand and ranged combat! How wonderful!"

We spend the greater part of the afternoon fixing bayonet mounts to the muskets, and after that, slings, to make handling them easier if our gunners need to move from one spot to another. It's the type of thing that probably won't have any impact on the outcome of the fight, but any precaution I can take, I will take.

* * *

We're closing in on the initial estimate of a week, so we decide to send Reina on a scouting mission to see how much time we have left before the enemy arrives, and estimate their strength. She returns the next day with some startling information.

The company is about forty soldiers, all infantry. Most are samurai or spearmen, which seems okay, but she noticed several archers and diviners, and a healer or two. That's what I'm worried about. Well-placed arrows can take any of us out of the fight, but we can at least match them. We don't have anything close to magic or healing. Sure, Felicia can use a healing staff, but we don't have one. If someone gets hit, they're out—they might not die, but it's not as simple as breaking out a Mend, unless we can incapacitate and recover their healer's equipment.

We have about three or four days until they arrive, and they're approaching from the south. Reina explains that most of the rebel daimyo are located in the southwest of Hoshido, even bordering Nohr at the Bottomless Canyon's mountain range, and so some have taken to calling them West Hoshido. "Still, there is only one true Hoshido," she says. "Yukimura was insistent on that point."

With that tactical information in mind, it's time to start making battle plans. "Reina, you're a Hoshidan soldier. How do you think they'll attack? What sort of tactics will they use?"

She considers it for a moment, then replies. "I may not be the best person to answer this question. I've been trained in aerial warfare much more than infantry tactics," she says. "We may be better off posing this question to Mr. Murata."

* * *

"Back in my day, the basic formation was spears in the front, archers and mages in the back. The samurai usually keep to the sides and wait until the close with the enemy. They've got a shorter reach than the naginata, so they're not as useful in a line, but they're tough as nails one-on-one," Murata says, bringing back the image of that soldier. Just as he's saying, I fought him alone, but I managed to win… whether I'm skilled or lucky, I don't know. I blink hard, trying to erase the thought.

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe we'll have Daisuke and the others focus on those," I say.

"Why not the guns? Wouldn't they be great for that? They'd punch a hole right in any armor they're wearing," he suggests.

"The guns aren't accurate enough at range to take on individual targets." I think back to their performance at the scarecrow range. "We're better off firing them in a volley right into their lines, holding out until they're close enough to do a lot of damage."

"Why's that?" he asks.

"We can make the bang that much bigger if they all fire off at the same time, at least for the first salvo. And every shot that misses costs valuable time to reload," I explain. "You know, back home, there was a famous battle in our war for independence where a general was running out of ammo. He said to his troops, 'Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!' It's a lot like that. We have enough bullets and powder, but every shot counts. Every shot that is a miss is a loss that can't be recovered." Of course, every kid in America who's gone through elementary school knows the story of the Battle of Bunker Hill in the Revolutionary War. I hope it's a bit inspiring—a bunch of ordinary people (with guns) banding together against the world's most powerful empire, which was infringing on their liberties and rights.

I hope it works out just as well for us, because I know I'm not a tenth of the military man George Washington was… and we don't have a France that's going to bail us out.

* * *

Reina returns from another scouting mission on the day we estimate the enemy to arrive. She sprints over to Murata and I. "They're coming," she says, with a determined look in her eyes. "We have a few hours."

"Let everyone know," he says. "We've got to get ready."

Like a light being flipped on, Hoiyoto becomes a blur of activity. Everyone bustles to grab their weapons and equipment, and we find appropriate nooks and crannies to store ammunition and cords in. We're standing by the outskirts of the village, our gunners behind makeshift wooden shields, with everyone else in a few lines. Murata, Reina and I stand at the front of the group, Reina of course on her kinshi. I'll be relying on her to do a lot of dirty work, and I know she'll enjoy every second of it.

It feels like every moment is a lifetime. The tension hangs in the air like those elaborate antique chandeliers—any second, everything could fall and shatter into a million pieces. None of us can say anything. I haven't felt like this since Corrin had to make her decision, and we saw how that worked out. I consider trying to give a pep talk, but it'd be useless. We know our chances are minimal at best...

The rebel troops finally do arrive, and in lines, rather than the formation Murata suggested. I don't think he's wrong, though—they just might not be expecting a fight yet. They look like ordinary Hoshidan soldiers, though—samurai, spearmen, a few archers and mages… though the reticule-like emblem of Hoshido, which I saw so frequently in flags in the capital and with the army, is nowhere to be seen, instead replaced with something different—four squares arranged diagonally within a larger circle. Clearly, they have no desire to identify with the rest of the country.

One of them steps forward, wearing more elaborate armor than the rest, but no helmet. Is he their leader? What an idiot. He's going to get shot in the head, or at least, I hope he is. He's smirking, and I can see his topknot bounce ever so slightly as he walks up to us. He's clearly trying way too hard, but he's the commander of this force. I can't underestimate him. I place my palm on Polaris's grip.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" he says, looking us up about down. No one says anything to him, only meeting his gaze. "You country folk don't talk much, do you? You must know who we are, and what we're here for."

"We want no part in your brutality and treason," Murata replies coldly. I've never seen him this intense. "I suggest you turn back now. We have a weapon of unbelievable power, and you do not want to face it in battle." As if on cue, I can smell the distinctive odor of burning match-cord. Good, they remembered their training… they're preparing to fire when I give the order.

"Are you referring to Miss Kinshi Knight over here? You're a long way from home, aren't you?" he says, walking over to Reina, tilting his head like he's looking at a child. This dude is making one serious mistake… if there's one person you don't want to fuck with, it's Reina. She's going to _savor_ the feeling of ripping your intestines out.

Her kinshi pecks at him, and he steps back and laughs. "You are fighting for a tyrant," Reina says. "I will lay down my life in the defense of this village. I swear it upon the honor of my liege, Lady Mikoto—the rightful queen of Hoshido!"

"There's no need to be so dramatic!" he replies, eyes widened, as if he's feigning shock. "We're just asking for some of your supplies. Think of it as… tribute, if you will."

"We all know what happens when we start paying 'tribute'," Murata says. "You're no better than the Nohrian brigands. We'll fight until the last man rather than give you an inch of ground!"

"That's unfortunate," the samurai says, turning and heading back to his line. "Can't say we've found a village that's as persistent as you. It'll be good practice, cutting you down," he calls back. He draws his katana, and his men do the same, the sound of steel ringing out in the air. I draw mine, and I hear the villagers from behind and around us that they're readying their weapons as well. "You're brave for peasants, though." He's shouting now. "I'll give you the honor of knowing who is about to kill you: my name is Ieyasu Yamamoto. _Lieutenant_ Ieyasu Yamamoto. Someday, that'll be General, but none of you will be around to see that day! How sad!"

His soldiers assemble into a formation, and slowly, surely, begin advancing across the field. Just as Murata said, the melee combatants are at the front. I've gotten good at judging the range at which the guns are effective, and they've just closed in on it. Oh God, Oh God. This is it. These people are about to die. But they _have_ to, since they're coming at us with fucking swords and spears. Deep breath, deep breath… This is the right thing to do. This is what we have to do.

I hold up my hand as high as I can, signaling with my fingers. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Fire!" I shout.

* * *

 **A/N: I used to post only on Mondays, but... Today is technically Thursday (it's 2 AM) and I used to post on Thursdays for the first few chapters that I posted biweekly. And I was so excited to post this, I just had to!**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews. Again, it blows me away that everyone's so positive about this new, _explosive_ (see what I did there) direction! I hope no one goes _ballistic!_**

 **As Ashia21 and hydro-serpent58 have mentioned, stuff that resembles gunpowder in function has appearead in FE before, but for some reason or another it's always very limited. Total headcanon out of nowhere, maybe Saizo uses it because it's a secret, advanced ninja 'technique', and with them being secretive and FE in general in its Medieval Stasis setting, nobody's had the thought to really weaponize it like this before.**

 **VirusChris, I went with F!Corrin because the two major Awakening SIs (D &N and Asleep) had Robin the same gender as the SI (Cycle is of course different because the SI _is_ Robin.), so I felt like changing that up a bit because I could!**

 **Alphos03, there's no need to worry about that, at least not at the moment. As I've outlined in the chapter, these guns are inaccurate, short-ranged, and slow to reload - a far cry from modern guns.**

 **Caellach Tiger Eye, though I know we've had our extensive PM conversations, I just gotta say again that I'm so flattered that you've compared this to Cycle! That's a level of success and quality I continue to aspire to, even if our approaches are different.**

 **It's lovely to see the ship wars developing, though I'm not weighing in... not at all!**


	36. Terminal Ballistics

The blast rings out, assaulting my ears, immediately followed by cries of both pain and fear. I involuntarily wince, but there's no time to think about that. I need to focus! It takes a moment for the white and gray clouds of smoke to dissipate, but I can see about half a dozen spearmen already downed. The enemy formation has ground to a halt, and I swear I can see a few of them shaking. They're probably lost as to what the hell just happened.

"Hold the line!" I shout. I turn to look up and down our lines, as everyone settles in with their weapons pointed squarely at the enemy. They've been expecting the gunshots, so our line hasn't broken like theirs. Meanwhile, our gunners are busy reloading—it'll be at least a good forty seconds before we can get some more shots off, but that's fine. I'm just nervous for when they'll start moving again.

"Charge, you idiots!" I can hear Ieyasu scream at his men. "Kill them all!" he yells as he points his katana at us. After a second's hesitation, his troops rally around him. His samurai and spearmen brandish their weapons and rush headfirst towards us. Normally, I'd consider it suicidal, but I don't actually know if we can take it. In single combat, any of us, save Reina, will probably get wiped out instantly.

As if reading my mind, Reina turns to me. "Shall I?" I nod. She sweeps off into the sky in her kinshi, drawing some attention from the enemy soldiers—but the majority of the samurai keep their swords trained on us.

"Break into groups! Protect the guns and bows!" My orders quickly get transferred down the line, and just like that, the line splits into several troops, armed with their improvised weapons. Each group surrounds a reloading gunner or one of Daisuke's hunters, who are laying down some suppressing fire of their own with their yumi. I notice arrows pelting the samurai as they approach, taking one down. Even if they're not as directly incapacitating as the gunshots, they can at least slow the enemy's advance.

Still, a few of them make it through, and close with our melee fighters. A samurai takes a swing at Murata. He parries and follows up with his naginata, while another villager joins in with his knife. Farther away, Taka bashes one in the head with her hammer, knocking him out entirely. That looks awful… but again, this is what they asked for by coming here.

I'm guarding Hiro as he reloads, when I notice a spearman approaching us. Oh, God. I'm going to have to do this again, _myself_. He points his naginata at me and charges me down. Taking a deep breath, I sidestep him, as my training from Xander kicks back into my mind. I'm prepared for his reaction, and as soon as the moment strikes, I launch into a forward thrust with Polaris. It misses. He returns the favor with his naginata, but it's caught by my armor. The moment he spends recovering gives me an opening. I take a fraction of a moment to muster my confidence to attack, and follow up with a slash to his side.

I feel the same sensation of striking flesh with my sword as I did when I killed that samurai, and that lets me know my attack has hit home. The soldier buckles, but he's not defeated yet—he lunges forward with his spear and I barely manage to step back in time to evade it. I'm impressed with his energy after taking a fucking sword to the torso, but it has to wear thin soon enough.

As if to answer me, he freezes up for a second, then suddenly collapses to the ground. Behind him is Hiro. He removes his gun from the spear fighter's back, the bayonet's blade covered in blood. "Thanks," I manage to breathe out. I don't know if I could've dealt the killing blow like that.

"No problem," he says. "I'm ready to shoot when you give the order."

I take half a second to catch my breath and yell "Fire at will!" to anyone who's still listening—though it's getting hard over the din of battle, cries and yells and steel clashing against steel… or rusted wrought iron, as the case may be. Hiro takes aim and fires, and his shot is quickly joined by a smattering of others. The gunfire resounds through the field as the bullets hurtle towards what's left of the enemy's formation.

A few more soldiers drop, but since they're not as densely packed as earlier, the gunshots aren't as effective. Reina dives down and picks off a few archers and a mage, rapid-firing her yumi with devastating success. I just hope she doesn't get taken down by an archer, but I know I have to trust in her. She may be aggressive, but she's not reckless—she knows what she's doing. She's the expert kinshi knight, not me.

Back on our side, many of the samurai and spearmen have been defeated by our troops with no major damage. It looks like my strategy's been a success so far. Our gunners and archers are still dishing it out to the enemy, whose numbers are dwindling—maybe twenty men left who can still fight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice an archer standing behind some low-lying plants, taking aim in our direction. "Get down!" I order, but it's too late. I hear someone on our side cry out in pain, and turn to see who it is.

Daisuke got hit—where, I can't tell, but I can't worry about it now. "Get him back to somewhere safe!" As a few of the villagers scramble to escort him to safety—where people like Ayane and Felicia are waiting to tend to the wounded—the rest of our archers return fire, forcing the enemy to flee his cover. But it'll only be a minute before he can go back to taking pot shots at us. We need to deal with him permanently.

I don't know how we can do it, though. Just about any of us would probably get hit on the way there, or worse if we get caught and have to fight off others. No, that's not true. There's someone who can do this.

I turn to Murata. "I'm going to take care of that archer," I tell him. "You're in charge for now!" Before he can respond, I turn and run behind our line, where Daisuke is being carried off to.

Ayane and several others are tending to the wounded behind a building. It doesn't look too bad for anyone—a few of our soldiers are having small cuts and the like bandaged as well.

I find Felicia standing next to an older woman, helping her dress a wound on a young man's shoulder. "Felicia!" I call out to her as I approach.

"Huh?" She looks up at me. "Harrison! Oh no, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I reply. "But I need you to fight with me. You're the best soldier we've got, besides Reina."

"Is this true, Felicia?" the old woman asks.

"Um… well, I can fight, but I don't want to make things worse… and I don't even have a weapon," Felicia says.

"Don't worry about the weapon," I say. "I need your help. Trust me, we need you."

Felicia takes a deep breath, and looks at me, then the old woman again. "Sei, can I…"

She shrugs. "I guess you can go."

As we're turning to leave, I notice Daisuke lying on the ground, Ayane hovering over him. Just one arrow wound? I guess if it's in the right spot, then it could be bad. He's got a knife sheathed on his belt.

"Daisuke," I call out to him—his eyes are open, but I don't know if he's conscious. "I'm going to give Felicia your knife, if that's okay with you."

He nods weakly, not even looking at me. I bend down and retrieve the knife, just in time to watch his face twist in pain. "Oh, Gods…" he mumbles in a tired voice. "My face… it's burning…" What the hell?

Ayane looks at me. "Oh, no…" she mutters.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"He's been poisoned," she whispers. "I removed the arrow, but… I don't know if it was fast enough. I'll see what I can do, but… you two should go now." She sighs and looks back at Daisuke.

I swallow hard. Poison arrows? I should've known these scumbags were going to use those… fuck. And now Daisuke's probably going to die—because of my stupid decision to fight these assholes.

I hand the knife to Felicia. I can still hope, though. Maybe there's a way we can solve this. Maybe there's a healing staff on the other side, and if we can get it, Felicia can heal him! That's what I'm hoping for. So why are we wasting any time? We've got to get it, now!

I take one last look at Daisuke. "You did great out there," I tell him, giving him an honest smile. It might be the last thing I ever tell him. He manages to muster up a smile of his own in response, but it only lasts for a moment before he goes back to grimacing in pain.

Felicia and I set off at a sprint back into our lines. Murata gives Felicia a confused look, but doesn't say anything. I ask Hiro, who's reloading, to give Felicia his bayonet.

"She's going to fight?" he asks, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes," I reply.

After a moment, he detaches the knife from its mount on the underside of the gun and hands it to her. Now she's fully armed and ready to go. The two of us head towards that archer's position. I swear I can hear Hiro call something out to me, something about Daisuke… but I don't respond. I don't know if I could tell him the truth.

Before long, Felicia and I close in on the archer's position. He draws his yumi and aims it at Felicia. She deftly weaves to the left and dodges the arrow. As he's nocking another arrow, he suddenly stops and cries out in pain. His body slumps over as he clutches his chest, a growing red spot stains his clothing. The momentary shimmer of a metal blade buried in there tells me what I need to know—she hit him with a knife! I knew she'd be perfect for the job. Her success is saluted with another two gunshots, and the sulfurous smell of burning powder mingles with the metallic odor of blood.

I hear a magical whirring, chiming sound to my right. About fifteen feet out, a diviner is using some sort of spirit attack. His scrolls or charms are hovering in the air in a circle, and he waves his hand across them. Bits of ethereal vapor begin coalescing into the form of some kind of animal… a bull? An ox? I don't know. Hoshidan magic is very unusual in action.

It only takes a second for the thing to fill out its translucent form. It bounds toward me. Fuck, it's going fast! I try to dodge it, but the spirit turns on a dime and rams into me. For an object with no apparent mass (and no apparent force, if Newton's second law is to be believed), it hits like a ton of bricks. I'm knocked off my feet as it vanishes into the same magical mist from whence it came. I take a deep breath and struggle to stand up on my feet, then take a step forward a bit unsteadily. For one magical attack, that took a lot out of me… I wonder if my Res is low.

The diviner raises his hands again. No! Just as he's about to cast another spirit, he doubles over, hand on his chest the same way the archer was. Felicia! The pink-haired maid leaps into view from the left and finishes him off. She thrusts her knife directly into his chest, and I can hear him yell in pain and fear.

I blink hard and swallow. I can't think about that. I can't think about it now. I run forward to join Felicia. "Thank you," I breathe out.

"No problem!" she says. "Didn't expect that, didja?"

"I did," I reply. "That's why I got you to do this. Let's keep going!"

Felicia straightens out her skirt, and I notice that the white parts of her uniform have been soiled not only with dirt but with blood… Hoshidan blood.

We pass by the bodies of the archer and the diviner as we advance behind what's left of Ieyasu's line. That same blood covers their chest, soaks and stains their clothes, seeps into the ground… it's so gruesome. I grit my teeth together and focus on moving on.

Further away, a healer is tending to the enemy's wounded. She's ostensibly a shrine maiden, dressed in a white-and-red traditional outfit complete with hood, waving a healing rod adorned with streamers. The staff glows faintly as she waves it over the injured soldiers. From my own experience from healing staves, it takes a minute for the pain to subside, and these guys are in serious trouble if they're on the ground, so I'm not immediately screwed. I've got to stop her in her tracks, though.

I run to attack her. She turns to me, and where I see her face, I see Sakura. Back at the Plains, I told Xander not to attack her because she was unarmed. If I kill her now, I'm a hypocrite. And besides, I actually do believe what I said to him, but that doesn't change the fact that I need that staff. I need to give it to Felicia to give Daisuke—and the others—whatever shot they can get. I point Polaris at her, making sure its bloodied tip is visible.

"Hey, you!" I call out. "Give me that staff!"

"What use do you have for it?" she asks pointedly.

"Does it matter? I have a sword, you don't! Give it to me now!"

She furrows her brow and glares at me. "I suppose you have a point." She extends the festal toward me and I grab it with my right hand. I hand it off to Felicia as soon as possible.

"Go!" I tell her. "Heal Daisuke and the others!" Felicia hesitates for a moment. She looks at the festal and then back at me. She nods and runs off.

"What the hell are you doing!" someone yells. Ieyasu charges toward our direction. I begin retreating, walking back slowly, never taking my eyes off them. "You let him get away with your staff?" he yells.

"Sir, I—"

"I don't care what bullshit excuses you have! You die protecting that staff! You don't surrender to the enemy, ever! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she says, nodding weakly.

"I don't know if you do," he says, stepping towards her as he sheathes his katana. I'm almost back towards our formation, but I can't help but watch in horror. What is he about to do to her? The shrine maiden shies away from him, but he grabs her left arm and shoulder with both his hands, twisting it. She lets out a sharp cry as he removes his hands. He broke her arm! "If I catch you using your magic on it, it'll be your legs next," he says.

I am _pissed_ at this guy. First the poisoned arrows, and now this. I know that defending Hoiyoto is the most important objective, but I can't help but want to get rid of him as fast as possible, even if that means killing him. Against perhaps better judgment, I charge at him, swinging Polaris in a wide arc. He steps back and draws his katana. I step back myself to create some distance between us.

"You're making a mistake, Nohrian," he says, before lunging forward and slashing at me. It connects at my side, and I feel the blade tear through my armor and hit my skin. Pain again pulsates through my torso, and I can feel the blood begin to flow out of the wound. Fuck! I can't go down here!

I cut and thrust wildly with my sword, striking a series of glancing blows on him. As Ieyasu retreats, I collapse onto my hands and knees, Polaris still in hand, my breathing heavy and ragged. I strain my neck to look up at him as he holds out his katana, its shiny single blade marred with red blood— _my_ blood. His mouth contorts into a wicked grin. Maybe it's the blood loss and ringing sound of the guns getting to my head, but I swear I'm looking at Satan himself.

"Give it up," he says. "It's over."

"N-no…" I mumble.

"I want your sword—it'll make a nice trophy. Give it to me, now." Over my dead body, asshole. Though probably he could arrange that if he wanted to. Either way, I'm not giving up Polaris. It was a gift to me from Xander—from one of the few people in this damn world who actually care about me. Giving it to this dickhead is tantamount to betrayal.

As I wait there, not saying anything, just breathing, my mind keeps turning faster and faster. Was he right—was it a mistake? I lost sight of what was important, got caught up in something I shouldn't've, and now I'm paying the ultimate price for it. But I guess hanging around types like Xander and Ryoma for long enough instills a sense of honor in you. I started this fight. I'm going to see it through till one of us is gone.

A surge of energy kicks in. I don't know if it's anger, fear, or adrenaline, but I know that this is my chance to fight back. It almost feels as if I was never wounded in the first place. Ieyasu puts up a guard but I sidestep him and deliver a strike to his shoulder with all my might. He stumbles backwards, and I have the advantage, but I don't follow it up any further. "Leave," I tell him. "You've lost. Take your men and get the hell out of here."

He looks at his shoulder—without any armor in that spot, the wound is deep, and blood is pouring out of it. "I'll kill you one day," he spits, and turns to his remaining men. "Retreat!" he yells. "Retreat!"

"Hold fire!" I yell back to ours. If they really have given up, I see no reason to keep fighting them. Ieyasu's remaining soldiers march back the way they came, not turning their backs to us—but as a result, we keep our guns and bows trained on them. If they try to fake us out, of course, they'll have another thing coming.

As Ieyasu's troops retreat, I hear footsteps behind me. "I guess I saved you twice now, huh?" It's Felicia, smiling at me. It's a genuine smile, quite different from her usual nervous attempt to save face.

It all comes together. "You healed me!"

"I did," she says, laughing—again, a genuine expression of happiness, not a knee-jerk case of anxious laughter. "Turns out these Hoshidan festals can work from farther away than the Nohrian staves I'm used to. Who knew, right?"

That's right, in the game they had a range of two spaces, unlike their Nohrian counterparts—which is, of course, why you always outfit your healers with Hoshidan rods in Revelations.

"Thanks, Felicia," I reply. Thank God for whatever flash of inspiration possessed me to step in and protest the decision to execute her. She's proving to be indispensable, but above all else, it's just so satisfying to see her actually proud of what she's done. If anyone needs it, it's her.

Once the last of Ieyasu's troops disappears from view, I breathe a sigh of relief. All in all, perhaps a dozen of his troops make it out. Two-thirds of the remainder are dead on the field, and the last third are wounded, unable to walk. Of course, Ieyasu refused to even think about taking them with him. After a few quick orders, they're taken back to where our own wounded are being treated. Ayane and Sei are still there, and Felicia should be heading back there as well, now with her healing staff.

Murata comes up from behind me. "Looks like we made it after all, kid."

"Yeah," I reply, though it sounds unbelievable to my ears. We did it. We took on an actual army and won. We banded together, fielded a new weapon, and defended Hoiyoto. We did it.

Reina lands beside us, her kinshi flapping its wings as it descends. She dismounts and approaches us. "What an exhilarating battle!" she cheers, beaming. "Such awesome power! Such amazing destruction! Those weapons of yours are a force to be reckoned with."

"I just wish I got that jerk when I had the chance," I mutter, remembering the almost demonic look on Ieyasu's face.

"Better to let him run away and live knowing he got beaten by a bunch of 'country folk'— is that what he said?" Murata says. All around us, our army of villagers is cheering, too. Taka nods and smiles at me.

I smile back, but make the mistake of turning my head. I see the bodies of the enemy soldiers on the field... no, they're not enemies anymore. They're just people.

I turn to Murata. "We should give them a proper burial," I say.

"We should worry about the living first," he replies. Right! Everyone who got wounded! I run back to where they're being treated.

Ayane and Felicia are circling around, taking care of everyone, both on our side and not. Right in the middle of it all, though, is Daisuke sprawled out on the ground. Hiro is kneeling, bent over his body. No, no… oh please tell me it's not…

I force one shaky foot forward after the next, and my chest tightens. I'm close enough now that I can see Daisuke's eyes are closed, the color drained from his face, his chest still.

He's dead.

Felicia didn't get back to him in time after she healed me. And now he's dead.

"No… God… no…" I mutter.

Hiro looks up at me and glares. "You!" he yells, standing up. He takes his musket off his sling and points it at me. Thankfully, Felicia got the bayonet away, and the match-cord isn't even burning, but it's still intimidating to have that pointed at me. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for your stupid fucking plan!"

"I'm sorr—"

"I don't care if you're sorry!" Hiro continues. "Daisuke was my best friend! You don't understand! He _died_ so you could have your fun, dicking around, moving us around like we're pieces on a fucking game of shogi," he says. I swallow hard.

"I didn't kill Daisuke," I reply. Though since I distracted Felicia, maybe I indirectly did. "The daimyo's men did."

"Bullshit!" he fires back. "If it wasn't for you, we would've given them some of our supplies and they'd be on their merry way."

"I didn't intend for any of us to die."

"Us! Like you're one of us!" Hiro laughs hysterically. "You should go back to whatever hell you crawled out of and leave us alone!"

"Hiro." Murata walks over and speaks up. "We all knew fighting was a risk, but we took it. I took it. You took it. Harrison and Daisuke, too." He sighs. "Losing him pains me dearly. I love every man, woman, and child in this village. But Daisuke died protecting the rest of us. He knew what he was getting into when he voted in favor of fighting. We all did."

"I can't believe you're still supporting him, after all this, after everything," Hiro says, then stares me down. "I'm out. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving. You're all on your own from now on… and I'm taking this gun." He reaches over his shoulder and pats the stock of his musket, slung over his shoulder. He gets up and briskly walks away from the rudimentary treatment center.

"No! You can't take that!" I call after him.

Suddenly, Taka runs, faster than I ever thought she could. She darts in front of him and grabs him.

"Let go of me!" he yells as he struggles and flails.

"The gun is mine," she says. "I made it." After a moment, Hiro stops and drops the gun at her feet. "Thank you."

He turns to face me one more time. "You did this to Daisuke," he repeats. "And I will _never_ forgive you." He turns back around and runs off, disappearing into the sunset.

Everyone is looking at me. Murata, Taka, Ayane. Felicia looks up from healing another wounded man, and we make eye contact for a second, and in that second my entire world breaks apart even more. I sigh and close my eyes.

"You should've let him kill me."

* * *

 **A/N: So the long-awaited battle is over... and now we must deal with its equally powerful aftermath. Everyone's been thinking about what implications this could have on the future of Hoiyoto, Hoshido, and the world, and those are definitely the right lines to be thinking along. Sorry for the wait on this one, I moved into college a little more than a week ago, so I've been busy getting adjusted and of course with actually schoolwork. At the end of the day, though, there's still time to write, but I probably won't be as prolific as I've been over the summer.**

 **For a few specific shoutouts (I tried to PM more people than I usually do this time around):**

 **Warden97 - I think your point is definitely interesting but honestly not what I was intending - in his defense, well, the defense of the village is ultimately an ongoing process, and the guns clearly do have weak features in the design that can be improved on. His looking forward to the future is actually coming from a place of wanting to better help the people of Hoiyoto here. I don't want to dissuade you from thinking out of the box like that because it really is interesting for me to read, but in this case that isn't what I was intending - at least, not yet!**

 **To the Guest who said the gun test failing is too dramatic - I probably do have a bit too much fun with unrealistic drama (as MethodicalMadness27 mentioned), but gun barrels shattering was a very real phenomenon of the time due to the limitations of the materials and manufacturing methods. Taka is a very skilled blacksmith to be sure, but medieval wrought-iron is never going to be as good or consistent as the space-age steel we're used to.**


	37. Aqua Vitae

The villagers are crowding around us now that Hiro's made his dramatic exit. They're staring at us, their eyes flitting between Murata and I. They must be waiting for an explanation, an answer. I don't blame them, but I don't know what to say. I don't know if anything I could say could satisfy after what just happened. Daisuke is dead, and Hiro jumped ship. If our best gunner has no confidence in us, then why should anyone else?

Murata gives me a sidelong glance before he speaks, and thank God he does, because I really do have nothing to say. "Daisuke didn't deserve to die. He was an honest, hardworking, friendly young man. You all know this," he says. "But he died fighting for his friends, his family, his home. In my time, I've known a lot of men who've said they're honorable, but there's no more honorable way to die than that. And if Hiro can't see that—if Hiro wants to try to outrun death, he can. You can run from death all you want, but the only way to beat it is to stand up, look it in the eye, and fight it," he says, turning towards me. "Today, we fought death—certain death—and we won. What happened to Daisuke is a tragedy—but what happened to the rest of us is a miracle. A week ago, we were farmers and craftsmen, but today, we are soldiers. We are _all_ soldiers. We are survivors."

The villagers are nodding. I hope his words are touching them, but for me, they just run off, like water on a duck's back. My actions, my strategy, led to Daisuke dying. And while what he's saying is well-intentioned, and hopefully doing something to reel back anyone who is thinking of following Hiro out, I don't know if it's all entirely true. The thought that we need propaganda to keep people on our side sickens me.

"Harrison?" Felicia asks, bringing me back into reality. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. It's a lie, and she knows it.

"If you're sure, I need you to help me with something," she says, waving me over to the crude field hospital—if you could call it that—set up around Ayane's shop. "Most of the soldiers who were hit with the guns… well, didn't make it." I swallow hard. It wasn't just Daisuke who died, and I know that. "But some of them survived. Mr. Murata said we should heal them, but—I'm sorry—I'm not sure what I should do to heal them, and I don't want to mess it up, so… oh my goodness. What I mean is, do you mind, uh, taking a look at them?"

I do my best to muster up a smile. Felicia must be feeling awful as well, I realize. I only had her get the staff to try to heal Daisuke, and she chose to save me instead. "Where are they?" I ask.

She leads me to one of Ieyasu's soldiers, a samurai, lying on the ground, his face frozen in a grimace. I kneel to get a better look at his leg wound—using a knife I picked up earlier, I cut away his clothes around it to get a better view.

"The hell are you doing?" he yells. He jerks his leg away, then curses in pain.

"Please, don't move," Felicia stutters. "I promise, we're trying to help."

"You _did_ this to me, you bastards," he says. "With your— _thing_ , whatever the fuck that was." Sad to say, but he's not wrong. But I can't just up and admit that. Whatever happened back there, it's over, and now we need to help him.

"Alright, fine," I say. I set down the knife and put my hands up. "I guess we'll leave you to bleed out, and if that doesn't kill you, get gangrene in that wound and…" I know I said we need to help him, but sometimes, to help people, you need to be a bit of a dick.

"Oh, gods! Just do what you're going to do, but just—just stop it from hurting so damn much!"

Felicia ignores him this time and looks at me. "With arrow wounds, the standard procedure is to remove the arrowhead and then use the healing staff. But I don't know if we should do that here…"

"You're doing _what_ now?" the samurai asks, but I ignore him, following Felicia's lead.

"The damage from the bullet is probably more severe than an arrow, though," I say. "Do you think the healing staff could do it?"

"It's all we have, isn't it?" Felicia asks. "I've got to go get Sei."

"Who?"

"You know, the lady I work for. She's a healer too, but she was trained in the old-fashioned way, without staves or vulneraries. She's better at doing this type of thing than I am." Felicia turns and leaves, presumably to get Sei.

If we're going to be doing surgery, we probably need anesthetic. I find Ayane nearby, and ask her if she has any painkilling medicine. She retrieves a small bottle and joins me beside the wounded samurai, applying the tincture to the gunshot wound.

After a moment, Felicia returns with Sei. "I just _knew_ people would get all injured in this ridiculous battle," the older woman says, shaking her head. "That's why I brought my instruments with me. Just in case I needed them!" She opens a small wooden case to reveal a set of old and crude, but recognizable, surgical implements—scalpels, forceps, scissors, clamps.

I'm glad she has the right tools and training for the job. But I don't know how out of practice she is—Sei looks to be in her seventies, and God knows what the retirement age is for healers in Hoshido! "When's the last time you used those?" I ask.

"Don't you know not to ask a woman her age? The nerve of youth…" she says.

I take another look at the wound, the blood caked all over his skin, the flesh torn and rent… and now I'm imagining Sei's instruments in there, which haven't been touched for decades. Yeah, that's just asking for a complex infection. We need an antiseptic, now!

"Wait!" I say to Sei.

"What?" she asks, annoyed. "Every second we delay, the more likely he is to die."

"We need to sterilize those tools," I reply. "I need…" Think, think… what the hell around here could we use to kill the germs? "That's it! Alcohol!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"If you don't want that wound to get infected, we need to clean off those tools, and his wound, with alcohol," I explain. "Where can I get liquor?"

"I'm confused, Harrison," Ayane says. "Why do we need to clean everything?"

"There are germs, everywhere. Microscopic, tiny, tiny living things that get into your body through an open wound, infect you, make you sick, and kill you." I remember my germ theory experiment with Rinkah, Kaze, and Sakura. I got lucky with drinking that water, but surgery is another story altogether. "We can kill those germs with alcohol. It's just like boiling water or cooking meat. Trust me on this! I know it's true! Just trust me!"

"That makes sense, and I don't really think it could hurt, to be fair." Ayane nods. "Sake shouldn't be too hard to find… there's still lots of people in the square. Ask them if they have it."

Sake's just fermented, though. I want something stronger—something distilled. The higher proof it is, the more germ-killing power we have.

Just then, Murata walks in. "I think I've calmed everyone down a bit," he says. "How's everything going over here?"

"Mr. Murata, maybe you can talk some sense into him," Sei says, pointing at me with the scalpel. "I was about to start healing this man, who's bleeding out, until you stopped me!"

"We have to do this! Just trust me on this, okay? I promise!"

"What's the matter?" Murata asks.

"Where can we find the strongest liquor in this village?" I ask. "I know it sounds weird, but we need it. The alcohol kills the germs and stops the wound from getting infected."

Murata just looks at me for a moment and blinks. "...I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, but I'll trust that you know what you're doing," he says. "We can get sake easily, but stronger?" He places his hand on his chin. "...I think Sadao's still got that bottle of _shochu_ that he loves to brag about."

"What's shochu?" I ask. I haven't heard of it before.

"It's like sake, but stronger, because they distill it. Hard to find stuff like that out here in the sticks," Murata says.

Jackpot. "That's what we need."

Convincing Sadao to give up his beloved booze is quite a task, of course. "You can't have it," he says flatly.

"It's to save a person's life!" I plead.

"It's my shochu. I decide what to do with it. And I'm not giving you a drop of it."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how expensive that bottle is? How rare it is out in the country? How I had to get it specially shipped here from the capital? I don't know if you get it, but shochu is a luxury for us common folk! And you're telling me you intend to pour it on some kid's cut, some kid who tried to kill us all? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before I can say anything, Ayane walks up to him. "Listen here, Sadao," she says, her voice gaining an edge that I've never seen before. "I've had enough of this. Give us the shochu already. You know damn well that if it was _you_ bleeding out there, you'd want us to spare no expense in treating you. So why can't you think about someone other than you and your liver for once in your life and give it to us?"

Sadao just grunts.

"You know what, fine," I say. "How much did that bottle cost you? I'll buy it from you."

He snorts. "You're ridiculous, kid."

"How much was it?" I repeat. It can't be that much, can it? I have that gold that Leo gave me...

"Twenty-five gold," he says. "It's probably worth more thanks to wartime shortages, though…"

"I'll pay you fifty for it." I think I got a hundred. Blowing half of what could be my only means of survival is tough, but honestly worth it if it'll prevent this guy from dying.

He looks at me, dumbstruck. "What's a kid like you doing with fifty gold?!"

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to go get it right now," I reply. "Ayane, you're in charge of him until I'm back." I start towards Murata's house. "Get the shochu and meet me here!"

It takes a minute or two for me to find my satchel and gather the gold pieces, counting out fifty on the way back. For the first time I notice the design on the Nohrian coins—the head King Garon's, and the reverse the royal Nohrian emblem. I haven't had to handle money before, so it never occurred to me. My gut sinks with dread as to if Sadao will accept Nohrian coins, but I don't have anything else.

Sadao's standing there with a bottle in his hands. I thrust the coins toward him confidently, but quietly hoping he won't notice. He gingerly sets down the shochu and looks at the coins.

"This is Nohrian gold!" he yells instantly. "This is an insult, boy!"

"It's fucking gold!" I fire back. "Twice as much as you paid for the damn thing. Take it or leave it."

After a moment, Sadao grunts his same disaffected grunt. "I suppose I could take it to one of those merchants and have it exchanged…"

"Good," I reply. He counts the coins and pockets them.

"You can take the shochu now."

"Thank you," I say. Sadao turns and walks off in a huff for some reason. "A pleasure doing business," I call after him, but he doesn't respond. I turn to Ayane, Felicia, and Sei. "Let's start now."

Ayane and Felicia clean the gunshot wound with the shochu, as the samurai hisses in pain. Apparently the anaesthetic wasn't _that_ effective, but it should at least be taking the edge off. I shut my eyes and wince in sympathy, but I console myself quickly. His pain is necessary for him to survive—if he's not going to end up like all the others…

Sei cleans her tools with some more of the shochu. After a minute, she and Felicia work to remove the bullet. Though the soldier has gone from hissing to yelling and crying, the procedure only takes a minute. After that, Felicia uses the staff, and its pale glow fades as the samurai begins gasping for air. Sei bandages his healed leg.

"The damage was severe, but not irreversible. It will take a few extra days, maybe even a week or two, before he is fully recovered," she says.

Sei, Felicia, and Ayane tend to the remaining few survivors with gunshot wounds in a similar way, using the shochu to sterilize their wounds. After an hour or two, all of the wounded, both ours and the enemy's, are in stable condition, if not near completely recovered. They meet up with Murata and I again after their work is finished. "Good work," he says. "Thank you all."

I nod. "Thanks for trusting me."

"I don't know if I believe what you had to say yet," Sei says. "But I'll go along with it for now."

The three leave to tend to other patients, and Murata and I are alone for a moment. I notice that they've left me with the bottle of shochu. I pick it up for a moment and feel a little bit of liquid sloshing around inside it.

"Should I give this back to Sadao?" I wonder aloud.

"That asshole? No," Murata answers. "Come back to my house."

We do as he says, and he breaks out two small porcelain cups. "I haven't had shochu in years, and I need a drink after all that," he says as he pours the drinks. The liquid is clear. Murata takes his cup and lifts it high, and I do the same. "Let's get all the worth we can out of that fifty gold. _Kanpai_ ," he says. It hits me that that must be the Japanese—or, Old Hoshidan—toast.

" _Kanpai_ ," I repeat. I grin as an idea comes to me. " _L'chaim_."

" _L'chaim_ ," Murata repeats, getting the pronunciation pretty close (though lacking the _ch_ sound), and takes a large drink from his cup. I experimentally take a sip from mine. The first thing I notice is the burn on my tongue, but it wasn't unexpected. That and the earthy aroma remind me of the single-malt Scotch my dad and grandfather were big fans of. At 18 and with one year of college under my belt I probably hadn't the sophisticated palate to appreciate that kind of stuff, but I definitely remember that distinctive taste, the warmness in my mouth. It's not entirely unpleasant… but maybe that's only because it's one damn thing in this world that I know I can expect.

I take another sip, and another, without putting down my glass, and before I know it I've finished the drink. I breathe in and out, my entire throat feeling warm thanks to the alcohol.

"Slow down, kid," he says. "It's not a race."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I reply. "What does _kanpai_ mean, by the way?"

"'Dry the glass,'" he says. "It's the traditional toast from the Old Language. What about yours. L'hi…"

" _L'chaim_ ," I reply, emphasizing the gutteral _ch_. "'To life.' That's the toast in the language of our religion." After a moment, I realize what I've done. "Though in light of recent events, it might've not been in the best taste…" I look down at my empty cup.

"I like it, actually," Murata says. "To life—how wonderful it is, and how tragic it is when it gets taken away. Daisuke died so we could live. We can't give up now. Doing that would throw away his sacrifice." I nod solemnly, still staring at the cup. After a moment, Murata gets up and heads to leave. "Come on, let's check how things are getting on back at the square. Things should be beginning to calm down."

Indeed, he is right. Things are calming down, as the last bits of darkness fade into the sky and people begin to head back to their homes for the night. The wounded have been taken care of for the time being, and are being watched by a group of volunteers. Daisuke's body, and those of Ieyasu's soldiers, were rather unceremoniously covered for the rest of the night, with a burial and makeshift funeral to follow tomorrow.

Despite the feeling of victory, there is a very palpable air of mourning. I half-expected Ayane, Murata, or even Reina to try to bring up something encouraging, but they don't, and I appreciate it. Daisuke's death is too raw, too fresh, to begin to try to recover from. It feels wrong trying to rationalize it away so quickly, just like when I killed that samurai.

No matter what I do, it feels wrong.

Am I the bad guy now?

I restlessly toss and turn, unable to sleep. I can't chalk this up to self-defense or accident or anything anymore, like I could with the Hoshidan samurai. I deliberately introduced gunpowder to a medieval civilization, and, worse, _it worked._ I am responsible for these deaths. Of course, my brain understands that it was ostensibly the right thing to do. Hoiyoto would've starved to death if I didn't intervene. But I can't shake the feeling that it was the wrong choice.

And now what? Ieyasu got away. No doubt Toyoshima's going to learn about how a bunch of peasants wrecked a trained platoon of soldiers, and want our tech for himself. That's why I'm so glad Taka stopped Hiro before he could leave with the gun. But either way, I've got a feeling they'll come back, with bigger numbers and stronger troops and a billion ways to make our lives hell. How can we overcome that? We'll have to redouble our war effort, so to speak. Make even more guns, improve their designs, train and drill and all those things.

But there's still only so much we can do. If Toyoshima comes at us with a thousand-man army, could we stand against it? That means each person—not every fighting-fit individual, every man, woman, or child—would need to incapacitate three highly trained, well-armed and armored soldiers. As much as we beat the odds today, and as much faith as I have in our technological superiority… the numbers don't lie. Reina said there were other villages facing the same situation. Assuming they haven't all submitted or been put to the torch, could we work together with them? Get an alliance, a league, an army of gun-toting peasants? That seems to be the way to fight Toyoshima, since the royal forces still have their hands tied against Nohr. A counter-revolution.

How can I be thinking about counter-revolutions and creating armies when people just died because of me! I'm despicable! I grit my teeth, and tears do well up in my eyes, but I'm not bawling nearly as much as earlier. I suppose that's a good thing, because in some respects I am a leader now. But I don't want to lose my morality. In some ways, it's quite scary that I'm not crying as much. Could I be desensitized to killing so quickly? Hiro's words echo in my mind. "Like a fucking game of shogi." This isn't a goddamn video game anymore. It never was. This is real. Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't realize it. Maybe I'm causing more harm than good.

But I made this bed, and by God, I intend to lie in it.

* * *

The funeral for Daisuke is short, but poignant. Almost all of the village, including our prisoners-of-war, assembles under a large, shady maple tree, though it isn't doing much good with the lousy, overcast weather. Murata starts with some words much to the same effect he did yesterday, and asks if any of the villagers want to come forward and offer stories or anecdotes of their own.

"He was always a kind and generous young man," an elderly woman says. "Since my husband passed and getting by was difficult, he would always offer me some of his best game. At a cost to himself, of course."

"Daisuke helped me find my way back when I got lost in the woods," a boy says.

"He was an expert hunter, but he was never cruel," another young man, who I recognize as one of Daisuke's fellow hunters. "Just by hunting with him, I learned to respect nature. Daisuke understood how it's beautiful and powerful better than anyone else I know."

I can't help but bite my lip. This man was such an influential part of this community. And what have I done? I took him away. I didn't do it, I try to tell myself. I didn't. But I certainly didn't fucking _stop_ them.

Murata then does something rather irregular. He invites our prisoners to come forward and say things about their fallen comrades. "I know some of you may be upset and angry at our former enemies," he says. "But we've got to forget about whatever the bickering lords in their castles say and realize that we're all countrymen here. We're all Hoshidans." I'm not, I think instantly. "We're all people, and all people deserve a proper funeral."

We will be burying Daisuke with the fallen soldiers. Murata makes eye contact with me and a slight smile crawls across my face. Some part of me knew he'd be considerate enough to do such a thing. If there's one thing I've learned from my time in Hoshido and Nohr, it's that being respected as a human being goes a long way.

However, the crowd doesn't take it as well. Unsure, questioning murmurs circulate throughout while the prisoners in attendance—the ones who can walk—turn to this one soldier. His armor makes me think he's a samurai. He walks next to Murata, his gait with a slight limping unevenness to it. It's surely been caused by his injury, but he seems to be in the best shape of the bunch. That's probably why they had him walk in front.

"Thank you," he replies to Murata awkwardly. "Thank you for the chance to mourn our fellow soldiers. They died in service to their lord, and will soon be buried with dignity. Under the Bushido code, there is no greater honor that a soldier could ask for. The same is true of your man, Daisuke-"

"Bullshit!" someone cries out. Oh, God, I was worried this would happen. "Your fucking lord wanted us dead!"

"Yeah, how about that!" a woman agrees. "You didn't know Daisuke, so shut up, you murderers!"

"That's right!" another man calls out. "You can't talk about honor! You poisoned him! That's a coward's weapon!"

The crowd is getting more animated and rowdy by the second. If this gets out of hand, they'll hurt the prisoners, which is something I don't want. I've had a hard enough time with people dying on the battlefield. If someone dies when I've tried to show mercy… I can't let that happen!

"Stop, stop, stop!" I yell, rushing in between Murata, the soldier, and the encroaching mass with my arms outstretched. "Everybody, _stop_!"

The village quiets down. I hope they've learned to listen to me a little bit by now. Everybody's looking at me. It's just like when I tried to defend Felicia, explain my plan of guns, and everything else. Except instead of a rehearsed explanation or a hasty argument, the words just fall out of my mouth, spilling out faster than I realize what I'm saying.

"You know what? I admit it. This is my fault," I start. "This was all my stupid fucking plan. If we didn't fight, Daisuke wouldn't've died." I turn to face the samurai. "And your friends wouldn't've, either. And it sucks, you know? It really does. I hate it. I hate feeling like I'm responsible. But I'm also responsible for the fact that this village is going to survive, and that you're not working for those assholes anymore."

Suddenly, my train of thought anchors onto my line of thinking last night as I continue addressing the village. Maybe that grandiose planning was not in vain after all! "We're not alone in this fight. There are dozens of other villages in the same spot. Millions of Hoshidans in the same position. But we're not going to win by pointing fingers and blaming, or turning into angry mobs. We win by working together, just like we worked together to fight."

I turn once again to the soldiers. "You guys have a choice. You can join us—the people who treated you like human beings, who healed you, fed you, and let your mourn your dead. Or you can leave and go back to that asshole Ieyasu and Toyoshima and God-knows-who-else. But I'm going to tell you this: the side that oppresses its people _never_ wins in the long run. It didn't work in Germany. It didn't work in Italy. It didn't work in Russia." Arguably, it did work in China, but I'm not going to tell them that. Either way, at this point they have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, as evidenced by their blank stares.

Murata coughs. I imagine he's trying to steer the conversation away from that, from their perspective, nonsensical direction. "I understand that you all may have some misgivings about accepting people who we fought against just yesterday, and the same goes for you as well," he says, turning to the soldiers. "It might've been just me, but I remember wanting to fight for a good cause when I was a soldier. Something more than just lines on a map. Something real. And now you have the chance to do it."

Reina pipes up as well. "Indeed, it sounds like treason to renounce your lord and join us. But we are fighting for Hoshido, for our country. And is there no nobler cause to fight than in defense of one's homeland, from enemies outside, or from within? I saw you fight yesterday, well and hard. I was impressed—it was thrilling! This village, and Hoshido as a whole, would be honored if you devoted your skills in service of them."

She looks to me and nods. I return the nod and take a deep breath, and I feel myself building to a climax. "It's not too late to fight for the right side. But if you pick up your sword again _knowing_ that you're fighting for tyrants, then I think I speak for all of us here when I say we will have no reservation about cutting you down, gunning you down, or killing you with our bare hands if that's what it takes. And remember: tyrants never win." The last bit sounds stale, ripped straight from movies and TV shows, but you kind of need a corny speech to cheer up the downtrodden. It's the only thing I know how to do at this point. I can't dazzle them with brilliance, so I may as well baffle them with this bullshit.

The villagers are nodding, and a few are even cheering. "Yeah!" someone shouts. "Stick it to those blue-blooded bastards!"

"They're the real bad guys here!"

"The more people we have, the more of them we can nail!"

The crowd quiets as the samurai steps forward. He turns back to his comrades, who nod, then to Murata and I. "I—we—will join you," he announces. "Together, we'll fight to make Hoshido better for all of us."

Murata beams, as do I. "This is exactly what Daisuke—and your comrades, I'm sure—would have wanted," he says. "We will not let their deaths be in vain. We will press on!"

The villagers, and the soldiers—the army of Hoiyoto—cheer, though it quickly fades as the bittersweet reality of the situation sets in. We bury Daisuke and the soldiers as the sun sets in the sky, turning it beautiful shades of orange and violet that shimmer and glisten on the clouds.

Daisuke… the Hoshidan samurai… Corrin… Sakura… Xander… could any of you ever forgive me?

* * *

 **A/N: I am _so, so_ sorry this took so long. It was awful. This is so overdue, and even despite it taking so long, I'm still not very happy with this chapter. But it's done, and I needed to get it out for you guys. I hope you're all not too upset with the dip in quality and extra time it took. It was bad enough with college work—especially taking two English classes this semester, one about writing and one literature class, my passion for writing has been a bit drained—but then my laptop broke and it's taking some time to get that sorted with Dell—but here is _something_.**

 **In positive news, this fic has officially reached one year of age. This past year has been incredible thanks to you all. I doubt I would have continued writing it without the amazing support I've gotten from everyone here. And, on top of that, I'm beyond pleased to announce that Caellach Tiger Eye has created a TVTropes page, which you can find at**

 **tvtropes pmwiki/pmwiki .php /Fanfic/Earthborne**

 **(Remove the spaces!)**

 **That's how you know you're one of the big boys, how you've made it. So I can't think him enough, and I encourage you all to check that out and contribute yourselves! I love hearing people's analysis of my work, it gives me new insights and perspectives on it, and having more voices contribute to that page would only help that more. So have at it!**

 **Now, for a few shoutout answers -**

 **Cyborg 2.0 - It's a combination of my own interest in historical chemistry (since the chemical industry definitely supports, and has supported since antiquity, the defense industry), the fact that I think a lot of Fire Emblem fans are purists and I like to throw a wrench in their gears, and just plain and simple "what-if"-ery.**

 **Yaboioverthar - I've been thinking about how to dance around the issue of the child characters for a while, and at this point I'm thinking about leaving them out of the main plot arc entirely. It's just way too awkward.**

 **Rainsfere - I didn't' mean for it to sound like Ieyasu knew about Harrison - I just imagined him seeing someone wearing Nohrian style clothes, wielding a Nohrian sword, and would assume that they're Nohrian in origin. I see now how you would get that impression, though.**


	38. It Takes a Village

The next day, I hastily convene a "strategy meeting" around the Murata family hearth, with those I trust most present—Murata, Ayane, Taka, and Reina. I even manage to wrestle Felicia away from Iyaki and Sei to join us. The soft, dull patter of the rain reflects the situation we're in: bleak and gloomy as all hell. But we need to get our damn act together if we're going to _not get killed._

"I think the fact that we actually survived means we might actually be onto something," I begin. A nervous laugh escapes. "I'm sorry. I know Daisuke didn't—"

"We all know Daisuke didn't," Murata cuts me off. "There's no point in wringing our hands over it now. We need to keep looking ahead."

"Right," I reply, nodding, as I collect my thoughts. "Here's my line of thinking. Ieyasu knows about our guns, and that's going to get back to Toyoshima. He can throw as many soldiers as he wants at us, and even with superior firepower, we can't hold out forever. We need to be able to fight them back harder." _Peace through power,_ I think. That was the slogan of Nod from Command  & Conquer. I'm no Kane—I'm not trying to start a cult here—but we are the Nod to the West Hoshidan GDI. The scrappy guerilla underdogs against a well-organized, well-funded military.

I return to my rundown of the situation. "So we've got two ways to up the ante. We can make more guns, make them bigger and better and more accurate. Or we can join forces with other Hoshidan villages and unite against this common enemy. I suggest we do both."

"And how do you propose we accomplish these?" Murata asks, leaning back.

"I'll need Ayane and Taka to take the lead on the first point," I answer, turning to them. "If we replace the burning match-cord with a flint and steel, we can make the guns more reliable." Both in our tests and in the battle, we found that the flame would sometimes extinguish before the gun could fire, lowering the weapon's' rate of fire even further. A flintlock mechanism wouldn't have that problem. "If the metal will hold, we can scale up the guns to make artillery, too. And we might even want to make a specialized anti-air gun if they send pegasus knights at us." I'm thinking about something like a big shotgun on wheels to act as our anti-pegasus flak cannon.

"If I may interrupt," Reina begins, "the royal army maintains most of the aerial divisions." She shifts her shoulders ever so slightly, with a drop of pride. Can't blame her, can you? "Toyoshima may well have some of his own, but they will be an exception rather than a rule. Perhaps our limited resources may be better spent elsewhere?"

Before I can respond to her, I notice Felicia looking nervously at me. When we make eye contact, she turns her head away, her pink ponytail following in its wake.

"Felicia?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"

"W-well…" she starts, biting her lip. "I don't really know it as well as Reina, but you have to remember that the Nohrian army is invading, too. We might run into them, and you know how Nohr loves their wyverns. I think a special weapon against them would still be a good idea." Now that's got me asking all sorts of questions. Can a bullet penetrate a wyvern's hide? Why are wyrmslayers so good against them anyway, and can we learn anything from that? Could you melt down a wyrmslayer blade and turn it into wyvern-piercing rounds?

And of course, you can't talk Nohrian wyverns and their knights without talking about Camilla. Has she gone off the deep end yet, consumed by her obsession with Corrin? It's a damn shame, because she was kinder to me than I probably deserved. After that conversation with her, I still remember that definite impression that yes, she may be crazy, but she is a good person. And hey, I'm not that different.

I hope not.

"Does that make sense, Harrison?" Felicia asks, returning me once more to Earth. Or… not Earth, as it may be.

I nod briskly. "Yes, it does. Let's keep that line of development open," I reply.

"That's all the technical details, but what about the other thing? Joining together with other villages?" Murata asks again, his eyebrows furrowed. I was worried this would happen.

"It was kind of a ridiculous, grandiose plan, I know," I start, trying to backpedal hastily. "I got caught up in the moment yesterday and made some promises that I know we can't keep. It was a stupid idea."

"We'll be the judge of that when we hear it," he says. "Kid, you've got to stop this. You called for this strategy meeting, or whatever you called it, so you've got to outline the strategy for us. Don't worry—we'll tell you if it's a bad one."

"Okay," I mumble, and it begins to hit me how just plain out of it I am. I'm awful with responsibility, and now I'm realizing how much of a toll having it has taken on me. The confidence I mustered together two days ago is falling apart, and fast. I inhale, and my breath rattles around in my chest like the bead inside a can of spray paint.

"What I mean is that I think we can mount a larger-scale resistance to Toyoshima and his rebels. I'm sure there are plenty of other villages nearby that need help, and we're the ones who are in the position to help them, with our guns. Maybe Reina can even hook us up with the royal forces, even though they're fighting against Nohr, too." What I omitted was that they'd be fighting that other place—what was it… Mokushu!—soon enough, and history shows it's damn near impossible to win a two-front war, let alone a _three-_ front one.

"Is it beyond our pay grade? Sure. But Toyoshima has all the manpower at his disposal and we have none. He is going to want our guns after he hears what that little shit Ieyasu has to say about them. This is the only way we can fight them off for the long term."

Murata strokes his beard, thinking. "You're right, you are thinking big, but we can start nearby and go from there. The two closest villages are Enkoshi and Shibetsu. I've met their leaders myself a few times. Now, I don't know if they've already surrendered to Toyoshima's troops, but we might as well see if they're willing to hear us out. I don't think we have much to lose."

"How far away are they?"

"From here, a few days' travel at worst, but they're in opposite directions." That's… not ideal.

Before I can interject, Reina pipes up. "In that case, I will fly to one or the other, provided that you are able to provide me with their locations. I'm confident I could reach them in no more than a day, and I think you all should remain here to keep managing things. This village is still reeling from battle, and it needs your guidance." She's not just saying that to Murata, I realize. She's saying that to all of us. Me, Ayane, and even Taka and Felicia, too. We are all pillars of our effort, cornerstones in our struggle against Ieyasu and Toyoshima and everyone else.

"Point well taken," Murata says, nodding. "Given the state we're in, I would be grateful if you went ahead and did this for us, Reina." Personally, I don't know if Reina on her own is enough to convince a village to join us, but I'm willing to follow his lead. "I'll provide you with a map of the greater area. If they're hesitant, tell them I will meet with them in person. I'll write up a letter explaining the situation to them, even." The room falls silent, with no apparent objections to Murata's plan. "Very well, then. Let's embark on this immediate course of action. Reina, you should prepare to leave, and I'll get that letter to you soon."

* * *

After the meeting disbands, it's only a short while until Reina takes off. As her kinshi flaps her wings and ascends, I can't help but worry about what might happen if Ieyasu comes back, without our very own angel of death. Could we hold them off again? I know we got him good, that his force is seriously weakened. It makes no rational sense for him to strike back so soon. But I just as well know how badly we hurt his pride. And here's where that semester of Psych 101 comes in handy—when his self-concept, his identity, is being attacked so intensely, we can count on him to do anything _but_ act rationally. It makes sense to turn back, regroup, restrategize —but distress impairs cognition. Sounds familiar, huh? That bastard and I have only one thing in common—that battle put us both through the wringer.

And we both use swords, I guess.

* * *

I head over to the makeshift infirmary to see how the wounded are recovering. Since Ayane had to tend to her shop after the meeting ended, it's a rare moment where they're unattended by our medical staff. They seem to be alright. About half of them are laid up in cots, but based on the idle chitchat, it looks like they're in decent spirits. And if they're going to join our forces, it's critical that they don't dampen morale. Our situation can do plenty of that on its own.

I make eye contact with the samurai who spoke yesterday at Daisuke's funeral. I ponder saying something for a moment, but he beats me to it. "Hello," he says, in a lukewarm tone. That's the best I could hope for, really, considering not 48 hours ago weapons of my invention were aimed at him.

"Hello," I reply. "How's your wound?"

"Not awful. I've been through worse," he replies with a sigh, then looks over at the other former West Hoshidan soldiers. "Many of my comrades were not as fortunate, though." Before I can say anything in apology, he continues. "Do you have a moment? I have several questions for you." I don't know what he's getting at, but I'm glad he said something so I don't have to.

"Sure," I reply.

"Who _are_ you? Why do you help these people? And why did you spare us?"

I find myself unable to say anything. Sure, those questions sound straightforward enough, and I've definitely answered the first so many times that I could recite it by rote. But for some reason, I'm getting tongue-tied now.

"My name is Harrison," I begin slowly. "I'm from a faraway land. Not Nohr, or Hoshido, or any of the other countries. Mayor Murata took me in, so I've been helping these people to pay them back for their kindness." I take a breath. "And because it's the right thing to do," I add as an afterthought, although I don't sound very confident in it.

"Those weapons, they're from your home?" he asks.

"Yes, well, of a similar design," I reply. "They're called guns. They're the dominant weapon on the battlefield where I'm from."

The samurai furrows his brow. "Yet you carry a Nohrian sword."

I fold my arms. I really don't want to tell the whole story to this guy. "I didn't realize this was a cross-examination."

"My apologies. To an outside observer, though, it looks as if you're a Nohrian agent sent to rabble-rouse and cause more disturbances in Hoshido," he says, with a completely straight face. Jesus Christ. I thought I was finally out of type of distrust and suspicion that I kept getting bombarded with back with the royal family.

"So you're telling me that you don't trust me—and besides, you think Nohrians use guns?"

"I'd imagine they would be the ones to conceive of such horrible weapons," he says.

"And you think a spy would conspicuously carry around a Nohrian sword in Hoshidan territory?" I ask incredulously. "That's like putting a 'kick me' sign on your ass."

"Indeed it is," he replies matter-of-factly. "Which is why I'd like to know how you got it, though you seem hesitant to tell the whole truth."

"Because you won't trust me if I do." I realize how paradoxical that sounds and sigh. 'Honesty is the best policy' is such bullshit. I just do this because I know I can't lie worth a damn. "I give up, I'll tell it to you." I run him through a summarized version of the tale. "So, I bet you think I'm crazy because of the other world thing. And if not that, you don't trust me, now that you know I served Nohr, if only for a few weeks." He doesn't say anything. My eyes wander to some point behind him, and I put my hand to my forehead. I continue talking, though I'm not sure if it's to him or myself. "I know how everyone in both countries is so goddamn xenophobic. 'Damned Hoshidans!' 'Nohrian scum!' It's all the same. There's good people and bad everywhere."

But to anyone, when you're not part of _us_ , you're _them._ This village is the one place in this world where I don't have to be _them._ So if you don't mind, mister samurai, please don't take that away from me. Let me be _us._

"Your story is improbable, but it explains the inconsistencies I've noticed. And although I may disagree with your decision, I respect your reasoning," he says. "I can't very well preach absolute loyalty given where I am now."

"Which brings me to a question for _you_ ," I reply. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you fight us, and then join us?"

"My name is Kenji. I am—I was—a samurai, serving Lord Toyoshima, whom I swore fealty to. A lot of samurai come from a long line of serving their lord, but I don't. My father was an ordinary spearman who earned his rank through bravery on the battlefield. The story goes that he single-handedly fought off a Nohrian wyvern knight, while he was wounded and bleeding, so his commander could rally the surviving troops to win the day. I was put into training since I could hold a sword, so my family could hold onto what little status it gained. So when the civil war broke out, I didn't think about the good of the country. I thought about how my father put his life at stake and how that brought our family out of poverty. That's all I saw."

"If I'm being honest, it sounds like Toyoshima was pretty good to your family. Why did you join us?" I ask. "If Toyoshima finds out that you deserted, would he hurt them? Isn't loyalty pretty important to samurai?"

"I'd like to think he has bigger problems than tracking down a few of us, but I don't know," he says, and sighs. "My comrades and I came to a realization last night. We don't want to live in a Hoshido run by people like Lord Toyoshima and Lieutenant Yamamoto, who do this to their own countrymen just for their own benefit. We don't want our families to live in that kind of Hoshido. And now, especially after our conversation—I trust you and Mr. Murata to hold them back."

"If you're looking for some kind of revolutionary leader, then you're wrong," I reply. "We've been real with each other enough, so I'll let you in on a secret. I try to sound much more confident than I am. I'm really just a scared little kid."

"But that's just it," he says. "We are all scared children fighting for our lives. It's a matter of embracing it."

"Scared children with very adult weapons," I reply.

"You are not incorrect," he says, laughing, though it's a bitter, dark laugh. "And I believe my companions and I can help you in that respect."

* * *

The next day, the sound of something overhead startles me. I look up and it's Reina, circling towards the ground. I head over to meet her—I hope it's good news…

Once she lands, I make eye contact with her. She shakes her head as she dismounts her kinshi. Oh, no, don't tell me...

"They refuse to help us," she says.

"What? Why?!"

"Get Mayor Murata. I'll tell you both."

* * *

"They called us fools for thinking we could stand up to Toyoshima's army. I tried to explain to them how we were able to defeat them, and how we needed help to continue doing so. Their mayor said that he could never put his citizens in danger, and at risk, by fighting. He would rather take his chances with the daimyo." Reina concludes her report and turns to me.

I squeeze my eyes shut in frustration, and take a deep breath in. "Fucking figures, doesn't it? We never stood a chance. What the hell _are_ we thinking?"

"I'll be honest, this isn't looking good," Murata says. When he says it's not looking good, that's definitely a bad sign.

"Don't let them discourage you. They're nothing more than cowards and traitors," Reina says bitterly. There are those words again. By quite a few definitions, I am a coward and a traitor. My knee-jerk reaction is to fire back against that statement.

"They're not cowards or traitors," I reply. "They're just civilians. Not everybody has to fight or wants to fight. We are the exception, not the rule, and I hope you're beginning to realize that."

Reina gives me the side-eye. "So what do you propose we do? Lie back and let Toyoshima kill us all? If nobody is going to help us—if we are the only ones who are going to fight—then why should we bother?"

"Easy there, you two," Murata says in a calm but firm tone. "That was just Enkoshi. We can still try Shibetsu. Yes, this failure doesn't bode well, but this time, we'll travel to meet them in person, and bring a gun or two as a sample. Reina, I'm sure you did as well as you could, but I think this is our best shot."

"Very well then," Reina says, and exhales sharply.

"We'll set out for Shibetsu tomorrow morning. Get anything you need for a demonstration together…"

* * *

Our group waltzes into Shibetsu to the confused and downright scared gazes of its townspeople. Murata pulls a few of them aside and asks them to notify their mayor that we want to meet with them. They do so and return with a small entourage of their own. A lanky elderly man steps out from the group, and Murata steps forward to match him. The two men bow to one another, though Murata's is decidedly more formal and lower than the elderly man's slight bend.

"It's been a while, Shinjiro," the man, who I presume to be the mayor of Shibetsu, greets. "I assume whatever brought you here with a royal kinshi knight can't be good." He warily looks over to Reina, and then back at Murata. "Especially not with the world as it is lately."

"Wise as ever, Mr. Saito," Murata replies. "I'll get right down to it. I assume you've heard the news of the civil war."

"We have," Saito says, and I can see the villagers standing next to him shift uncomfortably. It's not good news for any village along the conflict zone.

"That makes this easier. A few days ago, the rebels paid Hoiyoto a visit—but thanks to some careful planning, and some help from Reina here, we were able to fight them off," Murata explains, to murmurs and nervous glances among the crowd. "We want to know if you will stand with us. Working together, pooling our resources, we can defend both of our villages better than we can alone."

"How were you able to defeat trained, armed and armored soldiers?" Saito asks. "Forgive me for underestimating you, but I know even with a kinshi knight that we couldn't fight them off and survive."

"A perfectly reasonable question. We've developed a crude weapon called a gun—we brought one to demonstrate for you." That's my cue. I retrieve the musket and begin loading it as he explains. "It burns a special black powder to launch metal projectiles at high speeds—with power to rival the strongest yumi, wouldn't you say, Reina?" She nods. "They're easy to use and loud and intimidating, what with the fire and smoke."

I light the match and shoulder the gun, pointing it far away from anyone. "Ready to fire," I announce.

"Let's see what this does," Saito says.

"Stand back!" I pull the lever and the match ignites the powder in the pan and the gun fires. The Shibetsu citizens gasp.

"We have just under ten of these," Murata says. "And they're only getting better as we refine the design. But on our own, we don't have the numbers or resources to really do anything except defend ourselves. Like I said before, the more people we bring into the fold, the better off we all are. And if we gather more allies, we might be able to hold them off enough to give the royal troops an edge in ending this stupid war."

Saito is silent for a moment, holding his hand to his chin. "I've got to hand it to you, Shinjiro," he says. "That's certainly something you've got there—that weapon, your plan… your old man would be impressed, you know. And it's a shame, because I hate to turn down the son of an old friend, but…" He sighs. "I don't know if we can do it. It's a nice idea, but I can't risk everything on just a plan."

"Grandpa!" a freckled young girl with flowers in her hair shouts and steps out of the crowd. "Don't talk like that!"

"Hush, Mozu!" a woman runs up behind her and tries to rein her back into the group. Mozu, from the game?! She definitely fits the description—I guess Shibetsu is her home, and it hasn't been attacked by Faceless yet. Maybe by joining forces with them, we can save them!

"Daughter, let her speak her mind," Saito says to the woman—Mozu's mother, no doubt.

"Grandpa, do you remember what you said to me when ya taught me how to hunt? You told me that anyone, even a little girl like me, can take down a boar if ya know the right way to do it. And then I went out and bagged the biggest, meanest boar I could find, and after that a bear!" Mozu puts her hands on her hips proudly. "Imagine if ya told me to 'give up' because I wasn't strong enough, because there was 'no way' I could do it. There's always somethin' we can do, it's just about findin' out how. If little me could nab a bear, we sure can stop some city folk with their fancied-up armor and swords!"

Saito says nothing for a moment. He nods and turns to his villagers. "I'll turn it to you all. What do you think of this?"

A young man raises his hand. "Mayor Saito, we have to fight! We can't give up Shibetsu so easily!"

"Yes! I will die before I let my children starve!" a woman holding an infant says. A little girl stands sheepishly beside her mother and steps behind her back. Several others voice their agreement, and cheer at each one who steps forward.

"The consensus seems clear to me," Murata says.

Saito laughs.

* * *

With the population of Shibetsu in agreement, we meet with Saito and several other villagers to hash out the details of how this partnership will work. We're going to give them a few muskets, as well as the instructions to make more, along with shot, match-cords, and powder. With their craftsmen attacking the problem as well, our collective firepower will be soaring. It sounds like a good proposition overall. "But there's one thing that bothers me," I remark as I mentally review the plan once more.

"What's that?" Murata asks.

"Communication," I reply. "There's no easy way to send messages from Shibetsu to Hoiyoto. I get that each village needs to be able to operate on its own, but what if we find a larger threat coming? We need a way to pool manpower when it's necessary, and to coordinate that, we need some line of communication."

Saito turns to Reina. "I suppose you could do that, madam kinshi knight, if you don't mind."

She sighs. "I would be honored to aid you further, but unfortunately, I cannot." She looks to Murata and I. "I had been meaning to inform you of this earlier, but I must be returning to Castle Shirasagi soon. I've overstayed my assignment here, though this will make a fascinating report for Queen Mikoto and Yukimura."

My worries are reborn anew. I'd wondered if she would eventually have to return to Mikoto and Yukimura, but put it out of my mind to focus on the present. But with the support of another village, maybe we don't need to rely only on her.

"Forgive me, Reina," Murata says. "I'd forgotten you actually had another employer."

"Please do not misunderstand me. I am not abandoning you—I promise I will return, and our chances will improve once the royal high command is made aware of this new development. I am sure they will lend their support in earnest to their citizens fight loyally for their country."

"And, of course, in self-defense," I interject, afraid to lose Saito and the others to the throes of Reina's patriotism.

Reina brushes off my comment. "I know the capital and major cities use messenger pigeons to communicate," she says. "The problem is that it requires special training and planning to set up. That's why they had to send sky knights like myself as messengers to the rural villages." That actually makes a lot of sense. I'd been wondering why they put some of their best aerial troops on duty to notify villages - there is literally no other convenient way without an established carrier pigeon route.

"Wait a minute," someone says. I look over to the other side of the table to see Mozu. She earned her spot at the table due to the bravery of her rallying cry earlier, but being Saito's granddaughter probably didn't hurt. "I know a way we can send messages real fast between the villages."

"Hm?" Saito raises an eyebrow.

"Hare's crows!" Mozu announces. "They're real smart, pro'lly smarter than regular pigeons. Maybe she could teach'em to fly back and forth between Hoiyoto 'n here?"

Saito seems to consider whatever she just said for a moment, then nods. "Very clever, Mozu, very clever." The other delegates from Hoiyoto and I exchange confused glances at each other. He fills us in, surely noticing our expressions. "Hare's a little girl here in Shibetsu that has a natural talent for working with crows. The things just seem to love her. If anyone could set up a messenger system using birds, it's her."

With that settled, there are only a few minor details to clear up while Reina prepares herself to leave. Back in the Shibetsu main square, I meet up with the Hoiyoto delegation once again as we prepare to send her off. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but the sooner I can get back to Castle Shirasagi, the sooner I can return with support," she says.

"It's all well and good," Murata says. "You're not our kinshi knight, after all."

I take a breath and consider my next words carefully. "When you report back to Lady Mikoto and Yukimura… maybe… leave me out of the story?"

Reina stops what she's doing and cocks her head at me. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know if there are still hard feelings against me back in Hoshido," I reply. "Things might go smoother if I'm out of the picture."

"I disagree. I think—no, I know—Lady Mikoto harbors no ill will towards you. I've told you already, she is grateful for your effort to save her life. And now you're fighting for her country, and her citizens. I don't see how this could be a problem."

"But Yukimura, and the other leaders… and besides, doesn't Hoshido love peace? I kinda knowingly developed a brutal killing weapon." I know that last point would be completely lost on Reina, but I say it anyway.

"That may well be, but you are an essential part of this story, Harrison," she says, turning her piercing blue eyes directly onto me. The scars on her face only accentuate the impact, and I tense a bit under the pressure. "The survival of Hoiyoto—and now, Shibetsu—and who knows what other villages—would be impossible without you." Reina's words sink in as the others bid their farewells.

"Take care," Murata says.

"The same to all of you. Until I return," she says. "May the Dawn Dragon watch over you all."

Reina's kinshi takes off with a hop, skip, and a few powerful flaps of its wings, ascending into the sky just as quickly as she came.

Once she's pretty far gone, Murata turns to me. "What was that you said, kid? 'Hoshido loves peace?'"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just that it's so funny," he says, laughing a bitter laugh. "Think about it. Our greatest national treasures are weapons. We domesticate pegasi and kinshi, noble, beautiful beasts, to use them for war. And now, our own daimyo are in open rebellion and wage civil war against the crown. Say that again, 'Hoshido loves peace.'" He laughs again, then sighs. "If there's one thing I can admire Nohr for, it's that they're honest about the fact that war is their game."

"This isn't about war, though, not for us," I reply, though after I say it, it just sounds like I'm trying to justify myself. "It's about survival."

"Indeed," he says. "But you can't save everyone."

He is right, of course. I can't save everyone. I didn't save those people who died in the Ganglari attack, or that Hoshidan samurai, or Daisuke, or Ieyasu's soldiers who died on the field of battle. There's nothing more I can do for them. But maybe, with Reina getting Mikoto and Yukimura on board, with guns, with this alliance, we may have just the perfect ingredients to save so, so many more people, more than I ever could working alone.

And though I don't know how I could ever do it, I find that three names top the list:

Azura.

Elise.

Xander.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God, I'm so sorry this took so long. Life happens and it keeps on happening, and as I think I've alluded to before, this arc of the story is being a bit tricky to write - though I think we're past the worst of it. Things should start to pick up again now that the ball has gotten rolling.**

 **Since it's been such a while, I'm not going to do any specific review replies, but I'm glad that everyone is appreciating the very real consequences for our hero's actions. It's one of the things that I was worried would be difficult to strike the right balance for (I mean, besides everything else.) I know college makes it difficult to write on a regular basis, but your support definitely keeps me motivated to finish this story eventually.**

 **And speaking of support... Ashia21 has made some FANTASTIC fanart, which you can find linked in my profile, since FFN doesn't like links in fics. Thank you so much! It's incredible!**


	39. Earth, Wind and Fire

With the alliance laid solid and Reina bound for the capital, Mozu and I go to meet Hare. I'm not sure what I expected her to look like, but I find a girl, roughly eight years old, sitting on a hillside, surrounded by crows. I mean, dozens and dozens of them. They coo and caw happily as they shuffle about on the ground in front of her.

"Hey, Hare!" Mozu calls out to her.

"Oh hi, Mozu," Hare responds. "Who's that you got with you?" Some of the crows look up at Mozu and me. Several, upon seeing me, take flight for a moment to perch behind Hare or on her shoulders, their cawing growing louder and more staccato. Their black plumage stands out strikingly against her long, white hair and pale complexion.

The effect our arrival had on the birds is subtle, and I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't absolutely mesmerized by her affinity for them—they seem to recognize Mozu, but are hesitant about me, just as Hare very well may be. Saito was not kidding when he said that she has a bond with them.

"My name's Harrison," I answer. "I'm with the people from Hoiyoto. Can I, uh, ask you a few questions about your crows?" One of the birds stares directly at me, his beady eyes bearing down on me as if to say _I know you're talking about me_. The cheeky little fucker. "They're really neat!" I add as an afterthought.

"Okay," she says, looking around at them spread out in front of her. "They're just a little nervous 'cause you're a stranger." She gently whispers to them as she strokes their feathers. "Shh, little birdies, it's okay."

"So Mozu told me you can train the crows to do all kinds of things, and that they're very smart," I begin, trying to lay on the praise thick so that maybe she'll cooperate with us. "Do you think you could get them to run messages from one place to another?"

Hare giggles. "You're so silly. You know, most people can't talk to crows. I can understand them, but I don't know anyone else who can." Way to miss the point, but I probably should've been more clear with a kid.

"You're right," I reply. "But what if we tied a little message on a scrap of paper to their leg? What you would need to do is train them to fly from one village to another."

"They could do that," she says, nodding.

"Awesome!" I beam at her. This is good—if she's right, then we have a method of communication up and running. And I trust the crow-girl on crows. But I wonder if we can do better. "I know you said you could 'understand' them… Do they ever tell you what they see when they go flying?"

"Oh yeah!" she says. "All the time! I love hearing about their adventures flying around all over the place!"

"Do you think they could fly outside the village, scout out for any bad guys, and come back?"

"I think so," Hare says. "They can recognize people. That's how come I knew they were nervous when you came here—because they know Mozu, but they've never seen you before." She extends her hand, and a bird perches on her finger, eliciting another giggle from her. "That's right, aren't you such smart little crows?"

"Alright, well, thank you, Hare," I say, unable to resist smiling myself. "I've got to be going, but I'll talk to you soon about having your crows help us protect the village."

* * *

Once we get back to Hoiyoto, the next few days pass uneventfully enough. Don't get me wrong, plenty is getting done. We get status reports on the daily thanks to Hare's crows. Shibetsu has their own craftsmen working on making guns and powder, and it's going decently well. The birds haven't found any suspicious activity in the vicinity of our villages, either.

Taka approaches me with a gun in her hands. "Akira and I made it better," she says, handing the weapon to me. I look the musket up and down, wondering what's different about it. My eyes turn toward the mechanism and the grip. The lever that lowers the match-cord into powder has been replaced with an actual trigger. A striking steel sits atop the flash pan. And most notably, the match itself is nowhere to be found. It's been replaced with a metal arm securing a piece of carefully-carved flint.

"It's not loaded," she says, "but let me show you how it works." She pulls the flint hammer back and it stays in position. Springs? The mechanist definitely had his hand in this one. Taka shoulders the gun and pulls the trigger. A shower of sparks erupt from the flash pan, matching the sharp, resounding sound of the flint smashing into the striker. The display is nothing short of impressive, and of course, the process is clearly far less involved than fucking around with the match-cord and lever.

"Does it work with powder, too?" I ask. Taka nods.

This is a working flintlock gun.

We just _teched the fuck up._

Despite all the success, though, I can't help but feel that these past few days have been far too quiet. Our enemies are very real, they are very much out there, and I have no doubt that they are very pissed off at us. Some sense of dread begins gnawing at me, churning in my stomach, sometimes daring to suffocate my lungs. When will they strike? Where? And can we fight them off again, even with our newfound weapons and allies?

* * *

A dispatch from Hare's crows puts those questions to rest, though perhaps not in the way I anticipated. There is a force marching towards our villages. We knew they'd be coming back eventually. But there's a bit of a wrinkle here:

They're Nohrians.

The general consensus seems to be that it doesn't matter—we'll take on all comers. There's no difference if they're Nohrian. Murata and I discuss some strategy for the coming battle. He's one of the few people here who have actually encountered Nohrians in combat—Kenji and his fellow soldiers are too young and inexperienced. With the tension between Nohr and Hoshido always so high, sometimes it's hard to remember that the war only last flared up back when Sumeragi was king.

"Their horses can be intimidating, for sure," he says. "But I bet the surprise of our guns will be able to spook them and break up their formations."

He's right—the guns are really the best strategic asset we have. I can't help but think about what'll happen when the surprise wears off and the enemy gets used to them… let alone if they try making their own.

And on top of that, the fact that we're fighting Nohrians keeps me worrying about Felicia. The Hoshidans accepted the fact that they'd have to fight their own countrymen readily enough for the previous battle—but what about her? What if someone she knows—or, hell, someone _I_ know— is among their ranks, or leading them? That might not sit so well…

I decide to explain my concerns to her when she's done with her daily duties. "If you're not comfortable fighting against fellow Nohrians," I conclude, "you're more than welcome to sit out. But on the other hand, we could really use your abilities—you're one of the best fighters we have, not to mention the only healer."

"I can't believe you actually want my help," she laughs. "But no, I don't mind," she says. "We're in this together, so we have to do whatever it takes to survive, right? That's what Lady Corrin would want us to do."

Corrin, of course, who fucking picked Birthright when the best choice was staring her right in the—if only I didn't—I should've let Mikoto—

Get over it. Let bygones be bygones. There's no sense crying over spilt milk—we've got to play the hand we're dealt now.

"And if you asked some people," she continues, staring off into nowhere, "the Ice Tribe isn't Nohrian anyway. But now that Father swore his allegiance to King Garon… why can't we all just get along?" She looks at me and stops her thought abruptly. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to bore you. I was just, uh, talking to myself!"

"It's okay," I nod. "You didn't bore me. But is there anyone you would _never_ fight against? Like, I don't know, your father, or Flora?"

Felicia cocks her head. "You've met Flora?"

Have I? Shit, I don't think so! Initiate backpedaling maneuvers! "Er, that's her name, right? You told me about your sister before," I try to cover.

"Yes, that's her name," she says. Felicia closes her eyes for a moment. "Flora and Father are the only people I couldn't bring myself to fight for any reason."

"I understand," I reply. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, though. It's not all that likely."

"I hope not," Felicia says. "I can't wait to see them again, but… not like this."

* * *

I didn't really expect to see Felicia's sister or father among the Nohrian force, but I'm still glad to see that I was right.

The Nohrians dispense with all forms of subtlety. They only have about a dozen cavaliers, but the effect of them all galloping towards us in unison is indeed intimidating, just as Murata said. Their weapons are out—they don't look like they're going to even pretend to give us the chance at diplomacy like Ieyasu did. Not that our plan of action is changed all that drastically. I hope the guns do the job we need them to.

"Gunners, ready…" I order, and the sulfurous smell of match-cord rises from our defensive line, accompanied by the audible clicking of the flintlocks sliding into place. "Fire!"

Even before any damage from the bullets is observable, the Nohrians clearly shit their pants, just as intended. No battle plan survives the first shot, indeed. This cavalry formation evaporates as more than half of the riders struggle to stay in the saddle as their horses buck, rear, and basically do everything you wouldn't want them to do—which is everything we want.

As the gunners reload, the hunters continue to launch arrows into the haphazardly-advancing enemy lines. The cavalry are supported by lancers and mercenaries, who are being held back by the outflow of projectiles. One cavalier is emerging ahead of the rest, though.

He manages to make it towards our line, wielding a large broadsword and an imposing tower shield. I bite my lip as he raises his sword, knowing full well there's nothing I can do at the moment. He takes a swing at a villager I can't quite recognize—but it's apparently a miss. I can make out the form of his target weave away from him and counter with a well-placed naginata thrust. It's Mozu! If I'd known it was her, I would have had more faith—no, that's not the right way to think about it. I should _always_ believe we can win.

Because we can.

A lone gunshot rings out as the cavalier freezes and falls off his horse, dead. Seconds later, another one follows. The flintlocks have improved our fire rate dramatically, and it probably just saved someone's life.

The rest of the line takes care of the enemies as they come. Only the back line is left—three armored knights, covered head to toe in heavy plate mail. Even from here, I can swear I hear the clinking of their armor move as they plod forward. "Guns!" I yell. "Focus on the armor!"

The shots continue, but it only seems to slow the knights, if it's doing anything. Can our guns just not penetrate plate mail? No, there has to be a way... It's then when it hits me that they're pointing their shields directly forward—even if the guns can damage their shields, as long as the bullet isn't hitting _them_ , they're fine. "Spread out!" I order. "It's the shields! Surround them!" With the enemy cavalry and infantry now near entirely incapacitated or surrendered, the line forms a crescent shape enveloping the armored units. "Hold fire!" I call out, as our movements grind to a halt.

I step out of the line toward the three soldiers. "Your armor is pretty tough," I admit. "But look at this numbers advantage. You can't win. Surrender, and I promise, no harm will come to you."

Three helmeted heads shake at me.

What the hell? My brow furrows. "One of you _has_ to be the commander of this group. Just give it up already!"

Three more headshakes, and silence.

My ears are assaulted by a piercing, ringing screech. It cuts clean across the air. Everyone looks up at the sky, wondering what the hell that was.

The answer becomes crystal clear when a wyvern soars into view, wings outstretched, maw gaping open. From under the thick ebony plating protecting its head, its glowing red eyes peek out—fuck, they look demonic as all hell.

"Oh, no," I hear someone say next to me. It's Felicia—I'm surprised to see her beside me, seeing as she's been running around, tending to anyone who's been injured. "That's a malig knight! Just like Lady Camilla!"

I'm able to look away from the terrifying dragon for a moment to notice its rider, a Nohrian in well-polished plate mail, with a long, purple cape flowing behind him. Ordinarily I'd say the getup looks silly, especially on a wyvern mount, but somehow it adds to the intimidation. The greataxe he's hefting certainly isn't detracting, either.

Somehow, I snap out of it as his wyvern flaps its wings, descending towards the ground. "Keep firing!" If Felicia's right, if he is a malig knight, we've got to get him out of the sky before he gets any closer, because he's the most powerful enemy we've encountered yet.

Gunshots keep coming. Hopefully that, combined with the bows, will take him out. Just when I expect to hear the dragon screech again, or start plummeting, a visible gust of wind projects out in front of him, deflecting our projectiles harmlessly into the fields, like water off a duck's back. Fuck! He really can use magic! We're screwed!

Our guns and bows continue to attack, but to no avail. He simply casts another gale each time as he and his dragon descend onto the ground, next to his armored knights, who seem to still be hanging on. His dragon lets out another sharp, piercing roar as it lands, and the rider dismounts. The intimidation, the tension, is palpable. "Hold your positions, and keep on shooting!"

But it's still not doing anything. With the tome in his left hand, he keeps launching another wind spell in each direction as the guns fire and the bows shoot. Does this guy think he's in The Matrix?

"He's shielding himself with that wind magic!" someone shouts. "We can't hit him!" Maybe we could just outlast him?

"We're running out of arrows and bullets, too!" Nope, scratch that. That's really bad news.

"We can't keep this up for much longer, kid!" Murata yells. "If you've got any bright ideas, we could use 'em!"

I swallow hard. Come on, Harrison. You have to do this. You've been in do-or-die situations before. Just think. Logical, strategic thinking hasn't steered you too wrong yet. How can we overcome this guy's magic?

I focus on his movements as he casts the wind spells. They seem concentrated, focused, directed—it's not as if he's enveloping himself in a giant storm. He's deliberately aiming them in particular directions. Then I hear a gunshot, and a second later, another—it gives him just enough time to redirect his winds to save himself. It's the haphazard firing that's giving him the ability to do this—it gives him just enough time to set up for the next one.

And now I know exactly how to beat him.

"All units! Stop firing, and spread out!" I yell, scratching my throat. That's louder than I thought I could pull off. "Surround them!" Our troops follow the command, closing the circle that surrounds these last four soldiers. And no more bullets or arrows are shot. "Ready your weapons, but don't fire!"

Silence overtakes the field, except for the sounds of our line—well, a circle, now—loading muskets, drawing bowstrings, filling flash pans, nocking arrows. Then all is quiet once more. The malig knight conjures up another wind spell. I take a step towards him, and his guards raise their shields.

"Hey there," I call out awkwardly. I'm not sure how to start this. "You, uh, put up a pretty good fight. But we're surrounding you now, and on my command, we'll fire from all sides at once. You won't survive!"

He takes a step towards me and pockets his tome. He removes his horned helmet, revealing a sharp, masculine face, with dark hair and blue eyes. If it wasn't for the glare he's sending my way, I might say he shares a passing resemblance to Arthur. Come on, don't break eye contact. You have the position of power here!

His glare falls apart, and he laughs. "And? Have any of your arrows—and whatever those silly noisemakers you're carrying are—so much as touched me? I don't think so. What exactly do I have to be so afraid of?"

Either he's a moron, or he's super overconfident. Why do the enemy commanders always have to be dicks? Anyway, I guess I have to drive it home to make it clear for him—and, I hope, for my own troops. "I've been watching your moves," I explain. "Your little wind trick is clever, but you can't defend against a volley from all sides at once. The storm isn't big enough!" I point Polaris at him for additional effect. "Surrender now, and we'll let you live."

"You demand that _I_ surrender? That's serious talk from some Hoshidan dirt farmers!" He looks toward his wyvern, and laughs again. "My _noble steed_ here could grind you all into dust without breaking a sweat, wind magic or not. I'll forgive the peasants for not encountering a malig knight before, but with a sword like that, you've spent some time in Nohr, no doubt… and that means you're a dirty traitor."

How many times have I heard that one? I try to hold the thought from my mind. "We've decimated your forces—you can't win. It's over!"

"Haven't you been listening? Imbeciles…" he puts his helmet on again, and begins to mount his wyvern. I guess we'll just have to fire!

"Prepare to fire on my mark!" Sure, he'll know, but there's no way he can defend against all sides at once. "Three…" He begins conjuring a wind spell again. "Two…" The wyvern flaps its wings and begins ascending. We have to go, this instant! "One! _Fire!"_

The staccato of gunpowder is so loud, it hurts to hear. I wince, but force myself to look up. The wind still manages to protect him against some of our projectiles, but not all. The wyvern lets out another screech and turns around unsteadily in the air. It's definitely injured, with shafts and tails of arrows sticking out of its hide—and is that some kind of dark blood on its skin? It flaps its wings one more time and takes off, flying away from the scene.

While our gunners are reloading, the archers try to take some pot shots at the malig knight as he flies away, but soon he's too far for any further damage. My attention turns to the three armored soldiers still standing there.

"Your commander abandoned you," I begin, though I'm sure they can see that plain as fucking day. "You are defeated. We have no reason to fight you any further. We'll let you and your wounded comrades leave in peace if you surrender your weapons." The soldiers look at each other and nod, then drop their spears, and I breathe a deep sigh of relief. No one else has to die today. "Thank you. This is the right decision."

I turn back to Murata. "I'm going to take a small group to escort these gentlemen away from the villages. I've got a few questions for them. I'll leave the rest in your hands?"

"I can take it from here," he says, and begins delegating orders to wrap up after the battle—tending to our own wounded, recovering the enemy's surrendered weapons, and taking stock of our inventory.

I lead a group of about ten villagers, including Mozu, coincidentally enough, to round up the enemy wounded and lead all the survivors, including the armored knights, away from the battlefield. By my estimation, about half of the enemy force made it out alive…

As we're leaving, I turn to them. "I have a few questions for you all before you leave, if you don't mind." Mostly nods. Let's get right to it. "How did you know to target this village? How did you know where it was?"

One mercenary shrugs. "The captain didn't say much about it. But then again, he didn't like talking to us rank-and-file. You know how it is with them noble types. Go figure he left us for dead!" I nod. I'd say yes, considering the daimyo and Ieyasu—and you can't forget people like Hans and Iago back in Nohr—but considering the royal families… damn, it's like any other group of people, you've got some good and some bad. What a fucking revolutionary idea.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything else? We're letting you go free, you know. There's no need to lie or hide anything."

A cavalier who lost his horse in the fight speaks up. "We really don't hear that much from the big brass. Maybe the order came from above, but we don't know."

"That's fair enough. I appreciate you telling me what you can," I reply. "My only other question is this: are there any traditions for burials in Nohr?" I hear someone in my group grumble, but I press on. "Your comrades fought hard, and I want to honor their sacrifice."

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were Nohrian yourself, with that sword," one says.

I sigh. "I spent a little time in Nohr, but I'm not from there. How I got the sword is a long story, one we don't have time for," I explain, trying to brush it aside as quickly as possible. "Just tell me what we need to do with their bodies."

"Well, the tradition is to burn the bodies of warriors, not bury them," another soldier says. "Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to know that our fellow soldiers will be honored in death."

"It's the least we can do for them now that they're gone." I nod towards the Nohrians. "Alright, at this point, you're free to leave. I wish you a safe return to Nohr—and that we never meet on the battlefield again."

The Nohrian survivors leave—and after we've watched them get on their way for a few minutes, our group heads back to the village.

"I can't believe we actually did it," I mutter to myself. "Lightning can strike twice."

"Whaddya mean, you can't believe it?" Mozu says. She must've heard me. "Did ya think we were going to lose?"

"No, it's not that," I say. "It just doesn't feel like it's real yet."

"Well, it is real!" she replies. "My grandpa and me and everyone else won't give up, ever! So don't doubt us again!"

"You've got it, Mozu. You know, your fighting was really something today—I'm glad to have you on the team." I smile at her.

"Aw, shucks," she says. "Like I said, we're not going to give up. So you can always count on me!"

* * *

Once we get back to Hoiyoto, I check with Murata on how things are going. We've suffered zero casualties on our sides—a few considerable injuries that'll put people out of hard labor for some time, but nothing life-threatening or permanent, in no small thanks to Felicia, Ayane, and Sei. By asking the soldiers to hand over their gear, we've managed to recover a decent bit of equipment from the Nohrians—mostly spears, but a few axes and swords, too. We also scored a few shields and armor pieces, as well as some miscellaneous supplies like a vulnerary or two. All in all, a pretty good haul, and a desperately-needed upgrade to our frontline fighters, who've been using farming implements and leather hides.

I start trying to tell him about my plan to burn the bodies of the dead soldiers—to respect the Nohrian warriors' tradition. A woman from my group, whose name I hadn't learned before, interrupts me before I can finish.

"Don't tell me you actually planned to go through with that!" she scoffs. She's looking at me like I have three heads.

I return her confused look. "I was," I reply. "Why would I ask them about it if I didn't mean to?"

"I thought you were just giving them lip service—you know, so they're more likely to leave us alone in the future," she answers, and waves her hand as if it's completely obvious.

"Well, that'd be a real shitty thing to do."

"Those Nohrians came here with no goal other than to kill us—and you want to honor their dead? Mayor Murata, that's ridiculous!"

"We did it for the rebel soldiers," I say. "No one really had a problem with that!"

"But they were Hoshidan!" she yells. "They were our countrymen, not Nohrian scum!"

At this point, we're making a scene. People are gathering around to watch us, including more than a few familiar faces. Most of them I'm happy to see, hoping they'll support me—Ayane, Taka, Felicia. But...

"I told you that kid was no good, didn't I?" the man who steps forward with that pearl of wisdom is none other than Sadao. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Do you just wait around all fucking day until I do _anything_ just so you can be a pain in the ass about it?" I shout at him.

"You're the pain here, kid," he replies. "Sure, you might be living in our village, you might've helped us in a few scrapes, but you can't hide your sympathy for Nohr!"

"It's not sympathy for Nohr—it's sympathy for everyone!" I counter. "That scumbag Toyoshima and his cronies have shown to us that being Hoshidan isn't a free pass to being a good person—and Felicia's just the opposite." I look toward her and nod, and she nods back. "Someone from Nohr is now helping us in this fight." I have more to say, but I stop myself. Ayane makes eye contact with me and steps forward.

"I know we've all been raised to hate Nohr, and it's true, they've done terrible things to us," she says. "But now, we can't let our old ways of thinking blind us! Otherwise we're no better than the rebels, or the Nohrians!"

"That's a lot of idealistic talk, yeah," a man from the crowd joins in. "But we're still Hoshidan, at the end of the day, and they're Nohrian. We're destined to be enemies, and they know that too. I say we let them rot! It's what they would've done for us!"

"I can't believe this," one of the samurai who joined us says - I think his name was Kenji. "I decided to abandon my lord because I thought you were honorable, respectable people, but look at this! I was a fool!"

"We never wanted you anyway! You killed Daisuke!" someone else yells. We're still stuck on that, aren't we? Why does everything that happens here have to devolve into a discussion about the ethics of revolution, of war, of nationalism?

"Look, everyone," I begin. "Think back to why we're here. Why we're doing this. I'll leave it as an open question. Any thoughts?"

"We're doing it to survive," the man from before answers.

I figured someone would say that. It's the obvious choice. "That's right," I reply, "but I want more."

"To protect ourselves, our families, our homes," Sachi, Murata's wife, answers.

A bit more constructive, but not quite what I'm looking for. "More!"

"To do what's right!" Mozu shouts.

"That's right, but I still want more!" I exclaim, pointing towards her. "Keep going!"

She beams at me. "We're fighting for ourselves and each other because nobody's gonna do it for us! We're helping people who can't help themselves, because we're going to make Hoshido a better place! Those soldiers aren't gonna do it, so we have to!"

She nailed it! I take it from there. "Not only Hoshido, but this entire world. So everything we do, we need to ask ourselves if it's furthering that goal. Otherwise, like Ayane said—we're no better than our enemies. And that's not something I want to be." I take a deep breath as I build towards a conclusion. "And there's no one who can't help themselves less than the dead. Those soldiers were warriors, fighting for their country, just as we are now. It's not fair to them, their comrades, their families to just leave them there. I mean, for Chrissake… you're acting like I'm asking you to bow down and worship the Dusk Dragon or lick their king's feet. All I want is for us to act like civilized people and respect our enemy. They may be our enemy, but they're people, too."

People continue to deliberate as Murata turns towards me. "You've started quite a commotion," he says. "But this is, what, the fourth time this has happened? Fifth?" He laughs. "Is this fun for you or something?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry to rile everyone up like this. But I know what I believe in, and I'm sure you know by now… I'm not going to give up on it. I'm going to give them the proper funeral if I do it alone, with my own two hands."

Murata nods. "Get to it, kid. I'll try to help them simmer down and be a bit more reasonable about the whole thing." ...pun hopefully not intended.

I find that as I leave, a fairly large group joins me. Of course, those familiar faces I mentioned are happy to help, but I'm glad to see that more than just them believe in what we're doing. We manage to gather up the bodies of the fallen soldiers, as well as wood to conduct the burning, and set it all up a fair ways away from the village, so not to attract too much more unwanted attention. The nauseating smell begins to hit me, and the sight of the blood and gore makes me feel sick, but I am determined to keep moving forward. This is what those soldiers would have wanted me to do.

Before we light the makeshift funeral pyre, I turn back to the group that's assembled. "Thank you all for doing this," I tell them. "You've done the right thing. These soldiers were our enemies, but they fought hard and honorably. They deserve respect and honor for their sacrifice." I turn to Felicia. "...is there anything else that people say at these things?"

"Um, th-that was pretty good, I think," she says, and closes her eyes. "May the Dusk Dragon watch over their souls." After a moment, she opens her eyes again, and we light the pyre.

Whatever deity happens to be listening… watch over ours, too, will you?

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I want to move on to more interesting things. I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter, since it was tough for me too - this entire arc has been pretty difficult because it's so different from the established canon.**

 **I'm also endlessly amused by the Xander ship wars...**


	40. Collision Course - Interludes II

**Azura** looks on listlessly as the waves roll against the shore, just thinking, as she usually does. Corrin's forces were set to leave for Cyrkensia in just a few days. It was a bit difficult finding a captain willing to take them on, and the one who did certainly hadn't prepared to leave right away.

The fact was that shipping between Nestra and Hoshido, or even Mokushu, had been limited by the war. Rumors abounded of numerous privateers operating for those West Hoshidan rebels. Headquartered in their major port city of Anagawa along the southwestern Hoshidan coast, it made sense that they had some sizeable naval leverage, so it was enough to quiet most non-military ships from long voyages. But who could refuse a chance to serve the royalty of Hoshido? A fat bonus from the royal treasury couldn't hurt, either.

The delay in locating a captain and getting ready for departure gave Azura some time to do just this—be alone, examining and re-examining her thoughts. Since the war started, she's had very little time to. As she's staring at the ocean's waves, a memory, more like a vision, of her mother, enters her mind.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves… destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach._ She winces at the vivid recollection of her mother's voice. Why now, of all times… obviously, the sight of the sea in front of her stirred that image in the first line of the song.

But what about the second? The last time she could really be this alone, she made her resolution to investigate Harrison, to see how he played into Anankos's plan and her own struggle to save Valla. Unfortunately, she's been unable to really do anything towards that goal. First, the business with the civil war… then Takumi, whose state concerned her further about Anankos's powers.

Still, though, if Harrison is her chance to save her homeland, her opportunities may be slipping away. What can she do towards that end over in Cyrkensia? No, he is still in Hoshido, and leaving could mean he—and the truth—will slip through the cracks for eternity, never to be found again.

 _Just out of reach…_ if Azura gets on that ship, her goal will be just out of reach. She can't accept that.

She can't leave with Corrin. She has to stay in Hoshido, and find him—she can reunite with Corrin later. With Garon's army, the defenses of Windmire, and even considering Hoshido's civil conflict, it would take months before Corrin could come close to fighting him, before she'd need Azura's power. This is a much more pressing concern.

But Azura can't find him alone. It's quite dangerous on the Hoshidan continent, what with the civil war which was raging. There's even still fighting in Mokushu—though Hoshidan forces loyal to the crown occupied the capital and much of its territories, rogue bands of loyalists are still holding out in its thick forests. No, to survive, Azura will need some allies to accompany her. Not only for safety, but also to back her play, to help hide her true motivations.

Because she could never explain what's really going on. And there's only one person who will accept this proposal, who will trust Azura, without knowing the whole truth.

And that person is the only one who would _want_ to go with Azura, anyway.

* * *

 **Camilla** studies him before she pounces. She notes his athletic build, his sharp jawline, his slicked-back dark hair. His cold blue eyes betray no sense of mercy, no sense of compassion. Captain Sebastian Hess, malig knight, commanding officer of the 11th Company of the forces under her command, the picture of everything a young Nohrian officer should be.

Except there's something wrong with the picture, and Camilla won't let him forget it. He won't ever want to admit it to her, but she needs to know how the 11th Company went to raid a farming village and returned to the fortress without any survivors other than the good Captain. It's simply bizarre.

Camilla convinces herself that figuring out what happened is for the good of the war effort, but deep down, she's sure that somehow, it is related to Corrin. It _has_ to be. It's an omen of her now-lost sister, and Camilla is certain that destiny is going to reunite them. All she needs to do is reach out and grab it, by any means necessary.

"Captain Hess, may I have a word?"

He looks in her direction and blinks. "Princess Camilla," he says, with a tinge of disbelief, as he hastily bows. "Why, yes. Whatever is the matter?"

"I've been talking to some frontline officers to get a sense of how the war is going. Why don't we discuss this in my quarters?" she says.

"Right as ever, milady," he replies, and follows her to her chambers. He reaches for the door handle, but Camilla brushes him off. He might be a gentleman, but she's running the show.

After the two sit down, she looks him directly in the eye, without wavering.

"What is it you have to ask me, Lady Camilla?"

"Well, I'm just curious… your men. You returned to the fortress without them," she says. "What happened?"

"My lady, you have to understand, we—we met unexpected resistance." She can hear the subtle shifts in his voice, in his posture. They signify guilt, shame, deceit, all of which Camilla knows all too well. "My men weren't equipped to handle the Hoshidans, you see, we—"

She doesn't care to hear his groveling. "Your assignment was to raid a farming village. Are you telling me you weren't prepared to handle peasants?"

She hears him swallow before he speaks again. "Milady, there were Hoshidan soldiers there! Yes, Hoshidan soldiers defending their countrymen. We simply weren't prepared for them. They took us by surprise and decimated us! I was lucky to escape and warn the rest of our cohort."

What a pathetic lie. Camilla sits back in her chair, and puts her hand on her chin, as if considering it. "Ah, that would make quite a bit of sense, wouldn't it? Except there's a few problems with that story." She smirks as she prepares to strike. After all, this is her favorite part. "We've been monitoring the Hoshidan troop movements, and they're not protecting their villages at all. If you'd been paying attention during our intelligence meetings—" Her smirk grows as he cringes "—you'd know that there's infighting among their armies, and they don't have the resources to defend the rural areas. How else do you think we've managed to conquer so much territory so quickly?" He recoils and she sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "If you really did unexpectedly encounter Hoshidan soldiers that defeated you, you would've ran to tell me immediately, rather than try to hide it like the rat you are."

"Lady Camilla, you know I have a reputation to uphold—"

" _I_ have a reputation to uphold," she counters. "And Nohr has a reputation to uphold as well. A reputation for bravery and fierceness in combat. And you, Captain Hess, by abandoning your subordinates fighting nothing more than Hoshidan farmers, have shown neither." She pauses for a moment. His eyes dart unsteadily around the room. Camilla revels in the fact that he's successfully melted in her hands. Most men fall apart easily enough with her charms, but sometimes she needs to turn up the heat… and when she does, it achieves devastating results.

She continues. "Ordinarily, you could be tried for a number of crimes and sentenced to all kinds of unthinkable punishments. Death and imprisonment are merely appetizers on the list, believe me." He grimaces. "But I don't think these are ordinary circumstances, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you tell me this instant _exactly_ what happened, I'll consider being more merciful than perhaps my brother or father would be."

Hess inhales deeply before speaking. "It's true. We were defeated by peasants. But they had some… some weapon, of a kind I've never seen or heard of before. They looked like sticks made of wood or metal—I wasn't sure—and they launched balls of metal like arrows that killed our men. I was able to survive by deflecting their shots with wind magic." He reaches into a pocket and retrieves a small metal ball, flattened slightly, stained with the purple-black blood of a resurrected wyvern. "This came out of my mount's hide," he explains. "These things destroyed our formation. All our lines were gone once we saw the fire and heard the noise. I don't know how these Hoshidan weapons work, but they're something else."

Camilla turns the ball over in her hand, absorbing his story. It does make sense, all things considered, even if it seems far-fetched. She's heard of, and by now, seen firsthand, the Hoshidan curved swords and spears, the throwing-stars used by their assassins, and their spirit-summoning magic. But this is something completely different. Not related to Corrin as she had hoped, but intriguing in its own right. "Is there anything else you could tell me, Captain Hess?"

"Their group was led by a young man who looked like a Nohrian commoner, wielding a Nohrian sword," he says. "Quite unusual for a Hoshidan village, I would think." Camilla looks up as all the pieces click into place. Weapons of a design never seen before, led by someone who looked like a commoner with a Nohrian sword—it had to be him! It had to be Harrison! There's no other person who fits all those possibilities. So this is what he's been up to after he fled the clash at the plains.

And just as quickly, her earlier plans return to the forefront of her mind. She's going to get him to come along and use that as leverage to get her darling Corrin back. Perhaps he knows even more about her dear Corrin's whereabouts. Sure, he might not come willingly, and could maybe even do a good job of defending himself with these weapons, but she trusts herself enough to be able to make it through. She'll take Selena and Beruka along for extra insurance. And at the end of the day, if this hack could survive by casting a few wind spells, she knows she'll be more than fine.

And Camilla _knows_ that silly, lovestruck boy couldn't raise a weapon against her if he tried.

* * *

"Azura and I were talking, and…" Sakura begins. "We think it might be a good idea for us to stay behind here while you all go on ahead."

 **Hinoka** looks around at the table. Four of her five siblings are here with her—only Ryoma was missing. Even so, this new proposal, for Azura and Sakura to stay behind on the eastern half of the continent, threatens to reduce that number, further delaying the complete reunion of the Hoshidan royal family—aside from Mother, of course, who remained safe and sound in Castle Shirasagi.

She hopes they have a damn good reason for it.

"It may be best if one of us stays behind to help defend this occupied territory while reinforcements arrive," Azura explains. That does make sense, Hinoka has to admit.

"Well, that's not wrong," Takumi says. "With those rebels and the Nohrians out and about, we'd be better off with one of us keeping things under control. If you want something done right, you'd better do it yourself." Hinoka raises an eyebrow. She's a bit surprised that Takumi is so agreeable lately, ever since they found him in the forest. He used to be so vitriolic towards Azura and Corrin. But she can think about that later.

Corrin speaks up next. "If we all went to Nohr, it would look bad, wouldn't it? We need the people to believe in us, to be on our side. If they did, maybe we wouldn't have this rebellion going on." She shakes her head.

"Oh, don't blame yourself for this," Hinoka says. "You know it's that Toyoshima bastard's fault."

"I know, but still," Corrin begins, sighing. "I remember during that council- he used me as a talking point. I can't help but feel like he might not have gotten away with it if it wasn't for me."

Hinoka gives Corrin a playful slap on the shoulder and laughs. "You know us Hoshidan royals are always big news. Welcome to the family," she teases.

Corrin laughs too. "I guess you're right."

Hinoka turns back to Sakura and Azura. "I think these are good reasons for someone staying behind," she begins, "But what I don't get is why _you two_ should do it. I'm not trying to be mean, but you two aren't exactly in tip-top fighting form."

Corrin nods as well. "I'm worried, too. If these areas are so dangerous, you might not have enough protection even with the troops we're leaving here."

Azura nods to Sakura before she answers. "That shouldn't be an issue. For one, Subaki and Hana would stay with us, and Sakura's skills as a healer will be invaluable for the wounded. Your fighting skills are more needed on the front lines, to defeat Nohr."

No one says anything for a moment as they consider the proposal. Hinoka is the first to speak up. "I mean, this all sounds like a great idea. But like I just said, we're family," she says. "And family doesn't split up from each other just because. We stick together. When those Nohrian scum kidnapped you all those years ago, I was ready to steal a pegasus and fly to their castle if it meant getting you back. I would've done it if Mother hadn't stopped me!"

"Which would be a dumb decision, because a seven-year-old kid would easily be captured and then we'd be down two of us," Takumi comments. That's the old him back, alright.

"I know that, Takumi!" Hinoka replies angrily. "I know that. The point is that we never give up on each other, no matter what."

"It's not about g-giving up, though," Sakura says. "Ryoma and Mother are separated from us right now, but we haven't given up on them."

"That's right," Corrin says. "You never gave up on me when I locked up in a tower half the world away—for fifteen years. It takes more than just a separation to beat us."

Sakura nods. "We're a family, but we're a royal family, too," she says. "We h-have to make sacrifices for the good of the people. That's what M-mother would say." Hinoka wasn't expecting Sakura to be so defensive about this, either. The whole family is just full of surprises today.

"And what Ryoma would say, too," Takumi says. "Though he'd probably be a bit more dramatic about it."

"The war with Toyoshima isn't over yet, and it's our responsibility to see it through to the end," Corrin says. "I think you two should stay here. It'll be best for the war effort as a whole."

"I agree," Takumi says.

Hinoka looks at him, dumbfounded. Takumi never has that little to say. "Is that it?" Hinoka asks. "You're never _that_ agreeable. It's not like you. Are you feeling all right?"

Takumi folds his arms. "I'm only agreeable when there's a good reason to be. It's not _my_ fault that I don't get much to work with." Hinoka sighs and shakes her head. She shouldn't have pushed her luck.

"What do you think of the plan, Hinoka?" Sakura asks.

Hinoka pauses for a moment. Could this be all there is to it? No. Could Sakura… it's a possibility, but she'll have to figure it out on her own. "I guess even if I'd say no, I'm outvoted, aren't I? But yes, it is a good idea."

"Very well then," Azura says, smiling. Sakura is smiling too. "With that settled, I'm going to retire to my room, if you'll excuse me." Conveniently enough for Hinoka, Corrin and Takumi shuffle out of the room over the next few minutes as well. Jakob comes in with "something urgent" to discuss with Corrin, and Hinata grabs Takumi to check out some "sweet hunting grounds" that some townspeople had told him about. That leaves Hinoka and Sakura alone together. Time to test if her inference was correct.

"Hey, Sakura," Hinoka starts. "I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I'm just curious."

"W-what is it?"

"What are you and Azura actually going to try to do when you stay behind here? There must be something else you want besides what you two explained to us."

Hinoka swears she can see Sakura shaking. "Um...uh...um…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Hinoka says, walking over and wrapping her sister in a hug. "Relax. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. I understand that this is important for you, and I want you to be happy. But I've got a little hunch that it's a _someone_ you're looking for."

Sakura says nothing for a moment and looks up at Hinoka.

"D-do you promise not to tell Takumi?"

Hinoka can't help but laugh.

* * *

"And that's all I have to report," Reina concludes, and bows towards Mikoto, as **Yukimura** adjusts his glasses, trying to take in everything she's just said. "I hope milady is not displeased with my decisions. I was merely trying to help our nation to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Reina. You've outdone yourself. Even if I might not agree with your methods-" Mikoto looks towards Yukimura as she says this "-this is above and beyond your assignment, and near completely successful."

"Indeed, quite well done," Yukimura says hastily. His mind, fast as it is, is struggling to analyze all the different possibilities and directions these new developments could go in. "Before we can give you further orders, I will need to discuss it further with the queen. You are dismissed, Reina."

"Thank you." Reina bows once again and exits the royal chambers, leaving Yukimura alone with his liege lady. He looks over at her before speaking, studying the rudimentary wooden wheelchair he's fashioned for her, now that she's lost the use of her legs. He's noticing several places where it could be improved… and the cosmetics could also use a little tweaking, now that he's taking a good look at it—something more befitting a queen—but some part of him is certain that Mikoto prefers the simple style.

"Well, Yukimura? Are you going to give me your analysis on this fine mess, or should I begin?" Mikoto says with a slight smile. Blast! He'd gotten lost in thought again, as he always does. And during such an important time!

"Milady, I believe it goes without saying that this is a surprising development. I didn't expect that boy to survive, let alone invent a new class of weapon and rally our villagers to defend themselves." Yukimura shakes his head. He knows he's usually more astute than that, but he's still just so caught off guard by everything.

Mikoto laughs. "I take it this has bested even your brilliant mind?"

He doesn't want to admit it. "Perhaps," he says, and sighs. "On one hand, this is exactly the kind of break we've been looking for. Nohr on its own was a difficult opponent, but once the rebels came into the picture, we gained a new foe just as we lost some of our own power. Our own forces are spread far too thin. This growing 'alliance', as Reina called it, is a new avenue for us to mobilize our own counterattack."

"Using our own citizens? These aren't pieces in a game of shogi. They're not a means to an end. They shouldn't have to fight our wars for us. They're not even soldiers." Mikoto closes her eyes. "I thought your days of reckless, ruthless strategies were over."

That cuts Yukimura deep. Though he's made peace with them, realized how he's grown and learned as a leader, those days will haunt him forever. "Milady, you wouldn't want them to be slaughtered or starved out? Because those are the alternatives."

Mikoto sighs. "I suppose not. I'm sorry, Yukimura. I shouldn't have brought those bad memories back."

"It is no problem, milady." He bows. "I agree the circumstances are undesirable, but no other options seem to be presenting themselves."

"To tell the truth, this situation simply vexes me. Our country has been invaded, our subordinates have rebelled, my children are putting their lives at risk to fight—and I'm stuck cooped up in this castle!"

"We have hope. This news gives us a chance." Yukimura's hesitant to be this optimistic about it, but he doesn't want Mikoto to be down on herself—not only as a servant and advisor, but also as an old friend. "I know that the thought of those 'guns' is frightening. With all due respect, milady, I did notice your expression when Reina described the more gruesome details."

Mikoto laughs a quiet yet bitter laugh, filled with exhaustion. "Oh, come off it, Yukimura. She might get a little too excited about the blood, sure, but you know our enemies deserve it. Those rebels are endangering our country, our people, for a little material gain. And if they should fight the Nohrians… well, you know how those scum took away everything I once held dear."

That took Yukimura by surprise. Sure, he'd noticed how her attitude towards the Nohrians had hardened over the years, but even when he was a young man, still studying under his father, Mikoto had always made an impression on him as a voice for peace in Sumeragi's court. She was never the type to throw around insults or wish suffering on anyone. "I'd just rather our own citizens not have to risk themselves for this," she says.

"I agree with you, milady, but again, there is no alternative. By supporting this 'counter-revolution', so to speak, we only improve the chances that our people will succeed and survive, be it against those rebels or the Nohrians."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "What do you think about him?" she asks, the inflection of her voice sounding more like a command than a question. Yukimura obviously knows she's talking about Harrison. He's implicated himself in plenty of situations now—it's as if he has a knack for involving himself in conflicts that don't concern him at all.

"I can't tell if he's on our side or not," Yukimura says. "If you remember, I was suspicious of him at first. I didn't fully believe his story. But then his intervention saved your life. And after that, he abandoned Hoshido at the plains. He showed himself to be a coward, unable to stand by a liege. But now he's fighting _for_ Hoshidan villages, _against_ our enemies."

"But he told Reina not to give us the plans for the 'guns,'" Mikoto counters.

"From his perspective, if it is at all possible that we would fight him, then giving us the plans could be suicide," Yukimura says. "Keeping the plans for himself, for now, is a respectable strategic move."

"His intentions are difficult to read, aren't they?" Mikoto asks. "Either way, it sounds like giving him the benefit of the doubt was the right decision. Oh, what in the name of the gods possessed me to do that? Was I just so ecstatic from being reunited with Corrin that I'd say yes to anything?"

"Perhaps, milady."

"But now his story has been confirmed. Only someone from another world could do something like this. And it helps explain ever so slightly more how he was able to defy the fate that Orochi and I had divined."

"That still is a puzzle for you two?" Yukimura asks.

Mikoto nods. "The other issue, as I'm sure you know, is Sakura."

It was clear to both Mikoto and Yukimura that Princess Sakura had a burgeoning infatuation for him while he was still in Hoshido, though neither of them thought to address it until now. "Milady, you know that nothing could come of that. I know you love to indulge your children, but he had the chance to remain loyal to our country, and chose not to. A traitor, with ties to Nohr, is not an acceptable suitor for a princess of Hoshido."

"I don't disagree with that, but I believe we've established that he's not entirely a traitor, given that he's fighting on our side now."

"As you yourself said before, milady, putting our own people at risk. He may be smart enough to figure out how to create these weapons and put them into practice successfully, but this approach is reckless, even if it was the village's only option." Yukimura remembers once again his younger and more brash days, when his strategies were more risky and cost so many lives. Harrison has a lot to learn, just like Yukimura did at that age. "And since has shown that he does not comprehend the simple concept of loyalty to a liege, I doubt he will be able to honor the commitment of a courtship, with matters of the heart at stake."

Mikoto sighs. "I just don't want her to be hurt. And she was already upset when he left. This news might only make it worse for her—he isn't exactly who she thought he was. I told you that the violence isn't what bothers me, but it could overwhelm the poor girl."

"Or it may give them the opportunity to reunite while fighting for the same cause," Yukimura suggests. "Even though, as your advisor, I cannot overstate how scandalous it would be for the two of them to be implicated with one another. You already know how it agitated Lord Takumi, and—"

"I know, Yukimura. Trust me, I know." She sighs again, and looks off at the corner of the room as if reminiscing. "Oh, Sumeragi, I've failed you, haven't I? Your kingdom—our kingdom, is crumbling, and our children…" Yukimura says nothing as she turns back to him. "I trust your strategic mind, Yukimura. If you think the best course of action is to support this counterattack, rally village militias of our own, or whatever else you see fit, then you may do it. I give you full authorization to do whatever is necessary to protect our people and win this war."

That's it, then—the blank cheque has been signed. Yukimura bows solemnly. "I won't fail you, Lady Mikoto."

"There's one condition, however."

"Yes, milady?"

"Trust him no farther than you can throw him. The aid of any of your siege engines notwithstanding, of course." Yukimura cracks a smile at that. "The fate of this kingdom, and my daughter's heart, rests in your very capable hands."

Those hands had failed before.

They would not do so again.

* * *

 **Hana** deftly slices through the air with her katana, practicing a new combination of attacks she's devised recently. They've been travelling towards the village of Hoiyoto for roughly a week now, and they're getting close, so the group of four decided to take a break. Which, for Hana, means an opportunity to practice. She looks up from her training for a moment and notices Sakura sitting beneath the shade of a nearby tree. She decides to take an actual break to join her friend, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, hi, Hana," Sakura says.

"Hi, Lady Sakura. Enjoying the show?" Hana smiles.

"Y-yes! Very much!" Sakura says. "U-um, you know, you don't have to call me 'Lady' when it's just us." Darn it! She'd done it again. First, it was hard enough to make it a habit to call her best friend by an honorific—something Subaki had chided her endlessly about—and now she can't turn it off.

"Sorry. It's just a habit at this point."

Sakura nods, sipping something from a small canteen. She hands it towards Hana. "Try this. It's actually v-very nice," she says.

"Is that Subaki's 'tea'? No thanks!" Hana laughs. "You should enjoy it. He did specifically make it for you, after all." And she would avoid feeding his ego if she could help it!

With his knowledge of wild flora, Subaki was able to concoct an herbal drink to refresh their liege lady, despite Hana's protests that Sakura hadn't requested any tea, real or otherwise, making the entire thing unnecessary. "We must see to it that Lady Sakura has everything she might desire," he replied. Ugh! Hana shakes her head. Mr. Perfect Pegasus Knight wasn't worth getting worked up over.

"If you're s-sure," Sakura says. The cool breeze tickles Hana's skin as it passes. "Hana, c-can I tell you something?"

"Sakura, you never need to ask that. You can tell me anything," Hana says. She forgot—well, remembered to not say—'Lady!' Nice!

"O-okay… well…" Sakura sighs. "I-I'm not really sure if doing this was the right idea. You know, going out here, looking for Harrison… What if he doesn't want to see me or talk to me? What if he's not at the village?"

"Well, we can't control whether he's at the village or not. Lady Hinoka told us where to go, and that's our best bet. We've just got to go there and see what happens. And if he is there..." Hana sighs. She loves Sakura, but she can't stand it when she gets like this. She keeps putting herself down for no reason. "Harrison might've just not realized how you feel. You know guys are like that all the time." For example, Lord Takumi and his complete obliviousness to Oboro's feelings for him.

"I g-guess," Sakura replies.

"I can say this with total confidence as your head retainer and best friend," Hana begins, her voice swelling with adoration, "you're Hoshido's most eligible bachelorette, and any guy would be stupidly lucky to have you interested in him." Hana remembers him—he was sweet and gentle around Sakura, and didn't seem to let her status as princess scare him away. All yeses in her book. She wouldn't let Sakura's own reluctance stop her from finding someone she could be happy with. "So if that _idiot_ doesn't come around to realize what a great girl is staring him right in the face—and, while I'm at it, apologize to you like a _man_ for disappearing without writing _you_ that letter instead of Lady Corrin—I'm going to give him a serious what-for!" Hana strikes her fist into her palm adamantly.

"I'm lucky to have you looking out for me." Sakura giggles, but her expression quickly fades. "Still, aren't I just being s-selfish? With the war going on, and… what would Mother or Ryoma say?"

"Selfish isn't always a bad thing, Sakura. You always put others before yourself. Lady Mikoto and Lord Ryoma would be happy that you're doing something that you actually want! You might never get a chance like this again. And if what Lady Azura said is right, this might actually be not selfish at all."

Sakura doesn't say anything for a moment and sighs. "Is this really what you want to be doing? Hoshido is fighting a war, my family is fighting a war, and y-you're running around on a wild goose chase with me. A samurai has better things to do than this."

"I'm not just any samurai. I'm your sworn retainer. I vowed to follow you anywhere and protect you from anything. It doesn't matter what happens. If I'm serving you, that's what matters." Hana remembers the stories she grew up hearing about her father; Akio, endlessly skilled in swordplay and just as loyal to his king. He died, protecting his liege to his last breath, at the atrocity in Cheve. The Nohrians had to pry the family's historic Hagakure Blade from his cold, dead hands (which they did, like the scum they are).

All that is part of why Hana is here today. She threw herself into her training with such zeal because she wanted to continue her father's legacy and honor and reclaim what was once theirs. Hana's father was one of the most honorable samurai she'd ever heard of. Sakura, her best friend, deserved a retainer so devoted. And though she has to admit that Subaki gives her a run for her money, Hana will never let anyone come between her and being the absolute best she can be for Sakura.

Unfortunately, if _he_ ends up being a problem... no amount of loyalty or swordplay could fix that.

* * *

 **A/N: We're back, again. I tried experimenting with the interlude style a little more, and I hope it came out well. I managed to get a little writing in after finals and before I go back to school for my summer position as a research assistant in an actual (bio)chemistry lab (though I am considering switching my major...) This chapter was a lot of fun to write! It's fun to get into the heads of some of our favorites.**

 **I know an author's work should stand on its own, but just a little explanation about what I was trying to do with Mikoto - I tried synthesizing the image we see of her in-game and The Apocryphal One's characterization of her as seen in _The Invisible Princess_. The idea that the all-loving, peaceful queen is more or less her persona and that her real feelings about some things (i.e. Nohr) may not line up with that adds a lot of richness to her character and just makes plain old sense considering her life experiences. I hope it came across in an organic way. And while I'm at it, I also took the character of Akio, Hana's father and samurai under Sumeragi, from _The Invisible Princess._ The bit about the Hagakure Blade is my own, though.**


	41. Tangled Up In Blue

Over the next few days, things seem to settle back down in Hoiyoto. Of course, everyone's still on alert for whenever the next battle will be.

I've been taking some time to reflect on the battle with the Nohrians. I mean, we survived. Everything's still fine. But the way the fight went down makes me question the effectiveness of our command structure, or lack thereof. The strategy to circle around him was just a spur-of-the-moment idea that ended up working out. We need to have better ways to organize ourselves. I don't want everyone running around like headless chickens if Murata and/or I are out of commission. And plus, if we're still on that grand plan of making this a more-or-less self-sufficient alliance, we need to implement a true chain of command for this to work.

Between Hoiyoto and Shibetsu we have just over 200 able-bodied men and women fighters. Kenji and his men add another 20 or so to that. Well, I don't know too much about the actual organization of military units, but it's not like we have to really think about regiments or divisions or things like that here. There's only so many ways to structure a 200-strong "army."

I discuss the issue with Murata, who defers to Kenji, saying that he'll have a more informed perspective as a more high-ranking soldier—a samurai as opposed to a common spearman. He seems to be right on this: Kenji tells me that organization varies a lot, especially with decentralized command under the daimyos as opposed to the royal armies, but he's able to give me an overview of the archetypal structure.

The brigade was the largest unit he's familiar with, numbering between 5 and 6 thousand combatants with support troops. Those were divided into thousand-man battalions, and those further divided into hundred-man companies. His unit was an unusual case—the higher-ups had decided to send out their troops in units around 50-strong, "half-companies", to cover more ground quickly.

The mention of the 100-man unit makes me think of the Roman century, and I propose that as a starting point for our system. Thus, Hoiyoto gets around 100 fighters, and Shibetsu another 100; if needed, they can unite, and that's what the crow messages are for. Since the decimal-based pattern seems to work well, I further propose that we divide each of these companies into 10-person teams, each headed by one of his men as a team leader. This way, we have people with actual military experience on the ground, able to change tactics on the small scale if and when it becomes necessary.

Kenji agrees to the plan, and when we present it to Murata, he likes it too. Once the changes are written up, we announce them and get people drilling with their new teams. Squads? I like teams better. Because we are all in this together. It's one big team—our resistance. It's cliche, but it's what we are. The Resistance.

Hopefully, next battle that comes, there won't be as much pressure on me to do the tactical quick-thinking. That still doesn't stop me from the strategic planning, though. But I don't even know where to begin. Should I just wait for news from Reina and the royals? I didn't even send her with the plans for the guns. I hope they understand why I did all this… I hope they don't somehow hate me more. I mean, Hoshido does "love peace" and all that, so they might find the idea of guns repulsive, but Murata's right. They really don't love peace.

So maybe I do stand a shot in hell of getting—or getting back—some friends in high places.

* * *

"Hey, kid!" I'm looking over a map of the area nearby the villages when I hear Murata call out to me. "You've got some visitors." I turn towards his direction and see four people I was _definitely_ not expecting to see: Azura, Sakura, Hana and Subaki.

"What the…" is all that manages to leave my mouth for a minute. Why are they here, and not with Corrin? How did they know I was here? Did something happen? "What are you guys doing here?"

"Come on, that's no way to say hello!" Hana replies, and folds her arms.

Azura turns to Murata. "Thank you, Mr. Murata," she says.

He bows to her and Sakura. "It is my pleasure, Lady Azura, Lady Sakura. Let me know if there's anything else we can do for you." He looks over to me. "I guess I'll leave you all to catch up, then," he says before making another a bow in the princesses' direction and leaving.

I take a hesitant step forward towards them. Before I can say anything else, Azura speaks up. "It's good to see you, Harrison."

I still don't know what to say, so I just nod quickly. "You too," I reply awkwardly, trying to regain whatever amount of composure I can. I just have so many questions… "It's good to see you again. All of you."

Sakura smiles. "You're a-alive," she says. "I knew you w-would survive." Is that a hint of a blush on her face? God, she's so adorable. If Helen of Troy's face could launch a thousand ships, Sakura's smile would double that with change.

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy," I reply. "But I had a feeling I'd run into you guys again." Saying that out loud, I don't know if that's true. But hasn't some part of me in the back of my mind harbored some hope that everything will work out? Hoping and being sure of something aren't the same, though.

A nervous laugh escapes, and I shake my head. "I guess we have some serious catching up to do, huh."

The five of us spend the next several hours doing just that. Azura gives a barebones play-by-play of what they've been up to—joining Corrin at the battle of Fort Jinya, then meeting up with Hinoka near the Wind Tribe's village and heading to Izumo. Sakura adds her own story of the fight at Izumo, recounting how Zola, in his disguise as Archduke Izana, entrapped her and Corrin. "Corrin was s-so brave," Sakura says. "And th-then we were lucky that Hinoka caught on to their plan and rescued us."

"I had a feeling he was up to no good," Hana says. "I just didn't want to get in the way of you and a relaxing spa treatment."

Subaki interjects. "For the record, neither did I."

"Of course." Hana shakes her head. "Anyway, you should've met the real Archduke, though." She laughs. "He's definitely a strange guy."

"Y-yeah," Sakura agrees, smiling. "I was surprised at how well Zola impersonated him." Sakura looks at me for a moment and then speaks up again. "Oh, Harrison… th-there was a Nohrian m-mage who Corrin s-seemed to know... he tried to kill Zola and Corrin stepped in and stopped him! D-do you know him?"

If I remember correctly, it's Leo, but I can't exactly betray that kind of knowledge too easily, right? Gotta play the cards closer to the vest. And besides, with all the shit that's going on (like them fucking _being here_ and not with Corrin) who knows what actually went down.

"Blond, riding a horse, outfit with a ridiculous collar?" I ask. Sakura nods. "Yeah, that's Lord Leo. I kind of have him to thank for the situation I'm in, weirdly enough." He gave me _Rocks and Minerals_ and the hundred gold pieces, though I guess you could consider it a present from all the Nohrians… and Corrin, too, because she was there back then.

Azura resumes the story. After a pit stop in Izumo, they fought their way through Mokushu and found Takumi acting strangely in the woods outside the capital. Once Azura had gotten him back to his senses—she didn't describe how, but she definitely _knows_ how—they launched an attack on Kotaro's fortress and defeated him, taking Mokushu more or less out of the conflict. There are apparently still bands of holdouts in the thick forests, along with some West Hoshidans in the area, but some royal forces are moving in to occupy the territory. Corrin, Hinoka, and Takumi boarded a ship bound for Nestra, from which they would head north through Cheve, both to strike at the interior of Nohr and in search of Ryoma. And of course, that begs the question…

"Why didn't you guys go on ahead with Corrin? And why are you… _here_?" I'm not so presumptuous as to think it's just to see me, but I also can't shake the feeling that they _are_ just here to see me. Which makes my head hurt when you begin to consider the impact that this change could have on the overall plot of the game.

Nobody says anything. Sakura and Azura look at each other and then back at me. After another awkward moment, Sakura speaks up. "Um, there's the war with the rebels. Azura thought some of the r-royal family should stay behind, to support the rest of the country."

Azura nods. "While Corrin is leading the offensive to Nohr, we can't forget our duties to defend our own people."

Somehow, I find that all hard to believe. It doesn't make sense for _these two_ to be _here_ doing _that._ It just does not add up. "Right, but what made you want to stop by Hoiyoto specifically?" I press.

"Oh, w-well…" Sakura stammers nervously. "We c-came here hoping to find you, H-harrison."

This time Hana interjects to save Sakura. "We were in the area, and I—"Subaki glares at her "-I mean, Subaki and I remembered how you saved the mayor's son when we fought the Faceless here," she says. "We thought if there was a place that would take you in after everything that happened, it would definitely be here."

Sakura nods quickly. "Th-that's right," she says.

They just so happened to decide to come see me? I don't know if I buy it. I feel like there's more to the story than I'm hearing, but I'm trying to not be too presumptuous. The only thing I manage to say is "Well, um, thanks, I guess." I involuntarily scratch the back of my neck as my voice trails off. "Wait a minute. You couldn't have heard about this place from Reina, though, right?"

"No, why?"

Didn't think so. It wouldn't make sense for her to be able to get back to the capital and be able to notify Corrin's group about it in time. So is Sakura's reason legitimate? Sure, she seems to cares about me a lot, so it makes sense, but Azura… I look at her and find an even gaze looking back at me, a perfect poker face with those golden eyes. What could she be after? Surely she still doesn't think I'm from Valla. I thought I'd already disabused her of that notion.

Oh, right, I still have to answer Sakura's question. "She fought with us against the rebels and went back to the capital to the queen about what we're doing here."

"You f-fought the rebels?" Sakura asks incredulously. "And you s-survived?"

"They've destroyed so many Hoshidan villages, or plundered them and left them to starve," Azura adds.

"So I guess this brings us to my side of the story, doesn't it?" I start telling my story from when Daisuke found me and brought me to Hoiyoto, and how I started working with Ayane—very deliberately leaving off that fatal encounter at the Plains. "Reina came to warn us about the civil war and the West Hoshidans. Just like you said, things were looking pretty bleak, but I had the idea of recreating a weapon from my world, called a gun, to help us fight back. It took everyone in Hoiyoto working together to make it happen, but we were able to put together some guns, enough to give us the leg up on fighting them off."

"Wow…" Sakura mumbles.

"Say, how do these weapons work?" Subaki asks.

I explain the general concept to them, promising a demonstration later on.

"A loud bang with fire and smoke? There's no grace or class in that!" he replies. Leave it to him to be the critic.

Hana jumps at the chance to make herself look better than her partner. "Subaki, not _everyone_ is a well-bred sky knight like you," she says. "When these villagers have to defend themselves, anything that can do the job is good enough."

"I agree with Hana," Sakura says. "You know how t-tough samurai are. I'm just i-impressed that the village managed to survive." She looks at me and smiles nervously. "And h-happy, of course!"

"I apologize, Lady Sakura," Subaki replies, his expression quickly becoming downcast. "All I meant to say is that I wouldn't touch those weapons myself."

"Neither would I," Hana agrees. "But I'm a samurai and you're a sky knight. Katana and naginata are elegant weapons for people who devote themselves to training."

Oh come on, I'm not gonna let this turn into a "Shit On Harrison's Invention" special. "Which is great, because we all have strengths and weaknesses so we can work together to make an effective combined force."

"Indeed," Azura interjects. "So you've been leading this village's defenses?"

"Yes," I reply. I tell them about our alliance with Shibetsu and our system of communication with the crows, which everyone seems impressed by. At least I can win them back with that.

Felicia comes in. "Um, hi, everyone! Dinner is ready whenever you want to eat," she says.

The four eye her a little hesitantly, Azura somewhat less so than the others. "I'm sorry," Azura begins. "You are…?"

"Oh, gods, I'm _so_ sorry!" Felicia puts her hands over her mouth. "I forgot to introduce myself!" She bows quickly. "My name's Felicia. I used to serve Lady Corrin in Nohr, which is where I met Harrison. I ended up here in Hoiyoto too. Mr. Murata's been having me help out around the village," she says.

"Y-you know Corrin?" Sakura asks.

"That's right," Felicia replies. "I was one of Lady Corrin's retainers when she lived in Nohr… before everything got crazy, ha ha."

"Oh, like that Jakob fellow," Subaki says.

"Ugh, Jakob!" Hana shakes her head. "He's so rude! I can't stand talking to him."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jakob all right," Felicia laughs. "He's good at his job, though. I always tried to learn from him back when we worked together in Nohr. Not that it did me much good, though."

I introduce Felicia to the four of them, and things seem to be going all right—even though Felicia is a Nohrian, by now Corrin's group's accepted a few Nohrians into their ranks—Jakob for sure from the sound of it, plus Silas, most likely. Her personal connection to Corrin and me seems to help smooth things over.

As the group shuffles out to eat, Azura hangs back for a moment.

"Lady Azura?" I ask. "Is there something you need?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she says. "I need to speak with you. Privately. Tonight."

So something's definitely up. I had a feeling that there's no way they'd come here just because—maybe the bit about supporting the country was bullshit. Azura wants to learn something from me, or tell me something. What, I don't know. But there's only one way to find out, and if she came all this way, I might as well see what it's all about.

"I'll bite," I reply.

Up ahead of us, Sakura turns around and glances at me for the briefest of moments. If that reasoning is right—if they did stay here to seek me out… then that means that Sakura abandoned her family who she damn near worships—she abandoned the search for Ryoma—to go on a wild goose chase to find me. Jesus, does this girl have a crush on me or something? Now we're back to being presumptuous again. But that doesn't quite get at what Azura wants, either.

The idea that Sakura is interested in me… is she? I don't know. Maybe she's just in on Azura's idea, whatever it might be. And if she is, well, she _is_ adorable, there's no denying it. That's a smile I'd protect with my fucking life. And out of all the Hoshidan royals, except Corrin and maybe Azura, she was the one I felt the most relaxed and comfortable around.

In conclusion: you could do a lot worse than a super-cute princess who's into you enough to follow you into the middle of bumfuck nowhere, despite the protests of her _brother who tried to kill you._

But there are so many factors standing in the way, aren't there? There's the universe difference, the class difference, the fact that Takumi wants to kick my ass six ways to Sunday, and that's before we get into the other siblings, Mikoto, and all the political considerations. If Toyoshima could launch a civil war and hamstring the war effort from some grandstanding at a council meeting, who knows what kind of intrigue goes into royal marriage. For all I know she was betrothed to some daimyo's son before she could walk.

And I really don't know if she's actually that into me.

None of it matters at the moment, anyway. I can't dwell on it too much. We've still got two villages and hopefully counting to defend and a storyline to flail around at miserably, trying to fix it. Which just got a hell of a lot more complicated now that they've shown up here.

And Azura stands to make it even more complicated. Why does she always have to be such a wildcard?

* * *

The villagers clean up an abandoned, unused shed for our royal guests to stay at. It's a little nicer than the improvised shelters we've had to create for Kenji and the other soldiers that have joined us.

After the night settles in, I make my way to where they're staying. It's not far, so I don't need much light to get by. I take Polaris with me. I imagine she wants to head out a little bit farther into the nearby woods—and who knows who or what could be waiting there.

Azura is waiting nearby, holding a lantern. "Good evening," I quietly call out to her with a wave.

She wastes no time with pleasantries. "Let's go."

We walk a little ways away from Hoiyoto, just entering the forest. Azura suddenly stops for a moment and holds up her lantern, looking around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Shh," she whispers. "Do you think we're being followed?"

Is she hearing things? I mean, think about it rationally. Who would follow us at this hour? I shake my head.

"All right, then," she says, and continues walking.

Once Azura is satisfied she stops walking, and I stop as well. "So, Lady Azura," I say. "What is it?"

"I know you know something," Azura says, her words slicing through the chilly nighttime air.

"What makes you say that?"

"This," she says, thrusting something towards me. It's a piece of paper. By the light of the lantern, I'm able to make out enough of it to determine what it is—my letter to Corrin. "In this, you're entirely too comfortable with the prospect of a third possibility. You know that there's something out there beyond Nohr and Hoshido."

How could she put it together? I can feel my mouth go dry. I bite my lip in response, trying to think of a response, but Azura continues. "You were too forward in saving Queen Mikoto than you should have been. You know more than you should. You know that something deeper is at work. Don't you?" she says bitterly. "You told me you didn't know anything earlier. But that was a lie... you lied to me. So tell me the truth now."

Damn. So this is why she went all the way up here, huh? It still doesn't make sense why she thinks whatever I know is more important than staying beside Corrin—and it's still scary to think that me being here changed who accompanies Corrin on her route. If nothing else, though, Azura gets full marks for that deductive work.

I take a deep breath and consider my options. I can try to clam up the best I can and not tell her anything, or I can come clean with everything. Alternatively, I could try to make up some bullshit excuse about having fortune-telling powers or some shit like plenty of other self-inserts do... But I can't. I'm not THAT good of a liar. I either plead the fifth all the way through, or confess. But I need to make sure she's ready for it.

"Lady Azura," I begin, meeting her glare. "I want to tell you the truth. I've been carrying this secret around forever, and I need to tell it to someone." I blink hard, at the shock that I'm about to tell a video game character _that she is a video game character._ "But are you sure you want to know the truth? It's going to rock your entire reality, I mean that sincerely. Are you sure you can handle the truth?"

Azura nods slowly. I swallow hard and begin.

"Where I'm from, back on Earth, there is something called a video game. It's sort of like... a combination of a book and a game of chess. It's more complicated than that, of course, but that's the easiest way to explain it to you for now." She hesitantly nods, so I figure I should try to explain more. "There's a story—that's the book part—but there's also a game, and you have to succeed in the game to advance the story."

I breathe in and out again, ready to drop the real heart of the matter. But Azura beats me to it. "Let me guess," she says. "There's something about this world in them." Fuck, she's really good! I guess a lifetime of being unable to say what you _need_ to warn everyone about trains you to know exactly what hiding something looks like.

All I can do is nod. "There's this one video game that—well, it tells the story of Hoshido, and Nohr, and Lady Corrin, and you. And I've played through it. I don't remember the story note-for-note, but I know what happens."

"So you knew that Corrin was going to choose to stay with Hoshido?"

"Well, no. There are different 'endings' to the story, depending on if Corrin chooses Hoshido, Nohr, or… the third option."

At that, Azura closes her eyes and nods slowly again. "Yes, the third option you spoke so much about."

"You actually suggest that one in the story," I remark. "You and Corrin manage to get all the royal siblings fighting on the same side, against _the Big Bad_ , to save _you-know-where._ "

Azura and I make eye contact for a moment. Neither her golden eyes nor the rest of her face betray any emotion other than stoic acceptance. I want to believe there's hope in there, though. If there's not hope, then we're doomed. Then _she's_ doomed!

She abruptly looks away. "How can I trust you?" she asks, in a tone far more befitting a statement than a question. "How can I believe you?"

"What advantage could I possibly gain by making this all up?" I reply.

"I don't see any reason for you to lie, but…" she pauses, and shakes her head again. "Forgive me for not being comfortable with the fact that you view me as a pawn or a puppet dancing on a stage, not a person."

"That's not true at all!" I exclaim, a little too loudly. "When I met you, face-to-face, I was so happy that someone in Hoshido was willing to talk to me, to give me a chance. The same thing with Lady Sakura. You two made me feel like me, a nobody all the way from Nowhere, Earth, mattered, and in a good way. I felt like you cared about me, Lady Azura. I thought we were on our way to being friends—if we had more time. Was I wrong?"

Azura looks down, and then glares back up at me. "Prove it! Prove you aren't lying!"

Well, I know for damn sure one way to do that. "I know your mother's name," I say, trying to stay as matter-of-fact as possible. "Arete."

"Are _te_ ," she corrects. Huh. Guess my pronunciation wasn't right. "And how do I know there isn't some way you—"

"Isn't that just proof right there? I didn't know the right way to pronounce it, because I've only read the name, never heard it spoken."

Azura says nothing, only sniffling quietly.

"I know it must be a scary thought. But with this knowledge, we can fix things! We can make things better!"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"If things keep going the way they're going now, good people are going to die. Lord Xander, Lady Elise… you! Sure, there's a happy ending, but you sacrifice yourself in the process."

Azura looks at me once again. "If that's what it takes for this world to be fixed, then I will gladly give my life for it to be achieved," she says solemnly. "That is the responsibility my mother placed upon me."

Someone wants to be a martyr. "You don't have to die," I reply. "That's not the only way."

"But is it the only way it can feasibly be done?" she asks. "Don't confuse what's possible with what's realistic. If the path that Corrin has chosen sets that end as my destiny, and that path leads to victory, so be it. I can follow it."

I involuntarily clench my fist in frustration. There's so much she's not understanding! Why doesn't she get that she doesn't have to die! Why doesn't she get that fate has been changed, down to the fact that we're having this conversation? And that there's no guarantee that Corrin's path will lead to victory anyway now with Toyoshima taking a giant crap all over any plan or roadmap the game gave me!

"I don't want you to die. I can't let you die." I sigh. "Look, you might be right. There might be a one-in-a-billion chance of pulling it off. But if there's a one-in-a-billion chance of saving people I care about from certain death, then I will take it. If I can do something to save you—I have to hope that I can."

"How optimistic and kind," she says with a sarcastic edge in her voice. "What I'm afraid you don't understand, though, is that the rest of the world hangs in the balance besides us. Your 'one-in-a-billion chance', if it goes wrong, could jeopardize Corrin's victory and doom the rest of the world, too. Is it not selfish to endanger millions of people for my benefit? For your wish to keep me alive?" She's not _wrong_ , which makes it hard to come up with a counterargument. As I try to put something together, she continues. "And after all, as you've just informed me, my life isn't all that meaningful on its own anyway."

That makes me twitch. The best thing to do would probably be to start by rationally and calmly explaining how in Revelations, Anankos is defeated permanently, while in Birthright, it's only a bandage on the deeper problem. I realize this and yet I don't do it. I am the man who falls into the pothole on his way to work knowing full well he is doing it and does nothing to stop it. My emotions and attachment to her and everyone whose lives are at stake, and my need to rebut what she just said, get the better of me.

"I thought I just explained to you why I care about you as a person and why you're important to me." I try to steady my breathing, being agitated and excited and above all scared that I might lose her and Xander and Elise and who knows who else if I say the wrong thing. "But I can tell you're not going to do this for me and you're not going to do it for yourself. So do it for Sakura, Hinoka, Corrin, Ryoma—even Takumi! Do it for Queen Mikoto. Do it for Xander—hell, he could die, too!"

Azura looks at her feet.

"All those people care about you, and they would be devastated to lose you. And so would I!" I take a moment to catch my shaky breath.

"You don't understand, Harrison," she says. "You don't understand this world. Just go home! Isn't that what you want?"

Is that what I want? I've been trying to put the thought out of my mind. I can't worry about going home, I have a fucking resistance to lead. And now, if I can get Azura on board here, I can save this entire continent. I can save her and Xander and Elise. I can fix things.

Azura continues. "Isn't that why you ran away at the fight at the plains?"

And that gives me my answer. "No. I ran away because I couldn't fight against any of my friends in this world. And maybe that was a cowardly thing to do. But I can't run away anymore. Maybe when this is all over I'll see if I can go home. But hoping for a way out of the nightmare that may or may not exist while the fate of the continent hangs in the balance— _that_ is the cowardly move."

I look her in the eye, my expression neither optimistic nor despondent, but firm and resolute—well, as best of a firm-and-resolute face I can muster, anyway. "I'm making my choice to be brave and face it head-on. It's hard to be brave, but you can make that choice, too. Your life is something powerful and meaningful and you're not just a tool or a weapon to defeat the bad guy. You're a person with friends and family who care about you. And you can decide right here that you want something better and we can act on that choice. We can do it—we can be brave—together."

She blinks several times, as if trying to get rid of tears. She must be experiencing such a tidal wave of emotion. This is touching on all of her existence—not only her secret life as the inheritor of Valla, but as a princess of Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin's confidant, and who knows what else.

Against all better judgement, I decide to hug her. She hesitates for a moment, then hugs me back. "Hey, it's okay," I say to her. "I know the burden you're carrying around—what you've lost, and how strong you've had to be to keep going. But you don't have to go it alone."

"Can we?" she asks, and sniffles. "Can we really change this path? If it's already decided, then…"

"Oh, trust me, we can." She lets go of me and looks me in the eye momentarily before wiping a tear from her eye. "That's the thing. We're already _so_ batshit off the rails."

Azura blinks. "What?"

"Right, sorry—forgot, no train analogies. What I mean is that things are already… not like they are in the story. You and Sakura shouldn't be here, for one. The civil war is something completely new. And Queen Mikoto is alive."

"You mean…"

"That's right," I reply. "She should've died in the assassination attempt. But she didn't, because I knew it was going to happen and did what I could to save her." Azura doesn't say anything for a moment. "I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that that was my mistake. That that's what I did wrong. No one cheats death and gets away with it, right? If I hadn't saved her- if I had let her die, then Corrin might've picked Revelations and-"

A twig snaps, echoing through the forest. A quiet but distinctly audible gasp follows it. Shit.

"Someone's here," Azura says, reading my mind. "Gods…" she mutters. My hand reflexively jumps to Polaris's grip and I draw.

"Alright, buddy, the game's over," I call out. Azura stays at my back, holding the lantern up and away from her. "We heard you. Show yourself."

Footsteps. Light, hesitant footsteps, as our mystery eavesdropper comes into view. When I see who it is, I can't help but sigh as I sheathe my sword.

"Lady Sakura…"

I've fucked up, haven't I?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, folks, things are definitely starting to heat up! A big shoutout to ThreeDollarBratwurst for his very detailed review and subsequently beta reading. A few specific shoutouts:**

 **Ashia21: I agree with your interpretation of Mikoto, and I probably did take it a little too far, but I was imagining her as a) more than a little stressed out by the whole situation, and b) in the company of a trusted friend and advisor, so perhaps a little more willing to speak her true thoughts. And yeah, she has a lot on her mind, and Yukimura's POV doesn't give us a full look at how she juggles it all.**

 **hydro-serpent58: The parallel between Harrison-and-Sakura and Anankos-and-Mikoto is very interesting! Honestly, it wasn't something I intentionally set up, but it's a point well taken.**

 **I also have to thank Caellach Tiger Eye for his continuing work on the TVTropes page! It's been fleshed out with Tear Jerker, Heartwarming, and Funny pages, and from what I understand there's only more to come. Check it out and add a few things where you can, give him a hand!**


	42. Coordination Complexes

Sakura says nothing. Her face moves from angry to sad and back again. "H-how could you, H-harrison… You l-lied to me… you lied to all of us!"

I don't deny it. "How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Everything," she replies, with no hesitation.

I consider trying to backpedal, but I think that would just make her angrier. "You're right. I didn't tell you the whole truth. In my defense, if I came out with everything, you would have thought I was crazy, wouldn't you? Then I wouldn't be able to help anyone or do anything."

"W-why did you tell Azura and not me?"

"I was going to tell you. I had every intention of telling you eventually. But none of it would matter if I didn't get Azura on board, since she… knows certain things."

"B-but still… I trusted you." That hurts. I guess she's right—I have been lying to everyone all this time, even if it is a lie of omission, and that's an abuse of the trust that so many people are placing in me.

But I can't fold just yet. "And I trusted you not to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

Sakura looks at her feet. "It was Azura's idea to come find you," she says. I suspected as much, seeing as she was so intent on finding the truth. "I-I just wanted to know what was so important about it. That w-was it."

I sigh. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth, Lady Sakura. I hope you can understand my reasons for it, just as I understand your reason for what you did."

She nods slowly. "I g-guess I do understand. And I'm s-sorry for spying on you two." After an awkward pause, Sakura speaks up again. "But can you tell me what you mean? W-what you two are talking about?"

Azura and I look at each other. With the curse, our hands are kind of tied. "I'm sorry, Sakura," she says. "There's not much we can tell you at the moment. The information we are speaking of is cursed. We can't say more than we've told you already."

"Oh no…" Sakura says.

An idea strikes me, though. "Speaking it is the problem, right? Have you tried writing it out?"

Azura looks at her feet again and shakes her head. "My mother tried that. That's how she died."

Well, that was never covered in the game. "Christ," I mutter. "I guess there's no real way to do it short of bringing her to the Bottomless Canyon itself. Which we naturally can't do in our current position," I add. "You're just going to have to work with us and trust us for now, Lady Sakura. I promise you we'll give you a full explanation later, when we can."

Sakura looks at me, then Azura. "A-are you sure?"

"I'm afraid he's right," Azura says. "Once we can tell you everything, you'll be the first to hear it, Sakura. But right now you need to trust us."

Sakura says nothing for a moment, once again looking back and forth at Azura and me. The tension is palpable, crawling up and down my back, churning in my gut.

She doesn't know _everything_ , but she's got access to some of the most important information on me there is. Azura and I aren't exactly in a strong negotiating position. We're relying on Sakura's goodwill, when she could just use this against me out of anger—not that Sakura would do that, but she could—or she could just break down right here. She certainly seems on the verge of it…

Sakura nods. "I t-trust you b-both," she says. "Let's d-do this together."

I'll take it. I breathe a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that," I reply. "In that case…" I thrust my hand out between the two of them. "Come on!" After a moment, Sakura giggles softly and places her hand on top, and Azura follows after. It's a cheesy gesture, but I need something lighthearted after all of that.

"Alright, my friends…" I begin. "We're in this together now. All for one and one for all, Three Musketeers style, okay? It's been a rocky road to get here, but from now on, no more secrets. We need clear and open communication between the three of us."

"I concur," Azura says. "I am not sure how successful we will be" -ugh, there's her negativity again- "but if there is a time and place to take action, it is here and now."

"I p-promise I'll do my best to h-help out!" Sakura joins in.

I raise my hand up and the others follow suit. After a moment of sharing warm, silly smiles all around, Sakura speaks up.

"Um, so h-how do we start? W-what do we do now?"

"We get a good night's sleep," I answer.

* * *

Despite that, I don't really get such a good night's sleep. I find myself tossing and turning even more than usual, wrestling with all the implications of what just went down. I just told two video game characters _that they are video game characters_. And all things considered, they seemed to take it remarkably well. I mean, granted, Azura's also carrying around something of a world-changing secret, so she's been in my shoes. I hope that she's on some level happy or comforted to hear that someone else understands her plight, and that we can do something about it, though her martyr complex still makes me uneasy. How could she be so willing to throw away her own life?

I think back to my encounter with the Hoshidan samurai on the plains. I was _ready_ to run myself through then. Or was I? Was I just playing at being a melodramatic fuckhead like I'm getting mad at Azura for being now?

Well, it doesn't matter. She's on my side now and willing to back my play. And Sakura seems like she is, too. I guess it does end up solving the question of when I'd bring her into the fold, though perhaps it was a bit rougher than I would've liked… she handled it really well. I mean, I fucking lied to her about the nature of her existence. That could've gone so much worse…

Right?

* * *

The next day progresses somewhat uneventfully. I don't see much of Sakura or Azura, though I honestly can't blame them. I'm sure they need some time to process everything. For the briefest of moments I see Azura, she tells me she's already told Murata that the four of them will be joining our alliance, giving us some legitimization. I thank her once again for her agreement to help on this wild scheme, and she only smiles.

Later on, I run into Hana. "Hey, you," she calls out to me, with a sharp edge in her voice that doesn't sound like her usual cheerful, friendly self.

"What's up, Hana?"

"Let's spar," she says. It sounds like more of an order than a suggestion. I shrug. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I may as well humor her.

"Sure," I reply. "You've got sticks to practice with?" She shakes her head. Guess I'll go find some, then.

"I want to fight hand-to-hand." What? That's very unlike Hana. Her whole bit was that she's a master of the sword! I do a double-take, and she gives me a firm nod. She'sset on this.

Well, fuck. I have damn near zero experienced in unarmed combat, outside of a tiny bit of taekwondo back in grade school. Call it a hunch, but I doubt blue belt moves I did at age 9 are going to be enough to fight off a professional soldier. "No holds barred. Just don't go for my eyes and I won't go for yours."

She's serious about this, huh? Something tells me if I don't humor her she'll actually just beat me up. "All right then," I reply. Hana takes off her shoes and I do the same. The earth feels cool to the touch of my feet.

I step back into what I was taught was a "guard stance"—turn to the side, knees bent slightly, hands up to protect the head. Hana does something similar, then immediately lunges towards me and delivers a punch aimed at my chest. I manage to block it at the last moment with my left arm, and return with the favor with a jab at her. It connects, and she takes half a step back.

Before I can strike again, Hana throws a low kick that hits my abdomen. I try to counter again with a round kick. Before I can fully extend my leg and deliver the kick, she bats my leg aside with another low, sweeping kick of her own. I'm knocked off my balance and take a moment to get my bearings, while Hana gets in a few good licks to my upper torso.

Damn, that hurts. It continues to amaze me that we're going through with this, because everything about this screams "Unsafe! Bad idea!" to me. But if anything, it only reinforces that Hana is really serious about it.

So I'll have to get serious, too. Like Xander taught me so long ago, I can't stay on the defensive. I have to force her to react. For one thing, I can't outcompete her in kicking, but if I stay right up in her grill, maybe I can make those impractical enough and force her to slug it out with me.

I take a step closer and launch into a punching combo in earnest. Jab, jab, cross. Hana blocks pretty effectively and tries getting in a counter of her own, but I weave to the left and get her with a sharp hook.

She tries stepping back again, probably to open up enough room to get some kicks in. I won't let her. I move in closer, ready to launch some strikes of my own. I feel something wrap around my leg, and next thing I know, I'm knocked off my balance and crash to the ground, ass-first. Thank God it wasn't my head, or I'd be rocking a nice concussion at the moment, but that thought doesn't make it any less painful.

Hana stands back and folds her arms as I unsteadily get back on my feet. "Come on," she taunts. "I can't believe you actually got weaker since I sparred with you last."

"That's not true," I reply, taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Then prove it!" Hana yells, and goes on the offensive once more. She strings together a flurry of punches and kicks that come way too fast for me to see them all coming, let alone block them. Ripples of pain shoot through my chest, shoulders, and legs, and I stumble backwards, desperately trying to hold onto my footing.

I feel myself stop moving and realize that Hana has grabbed onto me. She wraps her other arm around my chest. Suddenly, all I can see is the sky. Time seems to slow down as it dawns on me that she's flinging me over her shoulder and onto the ground once again. I cry out in pain. That's definitely going to leave some serious bruises.

"Stop, please, stop!" I yell.

"Fine," Hana replies curtly. "I'm disappointed, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I call back, not even trying to stand up with the throbbing, pulsating pain in my lower back. "Jesus. Why are you acting like this? What did I do to you?"

Hana glares at me. "You don't know?"

"What?"

"You really don't know?!" I shake my head. "It's 'cause of Sakura, you idiot!"

I give Hana a wide-eyed look of disbelief. Did Sakura tell her about last night? I don't think so… even if she did eavesdrop on Azura and I, I still feel like I could trust her not to blab everything—come to think if it, would I ever even tell Hana everything? Not if she's going to beat the shit out of me like this…

Anyway, that's not the point. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura's been all…" Hana puts her hand on her chin for a moment. "Agitated? Moody? Since last night. Since we came here and found you. And considering the whole _idea_ of coming here was to find you…"

"I didn't _ask_ for you to run halfway across the continent to find me!" But I am so damn thankful you did it, because without Azura on my side, I wouldn't have a shot in hell of resolving the story to Revelations.

"The point is, Sakura's all down, and I've got a feeling you've got something to do with it," she says.

By all rights, what Hana is saying makes no sense. She doesn't know anything about the conversation last night. She only has a vague suspicion that I may have said something that may have made Sakura feel upset, and it's not anything to do with the fact that she's away from her siblings or her mother that made her feel this way. And then her way of acting on that vague suspicion was to proceed to beat the everloving shit out of me under the ruse of "sparring."

But I can't help but admit it. "You may be right," I reply quietly.

"See?" Hana walks over to me and extends her hand, as if she got all of that anger out of her system and we're back to being friends. "Now you two need to go and have a heart-to-heart. Really pour out your feelings to each other, if you know what I mean." She laughs.

"Knock it off," I mutter.

"Either way, you've got a good excuse to talk to her. Those bruises aren't going to heal themselves, you know."

* * *

Despite the pain, I manage to soldier on and find Sakura. I'm about to call out to her when I once again pull some muscle somewhere in my leg in exactly the wrong way. "Ow… God…"

"H-huh? Harrison?" Sakura turns around and looks at me.

"Hey, Lady Sakura," I call, mustering up a smile. "Hana and I were training, and…"

"S-she went a little too hard, d-didn't she?"

I nod. "I could use a little patching up, if you don't mind."

"Of c-course!" she replies quickly. She has a festal right with her, and she simply waves it over me as she heals whatever bruises and bumps I suffered thanks to Hana's beatdown.

"Thanks, Lady Sakura." I flash her a smile.

"I'm g-glad I could help," she says, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. We both look at each other for a minute as I search around in my mind for the right words to broach the topic. The fact that there is an unspoken tension would be clear even to an outsider. "Um…" she begins.

I don't want her to have to do the work of bringing it up. "I know," is what comes out of my mouth. "I know."

"H-huh?"

"I know I fucked up yesterday," I start. "Look, I'm… I'm really sorry." The words are hard to force out of my mouth. I already apologized last night, but I don't think I went far enough. "I didn't realize that you believed in me enough to accept me, despite all this. I didn't trust _you_ to trust _me_. I didn't think you, or anyone else, would ever be able to look at me the same. And maybe you can't."

I idly kick a pebble and sigh again. "I lied to you for self-preservation, but now I know there was no reason to worry. And now I feel like some kind of self-righteous asshole, you know? Like, whining that 'no one can understand my problems, so I just gotta bottle up this world-saving information. There's only the fate of the _whole fucking continent_ at stake!'"

Sakura says nothing for a moment, only looking at me and blinking, "I don't think it's that d-dramatic…" she says. "I understand that you d-did what you had to do. And I don't know wh-what I would have done if I were in your situation. I don't think there is any easy answer."

On one hand, it warms my heart that, but on the other, I just can't accept it that easy. "But I lied to you about the very nature of your own existence!"

"To be honest, the idea th-that our lives are just stories somewhere else is a b-bit scary," she says. "But it doesn't m-matter, really. We're alive and here, and if what you and Azura say is true—and I b-believe you two—we need to work together to save the world."

"Lady Sakura…" I'm at a bit of a loss for words. I didn't expect her of all people to bounce right back around from it and focus on the problem (or many problems, as it may be) at hand.

"M-my one question is…" Sakura breathes in, as if gathering strength. "Is what you said true? That you think saving Mother… was a m-mistake?" Oh, right. She heard that bit along with everything else. Azura and I never really even had time to examine it since we discovered Sakura so quickly, and forgot it in the rush. This is what made Sakura upset—here is where I get punished for running my mouth, isn't it?

I could try to give a politician's answer, deflect, say I've realized that it's not—but that would be lying to Sakura, and the whole issue was about trust. She wants the truth from me. She doesn't want to be handled with kid gloves. I think back to when I was writing out that letter for Corrin.

 _"Are you... can you p-promise that you'll stay with Hoshido?"_

 _"Lady Sakura... nobody can say anything is for certain until we go to the Bottomless Canyon and meet the Nohrians face to face."_

I answered her honestly then, didn't I?

"You want me to tell you the truth, right?" She nods again. I take a deep breath before continuing. As much as I resolved to tell her the truth only a moment ago, it's harder than I thought, and it feels like I'm forcing the words out as I speak. "The truth is that maybe it was. With things the way they are, a bunch of people are going to die who don't need to—you don't know Xander, Elise, or Flora, but they're good people—and of course, Azura. I don't want them to die."

Sakura just blinks, saying nothing. I sigh.

"I tried to hint to Corrin that she could 'bridge the gap'—that maybe there was a third way out—but I don't know how much your mother surviving influenced Corrin's decision. I don't know how it played into the civil war, wherever the hell that came from."

"But you don't know that you c-caused all those things," she says. "You said there's so much more in this world than you knew."

"Point well taken," I admit. "We'll probably never know. Remember when we set up those bowls of broth and covered one to show Rinkah the germ theory?"

She nods and smiles ever so slightly, which I instinctively return.

"We only changed one variable between those bowls—whether we covered it or not. We're not dealing with something so cut-and-dry like that. There are so many factors at play here, so many confounding variables—"I wring my hands in the air for emphasis—"it's hard to be sure what caused what. But I can't shake the feeling that I got greedy and tried to be a hero when I shouldn't have. Takumi was right. I should've told someone. Or not intervened at all and just let nature take its course."

Sakura falls silent for a moment, and looks off in the distance, as if contemplating what I'm saying.

"I couldn't pick or t-trade lives between Azura or Mother," she says. "I d-don't think it's greedy to want them both to be alive."

"I don't think it is either," I reply. "But you can't have your cake and eat it too, you know? I can't be a hero, save everyone, and not make any mistakes—definitely not without telling anyone the truth. I should've—I should've thought ahead about the consequences. I should've thought for once in my goddamn life before it was my idea to play God, to try to pick who lives and dies, because you can't."

"I think you've done the right thing, H-harrison," Sakura says. "As much as you d-do know, you're only a person. You did what you could, and t-trying to change things, to make them better, is brave. Just like you told Azura last n-night."

"You know half of that was bluffing to get her on my side," I admit.

"Then th-that means that half wasn't," she counters.

A fair point. Maybe I should've said all of it was bluffing. "But still, the flip side of bravery is foolishness," I reply. "Lady Sakura, I'm not the same person you thought I was."

I look her in the eye, and I expect her to look away, but she doesn't. She matches me intently.

"On my way here, I had to kill a Hoshidan soldier who wouldn't let me go. I got this village to develop a horrible, brutal weapon, and saw the terrible things it does to people—twice." I sigh. "How can you say I'm brave when I'm responsible for these things?"

"Because that's what war is," she says. "I-I've had to see some awful things too. There were s-so many soldiers I couldn't save… I didn't know them personally, but they w-were Hoshidans. I f-felt like I failed them as their princess…" Her voice trails off, and she bats her eyes as if trying to stave off tears. "I c-can't save everyone. But it's my job to try. Just like you tried to save Mother and this village, and now Azura, t-too."

I don't say anything, only nodding slowly as I let her regain her composure.

"I don't care if your plan is foolish," she declares. "You said that w-working together, you and Azura and I, is our best chance at saving her and your friends in N-nohr and a lot of other people later on. I-is that right?"

"It's not our best chance. It's our only chance."

"S-so then it's what we have to do. We can't ch-change what happened before, but we can try to make things better now." She musters up a smile and a nod. "And if there's anyone who can d-do it, it's you, Harrison. I believe in you."

 _I believe in you._

Where have I heard that before? I mean, besides from the Pollyanna song from EarthBound… it dawns on me. She must have gotten that from Corrin's letter.

I look at my feet, and then back at her. "Lady Sakura, I'm sorry I wrote that letter to Corrin and not you. I was only thinking about her decision—about the game plot and the endings—and not about how you would feel."

Sakura puts her hand to her mouth and looks at me, wide-eyed. "H-how did you…"

"It's a better question to ask why I didn't realize you would be hurt in the first place," I say. "But if you want to know, it was what you just said that tipped me off. 'I believe in you.'"

Sakura looks away from me and nervously smooths out a piece of her hair.

"I didn't realize that you saw me as that much of a friend," I continue. "The crap with Lord Takumi and everyone else made me feel like I was all alone. I doubted myself and you and I put all my faith in Corrin to make things right." I shake my head and laugh quietly. "The funny thing is, now I need you much more than I need her to help me fix things. If there's anyone I believe in now, it's you and Azura."

"A-are you mad at Corrin?" Sakura asks.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Maybe a little. I know why she did what she did, and I know that maybe my actions led to it."

Sakura nods. "I u-understand."

The both of us sit in silence for a few moments. I think most of the heavy tension has been diffused, and I can feel my shoulders set back, my posture relaxing.

"As long as we're on the subject," I start, "any other grievances you'd like to air?" I smile at her.

"Um… w-well…"

"Yes?"

"I-it's just that…" Sakura shakes her head. "N-nevermind!"

She can't be seriously hiding things when we just talked about being completely honest with each other. "Come on, Lady Sakura. You can tell me whatever it is. We did just promise that we're being totally open, right?"

"It's one of those th-things that I'm probably b-better off asking Azura about… it's not t-too important," she says. I guess she's determined to hide whatever it is. I've put the poor girl through enough—I shouldn't prod her too much now. It wouldn't be right.

I shrug. "Alright, then. But know that if you ever want to talk to me, you can, okay? And if it's something that relates to our mission, our objective, whatever you want to call it—you _have_ to tell me. Remember, it's the fate of the continent in our hands."

"I-I won't forget," she says, and smiles. "Thank you, H-harrison."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being h-here, and being you. I know you th-think things might have been b-better if you weren't here, b-but I'm glad you're here. And that I g-got to meet you."

I nod. "Well, I'm glad that I got to meet you too, Lady Sakura. And I'm doubly glad you like me enough to believe in this crazy, impossible, suicidal idea."

"W-with you and Azura in charge, I d-don't think it's impossible at all."

* * *

I still don't quite know what she meant to bring up then—if that was it, or it was something more, but Sakura definitely seems to be a in a much better mood after that conversation. And Hana does, too. You did it, Harrison. You managed to tell two video game characters they were video game characters and get away with them not hating your guts too badly, or at least not telling you they do. And on top of that, they've now joined you on a ridiculous plan to fight two whole-ass armies, a giant fucking evil insane dragon and his hordes of minions, and fate itself. Armed with nothing more than a bunch of janky 1500s-style muskets.

* * *

The next day, the sky is clear and sunny. I look on as Hana and Subaki drill with a group of villagers, teaching them formations and hand-to-hand combat. Even Kenji and his fellow soldiers seem to be learning a thing or two from the royal retainers.

It dawns on me that this is our greatest strength, and how we can win. I'm not an amazing fighter or a legendary hero. I'm not a brilliant strategist or even all that great of a scientist. I couldn't have made the guns without the help of literally everyone. What I can do is convince people who _can_ do all those things to help me, that my cause is worth it. Hopefully sometime it'll be enough to convince Corrin to do the right thing, for real this time…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a commotion sets in through the group. "Look!" someone shouts, pointing to the sky. "Nohrian wyverns! In the air!"

Two figures, decently far enough away, but close enough to be able to recognize as wyverns, are heading towards us.

"They're heading towards us! Get your bows ready, quick!" someone shouts. Several villagers scramble to their bows, readying their weapons.

"Hang on!" I reply. "We think before we shoot. Stand by, but don't engage!"

"Really?" Hana asks, throwing her practice sword to the ground and drawing her katana. "That sounds like a great way to get killed!"

"We're not sure if they're intending to attack us or if they're just passing by," I explain, as I run through some quick mental calculations. The last message from Hare's crows didn't have any mention of Nohrians in the area. In fact, they've been curiously absent, as opposed to reports of rebels near the border of the search radius. So these wyverns are traveling apart from the main force—it's weird that there's only two together. Maybe they're scouts? "I don't want to pick a fight if we don't have to."

"Do you think they see us?" someone else asks.

Subaki chimes in. "At that altitude? Almost certainly." Of course, he's got the aerial skills to pay the bills. Normally I might find myself a little miffed by his know-it-all attitude, but I'm glad for the information this time around.

Still doesn't mean they're planning to attack, though. And if that Nohrian captain and his men got word back to the rest of the Nohrian army about us, they'd know they'd be in serious trouble trying to engage us alone. Which makes me think this is either a scouting mission, a trap—or they want to talk. "Can you tell if they're descending?" I ask.

"As best I can tell… they are, in fact," he says. "If they keep this up, we've got about two minutes before they land."

Shit, that's less time than I was hoping for. "Alright, everyone, grab the nearest weapon! Spread out! Archers, nock your arrows, but don't fire!"

"You have a plan, I presume?" Kenji says as he draws his own weapon. The wyverns are getting closer, and I can see now that one is clearly larger and more formidable-looking than the other— almost like that malig knight's mount.

I shake my head. "Not exactly." In a louder voice, I continue. "Two lone wyverns _know_ they don't stand a chance against us. Something weird is going on here, and I don't want to make any sudden movements until we figure out what it is."

"What about the guns?" someone asks.

"No time! Just get ready!"

As the wyverns get closer, three individuals come into view: Two on the larger wyvern, and one on the smaller. A moment later and I can make out their faces.

"N-no… no way..." I mutter under my breath.

The wyverns land and their passengers dismount.

"Long time no see, dear!"

Standing in front of me are none other than Camilla, Beruka, and Selena.

Why do I always get the crazy ones?

* * *

 **A/N: A new challenger approaches! Once again I gotta thank ThreeDollarBratwurst, of Birth and Re-Death fame (seriously, check out that story, it's great) for his help with reading over this chapter to keep the story moving forward. Sorry I had to keep you all waiting for a while with that cliffhanger and then do it again, but you know how I am with these things... still, it's nice to see everyone come back time and time again.**

 **Ashia21 - that's an interesting thought, but like you yourself said, no one in that position would risk it.**

 **MusicOfMadness - well, it's not a collab in the crossover sense, but TDB and I have been discussing some very interesting ideas in each other's stories, and I believe (and I hope the feeling is mutual) that these kinds of conversations elevate a story by bringing in ideas that the author alone might never have thought of.**

 **Lastly, I would implore you all to check out Syntaxis's amazing new subreddit /r/fireemblemfanfiction ! And, of course, her story An Odd Awakening, which is also amazing! She's going to be helping me out with some long-term planning things once she is back up to speed on Earthborne. And between Syn and TDB, I've been contemplating making a Best Girl poll myself... Maybe next chapter once we see more of our newest lovely lady to arrive on the scene. That's all for now!**


	43. Make Her Fall For You in a Fortnight

My eyes dart around to my group, and then back to Camilla. Anyone who could grab a weapon has it ready, pointed in her direction, and those who couldn't are still clinging to their practice sticks. Selena and Beruka, meanwhile, have drawn a sword and axe respectively, closely guarding either side of Camilla.

I inhale sharply. "Hello, Lady Camilla," I begin. "With all due respect, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Camilla crosses her arms in a way that I can't help but think is designed to accentuate her chest. Seriously? "So it seems Xander's lost puppy has finally found some bite," she says. She confidently struts forward, then looks me in the eye and smiles. "Relax, darling. I'm not here to fight. I simply wanted to talk to you."

Before I can say anything, Hana interrupts. "Don't do it, Harrison! It's a trap!" She's got her katana poised to slice Camilla in two at any moment.

Camilla laughs, though it's not quite the same as the sweet laugh I remember from my first weeks at the Northern Fortress. It sounds… darker, more hollow. Just what has losing Corrin done to Camilla? Or maybe—maybe, is it just me? I notice out of the corner of my eye, people are starting to gather round. Including, notably, Sakura and Azura.

"Camilla?" Azura asks. Camilla looks at her, and her eyes widen in recognition.

"No… it couldn't be… Azura?" Camilla approaches her long-lost step-sister, and Azura hesitantly takes some steps forward as well. "It's been so long…"

Hana has to interrupt again, though. "Don't touch Lady Azura!" she yells.

"It's okay, Hana," Azura says. "I know she won't hurt me. Right?"

Studying Camilla's expression, I can see for the briefest of moments an utter loss of composure. Something about what Azura said struck a nerve in Camilla's well-ordered facade. I wonder what exactly it could be. I know Azura and Camilla do have some sort of history, but it's never explored in the game very much.

Camilla nods. "That's right."

The two stand next to each other for a moment, just looking at one another, before they embrace. It's an oddly tender moment for an ostensible enemy to just waltz in unannounced and uninvited, with her retainers a mere ten feet away with their weapons drawn.

"I'm glad to see you've been all right after all these years," Camilla says.

"I feel just the same way," Azura replies, a rare half-smile forming on her lips.

"Now if you don't mind me asking," Camilla begins, then turns to Hana. "Who might you be? Quite feisty, aren't you?"

"Hana, of the Hagakure clan, lead retainer to Princess Sakura of Hoshido," Hana snaps back. "I know who _you_ are, Princess Camilla of Nohr."

"Ah!" Camilla says, putting her hand over her mouth in clearly mock astonishment. "My reputation precedes me, I see!" She laughs once again, and then looks to Sakura. "So that makes you Princess Sakura, does it not?" Sakura just nods sheepishly. "Charmed," Camilla says, giving a slight curtsey. I can't tell if she's being facetious or genuine to Sakura. "You're even more adorable in person." That doesn't make it any clearer.

I clear my throat. "With all the introductions out of the way, let's get down to brass tacks. What exactly are you doing here, Lady Camilla?"

"I thought I told you—I came here just to talk to you. I've come across a particularly juicy tidbit that I think you may find rather interesting," she says. What could she be talking about? I'm not sure, but I've got to play along with her game for now, I guess, and gather more information.

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"Remember that Nohrian company you defeated?" I don't answer either way, but I can see several of the other villagers are nodding slowly. Camilla smirks. "Your friends certainly seem to. Anyway, the commanding officer of that group, Sebastian Hess-" she shakes her head, as if trying to remove the unpleasant taste of saying his name "-is my subordinate. When he returned after his defeat, I asked him a few questions, and I just _knew_ it had to be _you_ behind it."

My eyes widen in understanding. That malig knight who escaped was under Camilla's command! He probably reported back to her about the guns, at which point Camilla could reason out that it was me behind it. That was before Azura or Sakura arrived, though, so unless her motivation is just to try to get the guns for herself—which it may well be—there's no real reason for her to be here. I don't put any stock in the idea that she's actually wanting to talk to me.

I don't say anything, and Camilla continues. "I've got to commend you, by the way. When push came to shove he might not've been the best commander out there, but the fact that your… weapons were able to defeat a company of trained Nohrian soldiers? It's quite impressive."

"We're not giving them to you, if that's what you're wondering," I reply.

"I wasn't expecting you to," she says. "Even though we may be friendly—and I certainly didn't expect to see Azura here, either—the fact remains that our nations are at war."

"So what is it you have to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we speak about it privately, hm?"

I give Camilla a suspicious, sidelong glance. I don't know what she's up to, but it's definitely something, and I want her to very much know that I'm onto her. "Before we do that," I say. "Hand over your weapons. All of them. Selena and Beruka, too."

Camilla just looks over the assembled villagers, as if sizing up our strength. "Are you sure you want to threaten us, dear?"

The three of them are all excellent fighters, true, but they're outnumbered nearly ten to one, and that's just with those of us here. Maybe five or six to one if you take into account who actually has a weapon on them, but still. The odds are seriously in our favor. Either Camilla's teasing me, or she's bluffing, or she's stupid. And I _know_ she's not stupid. She may be crazy, but she's not an idiot.

"I'm not threatening you," I reply, trying to remain as diplomatic as possible, as per my usual modus operandi. "I'm requiring that you turn over your weapons before we negotiate any further. If you don't want to comply, you're free to leave. But I do recall you saying you weren't here to fight, so you shouldn't be needing them. Am I wrong?"

She returns my suspicious look for a moment, and then speaks. "Fine," she says. "If that's how you want to play this, I suppose I'll bite."

"Lady Camilla, I would strongly advise against this," Beruka says, her voice barely audible.

"Beruka dear, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think this will be a problem," Camilla says, with a smile in her direction.

"Thank you, Lady Camilla."

She, Beruka, and Selena do as I requested. Selena reluctantly gives her sword to one of Kenji's men, muttering something that I can't quite make out as she does it, and Beruka wordlessly hands over two axes to villagers. Odd, considering her objection earlier, but I suppose she'll just defer to Camilla no matter what.

Camilla personally hands me her axe, and produces a tome from God-knows-where. While handing them off to Kenji the tome's cover catches my eye— _Fimbulvetr_ , with an intricate blue-and-white pattern drawn over the cover. I realize I've never actually examined a magic tome before. I should take a look at Camilla's if I get the chance—though that is a big if.

"While we're at it, chain up your wyverns, too. I don't want them wreaking havoc on the village." Camilla and Beruka do so, though looking over everything, I'm not sure that simple chains will be enough to keep them in—especially Camilla's which is larger and certainly scarier-looking than Beruka's. Its eyes glow an unnatural faint red, and I can't tell if it's looking at me—and if it is, what it could be thinking.

I try to put it out of my mind. "Is that everything?" I ask Camilla.

"I believe so." She leans towards me and in a hushed voice continues. "Unless you're looking for an excuse to _personally_ search me."

It's a serious effort to avoid rolling my eyes, but I barely manage. "I'll politely decline," I reply.

Camilla laughs.

There's no way she's interested in me, of course. But what that does tell me is that she wants something, and, being Camilla, she's ready to leverage her appearance to get it. It won't work on me, though, not this time. Is she still super hot? Yeah. Definitely. But I'm not the same person I was back when I lived in the Northern Fortress, hanging out training with Xander. The leadership decisions I make now are matters of life and death. Her pretty smile, attractive figure, and flowing purple hair are all _nice_ but, as of now, pretty damn low on the list of priorities.

"With that out of the way, let's find a place to chat, shall we?" she asks.

* * *

Camilla and I end up going to the building that's being used to house our four now-not-so-new arrivals, since they're all out and about at the moment. Man, I really do need to find a better place to hold strategy meetings. I've been moving around from Murata's house to various areas outside, but I really would like a more private space, especially if we're going to be having sensitive conversations like this—not to mention with Azura and Sakura—more and more often.

Camilla kneels on one of the mats on the ground. I'm a bit surprised—she knows the Hoshidan customs? Well, that's not entirely surprising—she is a princess, I'm sure she's been well-educated—not everyone is an idiot who screws up taking a goddamn bath like you are, Harrison. Anyway, it doesn't matter now.

I take my place across from Camilla, her slight smile betraying no emotion whatsoever. I don't think she means harm, but something is in the works here. I don't know what, but I intend to find out. And shouldn't she be in Cheve, waiting for Corrin?

"Alright," I begin. "What is it that you so desperately wanted to talk to me about? You want something, don't you? What is it?"

"Corrin," she answers matter-of-factly. "A little birdie told me that Corrin is on her way to Cheve."

I consider trying to feign surprise, but I honestly don't know what even my unknowing-self would be surprised about. I decide to try for half-ignorance. "That's in the south of Nohr, right?"

Camilla nods. "There's a growing rebellion there. We think the Hoshidans will use it as a base for launching an attack on the Nohrian interior."

"And this has to do with me how exactly?"

She leans in ever so slightly and smiles once again. "I want you to come with me to meet her there, and get Corrin back to Nohr."

"What, you think you can just convince her to go back?" Camilla is deluded if she thinks this will work.

"Perhaps with you, we have a chance at getting her back," she says. "Once she steps onto Nohrian soil, I'll have no choice but to enforce Father's orders and kill her… but maybe if you come with me, we can stop her before it comes to that. Surely, she wouldn't be able to fight her darling big sister and her ever-so-loyal retainer," Camilla says, smirking. I remember that chapter in the game, where Camilla goes insane—the whole 'I want to hold your dying body in my arms' thing. But the memory of that passes quickly when I hear the word 'loyal', like a knife through my gut.

"I'm not loyal," I mutter.

"Now's your chance to prove it," she says. "Don't you want to see her again? I know I do."

I don't answer her. "Other than… stopping you from killing Corrin—which, by the way, I think you can do perfectly well on your own—what makes you think I would _want_ to do this? You know I'm defending this village now."

Camilla smirks. "I'm getting to that. For one thing, I will ensure that no more Nohrian soldiers attack you and your allies. " Actually, a surprisingly valuable offer. I didn't know Camilla had _anything_ that could actually be of practical interest. "And if we're successful in getting back Corrin... " Camilla pauses and her smirk only grows. "There might be other _rewards_ in store for you."

I shake my head and ignore that. She just laughs.

Well, I'd be lying if I said the idea of seeing Corrin again isn't tempting. On top of that, the idea of keeping Hoiyoto safe from Nohrian attacks, removing one of our two main threats, also sounds great. I really do want to get Corrin on board for Revelations, just as I now have Azura and Sakura, and I really don't know when else I could do it. But I'm not sure how much I trust Camilla. Even if I take her at her word, though, my duty is here, protecting Hoiyoto and Shibetsu. If we don't stand up to Toyoshima, no one else will, and I can't just get go on a wild goose chase across the continent when I have people here who need me.

The irony that both Sakura and Azura, and now Camilla, too, have done just that, is not lost on me.

But in any case, I still know I couldn't rein in Camilla no matter how hard I tried, and with Hans in that battle too… it wouldn't work out.

"Lady Camilla, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

"How unfortunate," she says, looking downcast. "I suppose you're fine with letting her throw herself against the evil Nohrian army on its home territory, hm? If things get out of hand, I'll have to kill her myself." She gets up, as if about to leave. "If it comes to that, I'll treasure her last words, I swear it. Though I can't speak for Hans… Have you two met before?" I shudder, remembering that close encounter by the Abandoned Fortress. It feels like a lifetime ago. "Very well. I'll be leaving, then," she says.

I can't let this happen. I have a golden opportunity to change things right in front of me. Camilla… she's hurt. I can tell. Talking so nonchalantly about killing your sister isn't indicative of a good mental state, that's for sure. I can help her. And maybe she can help me

But if she leaves, none of that will happen.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," I say.

"Whyever not?"

The thing is, I can't just come out and lay all the goddamn cards on the table, what with Xander and Elise and Garon actually being possessed. Plus, there's Selena's true identity as Severa and the mission of the Awakening trio. I mean, dropping it all would be the fastest and most direct way of achieving what I want, but Camilla is unpredictable. I have no idea how she would take such a massive set of revelations (no pun intended) all at once. But I can't let her go, either. I need to keep her here until I can get her to come around to my side.

"We've taken your weapons, remember?"

Camilla raises her eyebrows in what I suspect is mock surprise. There's no way someone sharp as her would forget that. "Oh dear! You're right," she says. "So you're keeping us as prisoners, then?"

Just like when she asked me if I was threatening her earlier, I don't want to reply in the affirmative. I can tell she's trying to influence me, but I'm trying to do the same back. I guess this conversation has devolved—or _evolved_ , maybe—into a game of intellectual-psychological-verbal one-upmanship.

"No," I reply. "If we were keeping you prisoner, I'd put you in chains. I'm not doing that. If you want to get up and leave, you're welcome to, but we're not giving you back your weapons or your mounts. You'd be walking back to your army's encampment or whatever empty-handed."

"Until when?"

Until you decide to quit trying to murder your sister and join my team? Until I get the strength together to tell you the truth?

I settle on "Until you can be trusted with those weapons."

"Pray tell, what does that mean?"

I sigh. She's going to make me spell it out, isn't she? "Look, Lady Camilla. I know you love Lady Corrin and care about her. I know because you told me yourself back when I sparred with you, remember?" She nods, and I continue. "It doesn't take a genius to realize that leading an army into battle against her is not the way to gain her favor. What may be more useful, in fact, is helping the fight against the forces that are trying to depose her birth mother and natural-born siblings."

"So you want me to join your little ragtag band of farmers? You think that is more likely to get Corrin to return to me?" Camilla scoffs.

"Basically, yeah," I say. "I think—well, I _know_ —our goals align more than you might realize."

Camilla doesn't say anything for a moment. "I suspect there's more to this story than you're letting on."

"That's correct," I answer. "I… I can't tell you everything right now. I'm sorry."

"Well, to be fair, your proposition does pique my interest," she says. "So I'll play along with your little game for now. However…" Wait a minute. Is that a smirk slowly creeping its way along her face? Does she know something I don't know? "You've got a time limit. Two weeks," she says.

Huh? "What do you mean, two weeks?"

Camilla laughs. "I had a feeling something like this might happen," she says. "You might try to prevent me from getting back to my forces, or going to see Corrin. In case Selena and Beruka weren't enough to get me out safely, I wanted a little bit of extra insurance." Her smirk only grows.

"Wait… you don't mean…" She can't be saying she's about to sic the Nohrian army on us? We barely got cleanly out of the encounter with her subordinate! How the fuck are we supposed to...

"Oh, but I do," she says. "If my forces don't hear back from me in two weeks, they'll descend on this town like a hungry falcon attacking a hapless mouse. And if things get to that point, you'll be coming with me to Cheve whether you want to or not—and even though you've been kind enough to not put me in chains, I might not do the same for you."

Our scouts haven't been giving reports of the Nohrian army advancing because they've been staying out of range. _Fuck_ me.

I don't say anything, trying to come to grips with this troubling reality. "So if we just let you go, you'll call off the attack?" The terms of the proposition don't make complete sense to me, but I'm sure Camilla has her reasoning. After all, she was able to successfully pull this stunt, wasn't she?

"I suppose that's one way to resolve this standoff, isn't it?" Camilla leans back. "But even if you don't give us back our weapons, I'll stick it out here at least for a few days. I'm curious as to what you've been up to, and I'd like to catch up with Azura."

"I guess that's fair."

"So, two weeks, and my army will attack," she says, completely matter-of-factly, as if discussing a business transaction. "If you release us with our weapons and mounts even a day earlier, I will call them off. And if you decide to accompany me to Cheve, again, I can assure you that the Nohrian army will never attack this village."

"So what I'm hearing is, I've got two weeks to change your mind about joining me."

"And I yours," she replies. "A pleasure doing business, dear."

Camilla just leans back and smiles, and the realization that I'm going to have to explain this to the rest of the village—and our allies in Shibetsu—dawns on me. They're going to murder me, aren't they? I can't explain my real goal of keeping Camilla here. I can't prove to them that they should trust Camilla to stick to her word. None of it makes any sense.

I don't even know if I can convince _myself_ that this wasn't batshit insane.

But I've got to face the people anyway, don't I?

* * *

Back in the village center, things are starting to heat up as a crowd begins to form. Our new arrivals have certainly shaken things up. The commotion dies down as people see Camilla, with some of them seemingly backing away in fear. I look around at everyone assembled. Most are watching Camilla, but a few aren't. Murata. Ayane and Taka. Kenji. Sakura and Azura. They're all looking squarely at me.

I hope none of them are let down by what I've done.

A tense silence settles in. I take a breath, steeling myself to begin speaking. I feel like I've gotten better at this, but I've never had to talk myself out of such an awful situation.

"Listen up, everyone," I begin. "I'm sure you can see by now that we've got three arrivals from Nohr—Princess Camilla, and her retainers Selena and Beruka. What does this mean for us? Well, there's a little good news, and a little bad news." More like, a lot of bad news. I consider asking the people which to start with, but I decide to not give anyone the chance to derail this.

"I'll start with the good news. Lady Camilla has made it clear that if we cooperate, no harm will come to Hoiyoto or Shibetsu."

Murmurs of confusion. I hold a hand up and continue. "Let me finish. We have two weeks—fourteen days. If we release her and her retainers with their weapons and mounts by then, she will redirect her armies away from the village. And we will be completely fine." I look at the new arrivals themselves. Camilla nods, but Selena furrows her brow. Beruka, of course, maintains a complete poker face.

"You can't trust a Nohrian," someone says. "Definitely not a Nohrian princess. It's a trap!"

"Why don't we lock her up!"

"Or kill her!" someone else shouts. I recognize the disgruntled voice as Sadao's. "We've got a fine opportunity to kill a Nohrian royal, right in front of us!"

Of course, this is what I feared happening. Before I can start doing any damage control, Camilla lets out a conceited, self-aggrandizing laugh. Immediately the chatter dies down. "If you do any of those things," she says. "If you lay a finger on me or my retainers—our agreement is null, and there will be no chance for mercy. Even with your weapons, you stand no chance of defeating my forces. Believe me."

Sakura takes a small step forward. "U-um, Harrison…" I can just barely hear her with the din of the crowd.

"Quiet, everyone!" I call out. "Lady Sakura wants to say something."

I can see her blush with the sudden attention called onto her. "U-uh, well, I just wanted to say… can't we just let Princess Camilla leave… now? And give her back her things?"

"I agree with Lady Sakura," Subaki interjects. "If it is true we are no match for her army, then it is best that she leaves as quickly and peacefully as possible."

"Yeah, but we can't trust her not to slaughter us all as soon as we give her back her stuff," another man responds.

Kenji speaks up. "In terms of numbers alone, we outnumber them thirty to one. If they wanted to take the risk of fighting us, they would have done it already."

Kenji's right, and as much as Sakura's idea makes sense, I can't let Camilla go that easily. I can't lose this chance to get her onto my side. Even if the timing isn't right at this moment, I just _know_ I can do it! But I can't let on to anyone else what my plan is… maybe I can tell Azura and Sakura privately, but to everyone else, I'd just sound like a lunatic.

As I wrack my brain trying to come up with some method of plausible deniability, none other than Camilla herself comes into save my ass. "Even if you were to give us back our things immediately," she says, "I'd like to stay here for a few days and catch up with Azura. She is, after all, my long-lost sister, even if we are not related by blood."

"And what if we don't want to let you?" someone asks. "I bet you're just trying to find our weak points."

"If you try any foul play, I will ensure my army will destroy you," she says, matter-of-factly, and smirks that characteristic smirk. "You seem to forget that I hold the power in this situation. Even though you are holding our weapons right now, you are in no position to dictate the terms of your survival beyond these next two weeks."

"As much as I hate to admit it," I add, "she's right. At the moment, we're at an impasse. The only thing we can do is wait it out. I am confident that given a few days' time, we can peacefully resolve this situation."

"Of course, if you all just hand over your otherworldly boy wonder over here, that's another way we can all move along peacefully." Wait, what? Camilla is trying to convince the villagers to give me up?! _To her?!_ There's no way they'd do that, right?

No one says anything. I scan the crowd once again. A lot of them are scared. I can see it in their eyes. I understand why.

My eyes settle on Sadao, whose glare is boring into me. But against all odds, he is not the one who speaks up. A young man, one of Daisuke's old hunter buddies, does. "If that's all it'll take, then let's do it."

But I saved them, right? I helped them. I got them to stand up when no one else would. I worked with them to build the guns so they could—so we could—survive.

A woman—I recognize her as the village seamstress, who makes clothes from fabric her husband weaves—agrees. "Don't take it personally, Harrison," she says. "It's what we need to do to survive."

A horrifying realization dawns on me. _They only needed me to do that once._ Sure, I've been taking the lead on a lot of things, but they can go on without me. But I can't go on without them. I couldn't survive on my own, much less achieve the things I promised Sakura and Azura I would…

But it quickly looks like it's developing into a reality.

"Would you look at that," Camilla says. "Being sold out by the very people who took you in. Does this make you regret not siding with Nohr when you had the chance?"

I just bite my lip.

"Now hold on a minute." Sadao steps forward. "You all know I'm not a fan of what that boy's done to our village, our way of life." Of course, I don't need a reminder. "But I trust that Nohrian broad a hell of a lot less than him. Who knows what plans she has swimming around in that evil mind?" Sadao actually stood up for me! Not unequivocally, of course, but enough to surprise me. He must really hate Nohr for me to become the lesser evil now.

I can hear some quiet murmurs of discussion. I hope they're something close to agreement.

"Perhaps I can offer some additional perspective on the matter," Azura says. Damn, I didn't expect that, either. Azura might be less soft-spoken than Sakura, but as our conversation earlier showed, she seems to have a more fatalistic approach to things. Yet she continues to intervene. I suppose that's a juicy bit of cognitive dissonance.

"I personally know both Harrison and Camilla. I would like to say they are both trustworthy." Thanks for saying that, Azura, even as we just recently established I _fucking lied to you about the nature of your own existence_. "However-" Azura looks at Camilla somewhat sadly. "It is true that Camilla is leading an invasion force into Hoshido. And since the goal of this group is to protect Hoshidan citizens the royal armies cannot protect… it would be against that goal to play right into the hands of a Nohrian princess."

"But what if we really don't ever have to fight Nohrians again?" another young guy asks, leaning on his makeshift spear.

Taka speaks up for our third unlikely supporter. Well, it's not the fact that she supports me that is unexpected—it's the fact that she's saying something. "Don't forget the guns," she says matter-of-factly. "We must keep the knowledge secret, or we lose our best weapon."

More discussion. Murata silences them and speaks up. He's going to come in on my side, right? "Princess Camilla, as mayor of this village, I'm inclined to turn down that offer." he says. That's a relief, though I wasn't super worried about _him_ of all people throwing me to the wolves. Wolf, singular? _She-wolf?_ "Harrison has proven himself to be dedicated to this cause. In fact, if you all remember, he was the first to create the concept. Without his ideas, we'd be dead, or at the very least, dying." Some solemn nods from around the group. "Though I understand the temptation for a quick fix to our problems, I'm not ready to trust Princess Camilla so quickly. As Taka suggested, knowledge of the guns is our best asset. And there's no one who has more knowledge on it than Harrison." Murata turns to me, and I get the feeling I should say something for myself.

"Look, everyone. I'm not gonna lie. This situation's really bad. It's shit, actually. It looks like any option we take, there's some way it can end up biting us in the ass. But the problem is we don't have all the facts. Does anyone know what the 'fog of war' is?"

Kenji answers. "As I remember it, the fog of war is the confusion, the lack of information, that we experience in battle."

"Exactly," I reply. "I'd say right now, we're pretty thick in the fog. We will need some time and effort to try to clear things up, and with better information, we can make a more informed decision about how to proceed. Now, our scouts have no reports of Nohrians in the immediate vicinity of Hoiyoto or Shibetsu. So there is no immediate threat of attack for at least the next few days. I hate to say it, but our best course of action is really just to wait it out for a few days until we have a better handle on what to do. We can have Hare send her crows out farther and wider than ever and get more details on exactly how much danger we are in."

Some more murmurs ripple through the crowd, but no one seems to be coming out in avowed disagreement, which is something of a relief.

Murata nods to me and begins speaking. "I also believe that's the best way forward for us at the moment. I understand that the uncertainty is scary. But when we decided to stand up and fight against the rebel West Hoshidans, we knew it wouldn't be easy, right? We're going to figure this out, together, like we always have."

As he says that, my eyes wander over to Camilla. I need to get through to her. I need to cut through whatever psychological defenses she's built up around the subject of Corrin. I need her to understand that we are not enemies.

And the clock is ticking.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, first of all, I'm glad to see that everyone's still on board despite the Big Reveals of chapters 41 and 42. Those were really difficult to write and make sure I was handling in a reasonable way but it seems like the care I put into it has paid off. This chapter was also tricky to write, and I have to thank ThreeDollarBratwurst and Syntaxis for their help in figuring out the best way to juggle a lot of complex factors in writing it. I'm gonna sound like a broken record, but if you haven't checked out Birth and Re-Death or An Odd Awakening yet, what are you even doing? Go give them some love.**

 **As far as specific review shoutouts go, I've got to thank Syntaxis, Caellach Tiger Eye, and the Dragon Lover for their extremely detailed reviews. There's lots of good analysis in all of those that I've talked to you about in PMs, but among other things I'm happy to hear that the scenes with Hana and Sakura were well-received and in-character.**

 **And Earthborne is two years old! Thank you guys for all your support for two entire years of this story!**


	44. Tug-of-War

With that out of the way, I pull Sakura and Azura aside privately, to bring them up to speed on my plan.

"Camilla's not supposed to be here," I explain. "She's supposed to meet Corrin at Cheve. But she wanted me to come with her. For some reason, she thinks that would make Corrin more likely to switch sides, which… doesn't make any sense."

"I-I think Princess Camilla is just hurt," Sakura says. God, it's so cute that she uses the title 'Princess'—the two of them are pretty much equivalent in status, and yet _she's_ the one going all out with the honorifics. "She thought of Corrin as her l-little sister too, right? It would hurt to see her sister choose to l-leave."

"I think that's exactly it," I reply. "The thing is, in the long run, our goal is to get the timeline back on track and get all the royal siblings working together."

Azura speaks up. "But she doesn't know what's really going on. Even if you were to tell her about your knowledge, you couldn't get into the details without activating the curse."

"That's true," I admit. "But hey, Lady Sakura doesn't know that stuff and she trusts us anyway."

Sakura looks to the side and smooths a piece of her hair with her hand. "Oh, um, well… I-I'm not sure if Princess Camilla would trust you so readily. N-not that you're untrustworthy! I just mean that…"

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean." I give Sakura a smile. "And that's also a really valid point. But if I tell her how Xander and Elise, her dear siblings, are fated to die, that might just be enough to sway her heart. I know she cares for them a lot."

"I know she does as well," Azura says, her expression becoming a bit downcast. "But are you sure that is enough to win her over? She still has to drop everything to join us. She may be loyal to her family, but under your logic, she has to go _against_ her family to save it."

"One step back, two steps forward? You've got to back up before you can go around a wall?" I shrug, shake my head, and sigh. "I mean, you're right. But do either of you have any better ideas? I've already tried appealing to the idea of the rebels being a common enemy, and that Corrin would appreciate her help on that front."

Both of them shake their heads.

"I still don't know if it's best to trust her with this sensitive information," Azura says.

"I believe she's a good person—that we can trust her. This _has_ to work," I reply.

"But what if it doesn't?" Azura's golden eyes bore into me, harder and more piercing than before. "What if we tell her our precious secret and we're still forced to let her go? What do we do then? What if she devises some way to use it against us?"

I mean, she's totally right. If Camilla's capable of entrapping us in this way, I wouldn't put it past her to take advantage of any possible leverage we can give her. I fold my arms, trying to think of a counterargument.

Before I can say anything, Sakura puts in her two cents (two gold pieces?) "I think Azura does have a p-point."

"I think it's a risk we're going to have to take. Think of it this way—coming to find me was a risk the two of you took, but look at how it paid off. This would be impossible without you doing that, but you didn't know it would work out. We need to take another leap of faith."

Sakura nods. "Y-you know, Harrison is right." Wait, what? She was just arguing _against_ me a second ago. Is she so timid that she just defers to whoever said something last? "This is the best chance we have at getting Princess Camilla to join our side. And that's w-what we want, right? So, um, I think we should do it."

Maybe it just doesn't take a whole lot to convince her. Or maybe she just believes in both Azura and I that much.

"Very well then," Azura says. "Should we tell her together? Or would you like to do it on your own, Harrison?"

"That's a good question." I take a deep breath. Here we go, another round of negotiations again. "Honestly, why don't we just come back to this tomorrow? Let's all think about it tonight. We don't have to drop everything on her tonight, you know? We've all been through a lot today."

Azura nods. "A sound idea."

* * *

I decide to take my dinner alone, rather than with Murata and his family, or our royal Hoshidan arrivals, as I've been doing more recently, or even Camilla and her retainers. I need some time to process and work through everything that's happened.

The idea of doing the same thing I just did not so long ago—telling these people that in my universe, they were fictional characters, and that I know the scripted outcome of their lives—is no less terrifying than it was when Azura confronted me on that fateful night.

Things are different than they were in that situation, though. I have time to prepare. My explanation to Azura—and inadvertently, to Sakura—was hasty and extemporaneous. All things considered, I think I did pretty damn well, but there's not a doubt in my mind that with some planning things could have been smoother. Which I'll probably need considering how… _volatile_ Camilla has shown herself to be.

Azura's question haunts me. "What if it doesn't work?" I don't have the faintest idea of what we could do in that case. So I've got to do my best to ensure that it _does_ work. I've got to construct an airtight case for why she needs to join us. I've got to advocate for our cause when Camilla sits as judge, jury, and executioner.

I spend a few minutes trying to wrack my brain for something. A strategy, a plan, a route in, something, anything better than what I've got.

 _Selena._

Otherwise known as Severa, of Ylisse, daughter of the perfect pegasus knight Cordelia (who was totally one of the best girls in Awakening.) She and the two other Awakening kids, Laslow and Odin—Inigo and Owain—have a vested interest in stopping Anankos as well. In fact, their interests and ours _directly_ align, in a much closer correlation than ours and Camilla. Getting Camilla on our side would be a huge step forward in the plan, sure. But our goals are not one and the same, as they are with the Awakening trio.

Now, it probably wouldn't be right to just up and out Selena to her liege lady. That's not a good look for trying to get people to join your cause. But maybe I can just make Selena aware of the fact that our goals do align. I don't need to drop everything on her. Just enough so that she knows what the right thing to do is, so if she has the opportunity, she can sway Camilla in the right direction. And even though she's prickly, I think deep down she'll want to do the right thing, and know that's what needs to be done.

It's still pretty fucking hard for me to do, though.

* * *

Later that night I find Selena and Beruka together, idly chatting. Well, it seems like Selena is chatting, and Beruka's just nodding. I'm not sure where Camilla went off to, but I hope she's not making too much trouble.

"Hey there," I call out to them as I approach.

"What do you want?" Selena replies, without missing a beat. Beruka just gives yet another attentive nod, but doesn't take her eyes off me. It's a little unsettling.

"If you'd be so kind, to let me talk to you for a few minutes," I say, trying to not let her attitude drag me down.

She sighs. "We're talking now, aren't we? Spit it out."

"I mean privately."

"Selena," Beruka says, stepping forward before her companion can even get a "Gods" out. "I suspect this may be a trap. I would not advise you to entreat him in this way."

"I wasn't going to!" Selena fires back. Ladies, please, you're on the same side here.

"Sorry, Beruka. I don't mean to _not_ include you, but trust me, there is a good reason for this. It's not a trap or a trick."

"Then are you planning to try to buy Selena's loyalty?"

"What? No! I'm living with farmers, I don't have any money!" And what money I did have, I blew on buying hard liquor to prevent gunshot wounds from being infected.

Beruka tilts her head, giving me the side-eye. "If you are not trying to bribe Selena or myself—which will not work because under no circumstances will we betray Lady Camilla—then I cannot ascertain your plans."

"Yeah!" Selena says. "That's right! It doesn't matter what you do to us, we're never going to sell out Lady Camilla."

"That's fine," I reply. "That's not what I'm going to talk to you about. Look, I know we're sort of like enemies, in a weird way, but I just need you to hear me out for a few minutes, okay, Selena?" She still looks unsure, so I decide to try a different tack on convincing her. "I need to ask you a question. It has to do with me being from another world."

Selena's glare at me intensifies. "And why can't Beruka hear about this?"

"Because… it's personal! You'll want me to ask you this when we're alone. Just, five minutes, that's all I ask, okay?"

She throws her hands up in a melodramatic manner. "Ugh! Fine! I'll go with you."

I nod graciously. "Thank you very much. We'll see you in a little bit, Beruka—please don't tag along and spy on us, if you'd be so kind."

"I suppose I could wait here."

* * *

"Hmph." Selena cross her arms and glares at me. "Get on with it already, will you? What's so important that you had to bring me all the way out here to talk to me about? What dumb question do you have?"

"Let's start with this. How much has Lady Camilla told you about what she and I spoke about when you three first arrived?"

"Not much—just that you said something about trying to convince her to join your side, or something stupid like that. Wait a minute, what does that have to do with you being from the other world or whatever?"

"Hang on, I'm getting there. Be patient."

"You sound like my mother," she mutters. That's hilarious, but I can't tap into that right now. I've got to keep moving before I lose Selena.

"So, that's all that I've told her so far," I admit. "So you're up to speed about my goal. That's fine."

Before I can continue, Selena interrupts me. "Why are you wasting your time with that? Gods, Lady Camilla's a Nohrian princess! She's never going to help a bunch of ragtag Hoshidan peasants! You do realize she's only flirting with you to try to manipulate you, right?"

Even if she wasn't outright trying to manipulate me, I still have a feeling Camilla would pretend to flirt with me just because she finds it fun to fluster me. "I do understand that—but just trust me for now, okay? These are good questions, but the answers are for me to know and you to find out."

Selena rolls her eyes. "Whatever, weirdo. Get on with your stupid question already!"

I do my best to brush off the insult, and to steel myself for what I have to say. Or ask. "You're not from this world, either, are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she says. "I'm definitely not from your world! I thought you knew that."

I ignore her and continue. Here's where it gets harder. "No, you're not from this world. Neither are Odin and Laslow." Her jaw drops, then she clenches it and furrows her brow. But I keep going on. "And Selena isn't the name your parents gave you. The fact of the matter is I … know certain things. And one of the things I know about is you, and your mission."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

I can't hold it in anymore. "You very much do, Severa of Ylisse."

Selena—Severa—stares at me blankly for a moment, blinking. " _What_ in the name of the gods did you just call me?!"

"I told you I know things. I know who you are, where you came from, and why you are here. And the same thing with Owain and Inigo."

"You bastard!" she yells. "I almost bought into your 'from a totally different world' crap! I can't believe you-"

"Hey, calm the fuck down, will you?" I ask. "Look. I know it's troubling for you that I know these things, okay? But I really am from Earth. Not here, and not Ylisse. The thing is, I know about your mission here, and trust me, our goals align. We're trying to accomplish the same thing."

Severa looks down at her boots and kicks the dirt. "So he brought you here, too?"

"Not exactly," I reply. "Well, maybe he did. I'm not really sure."

"Then how the _hell_ do you know all this? Do you even know who he is?"

"I do know who he is. The whole thing is really complicated to explain and explaining it would probably just piss you off even more. I just want you to know that we have the same goal in mind—and getting all the royal siblings fighting on the same side is a step towards fighting the true enemy and accomplishing our goal. You with me so far?" Severa gives me a tentative nod, so I continue. "If I can get Lady Camilla—and you and Beruka—to work with me, that means we'll have a member of the Nohrian royal family fighting right alongside a member of the Hoshidan royal family, with me and Lady Azura having contacts on both sides. And I'd say that puts us in a pretty great position to get started on making everyone play nice."

Severa sneers. "Gods, you keep saying _we_ like it's a sure thing I'll join you," she says.

"I'll say I'm cautiously optimistic," I reply with a smile.

Severa shakes her head. "How do I know you're not some secret operator who's actually working for…" She pauses, as if trying to find the right words. "You know. The other him. The enemy."

"If that was the case, I would've taken advantage of the opportunity to kill you and remove the interference."

She doesn't say anything. I hope my words are reaching through to her. She folds her arms and breaks eye contact, looking off towards the side. "Fine. I guess I can believe you, even if it is super weird and definitely creepy."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but thank you for trusting me."

"So what do I have to do with this? Sure, the three of us were sent on this mission, but we're still sworn retainers of the Nohrian royal family. I follow Lady Camilla. I can't leave her—and knowing her, she might just kill me if I tried." Severa shudders.

"I don't actually need you to do anything, at least not yet. What I want is for you to keep this conversation in the back of your mind. I'm going to do my best to convince Lady Camilla to join us. But if for some reason you need to, you're going to come to bat for me, for joining forces with us."

"And I'd do that because?" Severa asks. "I'd rather not risk outing myself and Owain and- I mean, Odin and Laslow," she corrects. "What's in it for me, or for us?"

"That's a fair point. Look at it this way: I want you to know that the best way for you to accomplish your goal, which I just so happen to share, is for Camilla to fight with us. And I'm not a philosopher or a priest, but I'd say you have a moral _obligation_ to, at the very least, not stand in the way of that happening." I put my palms up as if conceding. "But you're free to do what you please with this information. But you can't ever say I didn't inform you of the state of affairs."

Severa furrows her brow and folds her arms, not saying anything for a moment. "Urgh! Gods, you're just… why are you so determined to make my life so difficult? Why can't you just go away and leave me alone and stop being so annoying?"

"If I could, I would." Well, maybe. "But that's not an option anymore. The die is cast, the cards have been dealt, whatever you want to call it. The situation facing us is what it is, and the only choice is to act. Even if you don't want to admit it, I'm sure you can see that."

She pauses once more before speaking. "I'll think about what you've been saying."

I bow my head graciously. "Thank you, Severa."

"Don't call me that!" she snaps.

"I'm sorry. Selena, then."

"That's better." Selena resumes her annoyed glare. "But let's be clear here about the details, alright, smart guy? I'm not _happy_ that you've waltzed on in here, exposed my secrets, and dropped a moral dilemma on me. I don't _like_ moral dilemmas."

"No one does," I reply, trying to sound as sincere as possible—because I do mean that sincerely.

"So I hope you can forgive me for not agreeing to do anything for you. Actually, I don't really care whether you forgive me or not. Because I'm probably not going to do anything for you, anyway. Nothing at all. Got it?"

"I honestly wasn't expecting you to."

"Good! I mean- is that good?"

"I think it's good because you know what the right thing to do is, and if we give it some time, you'll come around. I know it."

"You don't tell me what to do!" she fires back. "So, was that your 'question'?"

"Yes. They say that good attorneys never ask the witness a question they don't know the answer to."

Selena just rolls her eyes. "I'm going back to sit with Beruka. You've wasted enough of my time," she says, her tone quickly settling.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Selena."

I take a deep breath. One down.

* * *

I'm not sure when I should push the issue with Camilla—I mean, we do have that time limit, but I'm not sure how much time I should give her to acclimate to her new surroundings. I figure at least I should catch up with her a bit, though I'm not really sure what I could even talk to her about.

Luckily, I don't need to worry about it, it seems. She's sitting with Azura and Sakura in that small storehouse they've been living in, chatting about something. Camilla notices me and waves me inside with a smile.

"Hello there," she says.

Sakura smiles and waves, too. "Hi, Harrison." Azura doesn't say anything, and merely nods.

"How are you all doing today?"

Camilla looks at her two companions and then at me. "Right as rain," she says. "We're just catching up. It's been quite a long time since Azura and I have seen each other, and I've been delighted to get to know Princess Sakura here. She's such a joy."

"That definitely sounds like the Lady Sakura I know," I reply, and beam at her.

"O-oh!" Sakura says bashfully. "You both n-needn't praise me like that."

"But I sincerely mean it," Camilla replies, turning to Sakura. "You know, if the circumstances were different, I think you would have been great friends with my younger sister, Elise. You're both absolutely adorable. And I imagine your dispositions would complement each other very well."

Sakura looks to me. Is she looking for an out? I'm not surprised she doesn't like the conversation being turned to her so suddenly when it's probably been focusing on Azura and Camilla.

"I definitely agree, Lady Camilla. I think she and Lady Elise would be very good friends. And I think both Lady Sakura and Lady Elise could use some friends to lean on during this trying time."

Camilla gives me a bit of a wary glance, as if she's picking up on a hidden signal that I've been giving off. If she is trying to indicate that she's "onto me," well then, she's half-right. She already knows my goal is to get her to join us. Me hinting at that isn't new information.

She just doesn't know why. Not yet. Not completely.

Just in time, Felicia comes through the door, bearing a tray with a ceramic teapot and a few small cups. "Hi, miladies! Oh, and Harrison, too!" she says. "Your tea is ready."

"Thank you, dear," Camilla says, as Felicia pours the tea into cups and hands them out to the princesses.

Felicia looks at me and starts to turn red. "Oh, um, I'm sorry I didn't have a cup for you, Harrison! I'll go get one-"

"Don't worry about it," I say, giving her a smile. "I'm fine right now."

"Well, okay, if you're sure," Felicia says with a nervous giggle. "Enjoy!"

"Felicia, one moment before you leave, if you don't mind," Camilla says.

"Yes, Lady Camilla?"

"When I leave this village with Beruka and Selena—"

" _If_ , Lady Camilla," I correct. " _If_."

"Aren't you sharp as a tack," she replies with a smile. "Very well. _If_ I leave this village with Beruka and Selena, would you like to return to Nohr with us?"

Felicia fumbles for an answer for a second. "Um… uh… I don't really know," she says. "You're going to face Lady Corrin, right?"

"Indeed, that is the plan."

"I-I don't think I could take up a weapon against Lady Corrin. I swore an oath to serve her, you know, so I think that… I wouldn't want to fight her. I'm sorry."

"I understand. But if you stay here with these Hoshidans, you might have to fight your sister. Would you be willing to fight Flora if it came down to it?" Damn, Camilla is pulling no punches. I hesitate about intervening, but I decide to give Felicia a chance to speak for herself.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure the chances of running into Flora here are not too high, right?" Felicia looks at me and I shrug ever so slightly. I don't know what to say or where she's going. "Well, I still think that I want to stay here. I've made new friends and I can actually be useful to our cause, and I… um, really like that. I like thinking that I can help Lady Corrin by helping the Hoshidans fight Lord Toyoshima."

And now I can back her up. "And you are extremely helpful to us, Felicia. We're in dire need of healers and fighters, and you're skilled in both." She smiles. "And plus," I continue, gesturing to the cups of tea, "it's nice to be able to have someone who can make some tea once in a while."

"I suppose if that's how you feel, then there's no helping it," Camilla says. "I admire your dedication to serving my sister, though I'm disappointed that we can't help her together."

 _But there's where you're wrong, Camilla!_

"I'm sorry that it is that way too, Lady Camilla," Felicia says. "Um, if there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave?"

"Yes," Camilla says. "Thank you very much for the tea."

As Felicia leaves, the princesses finally sip some of the tea. I didn't realize I'd be attending a princess tea party—today, or ever in my lifetime. Turns out those girls in your preschool class were on to something indeed.

Camilla breaks the silence. "This is simply wonderful," she says. "Traveling with the army, you start to miss some of the luxuries of living in a castle, or even the fortresses. Now, if I could only have a hot bath, my life would be complete."

"That would be amazing," I reply. "The last time I had a hot bath was in Castle Shirasagi." Now, don't worry, I haven't been _not_ bathing since I got to Hoiyoto. But the cold stream over by the forest isn't exactly any great shakes.

Surprisingly enough, Sakura speaks up. "If you like hot baths, you should know there are some special h-hot springs in Hoshido," she says. "They're s-supposed to be even better for relaxing your mind and your body. We went to one once, Azura and I, with Mother and Hinoka."

Azura nods. "Yes, I remember that trip," she says, smiling. "I can attest that it was the most relaxed I've ever felt." Yeah, no kidding, considering you've been the last keeper of world-changing secrets since you were like six years old. You do need to fucking relax a little.

"I wish I could accompany you," Camilla says, smiling sadly. "If things weren't this way, we could all visit those hot springs together. With Corrin and Elise, of course." She looks at me and winks. "And you'd be invited too, Harrison, if they permit mixed bathing." Camilla laughs.

"Um, P-Princess Camilla, th-that's…" Sakura stutters, turning bright red. "That's lewd!"

Camilla laughs again. "Relax, darling. It's just a joke. Right, Harrison?"

The whole situation catches me off guard and I hesitate for a moment. "That's right," I blurt out automatically. I'm probably turning red myself.

Camilla leans back and sips her tea. "In all seriousness, it is a shame that we are on opposite sides of this war. With such good company, it's quite easy to forget the state that the world is in, don't you think?"

Sakura just nods, and Azura says nothing. That leaves me to keep leading Camilla along with our goal. I suppose _leading_ isn't quite the best way to put it—it's much more like pulling the rope in tug-of-war.

"It doesn't need to be this way, Lady Camilla. We can all fight on the same side, you know."

Her smile disappears, and she looks at me with a dubious expression. "This is what you were referring to earlier, wasn't it? That our goals align, or something like that?"

I nod, and look to Azura and Sakura. "Should I tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Camilla asks—but it's more of a demand than a question.

"I think so," Sakura says hesitantly.

"What could you-"

"I suppose this is good an opportunity as any," Azura says, ignoring Camilla's outburst.

"Alright then," I reply. "It might be best if you two leave for this."

They take the suggestion.

After they leave, Camilla begins glaring at me. "What are you hiding from me?" she asks, with something of a predatory growl in her voice.

I steel my nerves. Talking to Azura and Sakura, juggling the big reveals and their own emotions and insecurities and feelings regarding the whole situation was difficult enough, and those two are ostensibly on my side. What's it going to be like playing Character Therapist with someone as difficult as Camilla?

"Be patient, Lady Camilla. Please. I can explain everything, but I need to do it slowly and carefully." And on my own terms, too. "Let's start by picking up where our conversation left off from yesterday. Something you said bothered me, and I thought it might be worth trying to shed some light on it."

"And that would be?"

"You said you'd be willing to kill Lady Corrin if that's what it came down to at Cheve, right?" She nods, and I take that as a cue to continue. "But I know you, and I know you would never want to kill Lady Corrin. You're her loving older sister."

"Yet Corrin _chose_ to side with Hoshido," Camilla spits bitterly. "It is my duty as a Nohrian princess to strike her down if she will stand against us."

"She chose Hoshido because her mother survived," I reply. "We'll come back to that in a minute."

She raises an eyebrow, but chooses to ignore it for the time being. Good.

"Either way, I don't think you really believe that. Do you?" I give her the same suspicious sidelong glance she's given me quite a few times. "You didn't strike Lady Sakura down, and she's standing against you. I don't think that explanation is going to cut it."

"That's only because you made us hand over our weapons. And I do suppose she's perhaps a bit too adorable—I'm not sure I could bring myself to touch a hair on that lovely little head of hers."

"What I think is going on is that you're trying to convince yourself that you need to do something that you don't want to do."

"But Father's ordered it," she says. "And I can't disobey a direct order from Father. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't follow his orders?"

"What kind of sister would you be if you murdered Corrin?" At this, I see Camilla wince ever so slightly. She sighs.

"Sometimes, I think to myself, 'if I can't have Corrin, then no one can,'" she says. Oh _fuck_. That's not good. I've kicked a hornet's nest, haven't I? Camilla's fucked-up, obsessive tendencies are really bad for business. I try to discreetly take a deep breath. I'm not worried about my own safety, but I am worried about jeopardizing the whole operation of getting her on board. So I'm going to choose my words carefully.

"I can understand why you're feeling that way," I reply. Man, I really am turning into a bit of a therapist, aren't I? "I know how much she means to you, how much you care about her. I know because you told me after we sparred together—you told me that you fight so you can protect her and Elise. And I know that's still true. I know it is."

Camilla doesn't say anything.

"You have the opportunity to do just that. You _can_ reunite with Corrin, peacefully. And in doing so you can protect your siblings who you love so much. Elise, Leo, and Azura, too. This is the truth I've been wanting to tell you—what I've been building towards."

"What do you mean?"

Here's where the rubber meets the road, just like it did with Azura and Sakura. Only this time I'm not getting caught completely off-guard like I was before… Still, it's not exactly easy.

"In my world—on Earth—there's something called a video game. It's a combination of a book and a game of chess," I say, recalling my conversation with Azura. The tactics I used to explain the truth to her seemed to be effective enough, so if it ain't broke, don't fix it. "There's a story, but to advance the story you succeed in the game, which basically is like a simulation of a battle. When you play the game, you take on the role of certain characters in the story. Are you with me so far?"

"I suppose so," Camilla says, looking confused. At this point, Azura had already put the pieces together, but without the benefit of the cursed knowledge, Camilla's not able to make the logical leap of faith that her long-lost adoptive sister was able to successfully perform.

"So the thing is, before I came here, I knew this world and the people in it only as the story of a video game."

"You mean to say that Corrin and I and everyone else… we were just characters in this story?"

"Well, yes," I nervously reply. "But there are two big caveats. First of all, far from everyone I've met is a character in the story. This entire village never came up, for instance. You and the royal siblings and your retainers are very important, though." Camilla just nods. "Much more importantly, though, now that I know everyone personally, I don't see you guys as characters. Not at all. You're _people_ to me. And I don't know about how you feel about me, Lady Camilla, but I respect you, and I want you to be happy. I don't like to see you going off about how you're going to kill Lady Corrin, because I know that's not what you _really_ want for yourself."

Camilla shakes her head. I think I'm starting to get through to her, and I haven't even dropped the big bombs yet! "Enough of that," she says. Still, it was good progress. "If we were really part of a story that you knew, surely you know how it ends, then. You know how this story goes."

"Aha!" I raise a finger. "Very perceptive, my lady. Therein lies the rub."

"Pray tell, what is this... _rub_ you speak of?"

"The rub is that there are three different endings that exist, depending on if Lady Corrin sides with Hoshido, Nohr, or rejects both of them. And that determines the sequence of events that follows. Since she's already sided with Hoshido, that means that according to the current story, you're supposed to go to Cheve and have that confrontation with Corrin. But you can't! If things go as they are now, Lord Xander, Lady Elise… they're going to die! Lady Azura, too."

Camilla's eyes widen. "That's… that's how the story ends?"

"That's how this _version_ of it ends. If Corrin were to side with Nohr, then some of the Hoshidan royal family and Lady Azura would die."

She just closes her eyes for a second. "You mentioned there was another possibility."

I nod. "Corrin could reject both sides and strike out on her own—well, with Azura as an ally, and slowly bring more and more of the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families and their retainers under the common goal of fighting the true enemy and saving the continent. With none of those people I mentioned earlier dying."

Camilla furrows her brow. "Putting aside this 'saving the continent' nonsense… If that's true, then why didn't you try to get Corrin to choose that path? If you knew about this, why didn't you do anything?"

I bite my lip. "I tried to get her to do it. I told her that she could bridge the gap between the two countries. But I screwed up in a big way. I knew that the sword that King Garon gave Lady Corrin was rigged to explode and kill the queen of Hoshido—Lady Mikoto—Corrin's mother."

"But the queen is still alive, is she not?"

"That's right. I tried to intervene to avert that, and I think it worked, because she survived. The thing is, though, I think that also pushed Corrin towards siding with Hoshido." I sigh. "It also probably has something to do with this fucking civil war we're dealing with right now, which is a massive pain in the ass, if you haven't been able to tell."

"I could imagine," she says. She looks to the side for a moment, not saying anything. "How do I know that you're not making this all up?" she says. "Tell me something about me you know that you shouldn't."

"Fine. You and the other Nohrian royal siblings are half-siblings."

"That's fairly common knowledge," she says. "My father is infamous for his affairs."

Come on, Harrison, think… Think… Maybe something in her supports? Come on… I married her as Corrin in my Conquest run. There's got to be something stored up in my brain...

"You keep a map of places that you want to take Corrin!"

Camilla blinks, and then her eyes sharpen into a glare. "And where would I keep that map?"

It was her bra, right? I'm not going to come out and say that, though. "I still try to fancy myself a gentleman, so I'm not going to say it, but you know very well where you keep it," I say, trying to maintain a straight face.

She leans back and lets out a soft laugh. "...you win."

"So you believe me now?"

"I suppose I do," Camilla says.

"I'm glad to hear that," I reply. "So trust me when I say that Xander and Elise are going to die!"

"How… how does it happen?" Camilla says, her voice bereft of her characteristic assuredness.

"Xander fights with Corrin, and just before they start, Elise jumps in trying to stop them," I reply, placing my hand on my forehead. "I don't want that to happen. You don't want that to happen."

"But it's fated…"

"We've already defied fate a few times already. Like I told you, I saved Queen Mikoto. This civil war business is completely new. And Lady Sakura and Lady Azura aren't supposed to be here; they're supposed to be accompanying Corrin to Cheve. We're going to fight destiny and stop all of this from happening, but we need all the help we can get. We need you to help us."

Camilla doesn't say anything for a moment, then resumes her characteristic self-satisfied smirk. "That may be, but I certainly don't need you. Or, rather, your cooperation."

"I'm not sure I understand," I reply hesitantly.

"I'm not going to join your group," Camilla answers. "You've just told me some very useful information—that Xander and Elise are going to die, and how. I know enough now to save them on my own. I don't need you or Azura to help me do that."

 _Fuck_. That didn't even occur to me! Camilla is _good_. She's always one step ahead, isn't she?

"So you're just going to leave Lady Azura to die, then? Is that it?"

"No," she says. "I'm placing her life in your—and her—fully capable hands. I'll worry about Xander and Elise; you worry about Azura." From her perspective, I suppose this makes some sense, but at the same time, it seems like a lot more of an all-or-nothing proposition to me. And even if it isn't, we need every advantage we can get in defeating Toyoshima, Garon, and Anankos, probably in that order.

"Don't do this, Lady Camilla," I say, looking into her purple eyes—well, the one that's not covered by her hair. "I know you're a good person. I know you don't want to hurt Corrin, or for Xander or Elise or Azura to die. You know what the right thing to do is."

"'A good person!' 'The right thing to do!'" Camilla laughs. "Oh, that's rich. Me, a good person!" Her expression grows darker as she leans in towards me. "Do you have _any_ idea how many people I've killed? Of the things I've done? You might know _about_ me, but you don't _know_ me," she says.

"You're right, I don't know everything about you," I reply. "But I know you're a good person. I know how much you love Corrin and Elise, and how much you've sacrificed for them. I know because you told me yourself, when we trained together at Castle Krakenburg. How many times have I reminded you of that?"

"Idiot," she says. "You're just a stupid boy, chasing ridiculous fantasies of playing at being a hero who's going to save the world. If the circumstances were different, I might have found your optimism endearing. But these are not the times for that. We don't live in that kind of world."

"Lady Camilla…" is all I can say—I can't think of a coherent comeback.

Camilla stands up and continues. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Corrin back to me and keep Xander and Elise alive, and not abandon my country, my father, my siblings, and my people. It might've been easy for you to strike out on your own because you've got no attachments here, but not all of us are so fortunate."

I stand up and look her in the eye once more. "I'll have you know I've got plenty of attachments. I'm attached to everyone here, everyone I met in Nohr, and everyone I met in Hoshido. It's because I care about everyone that I'm trying to save them." I involuntarily curl up my hand into a fist. "And if I didn't care about you, Lady Camilla—despite how fucking _impossible_ you're being— I would've had our archers and gunners shoot you on sight. So don't say I don't have any attachments."

"I stand corrected," she says. "Your attachments are weighing you down like an anchor. It'll be a shame to watch you drown." Camilla gets up and leaves, and I find myself completely lost and hopeless. The tug-of-war is over. The rope's been yanked right out of my hands, and I wonder if there's any way to get it back.

It doesn't look good.

* * *

 **A/N: So I got a comment on Chapter 43 over on AO3 that said "see you next year", and I just had to take that as a challenge to get out another chapter before the year's end. And this one is significantly longer than any others that have come before it: 6.8 K words!** **There's a lot going on here, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter - I'm glad to see that the (in my opinion) risky plot decisions I've been taking with Camilla now entering the fray, and only escalating in this chapter, haven't been losing you guys.**

 **Of course, I have to thank ThreeDollarBratwurst for beta-reading as per usual, and of course you should all check out Birth and Re-Death which he just updated the other day. Syntaxis seems to be on hiatus, but you should go read An Odd Awakening nonetheless.**

 **Hope everyone has/had/is having a wonderful holiday and a happy new year!**


End file.
